Gli ostacoli del cuore
by Dietlinde
Summary: <html><head></head>Seguito di "Insieme per sempre". Tra mille difficoltà ed ostacoli Sharon ed Andy vivono il loro matrimonio in segreto. Ma l'amore trionfa sempre sopra ogni cosa.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Era tardi quando rientrò a casa. Passare la domenica insieme era stato meraviglioso. Andy le aveva fatto riscoprire delle emozioni, delle sensazioni che pensava assopite. Sarebbe stato difficile mantenere tutto segreto, ma ancor più difficile sarebbe stato riuscire a vedersi. Non potevano vivere insieme e quindi avrebbero dovuto ritagliarsi i loro momenti come stavano facendo ora e tra il lavoro, la famiglia ….. ma ne valeva la pena …

Domani avrebbe sentito il giudice Talbot, erano amici dai tempi del FID e tra loro era rimasto un buonissimo rapporto. Poteva fidarsi di lui e sicuramente avrebbe trovato il tempo per sposarli. Se fosse stato per lei sarebbe corsa a Las Vegas ma a Andy l'idea non era piaciuta gli sembrava squallido ….

"Oddio Thomas, mi hai spaventata, che ci fai ancora alzato?" era ovvio il motivo,e adesso cosa doveva fare, mentire o dirgli la verità. Avevano parlato l'altra sera, aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata, ma aveva chiesto lei ad Andy di mantenere il segreto …..

"Preoccupato ed un po' curioso, allora glielo hai chiesto … cosa ha detto …"

Sharon nascose la mano, se avesse visto l'anello avrebbe capito da solo,non voleva mentirgli ma, tutti voleva dire tutti …"Non ne ho avuto il coraggio, niente di fatto - si detestava per quello che stava facendo, aveva bisogno di Andy – Thomas, scusami sono tanto stanca vado a letto".

"Ok sorellina, notte" la conosceva troppo bene, e poi anche se lei tentava di nasconderlo aveva notato l'anello … va bene se non ne voleva parlare, lui avrebbe fatto finta di niente.

…

Mentre l'acqua scorreva lungo il suo corpo la sua mente ritornò alla sera che avevano fatto la doccia assieme. Era stato un momento così dolce ed intimo. Si erano accarezzati a vicenda, non avevano fatto l'amore, ma erano stati così vicino l'uno all'altro.

Adorava tutto di lui, adorava il suo profumo,adorava come la guardava, come la desiderava,come la toccava, come la faceva ridere, come era diventato parte della sua vita …

Uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse in un asciugamano . Aveva tante camicie di seta, sapeva che Andy le adorava, ma prese la maglietta dei Dogers, quando la infilò sentì il suo odore, era una vecchia maglietta ma era sua ….. se Provenza l'avesse vista … sorrise al pensiero.

Sdraiata sul letto si girava e rigirava tra le lenzuola, non riusciva a prender sonno, si erano lasciati da poco ma voleva sentirlo, voleva addormentarsi al suono della voce.

"Ciao amore, lo so è tardi, ma non riesco a dormire" disse sottovoce. "Tesoro non riesco a dormire nemmeno io, vorrei essere li con te" sapeva che non l'avrebbe aiutata, rimase un attimo in silenzio, la sentì sospirare.

"Tesoro cosa c'è" riusciva a sentire che era tesa. "Andy, devo confessarti una cosa - non sapeva come dirglielo, stropicciò il lenzuolo – ho mentito a Thomas e mi detesto per questo ma …" sospirò.

"Come hai mentito?" chiese non capendo di cosa stesse parlando. "Sai erano giorni che ero nervosa e Thomas riesce a capirmi e così abbiamo parlato e sai ….". Andy sorrise "E tu gli hai parlato del matrimonio o meglio che volevi chiedermi …."

"Si, ma stasera gli ho detto che non ti ho chiesto niente e mi detesto per questo" non aveva mai mentito a suo fratello. "Tesoro, va tutto bene, ne parliamo con calma domani, sei più tranquilla ora?".

"Mmm, ci sarebbe un'altra cosa, non voglio togliermi l'anello ma se lo indossò …" lui finì per lei "Tutti capirebbero. Lo so amore, perché non lo tieni nel cassetto? - avrebbe voluto vederglielo al dito ma se volevano mantenere il segreto – ora dormi è tardi e domani mio bel capitano il lavoro ti chiama"

"No non lo metto nel cassetto, penserò a qualcosa. Lo sai che è colpa tua se non riesco a dormire" piagnucolò. "Colpa mia?" sorrise. "Si non riesco a dormire senza di te ed ora ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce, dovremmo organizzarci dopo il matrimonio".

"Lo faremo insieme amore, ora chiudi gli occhi ed immagina che io sia li, che ti stringa tra le mie braccia, immagina che …" sentì il suo respiro farsi più profondo, più lento e quando capì che si era addormentata chiuse il cellulare.

Guardò il soffitto, ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti, sembrava così lontano il suo rapimento, ironia della sorte, doveva tutto a quel rapimento … doveva tutto a Morse … Si addormentò ringraziando Dio dopo tanto tempo per tutto quello che gli aveva dato.

…

Quando arrivò nel suo ufficio, chiuse le persiane, respirò profondamente e decise che non poteva più aspettare. Come aveva previsto il giudice Talbot fu felicissimo di poterla aiutare e per quanto riguardava la segretezza non ci sarebbero stati problemi, lui sarebbe stato una tomba …. Era proprio curioso di vedere l'uomo che aveva stregato il cuore della sua amica.

Sorrise, quando appoggiò il telefono alla guancia, venerdì sarebbe diventata la signora Flynn, continuava a ripeterselo, il suono era così bello, così dolce.

Mmm doveva pensare al vestito, qualcosa di speciale ma adatto alla sua età … _non era una sposina novella, rise. _Voleva essere bellissima senza essere appariscente, anche perché il matrimonio era fissato per la mattina e poi dovevano ritornare al lavoro. Andy sarebbe rientrato dalla malattia e sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile per tutti e due restare distaccati.

Aveva sempre pensato che quello che si sarebbe controllato meno fosse Andy ma si rendeva conto che quando erano vicini, lei non poteva resistergli, aveva bisogno di toccarlo, di sentirlo vicino e faceva uno sforzo immane per non baciarlo …

Da venerdì sarebbe stato tutto più difficile ma dovevano riuscirci, c'era in ballo anche il lavoro. Non voleva compromettere quello che avevano costruito, però se avesse dovuto scegliere avrebbe scelto lui sopra ogni cosa.

Prese il telefono e lo chiamò "Ciao amore, cosa fai?" poteva immaginare cosa stesse facendo. "Sono sul divano, succo di mirtilli e libro, mi fai compagnia per pranzo tesoro?" si erano lasciati ieri sera ma era già in astinenza.

"Mmm potrebbe essere, ma sono molto presa da alcuni preparativi …. Sa tenente venerdì mattina alle 9 mi sposo con un uomo fantastico e …" trovava così sexy chiamarlo tenente. Andy stette al gioco, gli piaceva giocare con lei "E lo conosco capitano …. Mmm credo d'invidiarlo … e dopo dove pensava di passare la luna di miele".

Sharon sorrise, se fosse stato per lei l'avrebbe passata per l'intero weekend a letto, ma purtroppo c'era il compleanno del colonnello "Andy – sospirò – se potessi decidere io lo sai come vorrei trascorrerla, ma siamo attesi al compleanno di papà … uffi …".

Marion aveva organizzato la festa per il marito, oltre ai famigliari erano stati invitati pochi amici intimi, ed Andy naturalmente era tra questi. All'inizio aveva chiesto a Sharon se era il caso di chiamare anche Provenza, ma visto che il giorno prima ci sarebbe stato il matrimonio Sharon era riuscita a convincerla a non farlo, già sarebbe stato difficile con i suoi, figurarsi con Provenza.

"Tesoro, saranno due giorni splendidi, io e te, vedrai che riusciremo ritagliarci i nostri spazi … ah cerca di convincere tua madre a metterci nella stessa stanza" rise. Sharon arrossì "Oh dai, non posso dirle _mamma voglio dormire con il mio fidanzato, obs con mio marito,_ lo sai credo che abbia un debole per te quindi potresti dirgli tu che vuoi dormire con sua figlia" si rese conto che ora stava ridendo, chissà cosa penseranno gli altri a sentirla.

"Nah, vorrà dire che sgattaiolerò come l'altra volta" al ricordo della loro prima notte sentì un pressione ai pantaloni …. "Potrebbe anche essere divertente, ma va bene ci penserò io. Ora devo lasciarti, Andy dopodomani …." Non la lasciò finire "Dopodomani sarai mia moglie piccola ed io sono l'uomo più felice al mondo, ti amo".

"Ti amo anch'io e sono io la donna più fortunata al mondo - gli mandò un bacio - è arrivato" gli chiese. "Si al cuore amore".

Furono interrotti dal bussare alla porta. "Avanti" disse Sharon mettendo fine alla telefonata. Era Rusty.

"Sharon, scusami so che non è il momento ma ho bisogno di un consiglio per il regalo del colonnello, Emily e Ricky non mi sono stati d'aiuto" si vedeva che era imbarazzato.

"Fammi pensare ah si, mio padre, ha una vera passione per la pipa, ne ha un a cui è molto affezionato ma penso che una nuova regalata da te sarebbe perfetta" aveva visto come suo padre adorava il ragazzo, avevano legato subito e lei ne era stata felice.

"Ok credo che sarà perfetto e tu cosa gli regali?". L'aveva vista con la testa tra le nuvole negli ultimi giorni e ne sospettava la causa, ma naturalmente non aveva chiesto nulla, Sharon era gelosissima della sua privacy.

Cavoli non aveva ancora pensato al regalo "Io … mmm mi consulterò con Thomas e Lizzy". Rusty sorrise, era proprio con la testa altrove. Lasciò Sharon ai suoi pensieri e si avvicinò a Provenza.

"Tenente mi serve il suo aiuto, devo comprare una pipa per il colonnello, sa, sabato è il suo compleanno e non so proprio da che parte iniziare, potrebbe accompagnarmi?".

Provenza si grattò la testa, _chissà se il suo amico sarebbe stato invitato_ "Certo ragazzo, sono un esperto" mentì spudoratamente.

Da quando Rusty era con loro si sentivano tutti un po' come la sua famiglia. Quando sua madre era tornata era stato terribile per lui, se non fosse stato per il capitano e per tutti loro sarebbe caduto a pezzi, ed ora non se la sentiva di lasciarlo solo. Uscirono insieme. Sharon li guardò allontanarsi e sorrise, faceva tanto il duro ma sapeva che in fondo era un tenerone.

…

Jack era seduto davanti ad un bicchiere di wisky. Non amava più Sharon ma la considerava una sua proprietà. Doveva trovare il modo di farla pagare ad Andy, era lui il responsabile, lui e quello stupido ragazzino. Da quando erano entrati nella sua vita lei era cambiata. Doveva trovare qualcuno che facesse il lavoro sporco per lui …. Finì il wisky ed uscì dal locale.

…

II pensiero del vestito le occupò la mente tutto il giorno, per fortuna che non c'erano stati casi ad impegnare la divisione. Se fosse stata un situazione normale avrebbe chiesto aiuto a Gavin, era bravissimo in queste cose. Ma non era una situazione normale e doveva fare tutto da sola.

Decise che voleva indossare un abito di Armani, tutti sapevano che era il suo stilista preferito. Andy la preferiva in nero ma non era un colore adatto per l'occasione, il bianco era da eliminare …. troppo virginale, oddio come aveva bisogno di un consiglio.

Prese la borsetta ed uscì come un fulmine dall'ufficio. Sanchez la guardò e sorrise, qualcosa bolliva in pentola, non sapeva cosa, ma sicuramente era qualcosa di importante.

Quando entrò nella boutique la sua attenzione fu catturata da un abito color blu notte, era perfetto se ne innamorò subito. Sembrava fatto per il suo corpo, lo toccò era così morbido. Scelse le scarpe decolté blu di Manolo Blahnik anche per quelle fu amore a prima vista. Ora era pronta.

Restavano solo da scegliere gli anelli, non si ricordava se doveva farlo lei o Andy, lo chiamò. Come al solito la sorprese, quell'uomo era fantastico ci aveva già pensato lui, quando non lo sapeva, ma ci aveva pensato … dio come lo amava…

Era tardissimo quando rientrò, fortunatamente in sala non c'era nessuno e riuscì a sgattaiolare in camera … poteva nascondere il vestito. Certo venerdì mattina sarebbe stato un problema uscire con indosso l'abito senza destare sospetti … ci avrebbe pensato allora.

…

Quando suonarono alla porta Andy si trovò davanti tutta la squadra, sapeva che Provenza sarebbe passato ma non pensava anche gli altri.

"Allora tenente – disse Sanchez – non ci fa entrare" sorrise forse sia spettava il capitano. "Certo, non guardate il caos" era tutto in ordine, da quando Sharon aveva preso l'abitudine di fermarsi da lui, la casa era uno specchio … per la gioia di Nicole.

Provenza moriva dalla curiosità di chiedergli della festa, ma non voleva farlo con gli altri presenti. Buzz lo fece per lui indirettamente.

"Il capitano in questi giorni è distratto e nervoso,si è dimenticata del compleanno di suo padre, ho sentito che ne parlava con suo fratello al telefono, non volevo ascoltare ma ero li. Tenente – disse rivolto ad Andy – per fortuna venerdì rientra … ". Sanchez guardò Buzz ed abbozzò un sorriso.

"Perché per fortuna?" chiese Amy stupita. Tao la guardò e scrollò la testa "Sykes prova a spremere le meningi una volta …. ".

Andy assisteva divertito, se avessero scoperto …, sapeva dove Sharon aveva la testa. Si erano sentiti prima e gli aveva confidato che aveva preso il vestito, non era riuscito a sapere di più però …. mmm già pensava a quando glielo avrebbe tolto …

"Ok ragazzi – disse cercando di sembrare distaccato – mi sembra di capire che vi sono mancato, non riuscite a gestire il capitano" rise. "Oh tu lo fai anche per noi Flynn" disse Provenza alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Fu salvato dal telefono si allontanò verso la stanza "Ciao tesoro, non riesci a dormire?" che domanda sciocca sapeva che non dormiva bene senza di lui. "Ho bisogno di rilassarmi e …" Oddio immaginava dove fosse "Sharon tu mi uccidi, lo sai che sono bloccato con i ragazzi, non puoi farmi questo".

Lei era nella vasca avvolta nella schiuma del suo bagno preferito al profumo di sandalo, con una mano si accarezzava lentamente la gamba, le dita scivolavano lentamente su e giù "Mmm Andy peccato che devo fare tutto da sola" disse con voce roca, adorava stuzzicarlo sapeva che non poteva resistere. "Strega cattiva"

Sharon rise, era da tanto che non la chiamava così. Una volta si infastidiva quando la etichettava in quel modo ma ora ne era passato di tempo. Dall'altra parte era calato il silenzio poi all'improvviso "Adesso gli mando a casa e vado a farmi una doccia fredda … sei felice".

"Un po' – rispose – così sai come mi sento tenente" l'acqua iniziava a raffreddarsi, se fosse stato li l'avrebbe avvolta in un asciugamano e portata a letto …. Uffi.

"Amore ancora domani e poi …." Fu interrotto dalla urlo di Provenza "Hai finito di tubare Flynn".

Sharon rise quell'uomo sapeva essere insopportabile a volte …. Ma era Provenza il miglior amico dell'uomo che le aveva rubato il cuore …..

_Continua_

_(Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto attendo riscontri. Come per la prima Fanfic pensavo di mettere un po' di famiglia, un po' d'azione, di Jack ma soprattutto tanto love __. Grazie a tutti)_


	2. capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Dal suo ufficio poteva vedere la scrivania vuota di Andy, come faceva a resistere fino a domani. Si erano dati appuntamento direttamente dal giudice per non destare sospetti. Oddio l'attesa era snervante.

Era stata odiosa per quasi tutta la giornata. Aveva sentito Provenza chiamarla più volte, sottovoce, Darth Raydor …. se avesse saputo che da domani sarebbe diventata la signora Flynn, probabilmente non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola. Una ragione in più per mantenere il segreto.

Guadagnarsi la fiducia di tutti era stato faticoso, non voleva che l'atmosfera venisse turbata dalla sua vita personale, ma soprattutto non voleva che Andy si scontrasse con il suo miglior amico, sapeva quanto Louie fosse legato a lui e sospettava che fosse preoccupato, ma lei amava Andy più della sua stessa vita e avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice, Provenza doveva capirlo.

Lo stava osservando attraverso il vetro e si trovarono in una frazione di secondo a fissarsi. Sharon fece un cenno del capo ed il suo luogotenente anziano si alzò sbuffando.

Era alla porta ma non aveva nessuna voglia di varcarla, quella donna aveva il potere di irritarlo ed oggi più di ogni altro giorno. Era bella e su questo poteva dare ragione ad Andy ma cosa ci trovasse in lei non lo capiva proprio.

"Prego tenente, avrei bisogno di parlarle" cercò di essere più tranquilla possibile ma oggi era difficile.

"Se si tratta del caso, dobbiamo aspettare Morales" a volte detestava essere il secondo in carica. Lei sorrise "No, non voglio parlare del caso ma di Andy, lei e me".

Provenza strabuzzò gli occhi al cielo "Di cosa vuole …" questa donna era impossibile. Sharon cercò di rimanere calma. "Si ha capito bene. L'altra sera quando le ho dato i biglietti, non cercavo di … – rise al pensiero – ma solo che … so che mi sono messa in mezzo tra voi, ma non posso farci niente se mi sono innamorata di Andy" lo aveva detto chiaro e tondo.

Provenza si sentì imbarazzato perché stavano avendo questa conversazione, non era normale che parlassero di queste cose. Lei era il suo capo e … oddio immaginarsela innamorata di Flynn ed immaginarsi quello che potevano fare … ebbe una fitta alla stomaco.

"Capitano, so di lei ed Andy, si ricorda la casa al mare, quel fine settimana, Jack …. Come le ho già detto più volte sono affari vostri finché non interferiscono con il lavoro qui dentro e …" Lei lo fermò "E' sempre stato molto chiaro ma forse non lo sono stata abbastanza io. So come mi avete chiamata in tutti questi anni e il più delle volte ci ho riso sopra, ma solo su uno non riesco a ridere – si fermò e lo guardò negli occhi _– la regina di ghiaccio. _Vede tenente Jack mi chiamava iceberg, ma io non sono di ghiaccio, sono di carne ed ossa, ho emozioni e sentimenti, solo che per ovvi motivi ho sempre dovuto tenerli nascosti".

Ora era veramente imbarazzato …. Oddio dov'era la porta …..

"So che si sta pensando che Andy è impazzito, mettersi con la strega cattiva, ma prego Dio ogni giorno che non rinsavisca mai. Tenente per favore non renda la vita del suo amico difficile per causa mia, non posso farci nulla se lo amo più di me stessa" sapeva di averlo sconvolto, ma era necessario, soprattutto alla luce di domani.

Provenza scosse la testa, perché il telefono non suonava, perché nessuno veniva a chiamarlo … "Capitano senta, Andy è il mio migliore amico è solo che non voglio vederlo soffrire. Non è forte come sembra".

Sharon sorrise "Lo so tenente è anche per questo che lo amo". Quando per la prima volta era arrivata al MCD aveva avvertito l'ostilità di tutti soprattutto di Provenza ed Andy, ed ora era qui davanti al tenente più anziano che dichiarava il suo amore per il suo collega … che buffa la vita ….

Provenza decise che per lui la conversazione era durata abbastanza, non era portato per tutto questo romanticismo ed amore, se poi i protagonisti erano il suo migliore amico ed il suo capo … be era troppo.

Ritornò alla sua scrivania e si prese il volto tra le mani …. Sarebbero stati guai, quei due giocavano con il fuoco e come al solito lui avrebbe dovuto spegnere l'incendio se fosse divampato …..

…

Andy era al telefono con Nicole. Cercava di non pensare ma era troppo emozionato, domani Sharon sarebbe diventata sua moglie. Nicole parlava e lui non la stava nemmeno ascoltando. "Papà ci sei?" chiese avvertendo il silenzio. "Mmm si piccola, mi stavi dicendo di …..".

Nicole ebbe la sensazione che suo padre fosse su un altro pianeta "I ragazzi hanno una recita venerdì sera e pensavamo sabato di fare un picnic".

Oddio venerdì sera no, si sposava la mattina e la sera aveva organizzato solo lui e Sharon, non potevano avere il viaggio di nozze ma almeno la prima notte si. Doveva sentire Sharon forse insieme potevano trovare una soluzione "Piccola ti richiamo tra un po' fammi organizzare una cosa, ma per sabato ti dico già di no, è il compleanno del colonnello e sono invitato mi dispiace io …" non voleva deludere i bambini avrebbe cercato di esserci per il saggio ma il fine settimana era tutto per Sharon.

…

ll cielo si stava scurendo a poco a poco, le prime luci della sera iniziavano a fare la loro comparsa. La città sembrava invasa da mille lucciole. Da piccola le aveva sempre fatto paura il buio, sua mamma diceva che il buio arrivava perché il sole era stanco ed andava a nanna. Anche ora la notte l'inquietava un po' ma quando era tra le braccia di Andy poteva dimenticare tutto e tutti, tutte le sue paure sparivano.

Chiuse gli occhi. Poteva sentire le sue mani sul suo corpo, la sua bocca sul collo …. Oddio quella bocca poteva portarla in Paradiso solo con un bacio. Non sapeva da quando era diventata così dipendente da lui, ogni minuto senza lui era un minuto perso, un minuto vuoto. Aveva paura di tutto questo, non avrebbe retto se lo avesse perso …. Oddio e con il loro lavoro …. Scosse la testa come per scacciare i cattivi pensieri fuori da lei, tra meno di 15 ore sarebbe diventata sua moglie, solo questo era importante.

Il cellulare vibrò sulla scrivania e poco dopo il suono la riportò alla realtà. "Ciao amore" disse sapendo che era lui. "Tesoro, so che la sera prima lo sposo non può vedere la sposa, ma .. ho voglia di te".

Sharon sospirò "Anch'io, mi manchi" dio come lo voleva, non aveva mai voluto nessuno come voleva lui.

Andy sorrise gli piaceva pensarla così "Amore, mi ha chiamato Nicole e … - si fermò la senti irrigidirsi – niente di grave ma domani sera i ragazzi fanno un saggio di danza e ci avrebbero invitati. Sono riuscito a liberarmi per il fine settimana ma …" attese in silenzio.

"Ok va bene, siamo i nonni e non possiamo deluderlii. Poi però possiamo andare da te vero …" chiese speranzosa. Aveva detto i nonni …."Oh piccola, hai bisogno di chiederlo, sai non sono mai andato a letto con una nonna" rise, l'adorava era così dolce. "Oh Andy smettila sei così …" e si fermò.

Un brusio nella sala omicidi attirò la sua attenzione, alzò gli occhi e la vide, _oddio cosa voleva proprio ora quella donna _"Andy scusami ma credo che siano in arrivo guai, tu non crederai mai chi c'è di la".

Subito pensò a Jack, ma i documenti erano firmati anche se non era tranquillo, "Sharon lo sai che non mi piacciono le sorprese o almeno non quando non sono io a farle".

"Be amore non ci crederai ma è appena entrato il capo Johnson" anche se ormai aveva assunto un altro ruolo nell'ufficio del Procuratore per lei sarebbe rimasta sempre il vice capo Brenda Lee Johnson.

"Cavolo come vorrei essere li, ti prego dopo mi chiami e mi racconti tutto" era più curioso di una scimmia . "Ok ora vado a scoprire cosa vuole, ti amo un bacio" ed uscì.

Brenda era attorniata dai suoi ex colleghi che si chiedevano, come il loro capitano, cosa l'avesse portata li.

"Capo la trovo benissimo" disse Tao anticipando gli altri. "Grazie tenente, uau vedo che qui non è cambiato nulla tranne …" e guardò verso l'ufficio di Sharon. Lei ora era uscita e si stava avvicinando al gruppo.

"Capo Johnson" disse avvicinandosi alla donna. "Capitano" disse stringendole la mano e guardandola dritto negli occhi.

Sharon era curiosa e sospettosa allo stesso tempo, dopo tre anni, si presentava al MCD, doveva volere qualcosa, non era da lei …. Quella donna, proprio stasera che voleva andare da Andy.

"Capitano possiamo andare nel suo ufficio" chiese senza aspettare un no come risposta. Provenza fece per seguirle ma Sharon gli fece cenno di non muoversi, avrebbe chiamato lei se necessario.

Appena furono sole Brenda chiuse le persiane, prese una caramella e nervosamente si sedette di fronte a Sharon "Capitano non sono qui ufficialmente ma devo chiederle un favore personale".

Era basita,tra tutti proprio a lei, chi l'avrebbe mai detto "Capo se posso volentieri ma …".

L'aveva messo in conto, aveva sentito che era cambiata ma dannazione le regole erano sempre le regole per il capitano Raydor pensò "Capitano non le chiedo niente di illegale – conosceva il suo senso del dovere – ultimamente mi sono arrivate delle lettere e, no, non ho detto nulla a Fritz, non voglio che si preoccupi".

Sharon ebbe un dejavu "Capo ha con se le lettere?" chiese. Brenda le diede 5 lettere, tutte scritte su foglio di carta bianco senza margini, tutte scritte rigorosamente con penna stilografica inchiostro nero.

Le prese ed incominciò a leggere partendo dalla prima. Non contenevano delle minacce esplicite ma in ognuna si faceva riferimento alla vita personale della Johnson, a suo marito, a suo padre, al suo lavoro ed ai suoi amici se di amici si poteva parlare visto che principalmente erano nominati i suoi ex colleghi.

Conosceva quel modo di scrivere, era di chi voleva metterti paura, di chi voleva farti capire che era vicino.

"Capo questa è una cosa seria non posso aiutarla da sola, devo informare gli altri, perché interessa anche loro. Venga" si alzò e la condusse nella sala omicidi. Brenda la seguì questa volta senza obbiettare.

Stavano per lasciare quando li fermò "Scusate ma il capo Johnson ha bisogno di noi" questo bastò per fermare tutti. Ognuno ritornò alla propria scrivania.

Brenda si accorse allora che mancava Andy. "Ah scusate ma dov'è Flynn?" chiese guardando gli altri.

Provenza stava per rispondere quando Sharon lo prevenne "E' a casa, rientra domani, lo aggiorneremo" il tono fu più duro di quello che voleva. Brenda la osservò per un momento "Oh" disse solo, aveva notato l'espressione di Provenza, doveva capirci di più ma questo non era il momento.

Sharon aggiornò il resto della divisione. Era tardi e non avrebbero potuto fare molto adesso. Decise che fosse meglio per tutti andare a casa, sapevano che sarebbe arrivata una nuova lettera, dovevano solo aspettare.

Quando Brenda lasciò la sala Provenza ruppe il silenzio "Capitano questo ci coinvolge tutti, credo che dovremmo informare l'agente Howard, lo so che il capo ha detto di no ma …" Sharon si passò una mano sulla fronte, l'aiutava a riflettere "No per il momento facciamo come vuole il capo Johnson, signori adesso buona notte a domani. Ah arriverò un po' in ritardo" disse mentre si stava avviando verso l'ascensore.

Provenza la guardò perplesso, anche Andy gli aveva detto che avrebbe fatto un po' tardi quando si erano sentiti.

…

Aveva promesso di telefonargli ma non voleva turbarlo, quello che stava succedendo non era una sciocchezza era seriamente preoccupata. Perché mai qualcuno doveva prendersela proprio ora con la Johnson e con la divisone dopo tre anni, non ne vedeva il motivo, ma sicuramente non dovevano sottovalutarlo.

Squillò il cellulare era lui. In sottofondo la loro canzone, _Sei bellissima le gambe tra le braccia e gli occhi perfidi …,_"Ciao amore, hai fatto tardi" sapeva di non averla svegliata, Provenza lo aveva appena aggiornato su quello che era successo. "Si, abbiamo una rogna ma ne parliamo domani dopo …" oddio domani si sposavano.

"Sharon so già tutto … Louie. Tesoro domani ti aspetto lì, vedi di esserci" rise ma fino a dopo il si non sarebbe stato tranquillo. "Anche tu tenente, cerca di non scappare con qualche bionda …" ci scherzava sopra ma era tesissima.

Andy sorrise come poteva pensare ad un'altra donna quando domani avrebbe avuto la donna della sua vita "Sharon ti amo e vorrei che fossi qui" la desiderava ogni giorno di più. "Mmm lo vorrei anch'io. Solo questa notte e poi domani saremo marito e moglie, non voglio pensare ad altro, sei a letto".

"Si tesoro, ma non ho sonno. Sai stavo pensando, c'è una cosa che voglio chiederti da un po'" sapeva che non era il momento ma aveva bisogno di sapere. "Dal tono deve essere una cosa seria" sospirò lei.

"Forse … Sharon io ti amo e so che mi ami ma … perché deve essere tutto così segreto, ora sei una donna divorziata, per il lavoro troveremo una soluzione, ma non è che ti preoccupa che il capitano integerrimo sposi il tenente scavezzacollo, sempre in mezzo ai guai …." percepiva il suo silenzio come un macigno.

"Andy, ti prego non pensarlo nemmeno, vorrei gridarlo al mondo intero che sarò tua moglie ma – si bloccò – ho paura". Ora proprio non capiva "Paura di cosa piccola?".

"Paura che se lo diciamo possa succedere qualcosa, ho paura di …" lui concluse per lei "Jack, vero, pensi che …. " sapevano entrambi che anche se aveva firmato non aveva accettato la conclusione del matrimonio.

"Andy so che può essere strana tutta questa segretezza ma è solo una sensazione, tu ti fidi di me" chiese sottovoce. "Si, scusami se te l'ho chiesto ma dovevo, prima di domani" ora, almeno in parte era più tranquillo.

"Lo so e poi pensa a Provenza, già soffre perché stiamo insieme pensa se …". Ora ridevano insieme, si povero Louie sarebbe stato troppo per lui.

"Andy resti con me fino a domani?" non poteva averlo li ma almeno sarebbero stati vicini. "Si tesoro fino a domani ".

Si addormentarono al ritmo dei loro respiri. La notte li avvolse nel suo manto e li cullò fino all'alba … l'alba di un nuovo domani … insieme …

_Continua_

_(spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere, attendo riscontri grazie)_


	3. capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

Il suo cuore perse più di un battito quando il suo sguardo si posò alla porta. Mai aveva visto niente di più bello, i boccoli ramati morbidi sulle spalle, il vestito … quel colore, blu notte faceva risaltare la sua nivea carnagione e scendeva perfetto lungo il suo corpo evidenziandone le curve divine. Lo sguardo scese alla gambe … oddio quelle gambe lo facevano impazzire, niente era più bello di lei che avanzava sorridente.

I loro occhi si incontrarono per non lasciarsi più. Quando gli fu vicino le mani si cercarono e le loro dita si intrecciarono immediatamente. Andy trattenne il fiato, aveva paura di rompere l'incanto "Mio dio Sharon sei bellissima, se è un sogno non voglio svegliarmi mai" disse con un sussulto nella voce.

Sharon sorrise, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era terribilmente bello e sexy nel completo grigio, la camicia grigio perla e la cravatta rosa, non avrebbe resistito tutto il giorno, si appoggiò a lui e lo baciò dolcemente sussurrando il suo nome sulle labbra.

Il giudice Talbot tossì leggermente per attirare la loro attenzione, Sharon si girò arrossendo, si era completamente dimentica di lui quando aveva visto Andy davanti a lei.

Anche se erano solo loro, la cerimonia fu perfetta e al momento della promessa di Andy, Sharon non poté non trattenere le lacrime "Sharon – disse dolcemente – tu sei la mia vita, sei il sole che riscalda ed illumina ogni istante della mia giornata, sei la luna che rischiara la mia notte. Ti amo più di me stesso, non posso vivere senza di te" la baciò dolcemente.

Oddio come amava quest'uomo "Andy, ti amo ogni giorno di più, senza di te non esisto, la mia vita è vuota, non ha uno scopo. Sei il mio faro nella notte, la mia stella polare, sei la mia metà perfetta. Tu mi conosci più di me stessa. Non posso vivere senza di te, tu mi fai ridere, mi fai sentire sicura, mi ami per come sono e lo so che non sono facile … ma ti prego non smettere mai di farlo e non lasciarmi mai".

Andy le asciugò un lacrima che scendeva lungo la guancia "Non potrei mai farlo io e te insieme per sempre ricordi amore" lei sorrise, non poteva dimenticarlo.

Il giudice li osservò, non aveva mai visto la sua amica così felice ed innamorata, dopo Jack meritava tutto questo, quell'uomo le aveva rovinato la vita.

"Per il potere che mi è conferito dallo stato della California – disse – vi dichiaro marito e moglie, può baciare la sposa" guardò Andy e gli sorrise sapeva che non stava aspettando altro.

Andy le cinse la vita e l'attirò dolcemente contro il suo corpo, posò le labbra sulle sue, delicatamente, lei le dischiuse invitandolo in un bacio più caldo. "Signora Flynn" sussurrò nel bacio. "Mmm suona così bene signor Flynn" mormorò.

"Tesoro dobbiamo andare, credo che ci aspettino al lavoro" la teneva sempre stretta, se fosse stato per lui non l'avrebbe più lasciata. "Uffi" miagolò.

Il giudice si schiarì la voce. Sharon ritornò alla realtà "Oh grazie Alan io …". Le prese la mano "Sharon sono stato così felice di poter fare questo per te, vi auguro di essere sempre così, ma credo che non abbiate bisogno dei miei auguri …" e le strizzò l'occhio. Sharon arrossì, nascondendo il viso nella spalla di Andy.

Arrivarono alla macchina, Sharon fece per salire ma Andy la bloccò tra lui e la portiera, le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre con la bocca seguiva il profilo del suo collo. Sharon gemette al tocco delle sue labbra. Lui le prese il viso e l'attirò a se in un bacio profondo. Quando la mancanza d'aria si fece sentire si separarono.

Andy l'accarezzò, le sue mani si muovevano ovunque sul tessuto del vestito facendola bruciare di desiderio.

Oddio dovevano fermarsi "Andy" riuscì solo a sussurrare mentre lui la trascinava in un altro bacio. "Si amore dobbiamo andare, ma non so quanto posso resistere". Lei si strinse a lui "Siamo in due allora" mentre lo baciava ancora. Poi si separarono a malincuore.

Andy a fatica riusciva a tenere gli occhi sulla strada mentre Sharon gli stuzzicava la nuca infilando le dita tra i capelli argentati. Accostò improvvisamente e spense il motore. Lei lo guardò perplessa ma non ebbe il tempo di proferir parola, l'attirò a se e la baciò profondo.

La lasciò senza fiato. "Ora tesoro, dobbiamo tornare al lavoro e se continui così non arriveremo da nessuna parte".

I suoi occhi erano di un verde intenso e luccicavano dal desiderio, aprì la portiera ed uscì. Si sedette sul sedile posteriore "Ok tenente possiamo andare" disse sbuffando. Andy la guardò e rise a crepapelle …. Dio come amava questa donna.

/

Pope non riusciva a credere al fax che era appena arrivato nel suo ufficio. Lo rilesse più volte sgranando gli occhi ogni volta. Taylor gli aveva accennato qualcosa ma questo era veramente …. Non trovava nemmeno la parola per descriverlo.

Prese il telefono doveva avere delucidazioni. Il telefono suonava a vuoto. "Tenente Provenza – tuonò – dov'è il capitano?" possibile che non fosse ancora arrivata.

"Capo Pope, non c'è, ha detto che ritardava, posso essere utile" la voce del capo non prometteva niente di buono. "No, appena arriva le dica di venire da me immediatamente, è un ordine".

Il rumore di tacchi annunciò il suo arrivo. "Buongiorno signori". Sanchez non riuscì a risponderle, gli occhi incollati sul suo corpo, Provenza deglutì a fatica e Tao sorrise, era bellissima,.

"Uau capitano è bellissima" disse Sykes interpretando il pensiero di tutti. "Grazie Amy, ho un impegno stasera e non riesco ad andare a casa. Ci sono novità?" chiese sperando che il fax non avesse fatto danni.

"Si capitano, Pope la vuole nel suo ufficio immediatamente e ha aggiunto _è un ordine_" disse Provenza dopo essersi ripreso.

Perfetto ora erano guai. Andy era ancora nel parcheggio, avevano deciso di entrare separati, ora però avrebbe voluto averlo li. Si diresse verso l'ascensore e salì ai piani alti.

Pope era solo, la fece entrare e le sbatté il fax davanti agli occhi. "E' uno scherzo vero capitano, lei non ha sposato il tenente Flynn?". Non poteva averlo fatto.

Sharon fece un respiro profondo "No capo, non è uno scherzo, ci siamo sposati stamattina e …" si fermò un attimo , lui la stava osservando.

Si poteva immaginarlo dal vestito, ma mai avrebbe pensato che Rulebook potesse amare il più indisciplinato dei suoi tenenti "Capitano avrei preferito saperlo prima non a cosa compiuta – era serio – adesso cosa pensa che dovrei fare?".

Sharon lo guardò sospettosa, sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle ripercussioni "Capo se deve prendere dei provvedimenti, l'ufficiale più alto in grado sono io quindi …".

"Va be, per il ora lasciamo stare tutto così com'è, immagino che vorrà comunicarlo lei agli altri" avrebbe voluto essere presente per vedere la faccia di Provenza. Sharon si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli "Ecco capo per il momento preferiremo non dirlo a nessuno".

Adesso era sorpreso, come pensavano di riuscire a tenerlo nascosto, se ricordava bene il temperamento di Flynn, sarebbe stato difficile "Mmm va bene , immagino che tra tutti sia incluso Taylor" non gli era mai stato simpatico.

"Se potesse, grazie. Faremo in modo che questa nuova situazione non interferisca con il lavoro" oddio sarebbe stato difficile.

"Ok capitano, la conosco troppo bene per non fidarmi di lei, però devo ammetterlo che tutto mi sarei aspettato ma mai questo … lei e Flynn – rise – tra tutti … lui" la stava fissando ammirando ogni curva del suo corpo.

Sharon arrossì "Lo so ma lui è molto di più di quello che sembra" disse con una luce negli occhi che la rendeva bellissima. "Immagino" ora era malizioso.

Sharon era alla porta quando "Flynn è un uomo fortunato capitano" la mano sulla maniglia, si girò lentamente "Grazie capo ma lo sono più io" sorrise ed uscì.

Pope scosse la testa, e bravo Flynn aveva fatto meta …..

/

Quando rientrò nella sala omicidi Andy era alla scrivania, gli passò vicino lanciandoli un debole sorriso, che non sfuggì a Sanchez.

Andy la guardò "Uau capitano bel vestito". Sharon si bloccò "Grazie tenente" cercando di rimanere seria. Mentre si stava dirigendo verso il suo ufficio vide che le spalle sussultavano leggermente …. Dio quell'uomo …. sorrise … era adorabile …

Ora era sola, chiuse le persiane e si lasciò cadere nella sedia. La signora Flynn continuava a ripetersi, capitano Sharon Flynn … suonava bene, sorrise.

Questa sera ci sarebbe stato il saggio dei nipoti e poi finalmente lei ed Andy da soli, un brivido la riportò al parcheggio. Lui l'aveva spinta contro una colonna e mentre le sue mani vagabondavano lungo il suo corpo l'aveva baciata come per rubarle l'anima. Ogni bacio con lui era nuovo, era diverso, non avrebbe più potuto vivere senza.

Si alzò, aprì la porta "Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio subito" disse appoggiandosi con una mano allo stipite e con l'altra al fianco. Andy sorrise e si diresse verso l'ufficio "Cosa ho fatto ora capitano" chiese sentendo gli sguardi di tutti su di lui.

Sharon chiuse la porta dietro di lui e l'afferrò per la cravatta "Niente tenente è solo che avevo bisogno di questo" lo baciò premendo il suo corpo contro il suo. Andy rispose al bacio afferrandola per la vita "Capitano lo sa che siamo al lavoro, off limits … ricorda" rise mentre la sua bocca si spostava al collo procurandole un brivido lungo la schiena.

Sharon si strinse a lui avvertendone il desiderio "Lo so ma non ce la facevo più, portami a casa" sussurrò.

"Tesoro lo vorrei più di ogni altra cosa ma lo sai che non si può, adesso mi dai 5 minuti per riprendermi – abbassò lo sguardo ai pantaloni – e dopo esco di qui e ti prego … non rendermi tutto così difficile"

Sharon si morse il labbro "Scusami, hai ragione, ma come fai ad essere così controllato" chiese appoggiando la fronte al suo mento. "Amore è come quando si aspetta un regalo, l'attesa è bella ma la gioia di scartarlo … mmm … ed io mi preparo per questa sera ….. scarterò questo regalo" disse scendendo con la mano lungo il collo per arrivare al seno e fermarsi . Sharon gemette al tocco. "Ok –sussurrò – allora esci tenente, ma non farmi aspettare troppo" rise da quando era diventata impaziente. "Prometto" ed uscì.

Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo come lo vide tornare alla scrivania, si avvicinò a lui "Flynn – brontolò sottovoce – che ne dici stasera pizza e partita".

"Mi dispiace Louie stasera sono bloccato con Nicole, saggio dei piccoli" non stava mentendo. "E' per quello che sei così elegante e – si fermò – è invitato anche il capitano?". visto il vestito.

"Si è invitato anche il capitano, sei contento vecchio scimmione curioso" brontolò. Provenza rise "Siete ridicoli, e prima ti ha chiamato per chiederti l'ora …" ora rideva forte.

Sanchez alzò gli occhi dal PC, quei due non sarebbero cambiati mai, ma forse era un bene.

Nessun caso venne a turbare la quiete del pomeriggio, sarebbero riusciti tutti a lasciare ad un ora decente. Sharon era tesa, non era la prima volta che lei ed Andy sarebbero stati soli ma era la prima volta come marito e moglie, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto.

Bussarono, sapeva chi fosse "Vieni dentro" disse sorridendogli. Andy si fermò sulla porta. "Cosa c'è?" gli chiese togliendosi gli occhiali. "Sei bellissima" sorrise lui.

"Andy parla piano" si rimise gli occhiali e si passo una mano tra i capelli. Lui sorrise spostandosi all'interno dell'ufficio "Sono andati tutti, siamo rimasti solo noi due e … che ne dici se andiamo a cena e poi al saggio?"

Sharon si avvicinò e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo "Ottima idea tenente ma, sono una donna sposata e mio marito è molto geloso" gli baciò la mascella. "Mmm anch'io sono un uomo sposato capitano e mia moglie è la strega cattiva".

Sharon reclinò la testa all'indietro e rise. Andy prese possesso del suo collo e la baciò, si strinse a lui e si perse nel bacio.

"Andiamo signora Flynn" le baciò la punta del naso. Sharon sorrise "Ovunque con te".

Andy aveva prenotato in un piccolo ristorante italiano, luci soffuse, musica soft, atmosfera molto romantica. Aveva chiesto un tavolino tranquillo, isolato dal resto della sala, avrebbe voluto organizzare qualcosa di più ma non ce ne era stato il tempo.

Sharon gli lesse nel pensiero, lo baciò dolcemente "E'perfetto, grazie". Riusciva sempre a stupirla. Sapeva che la serata non sarebbe stata come avevano programmato ma lui rendeva speciale ogni piccola cosa.

Si sedettero vicini, potevano sentire il calore della loro pelle attraverso i vestiti. Andy le prese la mano e la portò alle labbra "Ti amo ogni giorno di più". Sharon strinse tra la mano la catenina con la fede e l'anello "Io di più".

Non potevano smettere di toccarsi, le loro mani si cercavano, era più forte di loro, un necessità. Ogni volta che si sfioravano era come se una scossa attraversasse il loro corpo. L'elettricità era palpabile, sapevano che dovevano rallentare, concentrarsi sul cibo, ma era più forte di loro.

Andy pagò il conto e sfiorandole la schiena la condusse fuori dal locale. "Te l'ho detto oggi che sei bellissima".

Sharon sorrise "Un paio di volte mi sembra". Andy le accarezzò il fianco "Questo vestito è incantevole ma …. Non vedo l'ora di togliertelo" disse con voce roca. Sharon gli spazzolò le labbra con un bacio "E' per questo che l'ho comprato" sussurrò. Lui si impossessò nuovamente della sua bocca trascinandola in un bacio più profondo che la lasciò senza fiato.

"Ora dobbiamo andare, Nicole ci aspetta" le prese la mano e la condusse all'auto. Sharon si appoggiò al sedile e chiuse gli occhi, non si ricordava da quanto tempo non era stata così bene.

Fecero il viaggio fino al teatro in silenzio, non avevano bisogno di parole.

Nicole gli stava aspettando all'ingresso, i bambini erano al settimo cielo, era la prima volta che si esibivano e poi davanti al nonno e a Sharon, adoravano l'amica del nonno.

"Papà, Sharon finalmente, non sapete quanto i bambini hanno chiesto di voi". Sharon si sentì in colpa "Oh" guardò Andy. Lui le sorrise "Allora andiamo" le prese la mano, le loro dita si intrecciarono. Nicole sorrise.

_Continua _

_(In attesa delle nuove puntate …. Spero che ci sarà tanto Shandy __)_


	4. capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

"Finalmente" disse Andy spingendola contro il muro, le mani sui suoi fianchi. Era tutto il giorno che aspettava questo momento, era tutto il giorno che la desiderava. "Oh Andy"

I loro corpi erano come due calamite, Andy le sfiorò le labbra con un dito "Ti amo" le sussurrò mentre con le labbra scendeva lungo il suo collo. Poi la guardò negli occhi, mise le mani a coppa sul viso e la baciò, lei dischiuse le labbra invitandolo, Andy intensificò il bacio godendo del suo sapore …

Sharon gemette e si aggrappò a lui, sentì le sue mani percorrere il suo corpo ed ebbe un brivido quando con la mano le sfiorò la pelle nuda sotto il vestito. Si sentiva bruciare ad ogni tocco, amava quando lui la sfiorava. "Andy ti prego" il desiderio era insopportabile.

"Sei così bella, ho aspettato tanto …" voleva assaporare ogni momento, ogni parte del suo corpo.

Sapeva come portarla in Paradiso, era tutto il giorno che desiderava stare tra le sue braccia, che desiderava essere sua, il suo corpo era suo, la sua anima era sua …..

Delicatamente Andy fece scorrere la mano lungo la cerniera del vestito muovendo le mani su e giù con un ritmo lento e regolare, poi apri la zip e abbassò lentamente le spalline. Sharon mise le mani sul suo volto e lo baciò disperatamente. Oddio era troppo lento ….

La sollevò e si diresse verso la camera, Sharon poteva sentire il suo desiderio premere contro di lei, il suo cuore prese a battere più forte quando la depose sul letto.

"Sei bellissima signora Flynn" sussurrò sfilandole il vestito, lei sollevò il bacino per aiutarlo.

Ora è li, stesa sul letto, con la sola biancheria intima e poteva leggere il desiderio negli occhi del marito. Lui si allentò la cravatta e poi la lasciò cadere a terra, prese a slacciarsi la camicia. Sharon si sedette sul letto e mise le mani sul suo torace giocando con la sua peluria argentata … era così sexy. Gli tolse la camicia e con le bocca percorse il petto nudo, Andy ebbe un brivido al tocco delle labbra sul suo corpo.

Sharon gli slacciò la cintura, fece per fermarla ma "No tenente adesso tocca a me" disse con voce roca dal desiderio.

Andy le sollevo il mento, voleva vedere i suoi occhi, voleva annullarsi in quegli occhi verde giada. Sharon sorrise "Ti amo Andy Flynn" mentre avvicinava il viso al suo.

Era così bella ed era sua, si mise sopra di lei,le mani dietro la schiena …. mmm … come era morbida e profumata la sua pelle … le slacciò il reggiseno mentre la baciava dietro l'orecchio procurandole brividi di piacere.

Lentamente fece scendere la mano lungo il torace fino al seno, lo accarezzò facendola gemere. Improvvisamente le labbra sostituirono le mani "Oh mio Dio" urlò Sharon mentre la stuzzicava con la lingua. Stava per essere annullata, stava per perdere il controllo ….

Andy finì di spogliarla "Sei bellissima tesoro mio" vedeva nei suoi occhi l'amore ed il desiderio. "Andy ti voglio, ti prego" disse quasi piangendo cercando di toccarlo. Lui iniziò a toccarla, era così calda. La baciò profondo, le loro lingue si intrecciarono stuzzicandosi a vicenda.

Quando ormai erano arrivati al limite entrò dentro di lei, lentamente, voleva gustare ogni attimo. Sharon emise un gemito di piacere, era la sensazione più bella al mondo … essere una cosa sola, la sensazione più naturale …

Andy prese a muoversi sempre più forte e sempre più profondo, Sharon urlò dal piacere fino a che perse completamente il controllo. Allora intensifico il ritmo e finirono insieme sussurrandosi sulle labbra i loro nomi.

Crollò su di lei e Sharon lo tenne stretto, amava sentire il peso del suo corpo sopra di lei dopo aver fatto l'amore.

Gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa giocando con i capelli pepe sale, adorava quei riflessi argentati, Andy sorrise e scivolò su un fianco. L'attirò a se, con la mano prese a disegnare dolci cerchi sulla sua schiena. Era così morbida, così calda.

Voleva solo stare così tra le sue braccia, perdersi in lui. Era la loro prima notte di nozze, la giornata non era andata come avevano sperato ma non avrebbe rinunciato a questo "Andy sono la donna più felice al mondo, non mi lascerai mai vero?" sussurrò muovendo delicatamente le mani lungo il suo torace.

Lui sorrise "Mai amore mio – le baciò la fronte – tu sei la mia vita, sono niente senza te sono io l'uomo fortunato signora Flynn" e cercò le sue labbra.

Fu un bacio dolce. Si addormentarono abbracciati cullati dal ritmo dei loro cuori.

Era tardissimo, anche se la sveglia era suonata in orario. Avevano fatto l'amore appena svegli e poi sotto la doccia, non avevano saputo resistere.

La stava osservando era bellissima nella sua maglietta mentre mangiava la frittella ai mirtilli. Le si avvicinò e le cinse la vita. "Lo sai che Provenza potrebbe ululare se ti vedesse con questa maglietta, è quella che mettiamo alle partite".

Lei rise "Sta meglio a me, vero tenente" i suoi occhi luccicavano. "Decisamente signora Flynn" non si sarebbe mai stancato di chiamarla così. "Andy - guardò l'ora – è tardissimo, dobbiamo andare".

"Mmm non ne ho voglia" mugolò stringendola a se. "Nemmeno io amore, ma dobbiamo" lo baciò.

Sharon sapeva che se c'era una cosa che dava fastidio a sua madre era la gente che arrivava in ritardo soprattutto quando aveva perso tutta la giornata ad organizzare una festa. Quando si erano sentite era immersa nei preparativi e le aveva ripetuto più volte che gli invitati sarebbero arrivati per le 19.00.

Dovevano ancora finire di fare colazione, preparare le borse e visto il traffico del fine settimana il tempo ci voleva tutto …. Era tardissimo.

/

Thomas era tutto assorto nei suoi pensieri, sarebbe arrivata anche Jessy con i ragazzi. Era da tanto che non stavano più insieme. Non si ricordava nemmeno lui da quanto tempo non comunicavano più. Vedere sua sorella con Andy lo aveva portato a riflettere sul suo matrimonio, oddio un altro divorzio in famiglia sarebbe stato troppo, ma questa situazione era diventata insostenibile. Certo questo fine settimana non era il momento giusto per parlare ma quando mai lo era per loro.

Era diventato tutto così difficile, sapeva che in parte era anche colpa sua, aveva trascurato la famiglia. Aveva scoperto del tradimento solo qualche giorno fa, lo sospettava da molto, ma la certezza l'aveva avuta solo quando aveva visto quella fattura.

Far finta di nulla sarebbe stato difficile soprattutto con Sharon, aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno ma non con lei, non voleva stressarla con i suoi problemi, ne aveva passate troppe nell'ultimo anno. Sospirò, per fortuna che al regalo per papà aveva pensato Lizzy come al solito, lui e Sharon erano inutili quando si trattava di queste cose.

Vide arrivare la macchina e la voglia fu quella di fuggire via ma si alzò, si stampò un sorriso sul volto ed andò incontro alla sua famiglia.

Jessy come al solito doveva sempre strafare, quel vestito era veramente fuori luogo. Con sua grande sorpresa vide che era sola "Jess i ragazzi?" chiese preoccupato.

Lei non lo guardò neppure, prese la borsa di Vuitton e si diresse all'ingresso. E' no questo era veramente troppo, la bloccò per un braccio e la costrinse a guardarlo "Ti ho chiesto dei ragazzi" disse tra i denti. Lei alzò verso di lui gli occhi sprezzanti "Sono da amici, non avevano voglia di partecipare a queste noiose riunioni di famiglia, sai che non sopportano i cugini e le tue sorelle poi … è già arrivata la principessa?" chiese ironica.

Thomas la lasciò andare, non avevano veramente più nulla da dirsi. Avrebbe fatto buon viso a cattiva sorte, ma al rientro a casa dovevano parlare.

Si mise sul dondolo e lasciò che la moglie facesse la sua sceneggiata con i genitori.

Ricky aveva sentito tutto, si era sempre chiesto come poteva suo zio vivere con quella donna , erano così diversi. Avrebbe voluto andare da lui ma per dirgli cosa _… sai zio se hai voglia di sfogarti io sono qui .._no non poteva e non poteva nemmeno parlarne con sua madre, zia Lizzy poi era da escludere. Ma perché i rapporti degli adulti erano così complicati.

/

Andy parcheggiò nel viale. Si avviarono mano nella mano all'ingresso ma improvvisamente lui la girò verso di se e la baciò appassionatamente. "Mmm mi piace quando fai così" gli sussurrò nel bacio. Lui sorrise, era così sexy quando sorrideva in quel modo "Lo so, è che mia moglie è così bella e non riesco a smettere" la baciò ancora e ancora come per rubarle l'anima.

Oddio era l'Inferno ed il Paradiso, quando la baciava in quel modo, il resto del mondo non esisteva. La pelle bruciava al solo tocco delle sue mani. Dovevano entrare ma non riusciva a staccarsi da lui.

"Ma allora ditelo – Rusty si coprì gli occhi con la mano – niente PDA, avevate promesso" possibile che capitava sempre a lui.

Sharon nascose il viso nella spalla di Andy, lui rise "Scusa ma pensavamo di essere soli, almeno qui fuori" e si sarebbe stato difficile avere un po' di privacy.

Sharon, senza fare commenti, prese la mano di Andy ed insieme entrarono in casa.

Rusty li seguì ghignando, con uno sguardo inceneriva sia colleghi che criminali, ma quando si trattava d'amore Sharon era peggio di una bambina.

"Oh tesoro ben arrivata - Marion l'aveva già stretta in un abbraccio, poi – Andy sono così contenta di vederti". Lui arrossì mentre Sharon si mise a ridere, se non fosse stata sua madre avrebbe pensato che stesse flirtando con suo marito …. le procurava un brivido pensare che era suo marito …

"Mammaaaaa" urlò Emily fiondandosi in sala. Sharon roteò gli occhi "Lo sai che odio le urla" si portò le mani alle orecchie. "Lo so è per questo che lo faccio - disse impudentemente – finalmente siete arrivati, erano aperte le scommesse …".

Sharon la guardò perplessa "Le scommesse" e guardò Andy. "Oh si mamma ed abbiamo vinto la nonna ed io". Ora proprio non capiva.

"Per tutti saresti venuta da sola, invece – e lanciò un'occhiata ad Andy – per noi insieme" rise, era forte vedere sua madre rossa dall'imbarazzo.

Prese Andy per mano "Noi andiamo a disfare le valige, dove sono le nostre stanze?" chiese cercando di mitigare l'imbarazzo. Ma sua figlia era proprio spudorata "Una sola mamma … una sola …" ghignò.

Mentre salivano le scale Andy non poté trattenere le risate. "Oh non ti ci mettere pure te" lo spinse contro la porta fulminandolo in modalità capitano. Lui le cinse la vita e l'attirò a se "Sei bellissima quando ti vergogni" le sfiorò dolcemente le labbra con un bacio.

"Mmm è più forte di me e mia figlia è .." lui non la lasciò finire coprì le sue labbra con le sue e per un attimo si dimenticarono di tutti.

Jessy li aveva osservati dalla sua stanza. Detestava Sharon sin da quando l'aveva conosciuta, era così perfetta così bella, la cocca di casa, ed ora portava un uomo che non era niente male …

Aveva sposato Thomas per andare via di casa. In lui aveva visto un'opportunità per lasciare il Bronx e salire nella sfera alta della società. Era arrivata dove voleva ma il suo matrimonio era stato un disastro. Sin dall'inizio aveva dovuto confrontarsi sempre con Sharon, suo marito l'adorava, per la sua sorellina, anzi la sua principessa come la chiamava, c'era sempre.

Era stata felice quando aveva saputo che Jack si era presentato a casa e aveva fatto quella scenata, ma ora vederla con un altro … questo proprio non poteva sopportarlo. Oddio quanto la detestava.

/

Erano finiti sul letto, le valige ancora da disfare. "E' da quando avevo 16 anni che non faccio l'amore con la mia ragazza in casa dei suoi" le mani ai bottoni della camicetta. "Ah si tenente – poi si fermò – ma io sono tua moglie" rise. "Solo per me - fece scorrere la mano sulla sua pelle nuda procurandole un brivido – ti avevo promesso che avremmo avuto i nostri spazi tesoro".

Le loro bocche si cercarono disperatamente e come sempre non furono in grado di resistere, fecero l'amore e fu dolcissimo.

"Andy ti amo" disse appoggiandosi al suo torace. Lui la coprì con il lenzuolo e la strinse a se "Io di più".

Sharon mugolò "Lo sai che ci dobbiamo preparare". Le baciò i capelli mentre con la mano le accarezzava delicatamente la schiena "Lo so tesoro, ho una richiesta" sorrise. "Sarebbe?"

"Metti il vestito rosso stasera, lo sai che mi fai impazzire quando lo indossi". Sharon non rispose, lo baciò intensamente e si avviò in bagno.

Quando scesero la famiglia era riunita in sala. Emily e Ricky si scambiarono degli sguardi pieni di malizia … quelle valige dovevano essere piene di vestiti visto il tempo che erano stati via …

"Uau Sharon sei bellissima – disse Rusty. Non era solo il vestito, era la luce che aveva negli occhi che la rendeva così. Era successo qualcosa, lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che gliene avrebbe parlato al momento giusto.

Sharon sorrise e strine la mano di Andy, non era mai stata così felice, la sua vita era perfetta, i suoi figli, l'uomo che amava … cosa poteva desiderare di più … era una donna fortunata.

"Si Sharon bel vestito – disse con tono mellifluo Jessy – ed immagino tu sia il famoso tenente, ho sentito tanto parlare di te" gli mise una mano sul torace e lo baciò sulla guancia molto vicino alla bocca.

Sharon si irrigidì e guardo suo fratello, Andy non riuscì a dire nulla , ma cercò lo sguardo di sua moglie.

Il colonnello era rientrato in quel momento, come tutti gli anni Marion lo mandava in paese, pensava così di fargli una sorpresa … La scena che gli si presentò lo lasciò basito. Quella donna era … ultimamente l'aveva sopportata per amore del figlio ma adesso stava esagerando.

Thomas prese sua moglie per un braccio, cercando di mitigare l'imbarazzo. I ragazzi decisero di defilarsi , presto sarebbero arrivati gli ospiti ed era meglio evitare scenate di famiglia …. era il compleanno del nonno.

Andy prese Sharon per mano ed andarono sul patio "Non mi avevi detto che tua cognata è una vipera" rise. "Non capisco cosa le sia preso". Le accarezzò la guancia "Non pensarci amore, questa sera è la festa di tuo padre, ed ho intenzione di divertirmi e … poi voglio vedere la spiaggia … è tanto che non vado al mare di notte " le lanciò quello sguardo sornione che la faceva sciogliere.

"Mmm non vedo l'ora di vedere la spiaggia" appoggiò la testa al suo torace, non avrebbe voluto essere in altro luogo.

Thomas li stava osservando mentre con una mano tratteneva sua moglie "Mi spieghi perché hai fatto quella sceneggiata prima". Lei sbuffò "Oddio come siete provinciali, ho solo salutato il mio futuro cognato, perché immagino che …".

"Immagini cosa Jessy, noi dobbiamo parlare, lo sai, ma non ora. Ti prego non mettermi più in imbarazzo e lascia in pace Andy …".

C'era disprezzo nella sua risata "Povero Thomas, di Andy non te ne frega niente, e solo alla tua sorellina che pensi, e adesso lasciami mi sono stufata".

"Ma cosa ti ha fatto mia sorella?" non la riconosceva più. "Oh mio caro, prova ad indovinare" e lo lasciò li, detestava questa famiglia.

_Continua_

_(spero che il racconto vi piaccia. Attendo riscontri ciao a tutti)_


	5. capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

Aveva superato se stessa, il buffet in giardino era perfetto. Poteva leggerlo negli occhi di Charles, era contento. Amava suo marito come il primo giorno. Il loro era stato un matrimonio felice, avevano costruito una bella famiglia. Soddisfatta guardò i figli ed i nipoti. Charles le si avvicinò e la baciò sulla fronte "Grazie" sussurrò. Ecco questo era quello che lei chiamava amore.

Sapeva che il matrimonio di Thomas non era perfetto e che Lizzy amava un uomo che be … non la ricambiava con lo stesso amore. Ed aveva sofferto per Sharon, Jack era stato una scelta sbagliata, ora vederla così innamorata e serena con Andy la ripagava di ogni preoccupazione.

Aveva sperato per i suoi figli la stessa felicità che aveva trovato insieme all'uomo della sua vita. Forse non sarebbe stato tardi per nessuno di loro. Non voleva essere invadente, ma una mamma non smette di esserlo solo perché i figli sono grandi. Guardò Thomas e lo rivide piccolino quando sognava di fare lì'astrinaura o quando si innamorò per la prima volta, ne era passato di tempo. Ora lo vedeva triste e le si strinse il cuore, doveva fare qualcosa ….

Charles come se capisse la strinse più forte "Andrà tutto bene, i nostri ragazzi sono in gamba vedrai". Si sarebbe andato tutto bene, dovevano solo restare uniti.

Il buffet era delizioso la ditta di catering che le aveva consigliato la sua amica Fiona aveva superato le sue aspettative e il gruppo musicale era risultato perfetto.

Il giardino si era trasformato in una pista da ballo. Charles la prese per mano e la condusse al centro, con un cenno fece suonare la loro canzone e per un attimo tornarono al viaggio in Italia, alla costiera amalfitana con i suoi suoni, i suoi profumi ed i suoi colori ….

Sharon sorrise, poteva vedere quanto forte fosse il sentimento che univa ancora i suoi genitori, Andy le cinse la vita e la trascinò al ritmo lento della musica. Dolcemente le accarezzò la schiena mentre le labbra si posarono sulla sua fronte "Ti amo" le sussurrò. Lei chiuse gli occhi e si perse nel profumo della sua colonia.

"Amore che ne dici andiamo a vedere il mare?" adesso che la stringeva tra le braccia aveva voglia di stare da solo con lei. Sharon non disse nulla gli prese la mano e si diressero insieme alla spiaggia.

Ricky ed Emily si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa … quei due … erano peggio di due adolescenti ….

Andy si tolse la giacca e la mise sulla sabbia, si sdraiarono. La notte era piena di stelle e la luna, quella ruffiana, sembrava la padrona del cielo. Solo il rumore dell'oceano, delle onde che si infrangevano a riva. La luna, le stelle il mare e i loro cuori che battevano all'unisono …. Era perfetto.

Sharon si arricciò contro di lui, mise il naso nell'incavo del collo ed aspirò intensamente il profumo della sua colonia e della sua pelle. Si sentiva così viva, così serena.

Andy inspirò profondamente, poche volte nella sua vita si era sentito in pace con se stesso e questa era una di quelle. Aveva dovuto lottare, era stata dura, ma ce l'aveva fatta. Strinse Sharon più forte e la baciò sulla nuca. Lei si sollevò e lo guardò negli occhi "Cosa c'è?" chiese posandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

"Niente tesoro mio e che sono così felice che ho quasi paura che tutto sia un sogno dal quale prima o poi sarò costretto a svegliarmi".

Sorrise, Dio come adorava quest'uomo "Ma noi non ci dobbiamo svegliare amore". Andy mise le mani tra i suoi capelli e l'attirò verso la sua bocca. Le loro labbra sembravano fatte apposta per essere unite.

Si staccarono, i respiri rapidi, Sharon appoggiò l'orecchio sul torace di Andy, poteva sentire il ritmo accelerato del suo cuore, le piaceva sapere che poteva provocare questo in lui.

Restarono in silenzio, abbracciati a guardare il cielo, solo i loro respiri, i loro battiti e la notte stellata ….

Si addormentarono …. E la Luna, la vecchia ruffiana del cielo, a vegliare sul loro sonno …

/

Jessy si era accorta che avevano lasciato la festa e gli aveva seguiti. Gli osservò mentre si baciavano. Dio come le dava fastidio vederli così.

Quando era andata a letto con Jack lo aveva fatto solo per far dispetto a Sharon, lei però non lo aveva mai saputo. Tutto era iniziato per rabbia ma poi le era piaciuto, tutto sommato Jack a letto era meglio di Thomas.

Domani lo avrebbe chiamato, doveva sapere che sua moglie era qui con il suo amante, chissà magari sarebbe venuto per un'altra scenata ….

Ritornò verso casa, la festa era finita. Scivolò nella sua stanza. Thomas stava già dormendo, era quello che aveva sperato .

/

Si svegliarono all'alba. "Tesoro è meglio se rientriamo" le sussurrò mentre con le mani cercava di riscaldarla. Sharon ebbe un brivido si strinse a lui, era così caldo.

Corsero a casa, era tutta avvolta nel silenzio. Salirono piano, piano le scale ed entrarono nella loro stanza. Si spogliarono e … veloci sotto le coperte. Sharon si intrecciò a lui, le loro gambe aggrovigliate, pelle contro pelle …. il contatto fu divino. Le mani di Andy vagarono sul suo corpo, sembrava che fossero state create per fare questo, era tutto perfetto. Era stata una notte meravigliosa, sospirò.

Andy le sollevò il mento e cercò la sua bocca … non era mai stanco di baciarla, per nessuna donna aveva mai provato un desiderio così struggente. Sharon rispose al baciò con un'intensità che le fece paura, non aveva volontà quando lui la baciava.

Scivolò sopra di lui mentre con le mani gli accarezzava il torace, oggi voleva essere lei a condurre il gioco. Fece scivolare una mano verso il basso ed Andy ebbe un gemito.

Le piaceva il potere che aveva, mai si era sentita così eccitata, scivolò verso il basso …. poteva sentire il respiro di Andy farsi più pesante. "Oddio Sharon" mugolò con le mani fra i suoi capelli. Sharon non si fermò fino a che non lo portò al culmine "Oddio piccola sei fantastica" disse tirandola nuovamente a se. Sharon sorrise, era la prima volta che lo faceva, cercò la sua bocca e si sciolse nel bacio.

La casa si svegliava lentamente mentre loro si addormentavano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

/

Emily era in cucina, le piaceva alzarsi presto. Il caffè era sul fuoco e la brioche nel microonde. Prese la marmellata dal frigo e la spalmò sul panino. Era un rito che ripeteva ogni mattina, la colazione era sacra, poteva rinunciare al pranzo ma alla colazione no.

Rusty sbadigliò mentre, trascinandosi nell'infradito la raggiunse, doveva essere stato veramente stanco perché da quando aveva poggiato la testa sul cuscino non si ricordava più nulla.

"Ben alzato dormiglione – disse Emily mentre si versava il caffè nella tazza – ieri sei crollato".

Alzò le spalle e la guardò attraverso la fessura degli occhi "Mmm non sono abituato a fare tardi, sai com'è Sharon …" sbadigliò. "Oh si ricordo, a letto alle 21 perché c'è la scuola e poi quando la scuola finisce perché una bella dormita ricarica … già dato" rise.

"Gli hai più visti quei due dopo la loro fuga alla spiaggia?" chiese alla sorella mentre si sedeva e prendeva una tazza di latte. "Emily ghignò "Oh si … sgattaiolavano in casa questa mattina all'alba, credo abbiano passato la notte alla spiaggia e …" si fermò.

"Stop non voglio sapere, già devo sopportare le loro PDA a casa, almeno qui risparmiami te ne prego" mise le mani giunte davanti a se.

"Ok fratellino, però devi ammettere che sono strani, ultimamente sono più appiccicati del solito, e poi la mamma ha quello sguardo adorante ogni volta che lo guarda".

"Ma perché, Andy invece, è sempre con quelle mani … sembra una piovra" alzò gli occhi al cielo schifato. "Be non mi sembra che la mamma si lamenti" disse una voce dietro di loro. Si girarono, era Ricky.

"Hai ragione – rise Emily – se non la tocca lui, ci pensa lei …. sono senza …" Rusty finì per lei "Pudore".

"Chi è senza pudore?" chiese il colonnello guardandoli, di chi stavano sparlando quei tre.

Ricky venne in soccorso dei fratelli "Dai nonno prova ad indovinare … sempre appiccicati …. sempre con lo sguardo perso l'uno nell'altro, appena possono si defilano … chi ti viene in mente?".

Il vecchio colonnello sorrise, non si doveva essere dei geni per capirlo "Sarà come dite ma li lascerete in pace o voi tre farete i conti con me".

Emily rise "Oddio nonno che paura – l'abbracciò – promesso, croce sul cuore". Rusty scrollò le spalle e riprese a far colazione.

Marion li raggiunse poco dopo e capì che si era persa qualcosa. "Buon giorno– disse dando un tenero bacio sulla guancia al marito e poi rivolta ai ragazzi – dormito bene?".

"Come dei ghiretti nonna" rispose per tutti Emily. La nonna sorrise, era bello avere i suoi nipoti a casa, peccato che Frank e Michael non erano venuti, quei due ragazzi erano strani ultimamente, assomigliavano sempre di più alla madre, scrollo la testa.

"Vostra madre dorme ancora?" chiese ai ragazzi. I tre si guardarono e ghignarono "Credo che abbia dormito poco stanotte" Ricky fulminò la sorella.

"Chi ha dormito poco?" chiese Sharon dietro di loro. Emily cercò lo sguardo di Rusty che cercò quello di Ricky. "Ciao mamma, ben alzata, come sei bella stamattina" sviolinò. "Mmm cosa mi sono persa?" aveva capito di essere il soggetto della conversazione.

Rusty cercò di mitigare l'aria "Andy?" chiese. Sharon sorrise "E' sotto la doccia" adesso aveva capito … quei tre impudenti.

Oltrepassò sua madre e prese il bollitore, serviva una tazza di the per iniziare la giornata, pensò ad Andy ed un brivido le corse lungo la schiena …. Poteva rinunciare al the e raggiungerlo sotto la doccia … sorrise …

Andy non sentì la porta aprirsi, l'acqua scorreva sul suo corpo, peccato che Sharon fosse già pronta quando si era svegliato. Avrebbe voluto trascinarla nella doccia con lui, ma lei era stata irremovibile, non voleva dare ulteriori appigli a commenti dei figli …..

Jessy si nascose dietro la porta del bagno, poteva vederlo quando sarebbe uscito dalla doccia, l'asciugamano era distante.

Andy uscì dalla doccia, Jessy sorrise, niente male il tenente, sprizzava sesso da tutti i pori …. e brava Sharon … faceva tanto l'educanda e poi ….

Ritornò nella sua stanza, prese il cellulare e scese le scale … che stress, la famiglia felice era già di sotto ….

"Vuoi una tazza di the" chiese Sharon sorridendo come la vide, si era ripromessa di dimenticare la sera precedente. "No grazie, la mattina non prendo mai nulla, vado a fare una passeggiata" guardò verso suo marito ed uscì.

Ricky decise di parlarle quindi la seguì. Stava per raggiungerla quando vide che prendeva il cellulare, si fermò ad ascoltare.

"Ciao Jack, tu non immagine nemmeno dove sono … si hai indovinato la solita noiosa festa di compleanno – rise alla battuta dell'ex cognato – ma sai caro la tua dolce mogliettina …. Mm .. scusa ex, non è venuta da sola" .

Ricky era sconvolto, perché sua zia parlava con suo padre e poi perché in quel modo e con quei toni ….

"Ah sei curioso allora – riprese la donna – i tuoi sospetti era fondati è il suo bel tenente, Andy, ha bei gusti mia cognata – dai stai calmo … tra qualche giorno vengo a Los Angeles che ne dici se …" e si passo una mano lungo il fianco.

Ricky aveva la nausea, sua zia e suo padre. Aveva sentito abbastanza, rientrò in casa.

Sharon vide che era sconvolto quando gli passò vicino "Ricky tesoro" gli mise una mano sul braccio per trattenerlo ma lui non si fermò.

Quando Andy entrò in cucina Sharon era alla finestra, l'avvolse in un abbraccio, poteva sentire la sua schiena contro il suo torace. Lei si girò e nascose il viso nel suo collo … mmm … che buon odore che aveva.

"Cosa c'è amore?" le chiese accarezzandola dolcemente. Il tocco delle sue mani le procurava sempre un'ondata di calore lungo tutto il corpo. "Oh Andy, Ricky … prima era così strano" mise le mani sul torace giocando con i bottoni della sua polo.

"Tesoro lo sai come sono i ragazzi per un nonnulla ne fanno un dramma, magari avrà litigato al telefono con una ragazza …". Sharon sorrise sapeva sempre come calmarla. Andy le posò un delicato bacio sulla fronte, lei canticchiò.

Sharon si strinse a lui, poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore, la rassicurava sempre sentirne il ritmo regolare. Non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui, ora ne era certa. Mai aveva amato così e mai nessuno al mondo l'amava così.

Andy cercò le sue labbra e la baciò con passione, le mani di Sharon gli avvolsero la vita stringendolo più vicino a se. Poteva sentire il desiderio crescere in lui, le piaceva questo potere.

Lui le mise la mano dietro la nuca ed intensificò il bacio, voleva divorarla, Sharon gemette nel bacio e quando lui infilò la mano sotto la sua maglia cercando il contatto con la pelle nuda lei si dovette aggrappare più forte, la testa le girava … oddio come la baciava …

La spinse contro il lavello, Sharon lo tenne per le natiche ed Andy lo prese come un invito la sollevò, lei gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita mentre con le mani giocava con i suoi capelli.

Si erano completamente dimenticati di essere in cucina ma i loro corpi avevano l'esigenza di connettersi, c'era il fuoco quando solo si sfioravano e l'unico modo per placarlo era questo.

"Andy" miagolò quando con la mano sfiorò il reggiseno di pizzo.

"Ora tesoro tocca a me giocare" disse ripensando a quello che Sharon aveva fatto la mattina, lei cercò avidamente la sua bocca.

"Hm Hm – Thomas si schiarì la voce – mi serve il caffè". Rimasero così, immobili, come bloccati nello spazio.

Lui si avvicinò al lavello e prese il bricco "Scusate continuate pure con quello che ho interrotto" e si allontanò.

Sharon poteva vedere le spalle del fratello che sussultavano per le risate. "Andy, io non so quello che mi fai ma io …" appoggiò la fronte sul suo torace. "Oh tesoro è lo stesso per me". La bacio ancora e poi ancora.

"Andy penso che dovremmo andare dagli altri … mmm .. possiamo riprendere dopo quello che mi hai promesso" e gli strizzò l'occhio. "Tu mi farai morire strega cattiva".

L'aiuto a scendere e raggiunsero gli altri sul patio.

Emily ghignò quando li vide, sua madre aveva i capelli in disordine ed era tutta rossa "Andy – disse - dormito bene?" Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Meravigliosamente" prese la mano della moglie e se la portò alle labbra. Sharon arrossì non era abituata a questo davanti ai figli ….

Il colonnello sorrise "La nonna ed io abbiamo deciso vista la bella giornata di andare alla spiaggia, possiamo mangiare li e fare il bagno, che ne dite?".

"Ottima idea nonno, andiamo a metterci i costumi" Ricky guardò i fratelli ed in fretta si dileguarono su per le scale.

Jessy sbuffò, che noia un picnic alla spiaggia, forse con una scusa poteva raggiungere Jack a Los Angeles.

La spiaggia era deserta proprio come piaceva al colonnello. La temperatura era perfetta ed i ragazzi approfittarono subito per un bel bagno.

Thomas si sedette vicino alla sorella "Hey scusami per stamattina". Sharon lo guardò "Oh dai Tommy ti sei divertito eh .." sapeva che le scuse erano finte.

"Senti la cucina non è definita un posto privato e se volete un po' di privacy be .." ghignò. "Ok ho afferrato il messaggio" si passò una mano tra i capelli. "E poi mia cara, dovete darvi una calmata non avete più vent'anni" ora rideva. "Dimentichi fratellone che ho degli arretrati da recuperare" ora rideva pure lei.

Marion sorrise, perché non poteva essere sempre così ….

Il telefono di Andy suonò …..

_Continua_

_**Sono ben accette recensioni grazie. **___


	6. capitolo 6

**(Avviso: morte di un personaggio minore)**

Capitolo 6

Andy si allontanò dagli altri "Flynn" rispose. Cominciò a passeggiare massaggiandosi nervosamente la testa, poi si bloccò e diede un calcio alla sabbia.

Sharon distolse immediatamente l'attenzione dal fratello e la riversò al marito. Poteva leggergli la tensione e la rabbia sul volto.

"Quando, dove – chiese a Provenza - … mmm ho capito … si avviso io il capitano. Arrivo subito, Louie stai attento … si anch'io" restò un attimo fermo massaggiandosi la fronte.

Sharon ora era vicino a lui "Andy cosa c'è?" la preoccupazione era tangibile nella sua voce. Lui l'abbraccio, la strinse forte seppellendo il suo viso tra i suoi capelli, profumavano di lavanda.

L'attenzione di tutti era focalizzata su di loro.

"Tesoro devo rientrare … hanno trovato un'altra lettera e …" si fermò come poteva dirglielo. "Come hanno trovato, dove?" temeva la risposta.

"Era Louie, stamattina una pattuglia – si passò una mano sulla nuca chiudendo gli occhi – ha trovato il corpo di …. ". Sharon cercò i suoi occhi aveva bisogno di vederlo "Oddio Andy ti prego di chi …".

"Gabriel" sussurrò stringendola più forte. Sharon trattenne un singhiozzo. "C'era una lettera sul corpo – continuo lui con voce spezzata – _Cara regina questo e il primo dei soldatini … indovina indovinello … chi sarà il prossimo a cadere dal castello ….,_ Sharon adesso è una cosa personale tra noi e lui"

Sharon si aggrappò a lui, sapeva cosa voleva dire con quelle parole e ne temeva il risultato, affondò il viso nel suo petto, aveva bisogno di sentirlo … chi sarà il prossimo si chiese …. Mio Dio ti prego ... ed iniziò a piangere tra le sue braccia …

I ragazzi erano usciti dall'acqua, iniziarono a correre appena si resero conto che era successo qualcosa.

"Mamma" urlò Emily spaventata. Sharon si riscosse nel sentire la figlia, si asciugò le lacrime. "Non urlare Emily" cercò nervosamente di mantenere sotto controllo la voce.

Rusty guardò Andy ma il volto dell'uomo era pietrificato. "Sharon" disse quasi implorando un cenno.

"Sharon devo andare, preparo la borsa" Andy cercò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio della moglie. "Vengo con te" ora lo teneva più forte. "No è meglio se vado da solo potrei essere il …"

Sharon adesso si aggrappò disperatamente a lui "Tu non vai da nessuna parte senza di me, è un ordine tenente" con la voce spezzata.

"Ragazzi – disse Rusty interrompendoli – allora volete dirci cosa è successo" aveva capito che riguardava Andy ma cosa cavolo era accaduto …

Fu Andy a parlare "Rusty hanno sparato a Gabriel , ti ricordi di lui …". Il ragazzo deglutì "Si ma lui sta bene?".

Andy distolse lo sguardo ed affondò il viso tra i capelli di Sharon cercando la calma. "E' morto" finì Sharon per lui.

Ricky ed Emily guardarono il fratello cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. "C'è di più vero?" disse Rusty giocando nervosamente con le mani.

"Si tesoro – disse Sharon – sono arrivate delle lettere al vice capo Johnson e … " . Oddio delle lettere e la sua mente andò all'anno appena trascorso "Stroh" chiese terrorizzato.

Sharon si irrigidì, Andy venne in soccorso della moglie "No ragazzo, Stroh non c'entra, non sappiamo chi sia ma non è lui, ha minacciato tutta la squadra ed ora Gabriel è morto … scusate devo andare dai miei compagni". Si liberò della stretta di Sharon e si avviò verso casa.

"Tenente Flynn – urlò lei – si fermi" ma lui continuava a camminare. "Tenente è un ordine". Lui si bloccò stringendo i pugni, sapeva che adesso a parlare non era la moglie ma il capitano.

"Preparo le borse mentre si prende la macchina, ha capito tenente Flynn". Il tono non ammetteva repliche.

"Si capitano" negli occhi tanta tristezza e rabbia. Sharon conosceva quello sguardo, era tanto che non lo vedeva, doveva tenerlo calmo, doveva …

Si girò verso la sua famiglia "Devo andare, voi restate qui con i nonni – guardò verso i ragazzi, Rusty fece per ribattere – no anche tu". Rusty la stupì quando l'abbracciò e disse "Farai in modo che non gli succeda niente prometti?". Lei gli spazzolò il ciuffo "E' la mia priorità". Non avrebbe potuto più vivere se lo avesse perso ma questo non poteva dirlo ai suoi.

Sua madre capì "Vieni vi preparo qualcosa per il viaggio" Sharon sorrise ed insieme si avviarono verso casa.

Erano pronti a partire. Emily era rimasta in silenzio ma quando vide Andy allontanarsi verso l'auto prese a correre "Andy - gridò e si tuffò tra le sue braccia – vedi di non fare l'eroe o dovrai fare i conti con noi – ed indicò i fratelli – lei ha bisogno di te" ora lo sguardo era rivolto a Sharon.

Lui le accarezzò la testa, era proprio la figlia di sua madre "Lei è la mia priorità, fidati" e la baciò sulla fronte.

Sharon si avvicinò, gli occhi annacquati "Andiamo". "Andiamo" e le prese la mano.

Andy aveva gli occhi fissi sulla strada, Sharon gli sfiorò il braccio "Scusami per prima, so che ho esagerato, ti ho trattato male davanti a tutti" aveva usato il suo rango per fermarlo davanti alla sua famiglia, una cosa che si era ripromessa di non fare.

"Scusami tu, avevi ragione, sono solo arrabbiato, voglio quel bastardo e .. ". Lei gli strinse il braccio poteva sentire il calore "Lo so ma non voglio che tu sia solo e poi, oddio Andy cerca di capire se ti succedesse qualcosa, io non potrei più vivere" ora aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Andy accostò la macchina e la strinse a se "Non mi succederà niente" come voleva che quelle parole fossero vere …

/

Nella sala omicidi c'erano tutti, Provenza era vicino a Brenda mentre l'agente Howard era al telefono. Gli altri erano alle loro scrivanie sconvolti ancora dalla notizia.

Sharon entrò tenendo sempre stretta la mano di Andy tra la sua. Non fece per separarsi nemmeno quando arrivarono davanti agli altri, aveva bisogno di quel contatto.

La cosa non sfuggì, ma nessuno fece commenti, non era il momento.

"Capitano" disse Brenda con gli occhi arrossati. "Capo Johnson, come sta?" oddio che domanda stupida aveva fatto, come poteva stare un suo amico era appena morto.

"Voglio prendere quel bastardo, vivo o morto non mi interessa, capitano" disse interpretando il desiderio di tutti. Sharon annuì irrigidendosi

Andy sfiorò con il pollice il palmo della moglie cercando di rassicurarla. "Allora" rivolto Provenza. Il vecchio tenente fece per rispondere ma fu interrotto dall'arrivo di Taylor.

"Capitano nel suo ufficio, devo parlarle" ed indicò la porta. Sharon lasciò la mano di Andy e lo seguì.

Come chiuse la porta Taylor iniziò il monologo "Capitano l'indagine passa nelle mie mani, lei è troppo coinvolta – disse guardando dal vetro verso Flynn - potrebbe non essere obbiettiva. Abbiamo bisogno di stanare questo bastardo in ogni modo".

Sharon era basita, troppo coinvolta, che bastardo "Qui siamo tutti troppo coinvolti mi pare - adottando il tono Darth Raydor. – e poi cosa intende in ogni modo" alzando il tono di voce.

Brenda decise di intervenire, prese il telefono. Poco dopo la porta dell'ufficio di Sharon si spalancò ed entro Pope. "Capo Taylor credo che per il momento lei abbia finito, abbiamo capito tutti come la pensa. L'indagine resta nelle mani del capitano - si fermò un attimo, come doveva chiamarla bah si riprese – che riferirà direttamente a me, ci sono problemi?".

"No capo Pope, nessun problema, scusate" uscì, quando si avvicinò a Brenda la fulminò, sapeva che lo aveva chiamato lei.

Rimasti soli Pope chiuse la porta "Ok capitano, sorvolerò sul fatto di non essere stato informato delle lettere, ma Brenda mi ha spiegato tutto. Le do pieni poteri, ma se solo ho sentore che la sua vita privata interferisce con l'indagine – rivolse il suo sguardo alla sala omicidi – metterò tutto nelle mani di Taylor, sono stato chiaro".

"Chiarissimo capo, non ci saranno problemi" ecco perché aveva sempre evitato i rapporti tra colleghi … ma con Andy …. non ci era riuscita … si era innamorata.

Andy e Provenza si erano allontanati dagli altri, con Gabriel i rapporti si erano deteriorati, è vero, non gli avevano mai perdonato di essere stato la talpa involontaria ma la sua morte gli aveva sconvolti. Erano tre anni che la Johnson aveva lasciato MCD, perché proprio ora, la risposta era sicuramente in qualche vecchio caso, non troppo vecchio però..

Improvvisamente il cellulare di Tao suonò , poi quello di Sanchez, quello di Provenza e infine quello di Andy.

Pope e Sharon uscirono dal suo ufficio. Tao lesse il messaggio - _Sarai tu il prossimo?, chi vivrà vedrà_ -.

Guardò verso i colleghi, dalle loro facce dovevano aver ricevuto lo stesso messaggio. Sharon si avvicinò ad Andy gli prese il cellulare e lesse l'sms, chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe un sussulto. Brenda guardò verso Fritz, cosa si era persa, lui alzò le spalle.

Taylor entrò come una furia "E' uno scherzo, chi è stato?" chiese spostando lo sguardo su tutti. L'aria nella stanza era pesante. "Benvenuto nel club" disse ironicamente Andy. Sharon gli posò la mano sul braccio, lui si fermò.

La domanda che frullava nelle loro teste era come cavolo quel bastardo aveva avuto il loro numero, avevano a che fare con qualcuno di veramente scaltro, qualcuno che poteva muoversi senza essere notato.

"Ok è appurato che sarete tutti sotto scorta" disse Pope. "Ma capo – Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo – siamo noi la nostra scorta, siamo poliziotti e siamo arm ..". Sharon lo interruppe, guardò verso il marito "Anche Gabriel lo era" e fece morire la frase in gola.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, Andy aveva notato la preoccupazione sul suo volto, avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma non poteva, lei non glielo avrebbe permesso. Sharon mise le mani in tasca per non correre tra le sue braccia.

"Ha ragione il capo Pope, per questo venite da me al condominio e da adesso in poi nessuno andrà più in giro solo ma sempre in coppia".

Si guardarono tutti, Provenza si girò verso Andy … il capitano era impazzito.

Brenda sorrise, certo che quella donna era proprio cambiata, aveva notato che erano entrati mano nella mano e lo sguardo che lei e Flynn si erano scambiati, in questi tre anni erano successe davvero tante cose.

Brenda si avvicinò a Sharon "Capitano io penso di avere già a già la mia scorta" si strinse al braccio di Fritz. "Si lo credo anch'io" disse. Lasciarono la sala, era tardi, domani la giornata sarebbe stata lunga.

"Capitano – Tao prese la parola – basta una scorta sotto casa, non è necessario che ..". Lei alzò la mano "Ho deciso così, avvisi la famiglia tenente e detective Sanchez avvisi sua madre, tenente Provenza immagino che per lei non ci siano problemi – poi poso lo sguardo su Andy ed arrossì – e … ".

"Per l'amor del cielo capitano sappiamo che Flynn …" il vecchio tenente roteò gli occhi. Sanchez ghignò.

"Sappiamo cosa?" chiese candidamente Sykes. "O mio dio benedetta ragazza, ti spiego strada facendo" Tao la prese sottobraccio.

Decise che aveva bisogno di un the e si recò nella sala pausa, le mani le tremavano mentre cercava di mettere la bustina nella tazza. Due braccia l'avvolsero ed un sensazione di caldo le passò lungo tutta la colonna. Lasciò cadere la schiena contro il suo torace, poteva sentire il respiro caldo sul suo collo. Questo bastava per rassicurarla. Avrebbe potuto stare così per sempre.

"Andiamo a casa, prima che i ragazzi cambino idea - Andy rise, era rimasto stupito dalla sua decisione - "Mmm immagino che niente gioco stasera" Sharon rise.

Si girò verso di lui e catturò i suoi occhi "Tu non mi lascerai mai, hai promesso" e lo baciò appassionatamente.

"Hm Hm – Provenza si schiarì la voce – capitano noi siamo pronti" poi fulminò il collega.

Si sciolsero, i respiri accelerati "Va bene tenente un attimo ed arriviamo". Provenza li lasciò.

"Oddio Andy sono due" rise pensando a Thomas. "E' colpa tua amore, andiamo, ho la sensazione che sarà una lunga notte.

/

Quando arrivarono al condominio era tardi ma nessuno aveva cenato. Andy si offrì di preparare qualcosa per tutti.

"Ey Flynn ti muovi bene nella cucina del capitano" sbuffò Provenza.

Sharon stava facendo la doccia e lo aveva lasciato a capo del forte. "Non cambi mai vero Louie" grugnì Andy e riprese a tagliare i pomodori.

Sharon uscì dalla sua stanza e li sentì brontolare, sorrise quei due erano irrecuperabili, gli raggiunse in cucina.

Provenza si girò di scatto "Oh mio Dio questo no, Flynn" ed uscì. Sharon lo guardò stupita allontanarsi poi si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto …. la maglietta dei Dogers. Andy rideva.

"Oh Andy io non ci ho proprio pensato è che …". L'abbraccio "Lo so, sai come è fatto, vedrai che gli passerà, siamo tutti un po' tesi – le baciò la fronte – la cena è quasi pronta, puoi chiedere ai ragazzi di apparecchiare?". Sharon sorrise "Sei un perfetto padrone di casa tenente" lo baciò veloce.

Provenza era seduto, imbronciato, sulla poltrona e quando lei passò non la degnò di uno sguardo.

"Capitano ha bisogno di aiuto" disse prontamente Julio appena la vide. "Grazie forse si potrebbe apparecchiare, la cena è quasi pronta".

Tao era al PC aveva iniziato a spulciare vecchi casi. Secondo Andy il caso era recente ma lui aveva deciso di partire dai primi, non voleva che fosse tralasciato niente.

Sharon gli posò una mano sulla spalla "Tenente Tao, Mike – si corresse – è pronto, siamo tutti stanchi continuiamo domani a mente lucida" gli sorrise. "Ok capitano - era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome – chiamo un attimo mia moglie e vi raggiungo" prese il cellulare, Sharon lo lasciò solo.

"Tenente Flynn questa pasta è fantastica ma dove ha imparato a cucinare?" Sanchez arrotolò gli spaghetti alla forchetta. "Segreti di famiglia – rise – nah solo una nonna italiana".

"Flynn per questo sugo ti perdono tutto" e guardò verso Sharon. Lei rotolò gli occhi "Proprio tutto tenente ?".

"La maglietta no capitano, quella no è sacra". Sanchez quasi si soffocò. "Però devi ammettere che sta meglio a lei che a Flynn" disse Tao ridendo.

Andy sussultava a forza di ridere mentre Sharon scrollava la testa "Signori – disse per sviare il discorso – per la notte il tenente Provenza può dormire nella stanza di Rusty, Julio e Mike vi lascio la mia – poi guardò Andy – noi due prendiamo il divano"

Calò il silenzio, Andy la guardò stupefatto, aveva appena detto che avrebbero dormito insieme. Come se li leggesse nei pensieri Sharon canticchiò "Qualche problema per la disposizione notturna?".

"No capitano tutto perfetto"Provenza voleva solo che arrivasse la mattina.

Andy fece per sistemare la cucina ma "E' tardi facciamo domani, vieni a letto" gli sussurrò, gli altri si erano già ritirati nelle rispettive camere.

"Ma tu lo sai che ora staranno spettegolando di noi, certo che per una che vuole mantenere i segreti" sghignazzò. "Oh Andy ma volevi che dormissi con Provenza o Sanchez – disse candidamente – poi lo sai che non riesco a dormire senza di te" lo baciò all'angolo della bocca.

Lui la prese e la trattenne per un bacio più profondo. Quando si separarono erano senza fiato. "Andiamo a letto" e lo trascinò sul divano.

Si addormentarono subito arricciati l'uno all'altro.

Erano le 5 quando i ragazzi entrarono in casa. Tutto era silenzioso. Si tolsero le scarpe ed avanzarono lentamente al buio. Rusty si diresse alla sua stanza mentre gli altri due alla camera di Sharon.

Ma quando aprirono le rispettive camere rimasero senza parole. Rusty cercò i fratelli "Oh mio dio c'è Provenza nel mio letto" disse sconvolto. "Ed in quello della mamma ci sono due uomini" disse Emily. Rusty guardò nella stanza "Sono Tao e Sanchez" disse sottovoce.

Tornarono in soggiorno "Ma dov'è la mamma, sembra di essere ad un pigiama party" sussurrò Emily cercando di trattenere le risate.

Ricky fece cenno ai due di avvicinarsi "Eccola li la mamma" ed indicò il divano. "Oh ma come riescono a dormire così". Si tenevano abbracciati, torace contro torace, la testa di Sharon nel collo di Andy mentre il viso di lui era tra i capelli di lei, le gambe aggrovigliate tra loro.

"Ah non voglio guardare" sbuffò piano Provenza dietro di loro ed andò in cucina. I ragazzi lo seguirono.

"Tenente cosa succede qui?" sussurrò Rusty. "Va tutto bene ragazzi, abbiamo lavorato fino a tardi ieri sera e così il capitano ha deciso di farci dormire qui … sapete che con quella donna non si può trattare" ridacchiò.

Sperava di averli convinti ma dalla facce non sembrava. In suo aiuto arrivarono anche Tao e Sanchez.

"Ma come fanno a dormire cosi?" chiese Julio indicando il divano. " Emily rise.

_Continua _

_**(mi dispiace se qualcuno è rimasto infastidito dalla morte di Gabriel sorry …)**_

_**Fatemi sapere se fino ad ora vi sta piacendo grazieeeeeeeeeee**_


	7. capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

Dalla cucina veniva un buon odore di caffè appena fatto. Andy si stiracchiò ed affossò il naso tra i capelli di Sharon era così buono il suo odore. La sentì muoversi.

"Sei sveglia?" sussurrò. "Mmm". Andy cercò le sue labbra e la baciò dolcemente. Sharon scese con la mano lungo il torace "Si" sorrise mordicchiandogli il labbro e si accoccolò.

La voce di Emily la bloccò. "Andy – urlò la ragazza – the o caffè". Lui baciò sulla fronte Sharon "Caffè Emily grazie" e fece per alzarsi, Sharon lo seguì.

La cucina era super affollata. Ricky era appoggiato al tavolo mentre Rusty cercava il latte nel frigo. "E voi cosa ci fate qui" Sharon li guardò da sopra gli occhiali.

"Ciao mamma anche noi siamo contenti di vederti" rispose per tutti Ricky. Provenza ghignò, finalmente qualcuno che le teneva testa.

"Emily ma non dovevi iniziare le prove" ora era la mamma che parlava ed era quella mamma che non accettava bugie. "Uff senti con tutto quello che è successo, ho rinunciato alla Cenerentola, non c'ero con la testa" e guardò verso Flynn.

Da quando sua figlia era così preoccupata per Andy. "E voi che scusa avete" lo sguardo diretto ai ragazzi. "Oddio Sharon – rispose Rusty – eravamo preoccupati che scusa vuoi che avessimo". Sharon restò muta.

Tao e Sanchez risero in silenzio … il capitano era accerchiato, Provenza batté le mani "Questa giornata merita solo per aver ridotto al silenzio la strega cattiva, grazie ragazzi grazie ".

Emily lo fulminò. Sharon sorrise "E' solo arrabbiato per questa" ed indicò la maglietta. Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.

Rusty guardò Provenza, sapeva che l'umore del vecchio tenente non era legato solo alla maglietta, poteva leggere sul volto di tutti la tensione, nonostante cercassero di essere allegri, sapeva che stavano bluffando.

Se non fosse stata una cosa seria il tenente Tao non sarebbe stato li e Sanchez sarebbe da sua madre, era difficile che lasciasse l'anziana donna da sola, si era una cosa seria.

Il cellulare di Andy prese a suonare, gelando tutti per un attimo, Sharon guardò verso di lui cercando di restare calma. "Ah – sospirò Andy – è Nicole".

Sharon si rilassò e si portò una mano agli anelli ben nascosti sotto la maglietta.

"Piccola, ciao scusa se non ti ho chiamata ma … il lavoro" si fermò. "Immagino papi, ho sentito del poliziotto ucciso, lo conoscevi?" temeva la risposta.

Andy si passò una mano tra i capelli, poteva mentire per non preoccuparla ma aveva imparato che le bugie non pagano "Si era stato un mio collega – decise di sorvolare sul resto – quindi puoi immaginare che non abbiamo un attimo di respiro".

Erano tutti attenti alla conversazione, Sharon poteva percepire la tensione del marito, gli mise una mano sul braccio e subito lo sentì rilassarsi. Emily sorrise.

"Papi, visto che non siete potuti venire questo fine settimana abbiamo pensato di fare una grigliata sabato, ci sarete?".

"Tesoro forse è meglio se per un po' non vi sto intorno – gli si strinse la gola ma doveva proteggerli – non sono molto di compagnia e poi fino a che non prendiamo il bastardo …" perché era cosi difficile.

Provenza incontrò gli occhi del capitano e vi lesse quello che c'era nei suoi, rabbia e disperazione.

Emily guardò Andy poteva capire quanto stesse soffrendo, perché suo padre non era come lui. Sapeva che anche Andy era stato un alcolizzato ma ora cercava di rimettere a posto i cocci rotti della sua vita, sua madre lo amava anche per questo.

Poteva percepire nella voce dell'uomo tutto l'amore che aveva per la figlia, Nicole era fortunata. Andò da lui e l'abbracciò. Andy sorrise e la strinse forte.

Tao fu il primo a rompere il momento "Flynn se vuoi vedere Nicole, si può organizzare, vero capitano?".

Rusty e Ricky guardarono verso Sharon … perché si doveva organizzare, cosa era successo ancora?.

"No Mike è troppo pericoloso lo sai anche tu con quel bastardo la fuori, siamo un bersaglio troppo facile, non voglio che Nicole ed i bambini corrano rischi".

"Adesso basta – intervenne Ricky – volete dirci cosa sta succedendo qui, c'è di più oltre la morte del vostro collega".

Andy si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Emily ed andò alla terrazza. Sharon lo seguì.

"Oh amore" lo abbracciò, affondò il viso nella sua schiena. Andy si girò e la strinse a se. Aveva bisogno di sentirla , aveva bisogno del suo calore. "Sharon mi dispiace, mi sento cosi inutile, sono così arrabbiato che … spaccherei tutto" sorrise. "Ah conosco il tuo temperamento tenente – lo baciò veloce – ricordi … ".

"Mmm come potrei dimenticare anni e anni di gestione della rabbia, un certo capitano del FID era ossessionato su quei corsi". Le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena, perché stava così bene quando l'aveva tra le sue braccia ….

Rientrarono. Sharon guardò i figli e decise che meritavano almeno una piccola spiegazione.

"Ci sono cose che non potete sapere, c'è un indagine in corso. Abbiamo dormito qui tutti insieme perché è meglio se nessuno della squadra resta da solo – guardò Andy – ora noi dobbiamo andare al lavoro, ci sono altre domande" concluse Sharon sperando di essere stata abbastanza chiara.

"No mamma nessuna"come al solito Ricky parlò per tutti.

/

Brenda era già nella sala omicidi, seduta alla scrivania di Provenza. Dall'aspetto della donna si poteva capire che non aveva dormito molto. Stava mangiando nervosamente un muffin al cioccolato, la testa a Gabriel. Avevano lavorato bene insieme, nonostante quello che era successo. Lei lo aveva voluto con se al nuovo lavoro. Sapeva che non era stato facile per lui. Perdere la fiducia dei colleghi, ma soprattutto essere tradito dalla donna con la quale aveva pensato di trascorrere il resto della sua vita.

Era stato un colpo per tutti quando il capitano Raydor aveva scoperto che la talpa era lui, Brenda scosse la testa ripensando a questo. Aveva detestato quella donna in quel momento, ma lei aveva fatto solo il suo lavoro.

Avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco per i suoi uomini, era cresciuta con loro, ed ora c'era qualcuno che voleva ucciderli per colpa sua. Dio questo non poteva accettarlo, nessuno doveva pagare per qualcosa che aveva commesso lei … ma cosa. Si prese la testa tra le mani.

La vide così quando entrò. La donna che aveva fatto confessare tanti assassini ora era li, indifesa. Si dimenticò delle loro discussioni passate e provò tanta tenerezza.

"Le si avvicinò, posò una mano sulla spalla "Brenda – era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome – andiamo nel mio ufficio – poi rivolta a Julio – perché non porta un the al vice capo".

Sykes rise al pensiero di Sanchez che prepara un the "Ci penso io capitano" e si diresse verso la sala pausa.

Le due donne entrarono nell'ufficio di Sharon mentre tutti presero posto alle loro scrivanie. Brenda sorrise quando si accorse che dal vetro dell'ufficio la visuale migliore era sulla schiena di Flynn …

"Sharon – erano andate oltre ai vecchi rancori – mi dispiace, so che è colpa mia per quello che sta succedendo, so che in passato non ho rispettato molto le regole pur di assicurare i colpevoli alla giustizia e …". Lei la bloccò "Siamo cambiati tutti Brenda e ... si pure io come avrai notato. Quando ero al FID la linea da rispettare era più netta, ora ho capito che non sempre lo è, che è facile oltrepassarla, ma non fraintendermi io la rispetto quella linea" risero insieme.

Tao bussò alla porta. "Capitano stavo facendo una ricerca sui vecchi casi – poi rivolto a Brenda – capo si ricorda la tata uccisa .. l'agente Mayers _- Brenda annuì –_ ho scoperto che aveva un fratello". "Un fratello e come mai all'epoca nessuno lo menzionò" chiese Brenda stupita.

"Era minorenne e viveva con la madre, porta il suo cognome, ma, adesso viene il bello è un avvocato … penso che dovremmo convocarlo". Brenda si girò verso di lui "Tenente ottimo lavoro e grazie mille". Tao sorrise da quanto non sentiva quella frase, come ai vecchi tempi

Appena furono nuovamente sole Brenda decise che aveva aspettato troppo per pagare la sua curiosità femminile, Fritz era stato completamente inutile, quindi decise di sferrare l'affondo.

"Sharon quanti anni sono che ci conosciamo?" voleva prenderla alla larga per non metterla sulla difensiva, era la sua tattica infondo.

Sharon non era un sprovveduta però, aveva visto Brenda in azione. "Circa 6-7 anni o forse più perché" non riusciva a capire doveva voleva andare a parare."Be sono stupita – ora avrebbe fatto l'affondo – ho lasciato te ed il tenente Flynn a detestarsi a vicenda ed ora … vi ritrovo cosi .." non le veniva nemmeno il vocabolo appropriato.

Sharon rise .. quella donna era tremenda … "Ed ora andiamo d'amore d'accordo … - sorrise maliziosamente – be abbiamo appianato le nostre divergenze se cosi si può dire".

"Ho notato cara che avete appianato, anche se appianato non è la parola più giusta, da quanto uscite insieme" ecco lo squalo aveva morso. Sharon si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, la situazione stava sfuggendo di mano "Da un po' ma non credo che questo possa .."

Brenda capì che aveva esagerato "Scusami ma, sono solo felice per voi, mmm … Andy Flynn, se non fossi follemente innamorata di mio marito credo che ci avrei fatto un pensiero sopra". Sharon la guardò sgranando gli occhi attraverso gli occhiali.

"Be non stupirti – continuo Brenda incurante dello sguardo – l'ho sempre ritenuto un uomo … sexy … per favore non dirlo a Fritz" rise.

La tensione si era allentata ed ora anche Sharon rise. "Ottimi gusti capitano" disse Brenda tra le risate.

Stavano tutti spulciando vecchi file alla ricerca di qualche possibile sospetto, quando Andy si alzò improvvisamente e prese la giacca. Provenza lo guardò "Flynn cosa succede?". Ma lui non lo stava ascoltando.

Sharon osservò la scena ed uscì immediatamente dall'ufficio, Brenda dietro di lei. "Andy" chiamò. Lui si girò veloce "Devo andare, poi vi dico" e prese per l'ascensore. "Tenente Flynn gli ordini, non da solo".

Ma lui era già all'ascensore. Sharon riuscì a raggiungerlo. "Tenente ho detto non da solo". Lui le prese la mano "Sharon devo andare da solo, un informatore ha qualcosa su Gabriel, fidati". La sua mano non lo mollava "Ti prego non da solo, vengo con te".

"Andrà tutto bene ti chiamo appena finito" le accarezzò la guancia e la baciò delicatamente. Le porte si chiusero e lei restò li cercando di soffocare le lacrime.

Provenza era dietro di lei "E' un idiota ma sa quello che fa, andrà tutto bene capitano".

Ritornarono nella sala, Brenda notò gli occhi lucidi della sua nuova amica, se potevano chiamarsi così ora, ma non disse niente. Tornarono ognuno ai propri lavori.

Il tempo sembrava non passare mai, Sharon continuava a guardare l'orologio ed il cellulare. "E' da poco che è uscito" disse Brenda immaginando dove fosse la testa del capitano. "Scusa lo so non dovrei mescolare lavoro e …" non riusciva a continuare. "Evviva sei un essere umano anche tu". Sharon sorrise.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando Andy ritornò. Provenza gli si avvicinò "Spero che tu abbia delle ottime informazioni, hai lasciato quella donna a struggersi dall'ansia per tutto il giorno, sei un idiota Flynn" disse tra i denti. "Per favore Louie, forse abbiamo fatto un passo avanti" e si spostò in mezzo alla sala per avere l'attenzione di tutti.

Sharon uscì dall'ufficio, non sapeva se essere arrabbiata o sollevata, l'unica cosa che sapeva è che lui era li davanti a lei e stava bene. "Allora tenente – disse con tono più duro di quello che voleva – queste informazioni".

Andy la guardò dritto negli occhi, sapeva che era in collera, ma avrebbero parlato dopo. "Secondo il mio informatore si vocifera che sia uno del nostro ambiente".

Brenda guardò Tao, l'avvocato Santiago, alle luce delle nuove informazioni di Flynn era il sospettato principale, dovevano interrogarlo.

Sharon non distolse mai gli occhi da Andy per tutto il tempo. "Bene tenente se il suo informatore è attendibile, credo che potremmo avere un primo sospettato, ora se volete scusarmi ho bisogno di bere qualcosa … un the" ed andò alla sala pausa.

Si detestava quando reagiva cosi, detestava quando non riusciva a controllare i suoi sentimenti ma quando si trattava di Andy era sempre cosi, quell'uomo sarebbe stata la sua morte. Sorrise mentre sentì le prime lacrime sulle guancie … tutta la tensione della giornata ora prendeva il sopravvento …

Due braccia l'avvolsero, sapeva che era lui, avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi in quell'abbraccio ma era troppo arrabbiata. Lui le sfiorò dolcemente con il naso i capelli odorando del loro profumo. Poteva entrare qualcuno ma non gli importava, non in questo momento. Aveva letto nei suoi occhi quanto l'aveva fatta preoccupare "Perdonami sono un idiota, un emerito idiota".

"Umm" bofonchiò lei, non doveva cedere. Andy la strinse più forte a se poteva sentire il calore della sua schiena sul suo torace. Con le labbra spazzolò delicatamente il collo procurandole un sospiro.

"Tenente siamo al lavoro" disse cercando di non perdere il controllo, cosa sempre più difficile ora la stava baciando sotto il lobo dell'orecchio …. sapeva che si sarebbe sciolta presto.

"Lo so, ma ho fatto arrabbiare il mio capitano ed ora devo chiedere scusa" riprese a baciarla ancora ed ancora scendendo lungo la linea del collo.

Lei reclinò la testa aumentando l'accesso al suo collo. Andy lo prese come una resa, la girò e si impadronì delle sue labbra. Poteva sentire le sue guancie bagnate tra le mani, era stato uno stupido …

"Andy non farlo più, non posso sopportare un'altra giornata come oggi, se ti fosse successo qualcosa, io non posso vivere senza di te". Lo baciò disperatamente, non poteva staccarsi da lui. Si lasciarono solo quando la necessità di respirare si fece pressante.

"Perdonami" riuscì solo a dire stringendola più forte a se. Sharon si sciolse tra le sue braccia.

Provenza era sulla porta, sapeva quanto il suo collega fosse innamorato, ma sentire il suo capitano lo mandò in crisi. Si allontanò e li lasciò soli.

"Sei pronta per tornare di la" chiese mentre con la mano disegnava dei cerchi delicati sulla sua schiena. "No, ancora un po' per favore" affondò il viso nel suo torace voleva sentire il suo odore.

Stettero cosi finché non fu evidente a tutti e due che dovevano tornare alla sala omicidi. Un'altra giornata era passata, avevano una pista ma era tutto da provare. Era tardi ci si doveva organizzare per la notte.

Sharon pensò in quel momento che aveva i ragazzi a casa. Tao la informò che avrebbe passato la notte con la sua famiglia, la scorta era già stata predisposta da Pope.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon "Credo che sia meglio se stasera torno a casa mia, tu hai i ragazzi, Provenza e Julio potrebbero stare da me, che ne dici è la soluzione migliore. I ragazzi hanno bisogno di averti tutta per loro, hai visto com'erano quando abbiamo lasciato stamattina".

Perché quest'uomo era così perfetto, perché aveva sempre ragione "Non è meglio è necessario che è diverso, mi chiami dopo" non voleva lasciarlo andare via. Era la prima notte da quando erano sposati che avrebbero trascorso separati, sapeva che sarebbe accaduto ma sperava non cosi presto e non per questo motivo.

"Ti chiamo quando sono a letto cosi dormiamo insieme" le sussurrò. "Ok" mentre le loro mani si sfioravano.

L'agente Howard entrò in quel momento, Brenda andò da Sharon "Noi andiamo, domani se possibile, vorrei interrogare l'avvocato Santiago, si capitano, sempre secondo le regole …". Sharon rise.

"Flynn sei sicuro di non voler andare con il capitano lei oggi era ..". Andy sorrise a volte il suo amico era proprio un tenerone "Tutto bene, ci sono i ragazzi hanno bisogno di stare da soli con lei e lei ha bisogno di loro, andiamo ma non ho birre a casa quindi se volete organizzarvi – poi verso Sanchez – Julio ti muovi, andiamo" disse. "Da quando sei cresciuto Flynn". Andy sorrise e guardò verso Sharon "Da quando ho lei".

Sharon li vide allontanarsi, prese la sua borsa, salutò Sykes e si diresse al parcheggio. Salì in macchina, doveva andare tutto bene, lo avrebbero preso. Mise un cd di musica classica e si diresse a casa.

_Continua_

_**(so che ci sono cose che ho lasciato in sospeso, ma non volevo mettere troppa carne al fuoco … come sempre spero che la lettura sia piacevole. Grazie a tutti)**_


	8. capitolo 8

**A/N: Di solito le idee migliori mi vengono la mattina e questa settimana che ero a casa ho avuto tutto il tempo per scrivere. Spero che la fanfic fino ad ora vi stia piacendo. Sono un po' bloccata sulla vendetta di Jack, ho tante idee ma sono indecisa … mi piacerebbe sentire la vostra opinione. **

Capitolo 8

Fritz cercava di leggere la pagina sportiva ma si sentiva gli occhi di sua moglie puntati addosso. "Cosa c'è Brenda"chiuse il giornale e si girò verso lei. "Domani interrogo il fratello di Mayers, è un avvocato, ci sta con le informazioni che ha avuto Flynn, deve essere lui. Sharon mi ha permesso di …". Fritz la guardò stupito "Sharon … da quando siete diventate amiche?".

"Mmm da oggi, ha fatto un buon lavoro con la squadra, è molto cambiata – sorrise – sai credo che il merito sia anche di un certo tenente". Fritz ora era proprio curioso "Ah e a che tenente ti riferisci mia cara?".

"Non ci crederai ma Rulebook Raydor è innamorata persa del tenente Flynn, naturalmente ricambiata. Se penso che quei due si detestavano … ". Lui sorrise "Tesoro quei due non si sono mai detestati stavano solo flirtando senza saperlo, a volte sei proprio ingenua".

"Vuoi dire che … nah ..tu pensi che anche allora ….". Adesso rise "Brenda non ti sei mai accorta di niente ma l'elettricità tra loro c'è sempre stata, e bravo Flynn ha sciolto la regina di ghiaccio, ora se non c'è altro vorrei finire di leggere lo sport hum" si rimise gli occhiali. "Va bene" spense la luce e si girò sul fianco brontolando, Fritz sorrise era adorabile quando faceva cosi, buttò via il giornale, decise che sua moglie era decisamente meglio …..

/

I ragazzi erano in soggiorno, la stavano aspettando. Andy aveva ragione erano preoccupati. Si tolse le scarpe, fece un respiro profondo "Ragazzi sono a casa".

Ricky era seduto in poltrona mentre Rusty passeggiava nervosamente su e giù. Emily era raggomitolata sul divano ma quello che la stupì era che vicino a lei c'era Nicole.

"Nicole tesoro è successo qualcosa?" aveva lasciato Andy da poco, fece per prendere il telefono. "No Sharon tutto bene è che …" la ragazza non sapeva come continuare.

"L'abbiamo chiamata noi – disse Ricky – siamo preoccupati per Andy". Sharon si passò nervosamente la mano tra i capelli, non era così che aveva pensato di affrontare la cosa "Forse sarebbe stato meglio parlarne con me prima di …"

Emily che fino a quel momento era stata zitta la interruppe "Mio Dio mamma è di suo padre che stiamo parlando, è dell'uomo che ami che stiamo parlando, possibile che non riesci per un attimo a toglierti quella maledetta uniforme, smetti di essere il capitano per un momento … e dov'è Andy?".

Sharon guardò la figlia, sentiva le lacrime salire piano, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto trattenerle ancora per molto, non voleva che la vedessero cosi. Non poteva parlare la voce le era morta in gola.

"Non parli più mamma non hai … " Emily sembrava un torrente in piena. "Basta ora – disse Nicole – non sarei dovuta venire è che papà non mi dice nulla e so che è preoccupato, mi dispiace Sharon è meglio che vada".

Era quasi alla porta quando la fermò "No Nicole aspetta, dobbiamo parlare –poi rivolta alla figlia - Emily – disse calma – Andy non è qui, anche se avrei voluto che ci fosse, perché ha pensato che noi quattro avevamo bisogno di un momento nostro per affrontare quello che sta accadendo. Eh ragazzina, questo pomeriggio ho smesso di funzionare come capitano dal preciso istante in cui Andy, l'uomo che amo, era in giro senza protezione per cercare informazioni, oh tu non immagini nemmeno cosa ho provato, quindi non permetterti più di usare quel tono con me. E adesso se volte scusarmi vado a cambiarmi poi preparo la cena e parliamo tutti con calma, Nicole naturalmente tu non esci da quella porta".

Andò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Rusty la seguì, la sentì piangere "Sharon apri per favore, fammi entrare" non poteva lasciarla sola. "Rusty sto bene arrivo tra un attimo" si asciugò le guancie.

Il ragazzo però entrò "Mi dispiace Sharon abbiamo sbagliato ma … ". Lei si girò ed ora erano uno di fronte all'altro "Rusty tu lo sai che ci sono cose di cui non possiamo parlare, lo sai sono le regole. So che siete preoccupati e so che tu lo sei più di tutti, so quanto sei legato a loro. A volte può sembrare che niente mi tocchi ma Rusty io e te siamo molto simili, lo sai che facciamo fatica con i nostri sentimenti".

Rusty non disse nulla ma l'abbracciò forte. "Grazie tesoro, ora sto meglio, adesso mi cambio e poi ceniamo va bene".

"Ok ti aspetto di la e Sharon non essere arrabbiata con Emily, lei ha solo paura, vuole bene ad Andy, lo sai che è gelosa di Nicole per questo". Sua figlia gelosa di Nicole per Andy "Rusty, come gelosa?"

"Si, sai Nicole ha Andy e lei ha Jack tu che ne dici … ". Oddio che stupida che era stata, come non poteva capire che Emily faceva il confronto tra i due uomini "Capisco, no non sono arrabbiata con lei è stata solo una brutta giornata, adesso vai". Rusty la lasciò sola.

Si sdraiò sul letto _grrrr che giornata di … _si disse.

Quando tornò in soggiorno si accorse che i ragazzi avevano apparecchiato la tavola e che Nicole stava cucinando, il profumo era delizioso …. quella ragazza aveva preso dal padre "Nicole non era necessario, avrei fatto io".

"Nessun problema Sharon mi piace cucinare mi rilassa, sai vizi di famiglia" ridacchiò pensando al padre.

"Si ho presente, cos'hai preparato di buono" prese un cucchiaio ed assaggiò il sugo. "Panna speck e noci, non posso mai farlo per papà, lo speck …. e li ci sono i ravioli, appena il sugo è pronto buttò i ravioli nell'acqua è questione di un minuto e quando salgono a galla sono pronti, poi gli faccio mantecare un attimo nel sugo e la cena è pronta,vedi è tutto molto veloce".

Sharon baciò sulla fronte la ragazza "Grazie - poi guardò verso sua figlia – e tu vieni qua ho bisogno d'un abbraccio".

Emily si tuffò tra le braccia di sua madre "Oh mamma mi dispiace, sono stata una stupida". Sharon rise "Be tu ed Andy avete in comune qualcosa oggi, anche lui ha detto che è stato uno stupido ed anche lui poi si è scusato" rise.

"Sai Emily mio padre è uno specialista nel fare lo stupido di volta in volta" rise Nicole. "Piacerebbe anche a me avere un padre stupido come il tuo di volta in volta" disse Emily sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio.

Nicole guardò Sharon perplessa, cosa aveva detto ora. Emily corse in camera.

"Tesoro – Sharon si sedette vicino a lei – posso immaginare come ti senti, sai anche a me sarebbe piaciuto se tuo padre fosse con voi come Andy è con Nicole, ma non lo è e non possiamo farci nulla. Nicole non ha colpa se Andy è il padre che ti piacerebbe avere, lo so che sei preoccupata per lui, tu non immagini quanto mi fa felice sapere che gli vuoi bene e ..".

"Oh mamma hai come figlia una zucca vuota, è vero sono gelosa di Nicole, tu pensi che me lo presta un po' il suo papà?" tirò su con il naso.

"Certo che ti presto il mio papà se tu mi presti i tuoi fratelli" Nicole le aveva raggiunte ed ora tendeva la mano ad Emily.

Si strinsero la mano "Affare fatto" poi si abbracciarono. Sharon aveva gli occhi annacquati, _come sarebbe stato bello se Andy fosse qui, pensò._

La cena era stata deliziosa. "Nicole peccato che tu sia già sposata altrimenti ti farei una corte serrata, questi ravioli sono fantastici - disse Ricky – ce ne sono ancora".

"Mi dispiace finiti, vorrà dire che la prossima volta ne farò di più, ehm bello sapere che mi faresti la corte solo per dei ravioli, ti accontenti di poco" rise Nicole. "Affondato" disse Rusty quasi soffocandosi con l'ultimo boccone.

Sharon sentì vibrare il cellulare nella tasca "Scusate" disse alzandosi. I quattro si scambiarono uno sguardo sornione "Sistemiamo noi la cucina mamma" disse Emily.

Ma lei era già nella sua stanza "Ciao amore cosa fai?" come voleva essere li con lui. "Indovina sto riordinando la cucina mentre gli altri due sono sdraiati sul divano a guardare la partita e tu?".

"Abbiamo appena finito di cenare …. Nicole è qui – si bloccò avvertendo il silenzio – sono stati i ragazzi a chiamarla".

Gli raccontò del plotone d'esecuzione che l'attendeva al suo arrivo, della reazione di Emily e della sua gelosia nei confronti di Nicole. "Vedi mia figlia ti adora, hai conquistato tutte le donne di casa McNills".

Ora ghignava "Sono donne intelligenti … piccola vorrei che fossi qui, mi manchi". Sharon sospirò "Anche tu, potrei raggiungerti più tardi, che ne dici?".

"Sarebbe fantastico ma penso che Louie sia già provato abbastanza ieri la maglietta ed oggi, sai che ti vuole bene, si preoccupa per te". Sharon rise "Provenza che mi vuole bene e che si preoccupa per me … oddio Andy cosa c'era nel sugo".

"Tu non immagini appena arrivati a casa che sermone che mi ha fatto per oggi pomeriggio. Quell'uomo ti adora Sharon". Lei rise "Se lo dici tu .."

"Tesoro ora devo andare prima che Louie faccia andare fuori di testa il povero Julio, chiama più tardi quando i ragazzi dormono, ti amo". Sharon appoggiò la cornetta alla guancia "Ti amo anch'io" sussurrò.

Quando tornò in sala era tutto in ordine, e tutti e quattro erano seduti sul divano. Sospirò e si preparò all'interrogatorio.

Fu più semplice del previsto e di questo sapeva che doveva ringraziare Nicole, quella ragazza la sorprendeva sempre. "Non posso dirvi di più, so che siete preoccupati ma …" si bloccò. "Mamma va tutto bene abbiamo capito, sai è meglio che faccia una telefonata alla nonna da quando siamo partiti mi ha tempestato di chiamate … " Emily rise.

"Ah – disse Sharon – immagino anche di sapere per chi …". Nicole la guardò perplessa, Emily allora venne in soccorso della madre "Sai le donne della nostra famiglia hanno un debole per bel il bel tenente dagli occhi nocciola". Ora ridevano tutti.

Nicole lasciò che era molto tardi. Quando i ragazzi andarono a dormire, Sharon prese il cellulare e chiamò il marito. "Andy non ti ho svegliato vero?". Lui sorrise "No, stavo aspettando, sei già a letto?" sussurrò. "Si".

"Allora chiudi gli occhi ed immagina che io sia li, sei fra le mie braccia posso sentire il tuo respiro e …." Lentamente Sharon si addormentò dimenticandosi della giornata sentendo solo la voce dell'uomo che amava ….

/

Erano già tutti alle loro scrivanie quando sentirono il rumore dei tacchi lungo il corridoio. Sharon entrò nella sala omicidi e lasciò scivolare sulla scrivania di Provenza un caffè fumante ed una fetta di torta al cioccolato .. era un'offerta di pace. L'anziano tenente sorrise … ah quella donna …. Andy rise guardando l'amico gongolare ….

Si diresse al suo ufficio e prese il telefono, doveva chiamare Gavin, tra tutto quello che era successo non aveva più chiesto a che punto fossero i documenti per l'adozione di Rusty. Avrebbe dovuto parlare di questo anche con Andy, c'era la questione del cognome, ora era la signora Flynn e doveva trovare una soluzione senza svelare il suo segreto …

Gavin era in tribunale, gli lasciò un messaggio sul cellulare. Quando sentì bussare alla porta sapeva già chi fosse "Vieni dentro" i suoi occhi si illuminarono quando lo vide.

Andy chiuse la porta e si avvicinò alla scrivania, le tende erano tirate, Sharon si alzò e si lasciò avvolgere nel suo abbraccio. "Mi sei mancata ieri" le sussurrò baciandola vicino all'orecchio. "Mmm anche tu".

Le mani di Andy scivolarono lungo i fianchi. Oddio dovevano fermarsi, non era ne il luogo ne il momento, ma il suo corpo non le rispondeva. Furono salvati dal bussare alla porta. Si staccarono.

"Capitano – Tao sorrise, gli aveva colti in un momento …. pensò – l'avvocato Santiago sta arrivando, devo chiamare il capo Johnson?". Sharon si lisciò la camicetta e fulminò Andy "Si Mike, lo accompagnerete nella sala interrogatori ma va trattato come un ospite, non deve capire che sospettiamo di lui, mi raccomando lo comunichi anche agli altri. Grazie e – poi rivolta ad Andy – si può andare ad aspettare Brenda".

Andy ridacchiò era adorabile quando si sentiva imbarazzata …

Santiago era già nella sala interrogatori quando Brenda arrivò. Voleva interrogarlo da sola come faceva una volta, ma Sharon non era d'accordo. Arrivarono ad un compromesso.

"Ok – Brenda evitò Sharon e guardò verso il resto della squadra – tenente Flynn con me, abbiamo un uomo da interrogare". Andy alzò le spalle e la seguì.

Sharon con Provenza raggiunse Tao e Sanchez nella sala registrazioni. Si sedette ed osservò il monitor, sperava solo che Andy non perdesse le staffe.

"Buon giorno – iniziò Brenda – scusi se l'abbiamo fatta venire qui ma abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto – guardò verso Andy – stavamo riordinando i vecchi casi e il suo nome è uscito in uno di essi".

No così non andava bene, pensò Sharon, così lo avrebbe messo sulla difensiva. Doveva parlare con lei ma aveva tolto l'auricolare.

Brenda riprese "Senta avvocato sarò diretta, lei è il fratello di Mayers e non provi a dire che non è vero".

"Signora – disse scocciato Santiago - non so per quale motivo possa esservi d'aiuto, si è vero era il mio fratellastro, ma non avevamo contatti, so quello che ha fatto, la nostra conversazione finisce qui, come sa sono un avvocato e conosco i miei diritti .. signora" fece per alzarsi. "No lei non si muove non ho ancora finito.." concluse Brenda.

Andy guardò verso il monitor, qualcuno doveva intervenire. Sharon si alzò di scatto.

"Capo Johnson – disse aprendo la porta – devo parlarle, con me" ed indicò il corridoio. Brenda la raggiunse "Oddio Sharon cosa c'è, ah lo so non era questo il piano ma …". Sharon la fulminò "Adesso vado avanti io" rientro e chiuse la porta.

"Buongiorno avvocato – come si doveva qualificare ora – sono a capo della MCD, mi scuso se l'abbiamo fatta sentire a disagio, ma purtroppo il riordino dei vecchi casi ha innervosito tutti, immagino che anche lei non ami …".

Santiago la interruppe "So chi è lei, la puttana degli affari interni, Jack mi ha …".

Sharon ebbe un sussulto, quest'uomo conosceva Jack … doveva aspettarselo si conoscevano tutti nell'ambiente … e Jack aveva un debole per conoscere i bastardi …

Andy fece per scattare ma Sharon lo toccò sul braccio e lui si calmò immediatamente. "Senta Santiago adesso il capitano le farà alcune domande alle quali risponderà sono stato chiaro".

A Brenda non sfuggì la dinamica tra i due, Tao dietro di lei sorrise, Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo stava aspettando il peggio.

"Ok capitano cosa vuole sapere" forse conveniva collaborare. "Perfetto - disse sistemandosi gli occhiali – ricominciamo dall'inizio. Ha detto che non aveva rapporti con lui, quindi sua madre non ha ….".

"No non ha mai parlato di lui, non ha mai voluto che lo frequentassi lui era cattivo, così diceva mia madre, aveva preso dal padre".

Andy cominciava a perdere la pazienza, questo non stava portando a nulla. Secondo lui erano completamente fuori strada, Santiago era un fottuto bastardo ma non pensava ci fosse lui dietro a ciò. Cercò di attirare l'attenzione di Sharon "Capitano posso parlarle un attimo" ed indicò la porta.

Quando furono usciti "Andy vuoi dirmi cosa succede?" chiese spazientita. "Senti Sharon lui non c'entra" disse tutto d'un fiato. Ora Sharon era veramente scocciata, le mani sui fianchi lo fulminò da sopra gli occhiali "E sentiamo cosa te lo fa pensare e non dirmi il tuo intuito, risparmiami".

Avevano aperto la porta della sala registrazione e stavano osservando la scena "Ma fanno sempre così" chiese Brenda. "Oh anche peggio capo" rise Sanchez. "E chi vince di solito?" chiese curiosa.

"Pensiamo il capitano, ma non ne siamo molto sicuri" ghignò Buzz. Amy come al solito li guardava stupita .. si perdeva sempre qualcosa …

"Ok Andy, mettiamo che tu abbia ragione cosa proponi" la voce più dolce. "Non lo so ma non è lui, il caso Mayers non c'entra".

Perfetto se Andy aveva ragione dovevano ricominciare da capo e quel bastardo era ancora libero.

_Continua_

_**( Se vi sembra troppo melassa fatemelo sapere e che loro due mi ispirano love .-) , sono ben accette le recensioni, grazie)**_


	9. capitolo 9

**A/N: Grazie sempre a Sharonfan e Caprimeryd per essere sempre carine, e grazie a chi legge questa storia. Non pensavo di divertirmi così tanto a scriverla quando ho iniziato **

Capitolo 9

"Avvocato per il momento la nostra chiacchierata si conclude qui, le chiedo ancora scusa per il disturbo, può tornare al suo lavoro".

"Ve lo avevo detto che avreste perso il vostro tempo. Ma – si avvicinò a Sharon – forse dopo potrebbe scusarsi meglio e venire a bere qualcosa con me capitano".

"Ecco adesso ci siamo - Provenza si portò una mano agli occhi – non voglio vedere".

Sharon cercò dietro di lei le dita di Andy e le sfiorò delicatamente "Sono una donna sposata". Santiago fece un passo avanti "Le voci girano lo sanno tutti che ha divorziato capitano".

Andy strinse la mano in pugno, ma la pressione di Sharon sulla sue dita allentò la tensione. "Allora cercherò di essere più chiara …." lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

In sala registrazione erano tutti assorti sullo spettacolo trasmesso dai monitor "Questo è meglio di un film" disse Brenda cercando una caramella nella borsa.

"Ah certo capitano non esce più con gli avvocati – e rise ironicamente – adesso preferisce i bassifondi".

Si era proprio una persona che avrebbe frequentato il suo ex marito …

"Avvocato la prego di tornarsene al suo lavoro ed io farò finta che questo non sia mai successo o preferisce che faccia denuncia per …". Darth Raydor era tornato.

"Ho capito signora" era alla porta. "Capitano per lei avvocato" gli disse dietro Sharon.

Quando tornò in sala omicidi si accorse che Andy non era dietro di lei, guardò preoccupata verso Provenza che alzò le spalle … oddio non sarà mica stato così idiota da seguire Santiago.

Sanchez ruppe il silenzio "Il bagno" disse. Sharon si precipitò alla toilette. Andy era li, appoggiato al lavandino che si bagnava il viso, il respiro difficile ed il viso pallido. "Oh mio dio Andy, respira piano amore".

"Non è nulla adesso passa, sto già meglio solo … gestione della rabbia" si fece scorrere l'acqua sui polsi, aveva così caldo. Sharon gli allentò la cravatta, lo fece sedere e prese il cellulare dalla tasca "Tenente Provenza nella tasca interna della giacca di Andy ci sono le sue pillole per favore me le porti al bagno degli uomini".

Provenza prese le pastiglie e sotto gli sguardi di tutti si precipitò al bagno. "Oh Flynn, sei un idiota lo sai che …" tuonò appena vide l'amico seduto a terra. Sharon, china su di lui, gli teneva la nuca "Tenente per l'amor del cielo mi dia le pastiglie, e poi silenzio con gli altri … tra poco starà meglio. Lo porterà a casa mia e mi aspetterete la, per oggi abbiamo finito. Andy va meglio?" chiese preoccupata.

"Meglio ma posso tornare al lavoro datemi solo un attimo" sorrise. "Non se ne parla nemmeno. Tu mi farai morire tenente Flynn - gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia, poi rivolta a Provenza – appena sta meglio andate. Io vado dagli altri".

Gli diede un delicato bacio sulle labbra ed uscì.

Quando Sharon ritornò in sala omicidi, Brenda parlò per tutti "Cosa è successo?" chiese la donna. "Niente di grave, la pressione – poi guardò gli altri – Andy va a casa, il tenente Provenza lo accompagna. Brenda credo che per oggi possiamo finire qui. Valgono sempre gli stessi ordini, sempre in coppia mai da soli".

Entrò nel suo ufficio, si appoggiò alla porta chiusa ed iniziò a piangere. Sentì gli altri lasciare, decise che sarebbe andata a casa pure lei.

/

Emily aprì la porta "Oh mio Dio Andy" disse la ragazza preoccupata. "Non è nulla è solo stanco - cercò di tranquillizzarla Provenza – brutta giornata".

Lo aiutarono a stendersi sul divano. "Tenente – disse Emily – perché non prepara del the, ci penso io a lui".

Quando Sharon rientrò sorrise nel vedere Provenza in cucina ed Andy addormentato sul divano con Emily che gli teneva la mano.

"Tenente, vedo che mia figlia ha dato gli ordini – rise – si ferma a cena con noi vero?". Provenza mise la tazza nel lavello "Grazie capitano ma si è fatto tardi devo raggiungere Sanchez … gli ordini".

"Va bene, ci vediamo domani e grazie"lo accompagnò alla porta.

Sharon si avvicinò ad Andy. Emily come la vide lasciò la mano dell'uomo "Mamma non sta male, vero?".

"No piccola è stato solo lo stress, per favore mi prepari un po' di the?" sorrise. "Certo mamma vado subito".

Sharon si accoccolò vicino ad Andy e prese ad accarezzargli la fronte "Ciao tesoro, mi chiedevo quando saresti venuta a salvarmi da Louie" . Lei ridacchiò "Mi sembra che eri in ottime mani – sorrise guardando verso Emily - stai meglio?" gli mise le mani tra i capelli argentati.

"Ora che sei qui meglio. Mi dispiace per oggi, so che non è andata come speravamo ma devi fidarti di me, Santiago non c'entra. Oh tesoro vorrei poter incriminare quel porco ma non c'entra con Gabriel".

Sharon gli sfiorò dolcemente la fronte con le labbra "Ma cosa ti aspettavi da uno che frequenta Jack – sorrise - promettimi che non mi spaventerai più così".

Emily arrivò con il the si erano addormentati, gli lasciò soli.

Si svegliò con la schiena distrutta, si stiracchiò non aveva più vent'anni. Sharon lo stava osservando. "Giorno tenente, lo sai che russi quando dormi, piano ma russi" rise. "Anche tu signora Flynn – sussurrò piano – quando sei stanca lo fai" le spazzolò le labbra con un bacio.

"Tesoro che ne dici se prima di colazione mi faccio una doccia …. Possiamo farla insieme" le mise una mano sotto la maglietta. "Oh – sospirò – lo sai che lo vorrei ma ci sono i ragazzi".

Era una settimana che non riuscivano a stare soli, le mancava la loro intimità ….

Andy era sotto la doccia quando il suo cellulare vibrò … un altro sms …. IL telefono di casa suonò. Come era prevedibile l'sms era arrivato a tutta la squadra. Si diedero tutti appuntamento al MCD. Sharon avvisò Brenda.

Lasciarono un biglietto ai ragazzi e si precipitarono al LAPD.

Pope era nell'ufficio del capitano, la stava aspettando, era passata un settimana dalla morte del sergente Gabriel e non avevano alcun indizio. L'unico sospettato si era poi rivelato estraneo ai fatti.

"Si sente sicuro il bastardo" ringhiò Andy battendo un pugno sulla sua scrivania. Sharon preoccupata gli si avvicinò … doveva calmarsi.

Non riuscivano a risalire al cellulare, e se stavano all'ultimo sms uno di loro sarebbe morto entro domani.

Tao era concentrato al PC, mentre Sanchez stava ricontrollando i vecchi casi che avevano coinvolto delle gang, non era il loro modo di operare certo, ma non si doveva lasciare nulla di intentato.

Avevano escluso sin dall'inizio il coinvolgimento di Stroh, da quando era stato condannato lo avevano messo in isolamento, poteva anche essere il suo modus operandi ma non aveva senso l'omicidio di Gabriel. Stroh fin dall'inizio aveva puntato a Rusty e Sharon.

Andy andò da Sanchez, prese dalla sua scrivania i casi più recenti ed iniziò a spulciargli sotto lo sguardo stupito di Provenza.

Doveva essere qui, tra queste carte, il suo stomaco glielo diceva, aveva sempre quel bruciore alla punta dello stomaco quando si avvicinava alla soluzione di un caso.

Pope stava discutendo con Sharon e Brenda. Era arrivato il momento che il caso passasse nelle mani dei federali, la MCD in un settimana non aveva ottenuto niente, se non ulteriori minacce, adesso si doveva agire. Il sindaco premeva per una svelta risoluzione. Sharon non era d'accordo, sapeva come avrebbero agito i federali a loro sarebbe interessato solo trovare l'assassino, mentre lei, prima di ogni altra cosa, voleva tenere i suoi uomini al sicuro.

"Stupido …. stupido sei solo uno stupido Andy Flynn" si disse. "Flynn per l'amor del cielo cosa ti succede" Provenza si alzò dalla sua scrivania e gli si avvicinò.

La confusione non passò inosservata. Pope aprì la porta "Tenente Flynn, vuol rendere partecipi anche noi".

Andy non lo ascoltò ma fece vedere il fascicolo a Sanchez "Julio, secondo il mio informatore è uno che si muove nell'ambiente, potrebbe starci …". Sanchez annuì, dopo Stroh era il caso che aveva coinvolto maggiormente la squadra, anzi era stato quello da cui tutto ebbe inizio ….

Sharon si avvicinò a Sanchez, lui le porse il fascicolo. Se avevano ragione non sarebbe stato semplice provare il coinvolgimento dell'uomo.

Pope aveva perso la pazienza "Allora signori volete informare anche noi delle scoperte del tenente Flynn" disse sarcastico guardando nella direzione dei tre.

Brenda chiese a Sharon il fascicolo e quando lesse il nome rimase basita … Turrel Baylor… tutto questo ruotava intorno alla sua morte ?…. Gabriel era morto perché lei aveva lasciato che uccidessero Turrel Baylor?.

Quel caso l'avrebbe perseguitata per sempre, quel caso aveva cambiato tutto ….

"Tenente – disse rivolta ad Andy – pensa che dietro a questo ci sia l'assassinio di Baylor" era come divisa in due, da un lato sperava che si sbagliasse ma dall'altro voleva che avesse ragione … avevano bisogno di una pista.

"Si capo, sono convinto che la soluzione sia qui – ed indicò il fascicolo – la madre di Turrel ci ha sempre ritenuti responsabili della morte del figlio e questo è stato il caso che ci ha visti citati tutti nessuno escluso o si all'inizio Gabriel ma poi …. sappiamo tutti cosa è successo".

Provenza elaborava ogni informazione nella sua testa e Tao fece la cosa che gli riusciva sempre meglio cercò riscontri al PC.

"Flynn – disse Pope – Gabriel non era d'accordo con l'operato del vice capo Johnson e questo la madre di Turrel lo avrà saputo sicuramente da Glodman perché uccidere prima lui?".

"In fondo nella sua folle logica con lui è stato gentile, gli ha risparmiato l'attesa della morte, non ha giocato al gatto con il topo. E poi si è servito di lui come aveva fatto in passato" disse Sharon con gli occhi sempre incollati in quelli di Andy.

Calò il silenzio … avevano capito ….

"Goldman – disse Brenda accasciandosi sulla sedia – allora c'è lui dietro a tutto". Quell'uomo era sempre stato viscido e putrido.

"Bene signori – disse Pope – se è come dite, adesso dobbiamo solo farlo cadere nella rete, mi consulterò con l'agente Howard ed elaboreremo un piano … non vi preoccupate la MCD sarà parte attiva di questo piano. Capitano devo parlarle in privato".

Quando chiusero la porta, Sharon temeva già le parole di Pope. "Capitano – disse l'uomo – i suoi uomini come sempre hanno fatto un buon lavoro, ma ora abbiamo bisogno di aiuto. I federali hanno più mezzi a disposizioni e sa non posso aumentare il bugget".

Ecco di cosa si trattava di soldi in fondo "Capo Pope, ci lasci ancora un po' di tempo prima di coinvolgere l'FBI". Ora era serio "Capitano non abbiamo più tempo .. non le pare":

Sharon ripensò al sms, è vero non avevano più tempo "Però sarà la mia divisione a dirigere l'operazione".

"Capitano la divisione sarà parte attiva ma non posso promettere altro. Mi consulterò con l'agente Howard e domani la informerò delle decisioni prese. Adesso è meglio se andiamo tutti a casa, domani sarà una giornata lunga" lasciò l'ufficio.

Sharon si lasciò cadere sulla sedia … domani … non voleva pensare a quello che poteva accadere, doveva restare concentrata. Guardò dal vetro, la vita di suo marito dipendeva da _domani_, da un avvocato che aveva travisato quello che è il significato della giustizia e dalle decisioni che uomini sopra di lei avrebbero preso.

Strinse forte la catenina, poteva sentire i due anelli sotto la camicetta, mai come in questo momento si sentiva impotente.

Andy bussò alla porta. Immaginava che Pope l'avesse messa alle strette.

"Vieni" gli occhi fissi su di lui. "Sharon stai bene?" sapeva che non poteva stare bene, nessuno di loro stava bene. "Andy, sono preoccupata per domani, Pope vuole mettere in mezzo i federali ed io non ho nessun potere per bloccarlo" lo abbracciò non le importava se fossero in ufficio.

"Amore andrà tutto bene, mi fido dell'agente Howard, domani prenderemo quel bastardo". Le mise le mani intorno al viso e l'attirò a se in un bacio dolcissimo.

"Mmm" canticchio Sharon sciogliendosi tra le sue braccia …. Dio come baciava …. Doveva smettere, ogni fibra del suo corpo stava perdendo il controllo … se non fossero stati in ufficio sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire. Si staccò.

"Andy vieni da me stasera?" lo supplicò sfiorandogli le labbra. "Tesoro lo vorrei ma … i ragazzi, non voglio imporgli la mia presenza". Sharon sorrise "Oddio Andy, Emily ti adora, Rusty è da un amico, domani ha un torneo e Ricky …".

"Ok mi hai convinto capitano - la spinse contro la porta e si impadronì della sue labbra, Sharon le dischiuse ed il bacio si fece più profondo.

Provenza alla sua scrivania scrollava la testa tra le mani, sapeva benissimo cosa stavano combinando quei due la dentro …. due idioti … ormai l'avevano capito anche i muri che stavano insieme, perfino Hank dell'archivio gli aveva detto che era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva saputo della Raydor e Flynn ed aveva riso ….

Non capiva perché tutto questo mistero, era sicuro che Taylor ne fosse già al corrente, figurarsi se Rulebook Raydor non lo aveva informato, lei non avrebbe mai violato le regole.

Quando li vide uscire capì che i suoi pensieri erano fondati, il capitano era così arrossato che sembrava avesse appena fatto la maratona di NY.

Sharon si lisciò la gonna e guardò verso la sala "Signori – prese respiro, Andy dietro di lei ghignava – vista la giornata che ci attende proporrei a tutti di andare a casa. Non voglio imporre ordini, non stasera ma sono ancora convinta che sia meglio essere sempre in coppia quindi, tenente Tao, Sanchez viene da lei e tenente Provenza lei viene da me".

Vide l'uomo alzare gli occhi al cielo "Oh non si preoccupi ci sarà anche Andy, non dovrà affrontare la strega cattiva tutto da solo" rise.

Tao annuì ed avvisò la moglie che avrebbero avuto ospiti, Provenza annuì rassegnato dopo aver fulminato il collega.

Andy le si fece più vicino poteva percepire il calore del suo corpo "Sei perfida" le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Lo so tenente".

/

Nicole era preoccupata per suo padre, aveva capito da tempo come fosse il suo lavoro, ma questa volta era diverso, percepiva la paura dentro le ossa. Aveva provato a parlargli ma lui come sempre aveva minimizzato tutto _Piccola è il mio lavoro, _questo era quello che le aveva risposto. Ritornò con la mente alla sera che lo avevano aggredito dopo la riunione di AA se non fosse stato per il tenente Provenza non avrebbe saputo nulla.

_Sua madre non aveva voluto accompagnarla. Quando era arrivata lo aveva sentito urlare contro una rossa con gli occhiali, era veramente arrabbiato, sorrise, ma anche lei non scherzava. Si ricorda che aveva in mano un notes e prendeva appunti di tutto quello che suo padre diceva commentando ogni cosa. Era questo che lo imbestialiva … però ogni tanto lei lo guardava con dolcezza … sorrise a fior di labbra. _

_Quando lo aveva visto li in quel letto, non ci era riuscita, era scappata e nella fuga aveva urtato proprio quella donna. Erano rimaste li a fissarsi solo per un attimo e poi lei gli aveva detto "Lo aiuti per favore" ed era scappata via …. Suo padre non aveva mai saputo che era stata li … Sharon probabilmente non se ne ricordava nemmeno. _

Sorrise ripensando a tutto, era buffa la vita chi l'avrebbe detto guardandoli allora. Prese il telefono … aveva un brutto presentimento …

_Continua_

**(Grazie per seguirmi ****)**


	10. capitolo 10

Capitolo 10

Provenza dal divano li poteva sentire ridacchiare mentre preparavano la cena, era sorprendente come quella donna cambiasse con Flynn si disse.

Emily si era chiusa in camera sua "Nicole, mi dispiace ma mamma non mi dice nulla ed Andy è muto come lei. L'unica cosa che posso dirti è che il tenente Provenza è ancora qui per stanotte, quindi credo che tu abbia ragione, anch'io ho un brutto presentimento".

"Ho provato a parlare con papà ma lui mi dice di stare tranquilla che è il suo lavoro, ma Emily non gli credo, vedo Sharon così preoccupata" la voce le tremava.

"Perché non vieni qui i ragazzi sono fuori, credo che Ricky abbia una nuova ragazza – sghignazzò - sai è così misterioso ultimamente. Allora puoi lasciare i bambini a tuo marito e raggiungerci, Andy sta preparando il sugo per un reggimento e poi … è tuo padre è giusto che tu sia qui con lui … vieni?".

"Lasciami organizzare la famiglia ed arrivo … Emily mi sarebbe sempre piaciuto avere una sorella come te".

Emily sorrise "Be tecnicamente i nostri genitori si frequentano quindi è un po' come se lo fossimo. Avviso mamma ed il cuoco. A presto". Anche a lei sarebbe piaciuta una sorella, si precipitò fuori dalla camera.

La tavola era apparecchiata per quattro, si avvicinò al mobile, guardò Andy e sorrise "Serve un piatto in più, sta arrivando Nicole".

Il volto di Andy si illuminò. Sharon si avvicinò alla figlia e la baciò sulla fronte "Grazie sei un tesoro".

Era bello vedere Andy così felice. Lui continuava a ripeterle che se non ci fosse stata lei al suo fianco, se non fosse stato il suo _buffer _tutto questo con Nicole non sarebbe stato possibile. Ma non era vero, Sharon gli ripeteva che era solo merito suo, era lui che aveva fatto una scelta quasi vent'anni fa quando aveva deciso di smettere di bere. Aveva scelto la famiglia. Quante volte aveva sperato che anche Jack lo facesse.

Sua madre le aveva chiesto se si era innamorata di Andy perché simile a Jack. Non potevano esserci due persone più diverse, le aveva detto. Avevano in comune solo un piccolo pezzetto del loro passato.

Quando aveva conosciuto Andy era un alcolizzato, aveva scoperto le ragioni delle sue sbronze, non poteva giustificarlo ma non lo aveva mai condannato.

Era stato la sua spina nel fianco per anni, sorrise, ma aveva scoperto che dietro a tutto ciò c'era un uomo tenero e dolce .. impulsivo ma terribilmente onesto. Le reazioni che aveva il più delle volte erano dettate dalle ingiustizie che vedeva attorno a se. Ed oggi aveva dato prova per l'ennesima volta di essere un ottimo poliziotto.

Oh mio Dio quanto amava l'uomo che le era seduto vicino, suo marito, si ripeté. Non era mai stanca di sentire il suono di quelle parole nella sua testa. Sapeva che non poteva urlarlo, che era stata lei ad imporre ad Andy il silenzio, e lui come sempre aveva accettato.

Al lavoro ormai avevano capito tutti la natura del loro rapporto e lo avevano accettato, ma avrebbero accettato con la stessa facilità il matrimonio …

Andy la stava osservando era bellissima assorta nei suoi pensieri.

Nicole si allungò verso Emily "Credi che resisteranno fino alla fine della cena?" le strizzò l'occhio. "Umm, se fosse per loro no ma sono costretti dagli eventi" rise mentre guardava verso Provenza.

Il tenente era silenzioso, ne avevano passate tante ma questa volta era diverso, se non fermavano quel bastardo un altro di loro sarebbe morto. Lo sapeva che il loro lavoro era a rischio ma ora la minaccia era palpabile … era tangibile …

Emily lo distolse dai cattivi pensieri "Tenente un uccellino – ridacchiò guardando verso Nicole – mi ha raccontato di due hostess e …". Provenza guardò verso Andy "non avrai mica raccontato di quella volta Andy io …".

"Ma sei matto Louie" volevano dimenticarla quella volta. Sharon lo fulminò" Due hostess, adesso avete incuriosito pure me, allora Andy hai niente da dirci".

"Avevamo appena consegnato un testimone quando sul volo di ritorno Louie ha …". Provenza lo interruppe "Ma piantala non sono stato solo io …. Abbiamo conosciuto due assistenti di volo è così che si chiamano ora e …".

"Si immagino tenente continui si fa tutto molto interessante" Sharon ora osservava il marito che si faceva sempre più piccolo nella sedia.

"Allora abbiamo deciso di prendere qualcosa insieme e magari da cosa poteva nascere cosa … la rossa era veramente … anche la biondina però …". Sharon cominciava ad infastidirsi "Va bene tenente ci risparmi i particolari continui prego" incenerì Andy.

"Flynn si prese la bionda, sapete lui ha un debole per le bionde." Ora Nicole ed Emily ridevano guardando verso Sharon "Si ce ne siamo accorte a lui piacciono bionde".

Anche Sharon rideva adesso. "Ora basta – le fulminò Andy – non è successo niente perché mentre ero in macchina con la bionda lui – ed indicò il collega – era nel bagno della rossa e mentre si prendeva la sua pill… - Sharon lo fulminò – si mentre si stava preparando ha scoperto un cadavere e così …"

Emily aveva le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Nicole che conosceva il padre scrollava la testa "Oh papà".

"Si è andata proprio così, lui era bloccato sul divano perché be immaginatelo, ma poi la storia peggiora vero Louie".

Provenza guardò verso Sharon "Erano uscite con noi per crearsi un alibi , ed abbiamo passato tutta la sera a cercare la mia auto nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto dopo che l'avevano presa in prestito per recuperare la droga" .

Le ragazze adesso ridevano a crepapelle mentre Sharon si avvicinò ad Andy "Povero piccolo ho sempre pensato che si debba diffidare delle bionde" gli sussurrò nell'orecchio. "Perfida" rispose lui.

"Mamma adesso capisco perché ti facevano ammattire questi due" rise vedendo la faccia di Provenza.

Sharon si era alzata e stava preparando il caffè, Andy la raggiunse, le cinse la vita "Sa capitano ho scoperto che le rosse sono meglio" disse mentre la baciava sul collo. "Ah si tenente e quando l'ha scoperto" posò il bollitore.

Lui la girò, ora erano occhi negli occhi, poteva percepire il suo respiro accelerato "Da quando mi sono innamorato di una rossa". Sharon lo baciò dolcemente "Mmm …. Andy lo sai che è meglio se vai di la non so quanto posso resistere ancora" gli mise la mano sulla nuca e giocò con i suoi corti capelli …. Adorava sentirli tra le dite ed il colore ….

"Ok amore, quando sarà tutto finito io e te ce ne andiamo via per un intero fine settimana è una promessa" le baciò la punta del naso. "Ti amo" si strinse a lui.

Raggiunse Provenza sul divano "Senti Andy ho pensato che domani al bastardo possiamo pensarci noi, avrei in mente un piano ma non so se il capitano … ". Andy guardò verso la cucina "Louie lo sai che non voglio mettere Sharon in difficoltà, sarà Pope domani a decidere".

Provenza si innervosì "Si va bene ma stammi almeno a sentire, sappiamo ormai che dietro a tutto c'è Goldman, uno di noi si offre come esca mentre gli altri gli coprono le spalle e …".

"E chi dovrebbe essere l'esca secondo lei tenente?" Sharon non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. "Be capitano l'idea è mia quindi …". Adesso era furiosa "Non crede che sia a questo che Pope sta pensando, uno di voi domani farà da esca ed io non posso fare niente per fermarlo".

Si diresse nella sua stanza, Emily e Nicole erano pietrificate. Andy seguì Sharon.

"Tesoro se ci pensi bene è l'unica soluzione che abbiamo. Non ci sono prove che dietro ci sia lui, sono solo congetture. Se non facciamo qualcosa uno di noi domani …". Sharon si portò le mani al viso "Lo so Andy, lo so quello che ha minacciato di fare domani ma non posso, non ce la faccio … forse aveva ragione Taylor doveva gestire ogni cosa lui, io sono troppo coinvolta sono tua …" la voce increspata.

Lui L'attirò tra le sue braccia "Andrà tutto bene, ormai ci conosci nessuno ci spezza siamo la MCD – mise la mano dietro la nuca e le alzò il viso, voleva vedere quegli occhi, voleva perdersi in quegli occhi – Sharon dobbiamo prenderlo lo capisci vero".

Oddio lei lo capiva ma perché lui non capiva che era terrorizzata dall'idea di perderlo "Ok ma mi prometti che non farai nulla di …". Lui le sorrise "Prometto niente eroi" e posò le labbra sulle sue.

Nicole bussò alla porta "Avanti tesoro" disse Sharon staccandosi da Andy. "Papà ho avvisato Ted, se non è un problema, questa sera vorrei fermarmi qui Emily mi ha detto che posso ..". Sharon prese le mani della ragazza "Scusami non ci ho pensato, certo che puoi fermarti, vieni qui" l'avvolse in un abbraccio.

Quando tornarono in soggiorno, Emily e Provenza erano seduti sul divano. "Capitano mi dispiace per prima" aveva visto quanto l'aveva sconvolta. "No tenente mi scusi lei, ha perfettamente ragione, come aveva ragione Pope, è l'unico modo per fermarlo. Siamo tutti stanchi e domani non possiamo permetterci errori" guardò Andy.

/

Jack era da un po' che stava seduto ad aspettare ma come al solito Jessy era in ritardo. Finalmente la vide entrare, certo che con quel vestito non passava inosservata.

"Stavo per andarmene" disse scocciato. "Scusami caro – disse sbattendo le ciglia – ma cerca di capire non è facile per me liberarmi, Thomas mi sta con il fiato sul collo". Ma perché si era cacciato in questa situazione con la sua ex cognata.

"Ho prenotato una stanza qui vicino in un Motel, dobbiamo parlare" la prese per un braccio. "Ahi mi fai male così …. pensavo non volessi parlare" gli fece scorrere la mano lungo il torace. "Andiamo" disse scocciato.

Appena entrarono nella stanza la buttò sul letto "Hai ragione parliamo dopo".

Fu solo sesso, a Jessy importava solo quello, non come quella cattolica puritana della sua ex moglie, lei non voleva fare solo sesso lei voleva i sentimenti, voleva l'amore.

Aveva sentito che ormai faceva coppia fissa con Flynn, aveva sentito Ricky dire alla sorella che era bello vedere la mamma innamorata, che non era mai stata così felice.

E pensare che Flynn una volta gli era pure simpatico. Jessy si era addormentata, lei sia addormentava dopo … Sharon piangeva …

Ahrr era proprio furioso, Sharon era stata furba aveva sigillato i suoi soldi, quel Gavin l'aveva tutelata proprio bene. Non poteva fare proprio nulla. Da quando era arrivato quel ragazzino era cambiata e poi Flynn, doveva farla pagare a quei due … doveva solo decidere da chi iniziare.

Per sistemare il ragazzino sapeva a chi rivolgersi …. Sapeva che poteva fidarsi, Sharon Beck detestava la sua ex e da quello che aveva sentito non gli importava molto del figlio … si di lei si poteva fidare …. A Flynn con l'aiuto di Jessy, ci avrebbe pensato personalmente.

/

Stavano sorseggiando il caffè. Provenza era impaziente voleva raggiungere al più presto LAPD, voleva parlare con Tao e Sanchez prima che arrivassero gli altri. Come se lo intuisse Sharon si alzò "Tenente, senta Tao prima che arrivi Pope con l'agente Howard, io vi raggiungo tra un po' voglio aspettare le ragazze".

Provenza annuì. Andy si avvicinò a Sharon "Questo si chiama tramare …. "le spazzolò le labbra con un dolce bacio. "Mmm no tenente è solo sopravvivenza" catturò le lebbra per un bacio più lungo.

Provenza bofonchiò "Andy andiamo". Sharon sorrise.

Erano arrivati alla macchina quando partì il primo colpo. Si buttarono a terra. Provenza fece cenno di divedersi. Non riuscivano a vedere da dove fosse partito lo sparo.

Provenza non lo vide arrivare e quando notò la sua presenza era troppo tardi per mettersi al riparo. Il proiettile lo colpì alla spalla. Cadde.

Andy corse in direzione degli spari, vide Louie a terra. Doveva accertarsi delle condizioni del collega ma si sarebbe esposto al fuoco di Glodman … doveva chiamare aiuto. Prese il cellulare "Ufficiale a terra" diede l'indirizzo e si nascose dietro una macchina. Provenza era immobile, la pistola nella mano destra ... non era riuscito a sparare ….

"Vieni fuori – urlò Andy – fatti vedere, Goldman non hai scampo, sappiamo che hai ucciso il sergente Gabriel. I miei colleghi stanno arrivando".

Silenzio, percepiva solo il silenzio ora, doveva arrivare da Louie …

Quando Sharon ricevette la chiamata era in cucina con le ragazze. Capirono subito guardandola che stava accadendo qualcosa. Come in trance prese la pistola dal mobile dell'ingresso, sbloccò la sicura "Per nessun motivo vi muovete da qui, mi avete capito" disse guardandole. "Mamma cosa …." Emily la trattenne per un braccio.

"Non ora, restate qui" ed uscì. L'ascensore non arrivava, prese le scale. Mio Dio doveva arrivare in tempo ….

Goldman poteva vedere la schiena di Andy, puntò la pistola "Tenente Flynn, mi volava vedere, eccomi, rispetto sempre l'ultimo desiderio".

Andy si girò "Goldman , anche se mi ammazzi non uscirai vivo di qua, lo sai vero, non ti lasceranno arrivare al processo". L'avvocato rise "Conosco i vostri metodi, siamo qui per i vostri metodi tenente non crede … Per aver cercato giustizia per Turrel Baylor la mia vita è andata in frantumi, la mia carriera rovinata mentre a quella puttana della Johnson hanno pure offerto un lavoro dal Procuratore le sembra giustizia questa tenente".

"Goldman non venirmi a raccontare che cercavi giustizia per Baylor, era la Divisione che volevi colpire era il capo Johnson che volevi affondare e per cosa per notorietà … per cosa" urlò.

Sharon sentiva le voci ma non poteva vederli.

"Non ha più importanza ora, voi pagherete, uno per uno i suoi soldatini cadranno – si girò verso Provenza – come vedi due sono già giù dalla torre ed ora tenente tu sarai il terzo …. Mi dispiace però proprio ora che la tua vita andava bene …" rise ironicamente.

Il colpo partì senza che Andy potesse fare nulla, si portò una mano al petto ma … la sua camicia era asciutta … non percepiva dolore oddio era già morto ….

Poi Goldman si accasciò a terra. Andy guardò oltre e vide Provenza con la pistola ancora alzata … quel gran … corse da lui "Louie pensavo fossi morto" sollevando il capo dell'amico. "Ti sarebbe piaciuto eh Flynn … ".

Svenne tra le sue braccia. Sharon gli raggiunse si avvicinò a Provenza e guardò Andy. "E'vivo Sharon, mi ha salvato la vita" disse sempre sorreggendo l'amico.

Il parcheggio era illuminato dalle luci della auto del LAPD e dall'ambulanza. Tao e Sanchez si fecero strada tra i colleghi. Era finita.

"Oddio ecco che arrivano i topi … scusi capitano e che …" Tao indico l'arrivo del FID. "Non si preoccupi tenente, presto fate portare il tenente Provenza in ospedale a loro ci penso io e Andy tu vai con lui". Sorrisero ora sembrava più il capo Johnson …

"Detective Sanchez lei mi deve fare un favore, ho lasciato Emily e Nicole a casa, saranno sicuramente in ansia, può portarle lei in ospedale, grazie". Si diresse verso i suoi ex colleghi.

"Signori" mise le mani in tasca. "Capitano, dobbiamo parlare con i gli ufficiali coinvolti nella sparatoria con il civile". Sharon rise "Sergente – disse rivolta all'uomo più alto in grado – il civile come lei lo chiama è l'assassino di un poliziotto".

"Capitano, come lei ben sa , o se ne è dimenticata – la guardava negli occhi – fino a prova contraria è la nostra vittima, ora se volesse dirci dove sono …"stava per perdere la pazienza.

"Il tenente Provenza è rimasto ferito nel conflitto a fuoco ed il tenente Flynn – si fermò che scusa poteva inventarsi ora – lui … era sotto schok. Adesso con la mia squadra sto andando all'ospedale, potete raggiungerci li e quando i medici daranno il permesso potrete parlare con i miei tenenti, scusate" girò i tacchi e raggiunse Tao alla macchina.

Provenza in ambulanza non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza, Andy si ritrovò a pregare.

_Continua_


	11. capitolo 11

Capitolo 11

Era in sala operatoria quando arrivarono all'ospedale. Videro Andy, Sharon gli si avvicinò "Andy" gli sfiorò il braccio. L'uomo si girò, era sconvolto. "Sharon se non …." aveva gli occhi lucidi. Sharon non disse niente, si sedette vicino a lui, gli prese la mano.

Brenda si avvicinò a Tao "Tenente si sa qualcosa?" aveva ricevuto la notizie da Pope. "No capo è ancora dentro".

L'attesa era snervante, il personale passava ma nessuno che si fermasse a dare loro notizie. Le porte delle sale operatorie erano ancora chiuse. Erano ormai più di due ore che Provenza era sotto i ferri.

Emily e Nicole non avevano il coraggio di avvicinarsi, quando Andy le vide lasciò la mano di Sharon e andò dalle ragazze. Nicole si tuffò tra le sue braccia "Oh papà, mi dispiace così tanto" non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

Emily in piedi, li guardava. Andy allargò le braccia "Vieni qua" le disse e la raccolse tra le braccia.

Erano così quando il chirurgo aprì la porta. Gli si fecero tutti attorno "E' andato tutto bene, il tenente è un uomo forte, ha perso molto sangue ma il proiettile che ha colpito la spalla non ha lesionato nessun muscolo e tendine, riposo e riabilitazione e poi tornerà come nuovo".

"Possiamo vederlo" chiese Andy sempre tendendo le ragazze vicino a se. "Solo uno, ha bisogno di riposo".

Andy si sciolse dall'abbraccio e seguì il medico.

"Ey"riuscì solo a dire vedendo l'amico nel letto con il braccio fasciato. "Oh mio dio Flynn, hai una faccia orribile" sussurrò facendo una smorfia che voleva assomigliava ad un sorriso. "Ma ti sei visto la tua"rise Andy. "Potevi mandare il capitano almeno vedevo qualcosa di bello …. – poi si fece serio – e Goldman?".

"Lo hai steso, ricordami di non farti arrabbiare" ghignò. "Bene, ora vattene sono stanco" sorrise all'amico.

Andy lasciò. Quando raggiunse gli altri vide che quelli del FID, stavano parlando con Sharon, appena lo videro lasciarono lo raggiunsero.

"Tenente Flynn vedo che si è ripreso ora – disse il sergente lanciando un'occhiata verso Sharon –adesso possiamo parlare, andiamo al LAPD". Taylor intervenne "So che avete 72 ore di tempo per chiudere il caso ma siamo tutti ancora sconvolti, il tenente Flynn risponderà alle vostre domande qui, sarete brevi e poi lo lascerete andare, ha bisogno di riposo".

Sanchez guardò Tao, da quando Taylor era così comprensivo e collaborante …

Le risposte di Andy soddisfecero quelli del FID "Domani firmerà il verbale tenente – poi guardò gli altri – ok ce ne andiamo – poi rivolto a Sharon – capitano". Sharon rispose con un cenno e finalmente lasciarono.

Il gruppo si sciolse. Andy guardò le sue ragazze "Andiamo a casa". Nicole gli si avvicinò "Papà devo rientrare, i bambini. Ti fermi da noi?". Andy la guardò. "Ok papi – guardò verso Sharon – stai con lei sta cercando di essere forte ma ….". lui la baciò sulla guancia "Grazie piccola, ti porto a casa".

Il viaggio in auto fu silenzioso, Sharon teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada ed anche Emily seduta al suo fianco non aveva voglia di parlare. Nel sedile posteriore Andy teneva stretto la figlia accarezzandole i capelli.

Se non fosse stato per Louie ora sarebbe morto, il pensiero non lo abbandonava e poteva leggere negli occhi degli altri lo stesso …..

/

Emily aveva avvisato i fratelli di quello che era accaduto ed ora i due erano in soggiorno in attesa del loro arrivo.

Sharon lasciò cadere la borsa a terra e senza dire una parola si diresse alla sua camera. Ricky la guardò allontanarsi, si girò verso Andy "La mamma …" si fermò. "E' stata una brutta giornata" la seguì.

Sharon era immobile sul bordo del letto. Le si sedette accanto e le cinse le spalle tirandola a se.

Sharon appoggiò il capo sul suo braccio. "Andy - disse con voce spezzata – se non fosse stato per Louie tu ….". "Lo so amore … lo so. Ma è il nostro lavoro, ho un collega in gamba" sorrise ma sapeva che questo non l'avrebbe aiutata. "Quando mi hanno detto che c'era un ufficiale a terra, oddio Andy mi è sembrato di morire".

Le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena. "Tesoro adesso è finita, se Dio vuole Louie sta bene, Goldman è morto e sai cosa voglio …" sorrise maliziosamente. "Cosa" sussurrò sulla sua spalla. "Voglio passare la luna di miele con mia moglie" rise. "Shh parla piano o ti sentiranno, lo sai che hanno il radar per queste cose … mmm – lo baciò dolcemente – lo vorrei tanto anch'io".

Non avevano avuto un weekend per loro da dopo il matrimonio, prima c'era stato il compleanno poi quel bastardo di Goldman, ed ora avevano bisogno di ritrovarsi solo loro. Come gli mancavano le loro cene, il loro star seduti sul divano a parlar di tutto e di niente. Aveva bisogno di stare da solo con lei.

Aveva bisogno di sentire i loro corpi come uno solo, aveva bisogno di sentire la loro pelle fremere al tocco dell'altro … oddio era snervante tutto questo …

"Sharon che ne dici se andiamo da me … ". Sharon baciò delicatamente il mento "Pensavo non lo dicessi più …" e catturò la bocca in un bacio intenso.

Ricky si avvicinò ad Emily "Ma come è potuto succedere che quel pazzo fosse qui sotto. Non avevano pensato di mettere una scorta qui sotto mio Dio".

"Nessuno di noi pensava che fosse così spudorato, ma adesso è finita, Louie si riprenderà in fretta e se Dio vuole possiamo buttarci tutto alle spalle" rispose Andy prevenendo Emily.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dimenticato, Gabriel era morto, prima e poi ne avrebbe dovuto parlare, non poteva tenersi dentro la rabbia il dolore e la paura … ma non ora … ora aveva solo bisogno di sua moglie …. le sfiorò delicatamente la fronte con le labbra.

Ricky osservò Andy, poteva cogliere nel suo sguardo l'amarezza, la tristezza. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo. Aveva capito che era un uomo sincero e leale, che amava sua madre incondizionatamente, che si preoccupava per loro. Sua sorella lo adorava, sapeva della sua gelosia per Nicole.

Con Rusty si scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa, quei due si sarebbero defilati e già sapeva dove erano diretti …

Andy parcheggiò davanti casa. Sharon sorrise … perché ogni volta era come se fosse la prima volta, ogni volta provava quella sensazione meravigliosa, sentiva quelle farfalle nello stomaco … Lui l'aiuto ad uscire e l'avvolse in un abbraccio "Ti amo signora Flynn". Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò "Ti amo anch'io signor Flynn".

Erano già l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro quando la porta dietro di loro si chiuse. Andy la spinse contro di essa afferrandola sui fianchi. La teneva premuta contro di se poteva sentire il suo seno sollevarsi ad ogni tocco delle sue mani "Oh Dio Sharon …" disse mettendo le mani a coppa sul suo viso e trascinandola in un bacio profondo. Le loro lingue si cercavano, giocavano assaporando la sensazione che si diffondeva nei loro corpi.

Sharon si aggrappò a lui quando con le mani le sfilò la camicetta e toccò i fianchi. Ogni tocco lasciava una scia di fuoco lungo la sua pelle nuda. Poi la mano si spostò alla gonna, Andy ne alzò delicatamente l'orlo esponendo al tocco delle sua mani le gambe nude.

Sharon gemette quando la mano le sfiorò l''interno della coscia. "Andy ti prego …" le mani sulla sua camicia, era troppo vestito, voleva sentire la sua pelle.

La prese in braccio e si diresse al divano, scivolarono sulla pelle fredda, Sharon ebbe un brivido. Il respiro affannoso mentre le loro bocche si cercavano disperatamente.

Sharon allentò la cravatta … doveva toglierli quella camicia … oddio … Andy sorrise, poteva leggere nei suoi occhi il desiderio, la frenesia … quanto gli era mancata.

Si liberò velocemente dell'indumento ed iniziò molto lentamente a slacciarle i bottoni della camicetta. Sharon fece per aiutarlo ma lui con la mano le bloccò i polsi sopra la testa mentre riprese a slacciare. Quando tutta la camicetta fu aperta la separò. "Sei bellissima" la mano scendeva dal collo per fermarsi sul reggiseno di pizzo viola e scendere all'addome. Sharon arrossì, poteva leggerglielo negli occhi che era vero, mai nessuno l'aveva desiderata come Andy.

Si chinò su di lei e la baciò duro, Sharon gemette nel bacio, voleva toccarlo ma le mani erano ancora bloccate. Si separarono per l'esigenza di riprender fiato. Andy percorse con le labbra lo stesso tracciato che aveva fatto con la mano. Sharon si inarcò contro di lui permettendogli un pressione migliore. Poteva sentire il suo desiderio sulla sua coscia.

Gli alzò il viso e lo attirò ancora a se "Baciami" sussurrò, non si stancava mai dei suoi baci … Dio come baciava. Andy si impadronì delle sue labbra … come erano morbide …

L'esigenza d'aria li costrinse a separarsi nuovamente. "In camera" sussurrò Sharon. Andy la sollevò. Mentre cercarono di raggiungere la camera al piano superiore, Sharon lo baciò ancora ed ancora non poteva smettere. Andy cercò di non perdere l'equilibrio, la mano tra i morbidi capelli, per approfondire il bacio.

Sharon sentì le farfalle nello stomaco. Quest'uomo riusciva sempre ad annientare la sua volontà, si sentiva totalmente dipendente tra le sue braccia. Era una sensazione che però stranamente le piaceva … sorrise nel bacio … chi l'avrebbe detto l'integerrimo capitano …. diventava solo Sharon tra le braccia di suo marito …

Quando l'adagiò sul letto cercò nuovamente la sua bocca mentre gli tolse la cintura "Sei troppo vestito" non poteva più aspettare, era da tanto che non stavano insieme. Andy si tolse i pantaloni e le sfilò la gonna e la biancheria. Le mani sui suoi fianchi l'attirò a se. Poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore, dolcemente entrò dentro di lei, senza fretta. "Ti prego Andy".

La passione gli travolse, i loro respiri accelerati. Andy prese il suo viso tra le mani "Apri gli occhi amore" voleva perdersi in lei in quel momento. Sharon lo guardò …. Vennero poco dopo occhi negli occhi … fu bellissimo …

L'attirò a se, averla così tra le sue braccia …. dopo aver fatto l'amore. Gli piaceva sentire il suo battito accelerato, il suo respiro affannoso. Si sentiva felice solo tenendola stretta. Era in questi momenti che si chiedeva cosa aveva fatto per conquistarla.

Quando avevano iniziato ad uscire si diceva che erano solo amici. Era bello vederla ridere dopo una giornata di lavoro. Prima c'era stata Nicole poi i bambini, quando si era reso conto che cercava ogni occasione per uscire con lei era tardi se ne era già innamorato perdutamente … forse lo era sempre stato … ma quando per la prima volta si perse nei suoi occhi verdi giada si sentì perduto … La voleva, ma non come aveva voluto le altre donne, voleva lei, il suo corpo, il suo cuore la sua anima …. Era perduto se lei non era al suo fianco …. La strinse più forte ed affondo il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Sharon passò la mano sul torace, le piaceva scorrere le dita tra i peli argentati. La prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore era rimasta stupita quando l'aveva tenuta stretta dopo. Le piacevano le coccole ed Andy era così dolce, così attento. Quando si era offerto di fargli da buffer si ripeteva che era solo un favore al suo luogotenente, ma lo sapeva che non era quello. L'aveva sempre saputo che tra loro c'era un'elettricità un fuoco che non riusciva a spegnere. E dopo il matrimonio di Nicole era stato inevitabile … era destino …. Sorrise …

"Perché sorridi amore" mentre giocava con i suoi capelli. "Mmm ricordi" lo baciò sul torace.

"Sai tesoro, stavo pensando, forse potremmo dire almeno che ci siamo fidanzati, infondo lo sanno tutti che stiamo insieme". Sharon si sollevò "Oh Andy lo vorrei tanto anch'io ma ….". Le spostò una ciocca e gliela mise dietro l'orecchio "Se è per Jack o per la squadra non dovremmo preoccuparci, Jack non può fare nulla hai divorziato e la squadra Sharon loro lo sanno già, fidati amore" le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

"Ok prometto che ci penserò - si accoccolò sul suo torace e chiuse gli occhi -Ti amo". Sfiorò con le labbra i capelli "Io di più". Si addormentarono abbracciati.

/

Quando Andy arrivò in ospedale Brenda era già li. Seduta vicino a Provenza i due stavano chiacchierando. L'aspetto di Louie era decisamente migliorato nel corso della notte.

"Tenente Provenza mi dispiace se per colpa mia …" alla luce degli eventi … se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro. "Capo la colpa è solo di Goldman, noi abbiamo fatto il nostro lavoro e continueremo a farlo nonostante ci siano persone come lui".

"Oh lo sa tenente che mi mancate terribilmente, ma non lo dica a nessuno, invidio il capitano Raydor".

"Capo non posso dirle che non sia stata dura dopo che se ne andata, la conosce anche lei quella donna, tutta fissata sulle regole … _e questo non si fa … si questo si può fare_ … ma adesso abbiamo raggiunto un equilibrio, mi duole ammetterlo ma è dannatamente brava nel suo lavoro" .

Brenda sorrise "Non si preoccupi, ho visto da me ed ho notato altre cose tenente …" disse con voce maliziosa.

"Hhr " Andy si schiarì la gola. Brenda si girò "Oh tenente Flynn, lupus in fabula". Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Bene vi lascio, Fritz mi sta aspettando. Ma appena si sarà ripreso tenente voglio organizzare una festa solo noi della vecchia squadra, ho voglia di stare tutti insieme, potete venire accompagnati – si girò verso Andy – immagino che verrà con Sharon" e strizzò l'occhio al vecchio tenente.

Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo … ah le donne … apprezzava ogni giorno di più i suoi divorzi. "Flynn , il capo Johnson mi ha detto che con gli affari interni è tutto risolto quei …".

"Mi aspettano per il verbale, ti stupirà ma dobbiamo ringraziare Taylor se non hanno rotto molto …" rise.

"Mmm, Flynn devi dirmi qualcosa?" scrutò l'amico. "Nah niente, tutto bene solo che …" si fermò. "Lo sapevo … solo che cosa … non farti pregare …".

"Solo che per la prima volta ieri ho desiderato mollare il distintivo … tu eri li a terra, non sapevo se vivo o morto e quando Goldman mi ha puntato la pistola mi sono visto scorrere tutto quello che stavo perdendo e … oddio ho avuto paura … e se non fosse per te ora non sarei …". Provenza guardò l'amico "Andy avresti fatto lo stesso per me – non gli piacevano le smancerie - adesso vai o farai tardi e poi lo senti il capitano … quella è fissata con la puntualità e le regole" era stata dura per tutti questa volta ….

/

Tao stava togliendo le foto dalla lavagna, tra le mani quella di Gabriel, non ce la faceva proprio a metterla via. Amy lo stava osservando, era arrivata dopo, ma lo sapevano tutti quello che era successo …. Al LAPD si vociferava che ai piani alti avrebbero voluto sciogliere la MC, ma Pope si era opposto strenuamente ed aveva proposto la nomina del capitano Raydor.

Prese la foto dalle mani del collega e la mise nella scatola, Tao sfuggì il suo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi si diresse alla sua scrivania.

Fu così che li trovò Sharon quando arrivò. Andy non c'era ancora, sapeva che sarebbe passato da Louie, aveva i suoi fantasmi da affrontare. Quella mattina davanti ad una tazza di caffè gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di andare ad una riunione di AA.

Avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno di andarci, questa era la sua vita, lei lo sapeva. Voleva fare di più , ma lui le aveva detto _basta esserci, basta amarmi. _Non aveva bisogno di chiederglielo era quello che voleva fare per il resto della sua vita ….

_Continua_

_**(**_**grazie sempre a tutti. So che state aspettando la vendetta di Jack … ho già un'idea ma mi piacerebbe sentire le vostre opinioni .-) …. Kiss)**


	12. capitolo 12

**A/N: Questa mattina sono con la testa alla partita di basket del pomeriggio, dobbiamo assolutamente vincere siamo a 0 punti, va be che è il primo anno che giochiamo in serie A ma abbiamo il nostro orgoglio .-) e per distrarmi ho scritto. Ringrazio SharonFan1986 e CapriMeryd per essere sempre così carine. Guest la vendetta di Jack sta per arrivare spero non ne resterai deluso, Amicam ti capisco Google traduce in modo pessimo, faccio una fatica terribile con l'inglese pure io. **

Capitolo 12

Finalmente Gavin aveva telefonato, i documenti erano pronti, bastavano le firme e poi Rusty sarebbe diventato a tutti gli effetti suo figlio. Non riusciva a crederci .. suo figlio …

Se le avessero detto che alla sua età sarebbe tornata a fare la mamma di un adolescente non ci avrebbe creduto. Ma non poteva pensare di perderlo.

Quando aveva visto il video dell'incontro di Rusty con Sharon Beck , se non fosse stato per la presenza di Andy le avrebbe sparato in testa. Quella donna era la quintessenza della schifezza. Come poteva una madre chiedere al figlio di vendere il suo corpo … una madre ma che mamma era quella. Se ci pensava le lacrime che era riuscita a trattenere sarebbero esplose. Quella donna era irrecuperabile, ma per amore di Rusty le aveva offerto un'altra possibilità, non le avrebbe permesso di rovinarlo di nuovo.

Rusty meritava una vita normale, meritava una famiglia. Adesso con Andy poteva dargliela, era così felice.

Ma doveva prima parlare con Andy, non avevano mai affrontato l'argomento del cognome. Era lei che aveva voluto adottare Rusty, lo aveva deciso ancora prima di scoprire ed accettare i suoi sentimenti per Andy. Quindi non si era mai posta il problema , ma adesso non era più da sola.

Non era preoccupata, sapeva i sentimenti di Andy per Rusty. E' vero all'inizio non era stato facile, Rusty si preoccupava per lei ed era molto sospettoso … sorrise … ogni volta che Andy veniva a prenderla per una delle loro cena si comportava più come un fratello maggiore o un padre.

Aveva visto come era cresciuto il loro rapporto, avevano imparato a conoscersi a volersi bene.

Quando Rusty aveva scoperto dell'adozione,non era stato molto contento di prendere il cognome di Jack, le sarebbe dispiaciuto se non avesse voluto prendere nemmeno quello di Andy. Oddio e se Andy non avesse voluto dargli il suo nome e se Nicole o Paul non lo volessero come fratello.

Aveva parlato con i suoi figli ma quelli di Andy non sapevano niente …. Doveva assolutamente parlare con Andy …

Forse aveva ragione lui dovevano almeno dire che si erano appena fidanzati poi lentamente avrebbero preparato tutti al matrimonio. Se li pensavano fidanzati, Nicole e Paul forse avrebbero cominciato a considerare Rusty come un fratello …. Uhrrr perché era sempre tutto così complicato.

Aveva detto a Gavin che sarebbe passata nei prossimi giorni a ritirare i documenti quindi aveva tutto il tempo per organizzarsi, per prima cosa avrebbe parlato con Andy sia della questione cognome che del loro matrimonio.

Tutta assorta non si accorse che Provenza era alla porta, la stava osservando già da un po'. "Tenente ma doveva rientrare ….". "Si capitano ma non fa per me il riposo forzato e poi sto bene, la spalla non mi fa più molto male, posso stare alla scrivania , ma non a casa altrimenti impazzisco".

Sharon rise "Ok mi ha convinta, anche perché qui non è lo stesso senza di lei, con chi posso arrabbiarmi ma alla scrivania per almeno un'altra settimana."

"Agli ordini … mah dove sono tutti?" la sala omicidi era vuota e vista l'ora … "C'è stata una chiamata, hanno trovato il corpo di un uomo nella sua abitazione". Provenza la guardò perplesso "e da quando in qua il ritrovamento di un corpo lo fa diventare automaticamente un crimine maggiore".

"Da quando la vittima è schedata come stupratore tenente". Quando Taylor aveva ordinato di inviare la squadra non era sceso nei particolari, aveva solo detto che sarebbe arrivato il vice procuratore.

Erano tutti intorno alla lavagna, secondo Provenza il procuratore era troppo coinvolto nel caso e questo era pericoloso, poteva coprire uno dei sospettati o esserlo. Anche Andy era d'accordo con lui, Sharon aveva imparato a conoscere i suoi tenenti e a fidarsi del loro istinto …. Quello di Andy gli aveva portati alla cattura di Goldman non più tardi di un mese prima.

Era tardi quando arrivarono alla soluzione del caso e nessuno di loro avrebbe voluto arrestare la ragazza … la vittima si era fatta giustizia da sola … comprensibile ma non accettabile. Il caso lasciava in tutti l'amaro in bocca.

Sharon era nel suo ufficio quando entrò. "Tesoro mi dispiace ma devo andare, ho bisogno di parlare con il mio sponsor".

"Lei si girò aveva gli occhi lucidi "Lo so Andy è che ….. non importa". Allargò le braccia per raccoglierla "Vieni qui, posso aspettare". Sharon si tuffò fra le sue braccia.

Restarono così per un po'. Non aveva bisogno di altro, solo di sentire il calore del suo corpo, solo delle sue carezze "Andy mi ha chiamato Gavin, i documenti sono pronti bastano le firme mie e di Rusty" si fermò.

Aveva pensato come chiederglielo anche perché il loro matrimonio era un segreto, si era ripromessa di parlarne con calma, ma poi …. non ci era riuscita.

"Sai qual è la cosa che mi piacerebbe di più amore – la guardò – adottare Rusty mi piacerebbe essere suo padre a tutti gli effetti".

_Ma perché era così meraviglioso … perché era così perfetto … _Una lacrima le scivolò sulla guancia "Oh … lo sai che è tutto il giorno che volevo chiedertelo, non volevo parlare con Rusty prima di aver parlato con te. Sono la donna più fortunata al mondo" e lo baciò.

"Tesoro però dobbiamo discutere della nostra situazione, si … non stasera, con calma, so che sei preoccupata per Jack ma credo che ormai lo sappia già che stiamo insieme, non credo che faccia molta differenza se scopre anche del matrimonio".

Sharon cominciò a giocare con la cravatta rosa "Andy ti prego … potremo dire che siamo fidanzati, mi posso mettere l'anello ma … il matrimonio è ancora presto, fidati conosco Jack e questo suo comportamento mi preoccupa, ti fidi amore".

Andy la strinse forte, le mani tra i capelli mmm com'erano morbidi "Si mi fido – poi sorrise – allora mogliettina mia … siamo ufficialmente fidanzati".

"Ti amo Andy Flynn – gli sussurrò sulle labbra – ed ora vai. Con Rusty parleremo insieme". "Si insieme".

Era difficile per gli altri capire la sua necessità dopo un caso difficile di andare ad una riunione di AA. All'inizio questi incontri li aveva vissuti come un obbligo necessario per riappropriarsi della sua vita. Ma ora era diverso, erano diventati una necessità, erano un momento suo, per fermarsi, per meditare …. Si lui meditava, a modo suo ma lo faceva.

Era rimasto stupito anni prima quando ad uno di questi incontri aveva visto Jack Raydor. Gli era parso un tipo simpatico, un allegrone sempre con la battuta pronta, non capiva perché la moglie non ne parlasse mai … ma all'epoca lui conosceva il capitano Raydor, non conosceva Sharon … la donna.

Adesso poteva capire perché non ne parlasse volentieri, Jack Raydor era un gran bastardo …. Non lo aveva più visto a nessuna riunione.

C'erano facce nuove, si sedette ed ascoltò. Ascoltare le storie degli altri lo rassicurava, non era solo si ripeteva. Doveva vivere ogni giorno come se fosse il primo … oggi non ho bevuto …. Questo si diceva.

Quando nessuno aveva fiducia in lui, Louie gli era stato vicino, non sapeva nemmeno come definire il loro rapporto, per lui era più di un amico, era come un fratello maggiore, pensò a Martin, suo fratello, che lo aveva abbandonato quando aveva toccato il fondo.

Ecco perché vederlo li a terra lo aveva mandato in tilt, ecco perché dopo tanto era tornato a sedersi su queste sedie in questa sala ….

C'era un ragazzo che lo stava fissando da quando era arrivato, non lo aveva visto le altre volte ma ad essere onesti era un po' che non andava … Questo lo riportò alla sera della sua aggressione, anche allora c'era un ragazzo nuovo … Oddio, si disse, adesso sei paranoico.

Quando uscì la vide appoggiata alla macchina. "Ciao – le sfiorò le labbra – che ci fai qui?". Sharon gli mise le braccia intorno al collo "Non ce l'ho fatta a resistere fino a domani - quando era arrivata a casa, aveva deciso di prepararsi un bel bagno caldo ma … voleva solo Andy … si comportava come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta - "Andy so che hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi ma ..".

Lui la tenne stretta "Si, ci sono e ci saranno dei momenti che avrò bisogno di stare da solo, ma questo non vuol dire che lascio – sapeva che aveva paura di questo – io non ti lascerò mai Sharon, non ti libererai di me signora Flynn" la bacio intensamente.

Era passato il tempo che si preoccupava di essere vista, quando la baciava l'unica cosa che le importava era che non smettesse. Poteva stare tra le sue braccia per sempre. A volte si spaventava per questo sentimento così intenso, così profondo …. Era quasi morboso ma se lo avesse perso non avrebbe retto.

"Andiamo da me, hai già cenato?" . Lei sorrise "Veramente no". Salirono in auto …. Non si accorsero che nell'ombra qualcuno non li aveva persi di vista …..

/

Non c'era nessuno in casa, Rusty mise lo zainetto sul divano, sapeva che Sharon detestava il disordine, ma lei non c'era. Aveva un vago sentore di dove fosse, sorrise. Come se pensassero che nessuno se ne fosse accorto. Aveva notato che ogni volta che era in difficoltà portava la mano al collo e stringeva qualcosa sotto la maglietta. Ne aveva parlato con Emily, anche lei se ne era accorta. Avevano pensato di curiosare quando lei stava dormendo …. ma poi …. meglio di no.

Si mise sul divano e prese il PC. Fu li che lo trovarono Emily e Ricky al loro rientro. "La mamma?" chiese la ragazza preoccupata. "Indovina, secondo voi dove può essere …".

Sapevano tutti dove fosse, Ricky sorrise, gli piaceva saperla così. Andy la faceva felice. Sapeva che il loro rapporto non era tutto rose …. Erano due caratteri forti che avevano vissuto per la maggior parte della loro vita da soli. Almeno questo era quello che aveva fatto sua madre. Andy, aveva saputo, dopo il divorzio aveva avuto altre donne … tutte molto giovani …. Sua madre aveva avuto solo Jack …. E questo non era certo un buon punto di partenza.

Guardò sua sorella, conosceva quello sguardo era uguale a quello della mamma quando stava per dire qualcosa "Avanti Emily sputa il rospo".

Guardò Rusty cercando il coraggio "Oh Ricky, ti sei accorto anche tu che la mamma ultimamente non indossa più nulla di scollato e che se lo fa mette un foulard – si fermò – e che quando è nervosa si porta le mani al collo e …". Ricky aveva intuito "Si me ne sono accorto pure io Sherlock Holmes e Watson – osservando anche Rusty – sono convinto che quei due dovranno darci qualche spiegazione ma conosco la mamma e so che quando sarà il momento ce ne parlerà … per ora lasciamoli in pace".

Emily sbuffò "Uffi fratellone sembri lo zio Thomas". Ricky sgranò gli occhi "Hai parlato con lo zio di questo, Emily se lo scopre la mamma ti uccide".

Rusty adorava vederli battibeccare cosi ah le dinamiche tra fratelli, cominciava ad imparale "Immagino che Sharon stanotte non rientri che ne dite di un film e popcorn sul divano?".

"E bravo il fratellino, io preparo i popcorn voi pensate al film" Emily si diresse in cucina.

Sharon si era offerta di riordinare la cucina visto che Andy come al solito aveva cucinato. Lui era in soggiorno, stava armeggiando con i cd e quando la voce di Sinatra si diffuse nella sala abbassò le luci ed andò da lei. Le cinse la vita "Balliamo – le sussurrò nell'orecchio – è tanto che non lo facciamo".

Lei appoggiò la nuca sul suo mento "Mmm lo sai che non so dirti di no".

La girò, le prese la mano e la guidò in soggiorno. Era tanto che non stavano così, Sharon appoggiò il viso sul suo torace, poteva sentire il suo cuore. Andy la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte "Lo sai che è passato un anno e mezzo da quando abbiamo ballato così al matrimonio di Nicole".

"Mmm lo so, ricordo ogni attimo con te, ogni ballo, potrei stare così tutta la notte" si strinse a lui. "Se avessi 20 anni ti terrei così tutta la notte amore ma …" rise. "Oh non buttarti giù … non sei così vecchio tenente".

Alzò il viso e si perse in quegli occhi marroni così profondi che potevano leggergli l'anima …

"Te l'ho detto che sei bellissima e che ti amo oggi?" le sussurrò sulle labbra. "Mmm fammi pensare … oggi non ancora tenente" disse con voce roca.

Cullati dalla voce di Sinatra non si accorsero che il cd era finito, continuavano a ballare, i loro corpi stretti.

"Tesoro andiamo a letto" le prese la mano e salirono le scale. Dalle persiane filtrava la luce della luna diffondendo nella stanza una luce magica. Scivolarono nel letto e subito si cercarono. Sharon appoggiò la testa sul suo torace, Andy l'avvolse con il braccio … si addormentarono.

/

Non gli erano mai piaciute le feste ma il capo Johnson aveva insistito, a breve sarebbe andata a Washington per il nuovo lavoro, quando era andata via dal MCD non aveva voluto nessun rinfresco ma adesso voleva la sua festa. Così aveva dovuto dire si. Naturalmente gli altri erano entusiasti, anche Sykes era stata invitata ed ora non parlava d'altro, su quanto carina era stata la Johnson ad invitarla, in fondo non la conosceva nemmeno. Tao avrebbe portato Angie sua moglie mentre Sanchez veniva con la sua fidanzata segreta …. Flynn inutile chiederselo …

Brenda aveva dovuto invitare anche Taylor, altra nota negativa …. Non aveva proprio voglia di andarci.

"Hey Flynn, immagino che tu e il capitano verrete insieme alla cena". Andy lo guardò stupito "Tu cosa ne dici ma devo ancora chiederglielo" rise era la loro prima festa ufficiale come coppia.

"Oh ma dai perché temi che ti dica di no" sbuffò. Andy alzò gli occhi al cielo, avrebbe fatto le cose per bene.

"Cosa c'è Andy" chiese Sharon quando lo vide sulla porta. Andy entrò e si fermò a guardarla … era così bella "Sai sono stato invitato ad una festa dal mio ex capo e …". Sorrise. "Ah si e vuoi il permesso per andarci tenente?".

Andy appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania "Mi chiedevo capitano –_oddio adesso ha quello sguardo sornione a cui non riesco a resistere.. pensò Sharon _– se ti andava di essere la mia dama".

Sharon si alzò, le persiane erano abbassate, lo attirò a se per la cravatta e lo guardò da sopra gli occhiali "Ti avrei ucciso se non me lo avessi chiesto tenente" poi lo baciò.

Certo che era diventata audace, se un anno fa le avessero detto che avrebbe baciato il suo tenente nel suo ufficio avrebbe strabuzzato gli occhi al cielo, sorrise nel bacio …. Nah ma lui era suo marito … si assolse da se.

Andy la catturò in un bacio più profondo fino a che non furono interrotti dal bussare alla porta. Sharon si separò passandosi un dito sulle labbra e poi guardò Andy, rise era tutto sporco di rossetto, con la mano lo pulì. "Avanti" disse quando furono presentabili. Era Provenza.

"Scusate – si chiarì la gola, sapeva di averli beccati in uno dei loro momenti segreti … segreti per modo di dire – capitano è per il regalo del capo Johnson, pensavamo di farlo tutti insieme ma lei è una donna e …".

"Ah ho capito e quindi dovrei pensarci io, va bene tenente ma il budget?" chiese. "Sento con gli altri" fece cenno ad Andy di seguirlo. "D'accordo tenente poi mi faccia sapere è tutto immagino, Andy ancora un attimo prego" Provenza roteò gli occhi.

Quando chiuse la porta Andy la prese di nuovo tra le braccia "Mmm dove eravamo rimasti" e cerco la sua bocca. Sharon lo bloccò "Non è per questo che ti ho chiesto di restare". La fulminò "Ah no".

"No, visto che andremo insieme alla festa, come coppia, ufficiale intendo, devo parlare con Pope non voglio che quando facciamo capire che …. lui rovini tutto … insomma e spifferi che … ti pare Andy" sospirò. "Oddio Sharon un po' contorto ma credo di aver capito, non vuoi che per la balla del fidanzamento si scopra del matrimonio, sbaglio".

"Esatto era quello che volevo dire". Andy le tolse gli occhiali, Sharon lo guardò stupita "Hai finito capitano adesso?" lei annui. "Perfetto perché sono stato interrotto" la strinse a se e la bacio profondo. Sharon si sciolse … oddio come baciava …..

_Continua _

**Grazie sempre a tutti **


	13. capitolo 13

Capitolo 13

Andy sarebbe arrivato tra meno di 10 minuti e lei era ancora indecisa sul vestito, oddio perché era così nervosa … si trattava solo di una cena con persone che conosceva da anni.

Davanti allo specchio continuava ad appoggiarsi sul corpo il vestito nero e poi quello viola …. Quello nero era il suo preferito, un abito sottoveste che scendeva morbido fino alle ginocchia … ma quello viola le metteva in risalto il verde degli occhi e lei era così vanitosa dei suoi occhi e poi era il preferito di Andy. Lui di solito la trovava terribilmente sexy quando vestiva di nero ma quell'abito viola, si ricordava la luce nei suoi occhi quando lo aveva indossato per una delle loro cene …

Suonò il campanello … oddio, prese quello viola e si fiondò in bagno. Si tolse la collana e mise la catenina nella borsa non se ne separava mai … avrebbe indossato l'anello con lo smeraldo più tardi … ridacchiò ad immaginarsi la faccia di Provenza un conto era frequentarsi così ma l'anello era ufficiale ed implicava …

Andy la stava aspettando sul divano quando uscì. "Oh mamma sei bellissima – disse Emily appena la vide – non è vero Andy?".

Lui non riusciva nemmeno a balbettare nessuna frase era come muto, Sharon sorrise, questo era l'effetto che voleva.

"Si Sharon sei …. Oddio – si alzò e le cinse la vita – sei bellissima, mmm non so se ti voglio così questa sera".

Emily rise, non aveva mai visto i suoi genitori tubare così come due innamorati nemmeno nei loro momenti migliori.

Sharon sorrise notando la cravatta viola di Andy, come sempre anche senza concordarlo erano abbinati "Vorrà dire che non dovrai lasciarmi sola" gli spazzolò le labbra con un bacio. Da dopo la chiacchierata con Brenda era un po' gelosa del loro rapporto, sapeva che era innamorata di Fritz ma ripensandoci le aveva dato un po' fastidio che trovasse Andy così sexy.

Andy l'attirò a se e la baciò più a lungo. "Ey ci sono anch'io .. uuu … mi vedete pregasi PDA fuori dalla porta" ghignò Emily coprendosi gli occhi con un gesto plateale.

_Pure lei adesso ci si mette come suo fratello _"Oddio Emily basta Rusty con questo stress delle PDA" Andy ridacchiò osservando Sharon coprirsi il volto, era adorabile quando si imbarazzava.

"Posso farvi una foto dai siete così belli insieme?"

"Va bene tesoro ma …" si aggiusto gli occhiali. "Ok prometto di non mandarla a nessuno, croce sul cuore mamma".

Quando chiusero la porta dietro di loro Andy la trattene per il braccio, Sharon si appoggiò al suo corpo "Adesso siamo fuori dalla porta signora Flynn" e la bacio intensamente, Sharon gemette nel bacio.

Quando si staccarono avevano il respiro affannato "Lo sai che se continui così – la voce bassa – non arriveremo mai alla festa". Andy la strinse più forte "Potrebbe essere un'idea" la baciò sul collo "Andy ti pregò" reclinò la testa indietro ma si rese conto troppo tardi che questo era stato un grande errore, Andy intensificò i baci.

"Ma allora ditelo che non si può nemmeno rincasare in pace" Rusty gli dava la schiena ora mentre Ricky sghignazzava. Sharon appoggiò il viso sul torace di Andy si sentiva così a disagio …. Sarebbe dovuta essere lei a beccare i figli non loro "Andy andiamo" sussurrò.

"Ragazzi – prese Sharon per mano – credo che noi faremo molto ma molto tardi – e strizzò l'occhio. "Andy -gli diede una gomitata – non ti ci mettere pure tu".

Ricky rideva ancora quando li vide prendere l'ascensore.

Brenda voleva che fosse tutto perfetto, non era il suo forte organizzare cene ma Fritz era stato un tesoro ed anche suo padre non era stato da me adesso stava intrattenendo il tenente Provenza.

Gli altri erano già in salotto, sperava che si stessero rilassando, poteva sentire Tao e sua moglie chiacchierare con Taylor. Lei non avrebbe voluto invitarlo ma suo marito come al solito l'aveva fatta ragionare.

Diede una sbirciatina dalla porta, Sanchez si era portato la sua fidanzata, tutti avevano pensato che fosse Rios, lui non aveva mai nascosto la cotta per la donna. Ma quando era arrivato aveva stupito tutti presentandosi con una bella moretta Jenny, una sua ex compagna di scuola, si erano rivisti ad una rimpatriata tra compagni e non si erano più lasciati.

C'erano proprio tutti … ah no mancava Andy, non era un segreto con chi sarebbe venuto.

Davanti alla porta Sharon lo fermò prima che suonasse "Aspetta – apri la pochette e prese l'anello – me lo puoi infilare amore" disse guardandolo negli occhi. Andy l'appoggiò alla porta "Lo sai che ti amo" la baciò.

Fritz gli accompagnò dagli altri. Provenza smise di parlare quando li vide, il capitano era radiosa e Flynn be lui _volava tre metri sopra il cielo_ …. quei due erano …. Si trovò a sorridere.

"Oh Andy ben arrivato e Sharon sei bellissima " squittì Brenda andando loro incontro …. _era veramente bellissima, qualcosa negli occhi_ ….

Sharon sorrise, e strinse la mano di Andy che non l'aveva lasciata nemmeno per un attimo. Si sentiva gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, cosa prevedibile si disse era la loro prima uscita ufficiale …. Oddio se sapessero …. Come se la leggesse nel pensiero Andy le sussurrò "Tesoro è tutto ok, sei bellissima ed io sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo" la baciò dolcemente sui capelli.

Brenda non poté non notare lo scambio tra loro e cercò con lo sguardo Provenza che alzò gli occhi al cielo .

"Ah Brenda hai invitato anche la tua amica Sharon" disse suo padre dirigendosi verso la coppia. "E' un piacere signor Johnson come sta?" Andy gli diede la mano. Da dopo la morte della moglie non lo aveva più visto, sapeva che viveva a turno con i figli.

"Sto bene ma - e guardò le loro mani - anche voi vedo che state bene – ridacchiò – Andy permette se le porto via la dama" e senza che lui potesse dire altro prese Sharon sottobraccio. Lei cercò gli occhi del marito ma Andy stava ridacchiando divertito …. lo incenerì.

"Capitano – disse Tao vedendoli arrivare – Angie ed io stavano dicendo che è radiosa questa sera". Sharon arrossì. "Grazie Mike, stasera sono solo Sharon, e – si fermò un attimo - non pensavo che Brenda fosse così brava ma è tutto perfetto" sussurrò sperando di non essere sentita da suo padre.

"Sinceramente Sharon non lo pensavo nemmeno io" poi il suo sguardo fu catturato dall'anello, sorrise allora Flynn si era deciso finalmente ….

"Ma non vedo il capo Pope" disse guardandosi attorno. "Pare che avesse un altro impegno, Taylor invece è li con Provenza ed Andy - indicò il buffet – credo abbiano bisogno d'aiuto scusate signore, signor Johnson" e si allontanò.

"Uau capitano questo vestito è fantastico e …. Oh mio Dio ma questo è … " cinghuettò Amy e le prese la mano. Calò il silenzio Sharon restò impietrita eppure si era preparata a tutto ciò ma Sykes era … cercò Andy.

Provenza guardò l'amico "Flynn non avrai fatto quello che penso, tu sei …." E si versò un bicchiere di vino.

Brenda sorrise _ah quella donna riusciva sempre a rubarle la scena_ . Lo sapevano tutti ormai che si frequentavano ma non pensava che proprio questa sera lo avrebbero ufficializzato.

Sharon voleva solo prendere un po' d'aria. Aveva messo in conto che la news avrebbe destato clamore ma adesso voleva solo allontanarsi con Andy. Lui le si avvicinò le prese la mano e la baciò "Che ne dici se andiamo un po' in terrazza prima che Provenza voglia il mio scalpo". Lei rise ma come riusciva sempre a calmarla.

Appena soli la prese tra le braccia e la baciò. "Mmm tenente lo sai che ci siamo appena scavati la fossa con Taylor" aveva notato lo sguardo dell'uomo quando Sykes aveva alzato la mano con l'anello. Andy ridacchiò "Nah è solo geloso perché ho la donna più bella di tutta Los Angeles".

"Solo di Los Angeles signor Flynn".

Le prese il viso e l'attiro in un bacio più profondo, Sharon sentì il suo corpo arrendersi …. Perché baciava così , gli mise le mani alla nuca e giocò con i suoi corti capelli. Andy intensificò il bacio, dovevano fermarsi ma era sempre difficile quando l'aveva tra le braccia.

Provenza era sulla porta della terrazza e scrollava la testa. "Tenente ha visto per caso Sharon … oh … " disse Brenda dietro di lui appena li vide.

Provenza grugnì qualcosa ma Brenda non riuscì ad afferrare "Allora è una cosa seria".

"Seria capo, quei due non sanno nemmeno in cosa si sono imbarcati".

Si staccarono solo perche dovevano respirare "Va meglio tesoro?" le sussurrò sulle labbra. "Mmm … è troppo presto per lasciare … voglio solo …". Andy la baciò sul collo "Non avere fretta dopo ti aspetta una sorpresa, abbiamo tutto il tempo". Lei sorrise.

"Capitano – la bloccò Taylor quando rientrarono – non crede che avreste dovuto parlarmene" ed indicò l'anello. "Ha ragione capo ma sono sorpresa quanto lei, Andy– e si girò verso di lui – me l'ha chiesto questa sera e non c'è stato il tempo veramente". Andy sorrise non pensava fosse così brava a mentire.

"Mi scusi capo – Brenda prese Sharon per mano – se gliela porto via ma noi donne abbiamo da spettegolare vero capitano". Sharon annuì se l'era cavata anche per troppo tempo.

"Ma questo anello è bellissimo" Brenda guardò verso le altre. "Si capitano certo che il tenente ha un ottimo gusto" Sykes non poteva staccare gli occhi dalle pietre.

"Era di sua nonna" Sharon sorrise. "Oh è così romantico non pensavo che il tenente Flynn fosse così dolce – disse Angie – Tao non parla molto dei suoi colleghi ma mi sono sempre immaginata lui e Provenza come due …. Mi scusi capitano".

"Non si preoccupi, lo pensavo anch'io prima" sorrise. Guardò verso Andy, oddio era così bello con il completo grigio, era il suo preferito, distolse subito lo sguardo quando sentì un sensazione di caldo in tutto il corpo, si toccò il viso oddio era arrossita sicuramente.

Andy non le staccava gli occhi di dosso "Scusate ma credo che Sharon abbia bisogno del mio aiuto prima di essere sbranata dalle leonesse". Fritz rise guardando il gruppo di donne eh si sembravano proprio pronte a sbranare la preda.

"Fritz ma allora il vostro è un vizio di fidanzarvi tra di voi" disse serio il padre di Brenda. "Sai com'è le donne in divisa …". Sorrisero.

Andy si avvicinò con un piatto colmo di cibo, sapeva che da quando erano arrivati Sharon non aveva toccato nulla "Mi dispiace interrompervi ma – e diede il piatto a Sharon – credo che tu debba assaggiare questi sono strepitosi".

"Che dolce" sussurrò Amy ad Angie. Sharon prese gli involtini di verdura "Umm Brenda ma devi darmi la ricetta sono spettacolari" poi ne diede un morso ad Andy. Quando si accorse di quello che aveva appena fatto arrossì vistosamente. Andy ridacchio …. Era adorabile.

Fu una serata piacevole, tra vecchi aneddoti soprattutto di Provenza e Flynn, quei due erano un pozzo senza fondo, ne avevano combinate talmente tante che non si sapeva più da dove cominciare.

Fu solo quando ricordarono Gabriel che l'atmosfera cambiò. A nessuno piaceva ripensare a quei giorni. Brenda si sentiva in colpa ed era per questo che aveva accettato il lavoro a Washington DC. Voleva mettere un ponte tra lei e il suo passato. Restare a Los Angeles glielo avrebbe sempre ricordato.

Era stata molto combattuta, il lavoro nell'ufficio del Procuratore le piaceva, ma era troppo vicino ai ricordi. Fritz aveva capito e l'aveva appoggiata anche se questo avrebbe significato essere separati per un po', lui restava sempre l'agente di collegamento dell'FBI con il LAPD. Anche se nell'aria c'era vento di cambiamenti, ma non voleva indagare.

Fritz le cinse la vita e la baciò sulla fronte, sapeva che il momento dei saluti sarebbe stato difficile per lei, domani nel pomeriggio aveva l'aereo. Si era fatto tardi uno alla volta gli ospiti cominciarono a lasciare.

Rimasti soli "Mi sembra che sia andato tutto bene" disse Fritz stringendola a se. "Mmm credo di si, oddio mi mancherà tutto questo … mi mancheranno terribilmente". La tenne stretta.

/

Come arrivarono alla macchina Sharon lo bloccò "Allora la sorpresa". Andy sorrise "Che donna impaziente abbi fede …".

Per tutto il tragitto fece silenzio ma quando la macchina girò verso il mare "Oh Andy veramente stiamo andando li". Avevano scoperto quel piccolo alberghetto durante una delle loro prime cene da amici, era delizioso, piccolo e riservato. Andy aveva notato come Sharon aveva osservato il mare dalla terrazza e quando aveva saputo che dalle stanza la vista era ancora meglio aveva deciso che un giorno l'avrebbe portata li …

"Grazie, è una sorpresa bellissima" disse quando le aprì la portiera. "Ma non è mica finito qui amore".

Sharon rimase a bocca aperta quando entrarono. La luce delle candele rischiarava la stanza e sul tavolino c'era un enorme mazzo di tulipani "Oddio Andy come hai fatto" non era stagione di tulipani mancavano due mesi a Natale.

Lui le cinse la vita ed attirò la schiena sul suo torace "Lo sai capitano che quando mi impegno sono bravo".

"Si tenente è che si applica poco"disse con voce bassa. Andy ebbe un brivido era tutta la sera che la desiderava .. quel vestito non vedeva l'ora di sfilarglielo.

Sharon poté avvertire il suo desiderio, si girò e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo "Allora tenente sto aspettando …. Ha intenzione di applicarsi …"

Andy non se lo fece ripetere e catturò la bocca, Sharon gemette al tocco delle labbra sulle sue e le dischiuse invitandolo in un bacio più profondo. Non sapevano da quanto le loro lingue stessero stuzzicandosi ma la mancanza d'aria li fece staccare.

Andy la sollevò e l'adagiò sul letto, con le mani prese a percorre ogni parte del suo corpo procurandole dei brividi lungo la schiena. Ogni tocco era come una scia di fuoco che le attraversava la pelle. E quando la mano andò alla zip si sollevò per facilitarne l'apertura.

Il vestito scivolò lungo il corpo lasciandola con la sola biancheria "Sei bellissima amore" non poteva staccarle gli occhi di dosso. "Baciami" sussurrò lei con voce roca di desiderio.

Le loro bocche si incontrarono in un bacio appassionato. Sharon, nel bacio, gli sciolse la cravatta e gli slacciò la camicia, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua pelle nuda sopra di se. Con le unghie prese ad accarezzargli la schiena e lui intensificò il bacio.

Finirono di spogliarsi sempre tra i baci. Le mani di Andy vagabondavano sul suo corpo e quando il desiderio si fece insopportabile "Andy ti pregò" gemette. Lui la baciò ed entro dolcemente in lei assaporando ogni momento. Ogni volta era come la prima volta, i loro corpi intrecciati, i loro respiri affannosi. Prese a muoversi più velocemente "Sharon" riusciva solo a sussurrare il suo nome. "Andy o mio Dio veng…".

Intensificò il ritmo, gli piaceva quando lei lo avvisava, vennero insieme. Sharon si aggrappò a lui scossa da brividi, Andy la strinse forte … era così calda … "Ti amo" le sussurrò. "Io di più" mentre cercava di calmarsi.

Sharon si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, era l'unico posto dove sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Si stupiva ogni volta di come lui fosse dolce dopo, era una donna fortunata sorrise.

"A cosa stai pensando, sento le rotelline della tua testa che continuano a funzionare".

"A quanto ti amo" sussurrò. "Si e poi" la conosceva meglio di se stesso sapeva che c'era dell'altro. "Andy tra 2 mesi è Natale e … è il nostro primo Natale e voglio che sia tutto perfetto".

Adesso si mise a ridere "Oh Dio Sharon sei l'unica donna che abbia mai conosciuto che dopo aver fatto l'amore pensa al Natale". Lei fece il broncio "Non serve che mi ricordi che hai conosciuto molte donne caro ma …".

"Ok va bene, so che adori il Natale ma Sharon mancano 2 mesi, prometto che ci penseremo per tempo, vieni qui adesso e prova a dormire un po' perché non ho intenzione di finire la nostra mini fuga così presto" ringhiò. "Oddio Andy – rise – non abbiamo più vent'anni". "E' per questo che voglio dormire ora" e la zittì con un bacio.

Si addormentarono subito dopo.

Quando Andy si svegliò, Sharon dormiva ancora tra le sue braccia nella stessa posizione della sera prima. Era dolce, russava un pochino ma lo faceva sempre quando era tanto stanca. Sapeva che non era stato un bel periodo, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere era rimasta sconvolta dalla morte di Gabriel e da tutto quello che aveva comportato.

"Tesoro – le sussurrò – è tardi". "Mmm ancora un po'" si strinse di più. "Non arriviamo nemmeno a passare da casa, per fortuna che ho preparato una borsa ieri" sorrise. "Sei l'uomo più previdente al mondo" bofonchiò tra uno sbadiglio.

_Continua_


	14. capitolo 14

Capitolo 14

Erano tutti alle loro scrivanie quando li videro arrivare, ma cosa cavolo volevano quelli del FID. Gli ultimi casi si erano risolti senza problemi. L'unica cosa certa era che il loro arrivo significava solo guai.

Il sergente Elliot ed uno nuovo si diressero all'ufficio del capitano. Bussarono, Sharon li fece entrare.

Dal vetro potevano vedere il capitano annuire più volte ma quando lei scattò sulla sedia si guardarono tutti.

Adesso Sharon era alla porta "Quali prove avete che quest'uomo dica la verità" adesso il mal di testa era esploso, si massaggiò le tempie. "Quale motivo avrebbe di mentire non conosce nemmeno il tenente".

Oddio poteva immaginare un milione di motivi per cui stesse mentendo ma se fosse stata ancora al FID anche lei si sarebbe comportata allo stesso modo, sapeva che dovevano indagare. Si chiese se Taylor ne fosse già a conoscenza.

"Ah capitano vorremmo parlare con lui da solo". Sharon lo fulminò da sopra gli occhiali "Sono il suo superiore ed è mio diritto assistere all'interrogatorio".

"Come vuole capitano, non sono d'accordo ma non posso impedirglielo".

Sharon uscì dalla stanza. Intorno a lei era calato il silenzio "Tenente Flynn in sala interrogatori". Provenza guardò l'amico cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Andy si alzò sconvolto "Capitano cosa è…" strinse i pugni per non esplodere. "Le spiegheremo tutto Tenente, ora ci segua" rispose Elliot dirigendosi lungo il corridoio.

Sharon cercò gli occhi di Andy ma lui era già dietro il sergente. Provenza guardò il capitano "Cosa sta succedendo ora".

Sharon scosse la testa "Non ora, poi ne parliamo la prego tenente" e si allontanò.

Quello che stava sentendo era assurdo, non conosceva nemmeno questo tizio che lo stava accusando di essere corrotto, di aver intimidito un testimone e di aver falsificato le prove in un caso di omicidio. Adesso si ricordava quel caso, ma era stato fatto tutto secondo le regole, le prove erano schiaccianti, il DNA non mentiva. Ed ora spuntava questo testimone che diceva che le prove erano state contraffate e che lui era stato pagato per farlo. Oh mio Dio doveva essere un incubo.

Guardò Sharon lei era rimasta in silenzio da quando il sergente Elliot aveva iniziato a parlare. Doveva restare calmo, doveva riflettere.

"Sergente Elliot – disse infine – non so per quale motivo questo Alfred Chase stia mentendo ma vi posso giurare che non so nemmeno chi sia" strinse il pugno.

Sharon avrebbe voluto andare da lui ma non poteva, mise le mani in tasca e chiuse gli occhi, poteva sentire la sofferenza nella voce di Andy.

"Tenente Flynn il signor Chase è stato l'ultimo compagno di Anderson prima della sua morte. E' da lui che dice di aver ricevuto queste confidenze e lei sa che dobbiamo indagare, quindi ci aspettiamo tutta la sua collaborazione e – si girò verso Sharon - capitano sappiamo quali sono i vostri rapporti, confidiamo che non interferiranno nell'inchiesta".

Sharon era basita "Ma come si permette sergente le ricordo che sono sempre un suo superiore e non deve aver dubbi nessuno di noi e dico nessuno ostacolerà la vostra inchiesta, adesso immagino che la nostra conversazione sia finita qui e che possiamo tutti ritornare al nostro lavoro".

"Certo capitano mi scusi, ma tenente Flynn lei resti a disposizione avremmo altre domande da porle, arrivederci".

Andy voleva parlarle ma lei era già fuori verso la sala omicidi, la seguì in silenzio.

"Tenente Tao, detective Sanchez– disse passandosi una mano sulla fronte – voglio tutte le informazioni che potete avere su Alfred Chase, tutto quello che ha fatto quando era in carcere e quando è uscito, con chi legava dentro, chi frequentava prima di entrare in carcere e con chi si vede ora che è uscito, tenente Provenza con Saykes ricontrollate il fascicolo Anderson".

Andy era rimasto in silenzio Sharon lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere che stava per esplodere "Ok al lavoro, Andy nel mio ufficio" lui la seguì.

Chiuse la porta ed abbassò le persiane. "Sharon non so cosa stia succedendo ma devi credermi io …".

"Ti credo Andy e non perché ti amo e perché sei mio marito ma perché ti conosco e so che non potresti mai fare quello di cui ti accusano, ma quello che credo io non importa". Lui le si avvicinò e le prese le mani "Lo so ci vogliono le prove, dimmi quello che devo fare".

Sharon lo strinse a se "Tu non farai niente, starai calmo e tranquillo me lo prometti?". Andy le sollevò il mento "Ok ma tu mi prometti che non rischierai il tuo lavoro per me". La strinse forte, Sharon si abbandonò nel suo abbraccio.

Andy ritornò alla sua scrivania, si fermò un attimo, si passò un mano tra i capelli "Sentite so che vi state chiedendo cosa stia succedendo, so che vi state chiedendo di quale indagine si tratti, si bloccò – be questo Chase, non so nemmeno chi sia, mi ha rivolto delle accuse ed ora il FID ha aperto un fascicolo e …. "

"Tenente non ci deve nessuna spiegazione, il capitano ci ha dato degli ordini e sono sicuro che si risolverà tutto" disse Sanchez, Provenza annuì guardando Andy. "Grazie Julio, come ben immaginate io sono fuori, mi dispiace ragazzi". Si sedette.

Venne ora di pranzo senza che avessero trovato ancora qualcosa su Chase. Provenza ed Amy avevano spulciato il fascicolo Anderson, quell'uomo aveva ucciso la vicina di casa dopo averla stuprata e massacrata di botte. Il suo DNA lo collegava sulla scena del crimine, ne erano state trovate tracce sulla biancheria della vittima. Questo e le testimonianze di alcuni vicini che avevano visto fuggire un uomo la cui descrizione corrispondeva ad Anderson lo inchiodarono. Dal fascicolo se ne deduceva che il lavoro della polizia, era stato ineccepibile.

"Capitano abbiamo letto e riletto il fascicolo ma non c'è nulla che possa far credere che le prove siano state costruite, forse è il caso di risentire i vicini – poi rivolto al collega – Flynn il marito della vittima all'epoca era indagato per degli ammanchi nella banca dove lavorava …".

"So quello che stai pensando Louie, all'epoca avevo indagato sulla sua situazione finanziaria, ed era emerso che aveva debiti di gioco, ma al momento dell'omicidio gli aveva saldati, e non c'erano prove che c'entrasse con la morte della moglie. Poi il riscontro del DNA ed i vicini … tutto portava ad Anderson".

"Va bene – intervenne Sharon – e sul fronte Chase, tenente Tao?".

"E' stato l'ultimo compagno di cella di Anderson, quello che ha raccolto le sue confidenze. Da quando è uscito pare faccia una vita tranquilla. Era stato beccato per ricettazione e piccoli furtarelli, niente di serio. Si vociferava che fosse legato al mondo della prostituzione ma non si è mai riusciti ad incastrarlo per questo".

Sharon si passò una mano tra i capelli, potevano notare che era stanca e preoccupata "Ok, proporrei una pausa, Julio perché con Andy non andate a prendere la pizza per tutti" prese il portafoglio ma Andy le fece cenno di lasciar stare ed uscirono.

"Capitano, posso parlare in privato" Provenza le si era avvicinato. "Prego tenente" si diressero nel suo ufficio.

"Capitano adesso siamo io e lei, quanto è grave la situazione?".

"Tenente questa volta Andy è in un grosso guaio, Chase lo accusa di essere corrotto, di aver falsificato le prove e di aver intimidito un testimone e pare che il FID dia molto peso alle sue parole".

"Oddio non crederà a quel bastardo" ringhiò Provenza. "Quello che credo io non importa a nessuno, anzi se vuole saperlo sono stata invitata molto educatamente a non interferire con l'indagine visto i miei rapporti con Andy" si tolse gli occhiali … Dio la testa le scoppiava.

"Certo immagino, Andy come sta?".

"Lo conosce, fa finta che tutto vada bene, ma sappiamo che sta per esplodere ed io .. mi deve aiutare tenente ho paura che vada a cercare Chase e che …".

Provenza le si avvicinò e le prese la mano, aveva lo stesso timore.

La giornata fu improduttiva. Quando a sera, Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio Andy era ancora alla scrivania, gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Andiamo a casa".

Lui si girò, poteva vedere i segni della stanchezza sul suo viso. Prese la giacca e si diressero al parcheggio.

/

Rusty spense il cellulare e raggiunse Ricky ed Emily in soggiorno "Era Sharon, non rientra stasera si ferma da Andy".

"Mmm seratina" sghignazzò Emily. "Non so, aveva una strana voce, mi è sembrata preoccupata e tanto stanca, chiamo Nicole".

"Metti il viva voce" disse Ricky preoccupato.

"Ciao Nicole scusa l'ora ma …." Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa chiedere alla giovane donna. "Rusty tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?".

"Uhm no è solo che … hai sentito Andy oggi?" sapeva che questo l'avrebbe messa in allerta. "No non lo sento da prima della cena con i colleghi, Rusty ora mi stai preoccupando"

"No Nicole – intervenne Ricky – è solo che la mamma ha chiamato, si ferma da lui ma sembrava strana".

Nicole rise "Se non ve ne siete accorti è un po' che i nostri genitori sono strani ragazzi".

"Si ma sembrava preoccupata – Emily si intrufolò nella conversazione – e dopo quello che è successo, Nicole prova a chiamare Andy".

"Ok lo farò, ma sono sicura che ci stiamo preoccupando per niente, ora devo scappare i bambini, notte un bacione".

Quando chiusero la telefonata non erano più tranquilli. Non era da Sharon avvisare all'ultimo momento che non sarebbero venuti a cena. Doveva essere successo qualcosa. "Oddio non avranno litigato" disse Emily con ansia. "Nah sarebbe qua e non da lui per tutta la notte, deve essere successo qualcosa al lavoro – rispose Ricky – mah non so voi ma a me è passata la fame e ciliegina sulla torta domani ho promesso che pranzo con papà, vuole farmi vedere il suo nuovo ufficio".

"Uhm non ti invidio, sono messo male io con mia madre ma anche voi con Jack … non scherzate".

"Grazie fratellino, lo sappiamo da noi che padre abbiamo - rispose Emily acidamente – io vado a dormire".

Quando si allontanò "Non volevo è che …" si scusò Rusty. "Non preoccuparti tra lei è papà non c'è un buon rapporto e poi adora Andy lo sai, vieni anche se non ho fame dobbiamo mettere sotto i denti qualcosa e poi così ci teniamo occupati, chiama Emily, quella testona non può saltare la cena".

/

Sharon era sdraiata sul letto, la testa le stava scoppiando, aveva bisogno solo di dormire. Sentiva Andy in soggiorno, stava riordinando, sapeva che era nervoso. Chiuse gli occhi, se solo fosse passata l'emicrania.

Si era appisolata quando si accorse che Andy era steso vicino a lei, si raggomitolò contro di lui e subito lui le fece spazio tra le braccia. Sharon appoggiò la testa sul suo torace ed il braccio sul suo addome.

Lo sentì sospirare "Andy, domani faccio portare Chase in sala interrogatori e voglio sentire cosa ha da dirci, voglio vederlo in faccia quel …"la voce strascicata dal male.

"Va bene amore, ma adesso prova a dormire così il mal di testa ti passa" prese a massaggiarla dietro la nuca.

Era delizioso, Sharon cominciò a rilassarsi e lentamente il suo respiro si fece più lento fino a che si addormentò.

Andy non riusciva a prender sonno. Continuava a pensare a Chase e ad Anderson. Che senso aveva, ora, la sua confessione. Era ancora all'omicidi quando, si era occupato del caso. Non se ne ricordava nemmeno fino a stamattina, e poi non era stato lui ad incriminare Anderson, lui aveva raccolto solo le prove era stato il procuratore e poi la giuria a fare il resto. Ripensò se per caso poteva esserci un figlio che volesse vendicarsi ma anche questo era assurdo dopo tutti questi anni. Chi cavolo voleva incastrarlo e cosa ci guadagnava Chase in tutto questo, su questo dovevano partire … sorrise … quelli del FID sicuramente non si erano poste tutte queste domande.

Sentì Sharon muoversi, aveva il sonno agitato, sapeva che era preoccupata, la cullò dolcemente fino a che non la sentì rilassarsi nuovamente contro il suo corpo. Oddio se non avesse lei sarebbe perduto.

Per un attimo aveva temuto che non gli credesse, d'altronde non poteva negare che il suo passato si prestava alle accuse formulate. In quel periodo beveva ed era sempre a corto di soldi, sia perché il divorzio gli aveva tolto tutto sia per la vita che faceva. Non avrebbe potuto condannarla se avesse avuto qualche dubbio.

Ma lei non ne aveva, non aveva voluto nessuna spiegazione, gli credeva e basta e non perché lo amava ma perché si fidava di lui. Come aveva fatto senza di lei sino ad ora. Le baciò la fronte. Si addormentò.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle persiane. Sharon era già sveglia ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi. "Ey da quanto sei qui che mi guardi" disse Andy con voce assonnata. "Da un po' sei così carino quando dormi, sembri un bambino" ridacchiò. "Ah si, sembro un bambino .. – la rotolò sulla schiena – anche adesso tesoro" disse con voce roca. "Mmm adesso sei pericoloso" rise lei.

La baciò, erano così morbide le sue labbra, Sharon rispose al bacio. Ne Avevano bisogno, avevano bisogno del contatto. Fu tenero e dolce, ogni volta la faceva sentire come la donna più desiderata al mondo. Ogni volta era come la prima volta. Fecero l'amore con calma assaporando l'uno dell'altro, godendo di ogni istante.

Adesso erano abbracciati, i loro respiri affannosi ed i loro battiti ancora accelerati "Ti amo Andy, non posso vivere senza di te" gli disse accarezzando il torace. Lui le sollevò il mento e la guardò, era serio il suo sguardo era profondo "Sharon ogni giorno che passa ti amo sempre di più, prometti che qualsiasi cosa accada tu non mi lascerai mai, ho bisogno di te" la strinse forte.

Sharon si sentì sopraffatta "Non ti lascerò mai tu sei la mia vita".

Se non si davano una mossa sarebbero stati terribilmente in ritardo. Fecero colazione al volo con un caffè, non c'era tempo per altro.

Quando Sharon entrò nel suo ufficio trovò Taylor. Non fu un bell'inizio di giornata, naturalmente dava il suo appoggio ma ribadiva che la vita privata doveva restare privata. Sharon si era aspettata questo ritornello, lo rassicurò, e quando se ne andò sprofondò nella sua poltrona e chiuse gli occhi. Il bussare alla porta la riportò alla realtà "Avanti" sapeva chi fosse, riconosceva il tocco, ma si stupì quando vide anche Provenza.

"Sharon penso che dobbiamo scoprire cosa ci guadagna Chase in tutto questo. Mi sembra così strano dopo tanti anni che fioriscano queste accuse" si girò verso Louie. "La penso come Flynn capitano, penso che sia arrivato il momento di parlare con questo Chase".

"Si tenente ho già chiesto di andare a prenderlo e vorrei che ad interrogarlo foste lei e Sanchez, io preferirei restarne fuori".

"Certamente capo" oddio era la seconda volta che la chiamava cosi. Sharon sorrise si era accorta dell'imbarazzo, fece finta di nulla "Va bene tenente può andare" con lo sguardo trattenne Andy.

Erano rimasti soli, sapeva dello sforzo che stava facendo per non esplodere, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma le persiane erano aperte "Andy ti va di venire nella sala registrazioni".

Lui sorrise, si stava esponendo, certo che avrebbe voluto esserci "Solo se posso" disse invece. Sharon si alzò, ora l'uno di fronte all'altro "E' il tuo capitano che te lo chiede, andiamo" gli prese la mano ed uscirono.

Chase ripose alle domande di Provenza con arroganza ma ripeté pari pari la sua versione. Sanchez stava perdendo la pazienza, ma Provenza gli lanciò un occhiata che lo calmò subito.

Mentre i colleghi lo stavano interrogando Tao stava facendo una ricerca sul suo conto corrente e su quello della madre, l'uomo risultava domiciliato da lei. "Capitano" disse tutto eccitato. Sharon si avvicinò e quando lesse i movimenti bancari della donna "Tenente Provenza – gli sussurrò nell'auricolare – sospenda un attimo l'interrogatorio e ci raggiunga".

Provenza uscì e raggiunse gli altri nella sala registrazioni.

Sul conto della madre risultavano depositati 5 giorni prima, 25.000 dollari, una somma notevole se si pensa che la donna viveva di una piccola pensione e che il figlio dopo essere uscito di prigione non aveva ancora trovato lavoro. Da dove venivano quei soldi? Purtroppo risultavano versati dallo stesso Chase sul conto della madre. Questo complicava le cose.

"Tenente non voglio mettergli pressione, voglio che si senta sicuro, sospendiamo qui l'interrogatorio".

La guadarono allibiti "Capitano, non sono d'accordo, penso sia il caso di spremerlo fino a che non ci dirà chi glieli ha dati per fregare Flynn". Gli altri annuirono concordi.

Andy era rimasto in silenzio. Era d'accordo con Louie ma aveva imparato a fidarsi dell'intuito di Sharon e poi aveva dato un ordine.

Sharon si passò la mano tra i capelli, sperava fosse la scelta giusta, doveva essere la scelta giusta. Si girò verso Andy "E se ha ragione Provenza".

"Sharon, se fosse per me lo avrei spremuto fino ad ottenere una confessione, ma va bene così, mi fido di te". Si diressero verso la sala omicidi. Andy la trattene per il braccio "Tesoro, stasera ho bisogno di andare ad una riunione, ho bisogno di .." Sharon gli mise un dito sulle labbra "Vuoi che venga con te" era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva. "No amore stasera ho bisogno di andarci solo, mi dispiace".

"Ti amo" gli sussurrò sulle labbra.

_Continua_

**Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono la storia nonostante la difficoltà della traduzione di Google. Spero che la lettura sia piacevole come per me è piacevole e divertente la scrittura. Devo confessare che scrivere questa fanfic mi ha portato a cercare informazioni in internet sulla città di Los Angeles che non conosco, quindi chiedo scusa se non scendo mai nei particolari sulla descrizione dei luoghi. Mi sono cercata anche l'organigramma del LAPD e di alcune leggi in vigore in California. **

**Ancora grazie **


	15. capitolo 15

Capitolo 15

Nicole provò a chiamarlo tutta la sera ma il cellulare suonava a vuoto. Quando aveva sentito i ragazzi aveva cercato di ridimensionare la loro preoccupazione ma adesso che suo padre non rispondeva iniziava a preoccuparsi pure lei. Non era da lui, forse avevano ragione, oddio cosa doveva fare, forse doveva richiamare Rusty … ma magari suo padre era con Sharon e …. Non voleva disturbarli. Domani sicuramente gli avrebbe dato spiegazioni.

Andy aveva sentito il cellulare suonare ma quando era ad una riunione non rispondeva mai. Lesse il chiamante, era Nicole l'avrebbe richiamata dopo.

Aveva bisogno di restare calmo, non poteva permettersi proprio in questo momento di perdere il controllo. Non c'era in gioco solo la sua carriera, c'era quella di Sharon e questo lo preoccupava di più. La conosceva sapeva che non avrebbe mollato fino a alla scoperta della verità. Quello che temeva è che lo avrebbe fatto anche a rischio della sua posizione e questo non poteva permetterlo. Forse era arrivato veramente il momento di appendere il distintivo. Gli altri l'avrebbero presa come un'ammissione di colpevolezza ma chi se ne frega, l'unica cosa che gli importava era sua moglie.

Quando aveva parlato con Hank, il suo sponsor, gli aveva detto tutti i suoi dubbi, la sua paura per Sharon. Hank dopo averlo guardato gli aveva solo detto di capire cosa fosse veramente importante per lui. Non doveva essere una scelta ma solo la realizzazione dei suoi sentimenti.

Lui non aveva alcun dubbio avrebbe scelto Sharon sopra tutto. Infondo aveva avuto una bella carriera ed era arrivato il momento di godersi la sua nuova vita, i suoi figli e i due splendidi nipotini.

Una parte di lui era consapevole di tutto ciò ma c'era quella vocina nella sua testa che gli diceva di non mollare, Sharon non lo avrebbe voluto. Aveva degli amici che erano pronti a stare al suo fianco. Sapeva che i ragazzi stavano facendo gli straordinari per aiutarlo.

Si prese la testa fra le mani, oddio cosa doveva fare. In un altro momento sarebbe andato da Sharon, avrebbero parlato e come sempre lei lo avrebbe fatto ragionare, ma ora no, doveva decidere da solo.

La riunione era finita e non se ne era nemmeno accorto. La sala era quasi vuota quando si alzò, era tardi, forse una bella dormita gli avrebbe fatto bene. Era tardi per chiamare Nicole e Sharon starà sicuramente dormendo, pensò, l'aveva vista così stanca.

Domani … poteva rinviare tutto a domani.

Pensava di essere il primo ad arrivare ma lo stava spettando alla scrivania. "Andy – gli disse appena lo vide entrare – ho aspettato una tua telefonata tutta la sera".

"Scusami – le cinse la vita – avevo bisogno di stare solo e quando volevo chiamarti era tardi, non volevo svegliarti" le spazzolò le labbra con un tenero bacio. Sharon gli mise le braccia intorno al collo dimenticandosi che erano al lavoro "Va be sei perdonato, ma ero così preoccupata Andy io …"

"Ora va tutto bene, ne parliamo dopo con calma, adesso voglio solo restare così per un po'" la strinse a se.

"Hmm … scusate" sentirono bofonchiare dietro di loro. Si staccarono, Provenza scuoteva il capo, Andy rise nel vedere l'espressione di disapprovazione sul volto dell' amico.

"Tenente scusi, lei ha ragione, come direbbe Rusty niente PDA al lavoro" sorrise Sharon anche se un lieve rossore le imporporò le guancie.

Provenza si sedette alla sua scrivania dando loro le spalle, Andy ne approfittò per dare un bacio veloce a sua moglie. "Vi vedo" ringhiò l'uomo. "Oh mio Dio Louie sei proprio un vecchio brontolone".

Sharon sorrise e si diresse nel suo ufficio lasciando i due ai loro battibecchi …. Sembravano proprio una vecchia coppia … ecco chi gli ricordavano … George e Mildred … La sentirono ridere.

Avevano deciso di ricominciare tutto dall'inizio. Avevano chiesto di poter rivedere le prove, le avrebbero esaminate nuovamente, Sharon aveva chiesto l'aiuto del dott. Morales. Taylor aveva storto il naso, aveva negato la riesumazione del corpo ma il dottore poteva esaminare il resto.

Morales sapeva che gli veniva chiesta una cosa che non era prettamente di sua competenza, era più della scientifica, ma si trattava di Flynn e come gli altri credeva nel complotto.

La mattinata passò velocemente, erano in pausa quando quelli del FID entrarono accompagnati da Pope, da Taylor e dal capitano Rykers con uno dei suoi uomini

Si bloccarono tutti, Sharon trattenne il respiro, oddio cosa era successo ancora.

"Tenente Flynn – disse Rykers – la dichiaro in arresto per l'omicidio di Alfred Chase, ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, qualunque cosa dirà potrà essere usata contro di lei in tribunale, ha diritto ad avere un avvocato, qualora non ne avesse uno …".

Provenza scattò in piedi "Ma cosa cavolo …. Voi state scherzando, capo Pope questa è fantascienza, non penserete che Flynn …".

"Tenente Flynn prego ci segua" fece per mettergli le manette. Sharon non riusciva a muoversi, era bloccata, guardava Andy ma non riusciva a dire nulla, solo quando gli vide prendere le manette si riscosse "Credo che quelle non siano necessarie – poi si avvicinò ad Andy – chiamo Gavin, andrà tutto bene" gli sfiorò la guancia dolcemente fregandosene degli sguardi dei presenti.

Fece per seguirli ma la bloccarono.

"Capitano – disse Provenza dopo che gli altri lasciarono con Andy – queste sono tutte cazz…".

Sharon si portò una mano alla testa "Si tenente, lo so – poi rivolta a Tao – Mike cerchi di scoprire cosa è successo a Chase, io chiamo Gavin e tenente Provenza si assicuri che Andy venga tenuto da solo".

Provenza lasciò la sala omicidi. Sanchez guardò Amy … la situazione era sfuggita di mano.

Come sempre Gavin si dimostrò un vero amico, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, doveva essere forte si disse Andy aveva bisogno che lo fosse, non poteva crollare ora …

Provenza riuscì a parlare con Andy prima che lo interrogassero. "Louie, ti prego stai vicino a Sharon e … Nicole non deve sapere niente almeno non fino a che …". rovenza gli sorrise "Ok Flynn ma vedrai che è tutto un malinteso, sarai fuori di qui prima di sera" cercava di farsi coraggio anche se la situazione sembrava seria.

Portarono Andy nella sala interrogatori dell'omicidi "Tenente Flynn dov'era ieri sera?" chiese Rykers. Andy lo guardò negli occhi "Ero ad una riunione di AA".

"Voglio i nomi dei presenti" disse sprezzante l'uomo, tra loro con correva buon sangue da quando Andy aveva aiutato la sua ex moglie che lo accusava di maltrattamenti, non schierandosi dalla sua parte come invece fecero i suoi colleghi.

"Indovina perché si chiama AA capitano" ne erano passati di anni ma restava sempre lo stupido di allora pensò Andy. "Ok Flynn e dopo la riunione cosa hai fatto?".

"Non avevo sonno sono andato a fare un giro in auto e no … non c'è nessuno che lo può confermare, poi non mi ricordo che ora fosse, tardi comunque, sono andato a casa".

"Dei testimoni ti hanno visto fuggire dalla scena del crimine".

Andy era basito, com'era possibile, l'ultima volta che aveva visto Chase era nella sala interrogatori prima che lo lascassero andare. Oddio ma chi c'era dietro tutto questo e perché?

La porta si spalancò "Signori l'interrogatorio finisce qui, il mio cliente non dirà più una parola" Gavin finalmente era arrivato.

Li lasciarono soli "Flynn la situazione è seria, c'è un testimone che dice di averti visto fuggire dalla scena del crimine e …" Andy si prese la testa fra le mani "Oddio questo è un incubo, Sharon lei …"

"Chiederò un permesso perché possiate parlare, ma hanno paura che possa inquinare le prove dopotutto è il tuo capitano e Flynn ho dovuto scoprirlo così che vi siete fidanzati" la sua migliore amica non gli aveva detto niente ….

"Gavin non ho fatto niente ma non riesco a capire … quando posso uscire".

"Fino a domani non posso fare nulla, dovrai passare la notte in cella ma domani sarai fuori fidati … sono Gavin il migliore ricordi". Andy gli tese la mano "Grazie e per .."

"Nah sei il fidanzato della mia migliore amica" gli fece l'occhiolino.

Una notte in cella, non avrebbe mai pensato che succedesse a lui. Nemmeno nei suoi incubi peggiori aveva immaginato questo. Louie gli aveva promesso di non dire nulla a Nicole, non voleva che si preoccupasse e poi sicuramente domani si sarebbe chiarito tutto.

Lo trasferirono in prigione. Dovette consegnare tutti i suoi oggetti ed i vestiti …. Proprio come i criminali che arrestava. Quando la cella si chiuse si ritrovò a pregare …

/

Sharon era ancora nel suo ufficio quando Provenza tornò. Non c'era molto che potessero fare. Pope le aveva impedito di occuparsi del caso, conflitto di interessi le aveva detto, aveva lasciato intendere che ufficialmente nemmeno la MCD se ne sarebbe occupata però …. C'era sempre il tempo libero …

Provenza disse che Andy gli aveva chiesto di non dire nulla a Nicole, almeno per ora. Sharon sorrise era proprio da lui preoccuparsi prima degli altri. Erano ancora insieme quando arrivò la telefonata di Gavin. Sharon annuì più volte con gli occhi velati di lacrime poi chiuse la comunicazione "Per questa sera non può fare nulla, dovrà passare la notte in cella, non posso parlargli ,ci ha provato ma hanno paura che …".

"Capitano scopriremo chi c'è dietro e quel bastardo la pagherà cara. Venga ora l'accompagno a casa".

Il suo cellulare vibrò era Nicole, oddio non poteva risponderle, Provenza lo prese "Ciao Nicole, il capitano è occupato" cercò di non lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione. "Oh Louie è tutto il giorno che cerco papà, sai dov'è finito?".

"Si cara, in questo momento – guardò Sharon – è sotto copertura e non può rispondere ma stai tranquilla solo pochi giorni".

Non gli piaceva mentire ma lo aveva promesso a Flynn, gli aveva assicurato che si sarebbe preso cura delle sue donne.

"Louie non mi stai nascondendo niente vero, fammi parlare con Sharon" la voce preoccupata. "Nicole il capitano è occupato abbiamo un caso ed è per questo che Andy non può rispondere, lo sai com'è il nostro lavoro". Non era stato facile tranquillizzarla, la ragazza non era stupida era una Flynn dopotutto.

Arrivarono al condominio. Sharon era distrutta voleva solo dormire e svegliarsi da questo incubo. Solo qualche sera prima erano alla cena di Brenda, _la loro prima uscita ufficiale_ ed ora Andy era in prigione accusato di omicidio … si fece forza ed aprì la porta.

I ragazzi erano ancora svegli, non la vedevano dalla sera della cena e si stupirono vedendola entrare con Provenza. Dai loro volti capirono che qualcosa non andava, Nicole gli aveva avvisati che c'era un nuovo caso e che Andy era sotto copertura, ma dalle loro facce sembrava di più ….

Sharon fece loro un cenno, non ce la faceva proprio a parlare, e si diresse nella sua camera lasciando Provenza in soggiorno.

"Tenente, ma …. " disse Emily inginocchiandosi sul divano. "Abbiamo un brutto caso e il capitano è solo stanco, Andy sta collaborando con la omicidi, è un caso delicato" mentì spudoratamente, era bravo farlo.

Sharon si sdraiò sul letto, le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per tutto il giorno scesero copiose lungo le guancie. Non si accorse che Rusty era alla porta, avrebbe voluto andare da lei ma Sharon era come lui aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi ora non era il momento.

Raggiunse gli altri in sala "Tenente è tardi immagino non abbia ancora cenato".

"Grazie ragazzo, ma non ho molta fame" per la prima volta la bocca del suo stomaco era chiusa. "Venga non può restare digiuno ho preparato una zuppa". Si sedettero a tavola, non se ne era reso conto ma era proprio affamato ….

Sentirono la porta della stanza aprirsi. Sharon si era fatta una doccia e si era cambiata.

"Ah tenente – disse quando lo vide – pensavo fosse andato". Lui posò il cucchiaio "I ragazzi hanno insistito ed indicò il piatto. "Certo hanno fatto bene, scusate io non ho fame mi faccio un the".

Provenza non poté non notare che aveva la felpa dei Dogers, quella che Flynn aveva preso all'ultima partita. Le stava larga ma immaginò che se ne fosse impossessata come aveva fatto con la maglietta … non disse nulla questa volta, capì che era un modo per sentirlo vicino … ah le donne non avrebbero mai finito di stupirlo …

Suonarono alla porta, era veramente tardi chi poteva essere, Sharon guardò dallo spioncino … era Nicole, aprì.

La ragazza entrò come un ciclone "Sotto copertura vero - urlò contro Sharon – stai tranquilla appena può ti richiama eh – guardò verso Provenza – mi avete mentito , papà è in prigione" iniziò a piangere.

Sharon cercò di abbracciarla ma la ragazza si scostò. "Mamma Andy è in prigione" urlò Emily sconvolta.

Sharon guardò i figli, fece per rispondere ma intervenne Provenza "Si, ma solo per stanotte, domani sarà tutto risolto e Nicole non potevo dirti niente perché l'ho promesso a tuo padre, il capitano non c'entra – si fermò un attimo – ma chi ti ha detto che Andy …" . Nicole si asciugò gli occhi "Ha telefonato una donna, una voce che non conosco, mi ha detto _Tuo padre è dove si merita, in prigione_, ma perché?" chiese avvicinandosi a Sharon. "Perché – si passò una mano tra i capelli come poteva dirglielo – lo hanno accusato di aver alterato delle prove e …".

"Ed ora quello che lo accusa è morto" finì per lei il tenente. Nicole guardò allucinata Sharon "Ma voi non ci crederete mica, papà non è un assassino".

"Oh tesoro noi sappiamo che è innocente ma dobbiamo cercare le prove e … vieni qui" Sharon l'abbracciò.

Poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse passando Andy, se solo avesse potuto andare da lui. Ma c'erano le regole quelle regole che lei aveva sempre difeso. Sapeva che era forte, che non si sarebbe scoraggiato ma una notte in carcere era dura per tutti.

"Nicole è tardi e non possiamo fare nulla adesso il tenente Provenza ti accompagnerà a casa" le prese la manoi tra le sue. Solo allora Nicole notò l'anello "Oddio Sharon tu e papà, oh sono così felice" disse sottovoce. Sharon sorrise "Tesoro ne parliamo domani".

"Capitano"Provenza fece cenno alla porta. "Si tenente, Nicole ti chiamo, ora è meglio se andiamo a dormire, non possiamo essere d'aiuto ad Andy se siamo cotti" sorrise a fatica.

Quando chiuse la porta dietro di loro Sharon appoggiò la fronte ad essa, avrebbe voluto urlare, spaccare qualcosa ma non serviva a nulla. "Mamma – disse Emily – posso dormire con te".Sharon sorrise "Certo tesoro". Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire.

Erano le 6 quando suonò la sveglia, Emily dormiva ancora, si alzò ed andò in cucina.

Le piaceva alzarsi presto era un momento tutto suo, aveva preso l'abitudine quando i suoi figli erano piccoli. Questa mattina sperava di poter vedere Andy, da quando era stato portato via non erano riusciti nemmeno a parlarsi. Gavin quando lo aveva lasciato, la sera prima, le aveva assicurato che stava bene, ma lei aveva bisogno di vederlo, di parlargli.

Fece una doccia in fretta dopo aver bevuto una tazza di the. Era pronta quando sentì suonare alla porta. Guardò dallo spioncino, vide il tenente Tao. Aprì.

"Tenente prego". Insieme a lui c'era anche Sanchez. Guardò i due uomini "Tenente cosa ….".

Sanchez le si fece più vicino "Capitano e per …." Oddio come poteva dirle quello che era accaduto. Tao parlò per lui "dobbiamo andare al Cedras, il tenente Flynn è ..". Sharon si aggrappò al braccio di Julio "Andy cosa". I ragazzi svegliatisi erano in corridoio.

"Capitano – riprese Tao – quando hanno messo Flynn in cella una delle guardie ha fatto in modo che gli altri detenuti sapessero che era un poliziotto e … capitano è meglio se andiamo". Ora le girava la testa, Sanchez la sorresse "Lui è …." Chiese con un filo di voce. "Si capitano è vivo ma è messo male".

Emily si aggrappò la fratello per soffocare un singhiozzo.

Non ricordò come arrivò in ospedale, Sanchez la teneva e lei lo seguiva come un automa, nella testa le ronzava solo _è messo male._

Vide Provenza in sala d'attesa. Tutto intorno a lei era come ovattato. "Capitano –disse l'anziano tenente andandole incontro – è in sala operatoria. Lo hanno pestato a sangue."

Sharon non riusciva a lasciare il braccio di Sanchez "Ma come è potuto …". "Il capitano Rykers lo ha condotto personalmente in cella e si capitano, non lo ha messo da solo. Quando stava per uscire hanno detto che si è girato e ha urlato _Tenente Flynn è un piacere saperti qui _e se ne è andato via ridendo" disse Provenza.

"Gli altri detenuti non se lo sono fatto ripetere e appena Rykers si è allontanato, hanno iniziato a picchiare, lo hanno preso a calci e pugni, una di queste bestie gli ha sbattuto la testa sul pavimento e …" disse Taylor.

Le veniva da vomitare, sentì una fitta al petto, Sanchez la sostenne "Capitano si sieda" disse tenendola per la vita. Si lasciò mettere sulla sedia, Provenza si sedette accanto a lei e le prese la mano.

Sharon appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi. Poteva sentire le lacrime che le rigavano il viso, non fece niente per fermarle. Il suo corpo era scosso da brividi strinse la mano del tenente ed iniziò a pregare _Padre nostro che sei nei cieli sia santificato il tuo nome … _

I ragazzi entrarono con Nicole. Tao andò loro incontro "Papà?" chiese disperata la ragazza.

"E' ancora in sala" rispose Tao, cosa poteva dirle che i medici aveva detto che la situazione era critica, che stavano facendo il possibile per fermare l'emorragia interna ….

Dopo 4 ore che sembrarono per tutti un'eternità la porta si aprì. Nicole si avvicinò la chirurgo, Ricky era accanto a lei "Dottore – disse con un filo di voce – sono la figlia come …".

Il medico la prese in disparte "Signora, suo padre è arrivato in condizione disperate, durante l'intervento è andato in arresto cardiaco ma siamo riusciti a riprenderlo, abbiamo fatto il possibile per fermare l'emorragia interna, l'ematoma cerebrale era molto esteso e non si è potuti intervenire …..".

_**Continua**_

**(Spero vi piaccia. In questo momento sono molto indecisa su come proseguire la storia. Chiedo scusa per le mie nulle conoscenze delle leggi americane ed in particolare della California. Ho dovuto fare delle ricerche in internet. In Italia ad esempio non si usa leggere i diritti ad un arrestato è implicito che non si può procedere nell'interrogatorio senza la presenza di un avvocato).**

**Grazie a tutti **


	16. capitolo 16

Capitolo 16

"Andy" urlò quando rinvenne. Rusty le era seduto accanto e le teneva la mano, mentre Emily piangeva tra le braccia di Ricky. Cercò di alzarsi ma la testa le girava ancora. L'ultima cosa che ricordava prima del buio era Nicole che parlava con il medico, l'aveva vista portarsi la mano alla bocca e soffocare un grido.

E' li che doveva aver perso i sensi.

"Andy" sussurrò mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Rusty guardò i fratelli e poi con un mano le asciugò la guancia. "Sharon" disse con gli occhi lucidi. "Voglio Andy, portatemi da lui" gridò Sharon disperata. Emily si sciolse dall'abbraccio del fratello "Mamma lui è ….".

Sharon si portò le mani all'orecchie, non voleva sentirlo, non voleva sapere, lui non poteva essere morto … _oddio Signore ti prego non portarmelo via_ sussurrò.

"Mamma – disse Ricky cullandola dolcemente – è in coma, le sue condizioni sono gravi, se non si riassorbe l'ematoma nelle prossime ore potrebbe non ….". Questo era solo un brutto sogno …. "Andy, voglio Andy" continuava a ripetere.

Era straziante vederla così, Rusty corse fuori, scontrandosi con Provenza.

L'uomo entrò nella stanza, poteva vedere il capitano tra le braccia del figlio, poteva sentire i suoi singhiozzi disperati, si passò un mano sulla fronte, chiuse gli occhi … non doveva succedere questo …

"Tenente – gli disse appena lo vide – Andy …". Provenza le venne vicino, era terribile vederla così "Capitano … Sharon, è vivo, questa è l'unica cosa che conta ora. E' una pellaccia dura, lo sa che è un combattente. Giuro su tutto quello che ho di più sacro che troverò il bastardo che ha fatto questo, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio".

Sharon si portò una mano al collo. Si era ancora vivo, questa era l'unica cosa che contava "Voglio vederlo".

"Mamma è in Rianimazione, solo i parenti stretti. Nicole è con lui ora, ha provato a chiamare suo fratello ma non risponde".

Sharon si alzò "Devo parlare con il medico, oh ti prego Ricky lasciami, devo andare". Uscì prima che potessero fermarla.

Era davanti alla porta dello studio, la sua vita stava andando in frantumi, se Andy fosse morto non avrebbe retto.

Lo studio era piccolo, Sharon si sentì soffocare. Si sedette, la testa le pulsava.

"Signora mi dispiace ma posso dare informazioni solo ai familiari e …". Sharon si tolse gli occhiali, si passò un dito sul naso come per scacciare la tensione "Dottore, quello che sto per dirle deve restare tra lei e me, lo promette?". L'uomo la guardò perplesso ma annuì.

"Sono il parente più prossimo, è mio marito" si lasciò sfuggire tutto d'un fiato. Il medico ora era ammutolito.

"Adesso mi dica come sta, ma voglio la verità" non sapeva dove trovava questa forza. "Signora, non le nascondo che la situazione è grave, suo marito ha riportato la rottura della milza e siamo dovuti intervenire sia sul fegato che sul polmone. Durante l'intervento è andato due volte in arresto cardiaco, lo abbiamo defibrillato, ma è solo se si risveglia che possiamo quantificare il danno dell'ipossia cerebrale e se l'ematoma non si riassorbe nelle prossime ore le speranze sono veramente minime, mi dispiace".

Sharon lo guardava ma non lo vedeva, gli occhi annacquati, questo non era reale, non stava accadendo "Posso vederlo, ho bisogno di vederlo" chiese sommessamente. "Certo dirò al personale che è una mia disposizione, nessuno le farà domande. So che le regole di questo ospedale sono ferree, ma sono convinto che ogni tanto si possono infrangere" le sorrise.

Quando entrò nella stanza ebbe un brivido. Lui era li, immobile, su quel letto. Un lenzuolo lo copriva fino alla vita lasciando scoperto il torace. Oddio il suo torace era pieno di fili. Era collegato al respiratore ed il rumore era angosciante. Il monitor tracciava la sua attività cardiaca. La stanza sembrava avvolta nel silenzio se non fosse stato per il rumore delle macchine. Era così pallido. Non era preparata a questo.

Ebbe un mancamento, si sentì afferrare "Venga si segga – disse l'infermiera dietro di lei – lui dorme, non sta soffrendo. Gli parli ha bisogno di sapere che non è solo".

Sharon si sedette sulla sedia vicino al letto, voleva toccarlo ma aveva paura. "Lo tocchi" l'infermiera sorrise. Oddio era così freddo, lui che era come una stufa, la sua stufetta. Chiuse gli occhi.

"_Vieni qui, sei un ghiacciolo" rise stringendola a se. Sharon si accoccolò tra le sue braccia. "Sai tesoro ho il vago sospetto che tu mi abbia sposato solo per usarmi come stufa". Sharon rise "Mmm tenente ma lo sai che sei proprio un bravo detective" lo baciò intensamente._

Si chinò su Andy e lo baciò sulla fronte "Ti amo, ti prego resta con me, non posso vivere senza di te, tu sei la mia vita …. ". Restò cosi, accarezzandogli la fronte mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

L'uomo che amava stava lottando tra la vita e la morte e lei si sentiva così impotente. "Andy – gli sussurrò – devi tornare da me, hai promesso – gli baciò la fronte – ho bisogno di te, abbiamo bisogno di te. Ti prego svegliati". Continuava ad accarezzarlo, aveva bisogno di sentirlo.

L'infermiera si avvicinò "Signora devo farla uscire adesso". Sharon la guardò disperata "Oh no non posso lasciarlo, resto fuori ma non mi chieda di andare".

"Va bene, le porto una sedia più comoda, ma devo farla uscire un attimo".

Quando la porta si chiuse si appoggiò ad essa con la fronte. Le gambe le tremavano. Avrebbe dato la sua vita per lui, non era preparata a perderlo.

"Mamma" disse Ricky mettendole una mano sulla spalla. Sharon si girò "Non posso perderlo, oddio Ricky non posso". "Mamma andiamo, ti porto a casa, hai bisogno di dormire" la voce dolce.

"Io non lo lascio da solo". Ricky guardò Emily "Restiamo con te". Sharon gli accarezzò la guancia "No tesoro voi andate a casa con Rusty ci vediamo domani mattina".

Quando la lasciarono, si sentì libera, poteva smetterla di fingere, poteva togliersi l'armatura. Iniziò a piangere. Il suo cuore aveva sopportato tanto ma niente come questo, era come rotto.

Era rannicchiata su una sedia quando l'infermeria aprì la porta, le fece cenno di entrare.

Si sedette vicino, gli prese la mano, la baciò. Tutto era successo così in fretta, quando Rykers lo aveva portato via non era nemmeno riuscita a parlargli, a stare con lui. Ed ora magari non c'era più tempo ….

Non sapeva perché fosse successo, l'unica cosa che sapeva è che senza di lui era perduta, non poteva sopportare l'idea di stare separata da lui nemmeno un minuto più del necessario. Aveva vissuto così tanto da sola che quando era arrivato Andy nella sua vita si era chiesta se sarebbe stata ancora capace d'amare. Con lui aveva riscoperto la dolcezza, la passione. Andy riusciva a farla ridere a rassicurarla, con lui poteva essere se stessa, non aveva bisogno di fingere. Quando lo aveva sposato è perché aveva capito che non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro nella sua vita, lui era la sua esatta metà. Gli accarezzò la guancia "Amore mio sono qui, non ti lascio, svegliati, ti prego, abbiamo tante cose da fare insieme. La mia vita senza di te non ha senso, io – singhozzò – ti amo" e scoppiò a piangere. Si addormentò sfinita dal pianto.

/

Erano arrivati al condominio. Nessuno di loro aveva voglia di parlare. Emily era raggomitolata a Rusty. Il ragazzo non aveva aperto bocca da quando avevano saputo di Andy. Ma quando avrebbero avuto un po' di pace, prima Stroh, poi il rapimento di Andy … pensò a Sharon, strizzò gli occhi per non piangere, lui non piangeva mai davanti ad altri.

Ricky gli osservò e poi prese il telefono "Nonna sono io, abbiamo bisogno di te, mamma ha bisogno di te".

I nonni sarebbero arrivati domani, sapeva che la mamma avrebbe disapprovato ma non potevano farcela da soli. Quando l'aveva lasciata in ospedale aveva capito che qualcosa in lei si era rotto, sapeva che il loro legame era forte ma non pensava fino a questo punto. Aveva visto la disperazione nei suoi occhi.

E pensare che fino a due giorni prima l'aveva vista così felice, così innamorata. La vita con papà era stata dura, anche se era suo padre doveva ammetterlo Jack era un gran bastardo. Aveva sempre sperato che cambiasse, voleva anche lui una famiglia come i suoi amici, ma Jack non era cambiato. Nel corso degli anni era entrato ed uscito più volte dalle loro vite, non preoccupandosi mai dei loro sentimenti. Trattava la mamma come un oggetto di proprietà, sapeva che le aveva spillato parecchi soldi.

Lei aveva sempre accettato tutto per amor loro. Aveva sperato che cambiasse. Gli era rimasta fedele, ma lui non era cambiato. Quando era arrivato Rusty si era dimostrato per quel figlio di puttana che era e finalmente la mamma aveva detto basta.

Quando Andy era entrato nella sua vita l'aveva vista rifiorire. E' vero si era informato su Andy, era pur sempre sua madre e lui si sentiva così protettivo nei suoi confronti. Ma quando li aveva visti insieme, quando aveva visto come si guardavano, come comunicavano anche solo con lo sguardo, aveva finalmente capito che cos'è l'amore.

Ed adesso questo, non poteva credere che fosse solo il caso, chi poteva odiarlo così. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando sentì Emily piangere "Oddio Nicole, l'abbiamo lasciata sola, dobbiamo chiamarla andare da lei" disse tra i singhiozzi. Le si avvicinò "Emy è con suo marito, le hanno dato un sedativo e sicuramente starà dormendo ora, la chiamiamo domani prima di tornare in ospedale".

"Forse dovremmo avvisare lo zio Thomas" si asciugò il naso nella manica del maglione. "Ho avvisato i nonni, ci penseranno loro, ora proviamo a riposare domani dobbiamo essere forti per la mamma".

Rusty guardò Ricky, sapeva che aveva ragione dovevano essere forti per lei. Sharon non amava mostrare i suoi sentimenti, non amava farsi vedere debole, proprio come lui, erano uguali. Solo con Andy l'aveva vista aprirsi, solo con lui si toglieva la corazza e metteva a nudo le sue emozioni. Gli aveva osservati quando ancora non avevano ammesso i loro sentimenti. Era stata una danza lenta. Erano usciti spesso a cena come amici, diceva Sharon, ma lui si era accorto come si guardavano, come arrossivano quando si toccavano inavvertitamente, come si cercavano con gli occhi. E quando finalmente avevano capito d'amarsi, era stato felice. Sharon meritava una nuova vita. Aveva capito quanto Andy l'amasse, lo aveva capito quando si era precipitato ancora convalescente dopo che Jack l'aveva aggredita, aveva potuto leggere negli occhi dell'uomo cosa significasse l'amore. Gli uomini che frequentavano sua madre non avevano quello sguardo pieno d'amore. Con sua madre non lo aveva mai visto, gli uomini che frequentava volevano solo sesso. Non pensava che ci potesse essere di più.

Nessuno degli uomini che frequentava sua madre era così dolce e premuroso come Andy era con Sharon. Quando stanca, dopo un caso, si addormentava sul divano tra le sue braccia, lui la portava delicatamente a letto e restava li con lei per non svegliarla. Sapeva che non dormiva bene senza di lui. Quella volta che avevano trovato quei bambini nelle valige, l'aveva cullata fino a che il pianto non era cessato.

A nessuno degli uomini che frequentava sua madre aveva mai visto fare questo.

Sdraiato sul letto fissava il soffitto, non era credente e tanto meno cattolico ma si ritrovò a pregare il Padre nostro.

Emily non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Da quando Andy era entrato nella loro famiglia aveva capito cosa volesse dire avere un padre, Jack non lo era mai stato. Non si ricordava un solo momento felice con suo padre. Non c'era mai stato nella quotidianità e tanto meno nei momenti importanti. La mamma lo aveva sempre giustificato, ma lei si ricordava le volte che lo aveva visto rientrare sbronzo, aveva indelebili nella memoria tutte le volte che l'aveva sentita piangere.

Ma perché in quel letto in coma non c'era suo padre invece di Andy si disse. Nessuno avrebbe pianto per lui, non si sentiva colpevole, si accorse che era da tanto che non provava più nulla per suo padre. Si addormentò sfinita.

/

_Oddio non era stato un brutto sogno_, si disse Nicole guardando attraverso il vetro della stanza di Rianimazione. Suo padre era lì immobile pieno di fili e di tubi, una macchina lo aiutava a respirare. Il suo corpo era lì ma lui dov'era …. Sia asciugò una lacrima.

"Il capitano è rimasto qui tutta la notte - disse una voce dietro di lei – nessuno di noi è riuscito a farla andare a casa" guardò la donna addormentata vicino al suo amico, la mano sul suo braccio ed il viso che riposava sul suo fianco.

Nicole non disse niente, lo abbracciò. "Troveremo chi gli ha fatto questo te lo giuro".

"Ma quelli che lo hanno picchiato?" chiese. "Quelli sono già in isolamento e quel bastardo del capitano Rykers …."

"Perché tenente gli ha fatto questo, perché ce l'ha con papà?". Provenza sospirò "Per sua moglie …. No non è come pensi, Rykers picchiava la moglie, tutti lo sapevano solo tuo padre è intervenuto facendogli rapporto e questo Rykers non glielo ha mai perdonato."

Nicole sorrise, tipico di papà fare il cavaliere, guardò di nuovo verso la stanza "Dovrebbe andare a casa – disse osservando Sharon – non so quanto riuscirà a reggere ancora. Ha visto si sono fidanzati" sorrise.

"Si quei due idioti – rise l'anziano tenente –Andy glielo ha chiesto la sera della cena dal vice capo Johnson – sghignazzò – hanno movimentato la serata".

"Immagino, papà movimenta sempre le serate, do il cambio a Sharon, la porti a casa" ed entrò nella stanza.

Si sentì toccare sulla spalla "Oh Nicole, Andy … - guardò preoccupata il marito – devo essermi addormentata un attimo".

"Papà è stazionario, Sharon sei sfinita vai a casa, resto io con lui, se succede qualcosa ti chiamo, papà ha bisogno che tu stia bene non possiamo …" e si fermò. Sharon la guardò con gli occhi velati "Oh piccola mi dispiace, non voglio che tu ti preoccupi per me, ma non ho la forza di lasciarlo io …"

"Sharon solo per un paio d'ore, poi mi dai il cambio, ti prego, il tenente Provenza è qui fuori, ti accompagna a casa, fallo per papà, non puoi crollare".

Sharon si lasciò convincere "Ti amo" sussurrò ad Andy baciandolo sulla guancia ed uscì.

**Contiuna**

**Sono ben accette le recensioni grazie, mi scuso se ci sono errori di battitura ma sono un po' cotta oggi è stata un settimana pesante in ambulatorio sorry **


	17. capitolo 17

Capitolo 17

Quando arrivò a casa e si sdraiò sul letto si accorse di essere talmente stanca che le palpebre le si chiudevano da sole. La tensione del giorno precedente e l'ansia della notte, presero il sopravvento ed il sonno non tardò ad arrivare. Fu un sonno tormentato … _c'era Andy li con lei ma poi lui si allontanava, lei lo chiamava ma lui non si fermava, cercava di raggiungerlo, di toccarlo ma non ci riusciva, era sempre più lontano. Disperata urlava il suo nome ma lui non rispondeva e …. _

Si svegliò madida di sudore e stremata, la fronte le scottava ed il cuore le scoppiava nel petto. Fece per alzarsi ma la testa le girava. Dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato.

Sentì delle voci provenire dal soggiorno , ma non riuscì a distinguerle. Si alzò, doveva andare da Andy, Nicole era con lui ma aveva bisogno di vederlo, il sogno l'aveva scossa …

"Mamma, papà cosa ci fate qui?" disse appena li vide. Marion appoggiò la tazza di the sul tavolo ed andò incontro alla figlia. "Tesoro Ricky ci ha avvisati e non potevamo stare a casa, vieni qui - l'abbracciò – oh mio Dio ma tu bruci" disse appoggiandole le labbra alla fronte.

"Sto bene mamma, devo andare da Andy io .." fece per sciogliersi dalle braccia dell'anziana donna. "No tu non vai da nessuna parte, adesso te ne torni a letto. Emily portami il termometro".

Si mise ad impartire ordini come quando erano piccoli, prese Sharon per mano e la condusse in camera. A nulla valsero le proteste della donna.

"Tesoro non sarai d'aiuto a nessuno se stai male." Sharon la guardò con gli occhi annacquati "Mamma devo andare , non posso lasciarlo solo io ho bisogno di essere con lui, oddio e se …."

Marion la prese tra le braccia e la cullò come faceva da bambina "Andrà Charles o uno dei ragazzi, tu hai bisogno di riposare, hai la febbre tesoro, adesso ti togli questi vestiti e ti infili sotto le lenzuola".

Sharon fece per fermarla ma non ne aveva la forza "Voglio quella maglietta "riuscì a sussurrare indicando quella dei Dogers, l'aveva messa Andy l'ultima volta che aveva dormito da lei, aveva ancora il suo odore. Poi si lasciò cadere esausta sul letto.

Marion sorrise mentre iniziò a toglierle i vestiti. Si fermò quando si accorse della catenina. Prese tra le mani l'anello che vi era infilato _Oh_ si lasciò sfuggire. Sharon si era addormentata.

Era confusa, quello che sua figlia portava al dito era un anello di fidanzamento ma quella che aveva al collo era una fede e … non era certo quella di Jack. Erano più di vent'anni che non gliela aveva vista indosso.

Avrebbe voluto leggere il nome all'interno ma sospettava già quello che poteva esserci scritto. Sharon non le aveva detto niente. Nessuno aveva parlato di un matrimonio, ma quando era successo, si chiese perplessa. I ragazzi sicuramente non ne sapevano nulla, altrimenti avrebbero spifferato tutto …

Accarezzò dolcemente il viso di sua figlia, avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto almeno fino a quando ne avrebbe parlato con lei.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si diresse in soggiorno. I ragazzi la guardarono preoccupati. "Si è addormentata, ha la febbre alta, le ho promesso che andavamo noi da Andy".

Rusty che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio "Vado io, chiamo Nicole" andò a cambiarsi.

/

Provenza era stanco, da quando la mattina aveva portato al condominio il capitano non si era fermato un attimo. Dopo averla lasciata era tornata al MCD. Non si stupì di trovare tutti lì. Pope aveva detto loro che non avrebbe risparmiato risorse per trovare il bastardo. Adesso pensò Provenza, adesso ….

IL capitano Rykers era nella sala interrogatori. Taylor lo stava interrogando personalmente insieme a Sanchez.

Taylor uscì spazientito dalla sala interrogatori "Non abbiamo prove per accusarlo di aver organizzato tutto, posso solo fargli rapporto per condotta riprovevole, posso mettergli alle costole quelli del FID, ma … ".

La chiave di tutto era Chase e i soldi che aveva ricevuto. Dovevano ripercorrere tutti gli spostamenti dell'uomo fino alla sua morte. Dovevano trovare un legame tra lui e Rykers, doveva esserci un legame.

I soldi si muovono e lasciano sempre delle tracce, si disse Tao davanti al PC, tutto lascia una traccia.

"Dobbiamo sentire il capitano" disse Amy. Provenza scrollò il capo "Sykes in questo momento il capitano ha bisogno di essere lasciata in pace, era distrutta quando l'ho portata a casa stamattina. Tao tu controlla i tabulati di Chase e quelli della madre – guardò verso Julio – Sanchez tu e Sykes fate il giro dei locali che era solito frequentare, prima e dopo essere uscito di prigione. Dobbiamo ricominciare da capo".

Taylor approvò e chiese l'oro se avessero bisogno di altri uomini. Al no di Provenza, almeno per il momento, lasciò la sala.

Provenza andò alla sua scrivania, avrebbe informato il capitano più tardi. Prese il telefono e chiamò Nicole.

Le condizioni di Andy erano stabili, l'ematoma sembrava un po' ridotto, gli stavano facendo una TAC. Le chiese se fosse li da sola, no rispose lei _c'è Rusty con me._

Il capitano stava male, gli disse la ragazza ecco perché c'era Rusty. "Esco" disse rivolto agli altri.

Quando arrivò al condominio si disse che forse non erano affari suoi ma …. no Andy era il suo migliore amico e gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura delle sue donne quindi ….

Marion aprì la porta "Tenente Provenza è successo …" chiese preoccupata. "No – era fermo sulla soglia – è che volevo sapere del capitano, Nicole mi ha detto che sta male ed io ho promesso …."

Marion capì "Lei ha promesso ad Andy di prendersi cura di Sharon". L'uomo imbarazzato annuì. "Venga dentro vado a controllare se si è svegliata" sorrise, era felice di sapere che sua figlia aveva degli amici che si preoccupavano per lei. Andy era stata la cosa migliore che le fosse capitata. Un velo di tristezza le coprì il volto … non poteva perderlo …

Aprì piano la porta, Sharon era sveglia, gli occhi rossi dal pianto. Le posò le labbra sulla fronte … era tiepida "Tesoro hai una visita, il tenente Provenza".

"Mamma, ti prego non voglio che mi veda così"

"Cara quell'uomo è molto preoccupato per te, non me la sono sentita di mandarlo via" le accarezzò la guancia. "Va bene fallo entrare" si mise seduta, la testa le girava un po' ma era digiuna dal giorno prima e la febbre ….

Provenza si sentì imbarazzato ad entrare nella camera da letto, per un attimo si chiese se ci fossero tracce di Flynn in quella stanza.

Sharon era seduta nel letto, sembrava così piccola ed indifesa. "Capitano – disse avvicinandosi, notò la maglietta e sorrise – Nicole mi ha detto …". Sharon gli prese la mano "Sto meglio è solo che …. Andy" sussurrò.

L'anziano tenente non disse nulla, era da tempo che aveva capito quanto fosse forte il sentimento che legava la donna al suo amico.

"Ci sono novità?" chiese Sharon. Doveva andare da lui, doveva vederlo, toccarlo. L'uomo la guardò come se capisse "So che si vorrebbe andare da lui, ma avete bisogno di riposo. Prometto che più tardi vado in ospedale e poi passo qui, ma voi dovete riposare".

Sharon sorrise da quando era diventato così protettivo con lei, si lo era stato per Jack ma questo era diverso. Sapeva che soffriva anche lui, Andy era il suo migliore amico, ma c'era di più.

"Capitano, Rykers è già stato interrogato, Tao sta controllando nuovamente i tabulati e i conti di Chase, Julio ed Amy fanno il giro dei locali che frequentava, stiamo cercando un collegamento tra lui e Rykers e prima o poi lo troveremo e quel figlio di puttana la pagherà …".

"Grazie tenente per occuparsi di tutto, ora vada ma – si fermò – poi mi ha promesso che ….".

"Certo poi torno, ora provi a dormire" si alzò e aprì la porta. Sharon appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, chiuse gli occhi. Quando stava per uscire la sentì sussurrare _Andy …. Non posso vivere senza di te, torna da me ti prego …_

Gli venne un groppo in gola, lui che non si commuoveva mai si accorse che stava per piangere. Chiuse la porta e tornò in soggiorno.

Marion per non pensare era in cucina. Dall'ospedale non era arrivata nessuna notizia e quel detto _niente nuove buone nuove _la tranquillizzava almeno un po'. Poteva solo immaginare come poteva sentirsi sua figlia. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Charles …..

"Tenente si ferma a cena con noi" chiese all'uomo appena lo vide. "Grazie signora ma vorrei andare da Andy" non lo aveva più visto dal mattino. Marion annuì e quando Provenza lasciò il condominio tornò da Sharon. Stava dormendo, la febbre finalmente era scesa.

/

Non gli erano mai piaciuti gli ospedali ma a chi piacevano, forse a quelli che ci lavoravano dentro nah nemmeno a loro si disse mentre attraversava il corridoio della terapia intensiva … quegli odori di disinfettante tutti quei camici bianchi che andavano e venivano e quei rumori …. No non era un luogo per lui …

Nicole gli aveva telefonato, dalla TAC risultava che l'ematoma si era ridotto ma Andy era ancora in coma. La situazione era ancora critica i medici non avevano sciolto la prognosi, l'intervento era riuscito ma quello che preoccupava era l'ipossia cerebrale, nessuno poteva quantificarne l'eventuale danno fino a che non si fosse svegliato.

Se avesse avuto tra le mani Rykers …. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare.

Dal vetro poteva vedere Nicole china su suo padre e Rusty accanto a lei. Andy era immobile, la macchina respirava per lui. Ma fino a quando lo avrebbero tenuto così, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

Come era ingiusta la vita, proprio nel momento che ti fa credere di aver ottenuto tutto quello che desideri … puff … in un attimo ti ritrovi senza niente, non era giusto.

Sospirò, era stanco ma non avrebbe lasciato i ragazzi da soli. Aveva promesso al capitano che sarebbe tornato ma non se la sentiva di andare via. Si sedette sulla sedia nella sala d'attesa, si era la cosa giusta da fare.

Sharon si svegliò, vide che sua madre era rimasta vicino a lei proprio come quando era piccola, sorrise. Si alzò piano per non svegliarla. La casa era avvolta nel silenzio, si diresse in cucina aveva sete. Preparò il bollitore, il tenente Provenza non sarebbe venuto, era tentata di chiamarlo ma poi quando guardò l'ora …. No erano le 2 …..Avrebbe voluto andare in ospedale ma si sentiva ancora debole, erano anni che non aveva la febbre così alta, sicuramente lo schok.

Marion si era svegliata e quando non aveva visto la figlia si era preoccupata, folle com'era la pensava in ospedale, ma poi aveva visto la luce in cucina e …

La stava osservando, poteva vedere la stanchezza e la tensione sul suo volto. La vide portarsi una mano al collo e sorridere. Forse era il momento di chiedere, le si avvicinò "Tesoro tutto bene" chiese.

Sharon trasalì "Oddio mamma, non si arriva così in casa di un poliziotto … mmm si sto bene se posso dire bene".

Marion non sapeva da dove iniziare, sapeva quanto fosse gelosa della sua privacy. La conosceva troppo bene per sapere che però amava le persone dirette che non girano intorno alle cose. Quindi decise di prendere il toro per le corna.

"Sharon hai qualcosa da dirmi su quella fede" ed indicò il collo. Sharon la guardò basita, ed ora …. Non poteva mentire. Marion sorrise felice quando sentì tutta la storia, da quando aveva visto Andy per la prima volta aveva capito che era l'uomo giusto. Capiva il motivo del suo silenzio, la decisione di non dire nulla, conosceva Jack sapeva che era un uomo che non rinunciava a quello che credeva una sua proprietà. "Tesoro il tuo segreto è al sicuro, vieni qui - aprì le braccia e Sharon vi si tuffò come faceva da piccola – andrà tutto bene, stamattina andiamo insieme da Andy" le baciò la fronte. "Dormi con me mamma?" chiese Sharon asciugandosi una lacrima. "Certo piccola, andiamo".

**Continua**

**Mi piacerebbe sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo … aspetto recensioni sia in positivo che negativo . Grazie come sempre a tutti. **


	18. capitolo 18

**A/N: **_**Mi scuso se ci sono errori di battitura, ma sono un po' stanca. **_

Capitolo 18

Era pomeriggio quando fecero il punto della situazione. Quello che Sanchez ed Amy avevano scoperto poteva aprire uno spiraglio. Chase aveva incontrato, in uno dei locali che era solito frequentare, una bionda tra i 40- 50 anni. Una bella donna, non certo una alla sua portata, una che prima ti chiede il tuo conto in banca e poi valuta. Cosa poteva farci un tipo così con uno come Chase, di certo non quello che quel bastardello avrebbe voluto.

Adesso restava da scoprire chi fosse questa bionda misteriosa, cosa non poco facile con tutte le bionde vere e finte a Los Angeles … un gioco da ragazzi pensò ironicamente Provenza. A parte questa nuova pista ed i soldi, l'unica cosa certa era che chi voleva vendicarsi su Flynn c'era riuscito, lui giaceva in un letto d'ospedale in coma …. Questo era l'unico dato di fatto.

Sapeva che il capitano era in Ospedale, il colonnello gli aveva detto che aveva dato il cambio a Rusty. Prese la giacca e lasciò la stanza, le avrebbe parlato a quattr'occhi.

Sharon seduta accanto ad Andy, gli accarezzava il viso. Il medico le aveva detto che era lievemente migliorato. Lo stato di coma permaneva ma l'ematoma si era riassorbito completamente. Adesso si doveva decidere quando stubarlo e vedere se poteva respirare autonomamente. Erano ottimisti, il fisico stava reagendo.

Cosa doveva fare, il rianimatore le aveva detto che questa decisone spettava a lei, era la moglie. E se non riusciva a respirare da solo … questo pensiero l'accompagnava da dopo il colloquio. Sua madre era andata a prenderle un the, non era riuscita a mangiare niente da quando era arrivata, come vedeva il cibo le veniva la nausea.

Appoggiò le labbra sulla fronde di Andy e chiuse gli occhi "Cosa devo fare amore, so che sei un uomo forte ma se …. – si fermò un attimo, sospirò – no andrà tutto bene, tu hai promesso … insieme per sempre, perché sai se qualcosa non dovesse … – trattenne a stento le lacrima – oh io vengo con te …".

Marion era sulla porta, la tazza di te in mano, trattenne il respiro ed ingoiò le lacrime, solo ora aveva capito quanto profondo fosse l'amore di sua figlia per quell'uomo che giaceva immobile in quel letto.

La notte precedente avevano parlato, Sharon si era confidata con lei come non aveva mai fatto, sorrise, sapeva che era Thomas il suo consigliere, lo era stato sin da piccola. Ma ieri sera dopo tanto tempo aveva ritrovato sua figlia, la sua dolce Sharon, quella che si era persa, quella che Jack aveva fatto sparire.

Non le era mai piaciuto quell'uomo, troppo arrogante, troppo pieno di se … un fanfarone. Avevano scoperto fin da subito come la trattava. Ogni volta che la vedevano era sempre più spenta, più chiusa. Poi era arrivata l'armatura, sapevano che la indossava al lavoro ma vedergliela anche nella vita privata …

Avevano scoperto che Jack beveva e giocava e lo avevano affrontato ma, sprezzante come sempre, l'uomo gli aveva detto che non era affar loro. Poi c'erano state le donne … una lunga lista. Sharon non ne aveva mai voluto parlare e quando avevano saputo della separazione … non lo avevano mai detto … avevano brindato.

Sharon le aveva confidato del matrimonio, fatto tutto in gran segreto. Sospettava che fosse per paura di una reazione dell'ex marito, avevano visto di cosa fosse capace.

Era presente quando il rianimatore l'aveva posta davanti alla decisone di stubarlo. Sapeva cosa la stava tormentando e non era solo la paura di perderlo ma anche la consapevolezza che avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni sul perché dovesse decidere lei, perché non i figli , agli occhi di tutti era solo la fidanzata.

Entrò nella stanza, le sfiorò delicatamente la spalla, Sharon si girò, gli occhi lucidi "Grazie mamma" disse prendendo il the. Marion si sedette accanto a lei e le prese la mano. "Tesoro so che è difficile ma devi decidere, Andy lo vorrebbe, lui non ama le mezze misure vero, lo devi fare tesoro"

Sharon sapeva che sua madre aveva ragione, doveva decidere. Andy non aveva mai amato le mezze misure, o tutto o niente. Era così passionale. Amava questo lato anche se molte volte questo lo aveva portato, in passato, a tanti seminari di gestione delle emozioni. Socchiuse gli occhi.

_La prima volta che le si era presentato davanti, insieme al suo degno compare, aveva un occhio nero … una rissa con quelli della narcotici, non si ricordava nemmeno quale fosse stato il motivo, forse perché avevano offeso la cameriera e lui come al solito aveva fatto il cavaliere. Fatto sta che era li davanti con i pugni chiusi e la rabbia dipinta sul volto. Non si era nemmeno scusato, non aveva parlato, aveva accettato in silenzio il seminario sulla gestione della rabbia. Da allora era entrato nel suo ufficio molte volte e mai aveva chiesto scusa. Si lui era così o tutto o niente … sorrise … Dio come lo amava …._

Domani avrebbe detto al medico di stubarlo, sapeva che non l'avrebbe delusa, lui sarebbe tornato da lei, doveva tornare da lei.

Provenza la osservò dal vetro. Batté leggermente, Sharon si girò ed un debole sorriso le incorniciò il viso.

"Tenente – disse quando lo raggiunse – tutto bene?". Provenza sorrise, lei chiedeva a lui se andava tutto bene, oddio questa donna …., per la prima volta ammise con se stesso che Andy era un uomo fortunato. "Si capitano … mmm .. Flynn?".

"Stabile ma i medici sono fiduciosi" si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Capitano, abbiamo una pista, una bionda tra i 40 e 50 anni. Sanchez e Sykes hanno scoperto che si è incontrata con Chase qualche giorno prima di denunciare Flynn". Sharon lo fissò sorpresa "Tenente ma lo sa quante donne ci sono a Los Angeles che corrispondono a questa descrizione … mi faccia pensare una potrebbe essere il vice capo Johnson se non fosse che adesso è a Washington e che non ha alcun motivo per avercela con Andy, l'altra sembra mia cognata e oddio nemmeno lei …".

"Ha ragione capitano ma da qualcosa dobbiamo pur partire" si grattò la testa pensieroso, qualcosa lo turbava ma non sapeva cosa … qualcosa gli sfuggiva ….

"Tenente – disse Sharon distogliendolo dai suo pensieri – domani il medico vuole stubare Andy, è passata una settimana e vogliono vedere se …". Provenza la fissò, poteva intuire la sua paura "Andrà tutto bene capitano, lui tornerà da noi, ha troppo da perdere"le prese la mano. "Grazie" sussurrò Sharon.

Come se ne andò Sharon tornò da Andy. Marion era stanca non avrebbe resistito la notte. "Mamma, vai a casa, io sto bene. Voglio restare con lui ti prego".

"Va bene cara, domani saremo tutti qui, ah ho chiamato Thomas e Lizzy arrivano anche loro, non ti dispiace vero". Sharon le sorrise "No, va bene ma ora vai".

Ora erano soli, l'infermiera sarebbe passata più tardi, si sdraiò vicino a lui e poco dopo si addormentò

La luce filtrava dalla finestra quando si svegliò. Era rimasta così tutta la notte … accanto a lui, nessuno aveva detto nulla …

L'infermiera entrò per cambiare la flebo, le sorrise. Oggi sarebbe stato il giorno della verità. Era tutto semplice e tutto difficile. Semplice … bastava dire un si, difficile … e se lo avesse perso … oddio non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Lo baciò sulla guancia, le mancava il suo contatto, aveva bisogno di lui.

Si alzò, fuori c'era il sole, un bellissima giornata, doveva andare tutto bene in una giornata così …. Aveva preso la sua decisone, andò dal medico.

Il rianimatore era nella stanza da diversi minuti, l'attesa era snervante. Attimi che sembravano ore. Erano tutti li … suo padre, sua madre, i suoi ragazzi. Provenza aveva avvisato la squadra e nessuno aveva voluto mancare, persino Taylor. Nicole era arrivata prestissimo insieme a Ted, i bambini erano con Laura, non si era offerta ma la figlia era stata irremovibile.

Sharon era vicino al vetro quando Paul entrò, non lo vide subito. Nicole non sia aspettava il suo arrivo.

Come una furia si scagliò contro la sorella "Allora è morto ?" urlò. Sharon si girò di scatto e per un attimo trattene il fiato, li davanti a lei c'era un giovane Andy, la stessa espressione sul volto, lo stesso sguardo negli occhi …

Nicole lo guardò impietrita, sapeva il rancore che provava ma questo …

Sharon si avvicinò al ragazzo, poteva riconoscere in ogni gesto il padre, quell'impulsività che gli faceva, il più delle volte, aprire bocca senza pensare, quella rabbia che non aveva un perché. "Paul – disse con calma – sono Sharon – si erano visti una sola volta al matrimonio di Nicole e lui l'aveva evitata per tutto il tempo – tuo padre è in quella stanza che sta lottando per la sua vita, ha bisogno di tutto il nostro amore, se sei qui per questo bene, altrimenti ti prego …. non è il momento. Tuo padre ti ama ed ha bisogno di te e Nicole nella sua vita. Ha sbagliato, è vero, ma sta facendo ammenda ogni giorno per rimediare agli errori. Smettila di fare il bambino offeso e dagli un'altra possibilità, lui … se la merita" finì con la voce strozzata.

Paul non le staccò gli occhi di dosso un solo attimo, da tanto nessuno gli parlava in quel modo, la rabbia lentamente si dissolse ed iniziò a tremare. Sharon gli fu vicina e l'abbracciò, il ragazzo si sciolse in un pianto.

Quando la porta si aprì nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiedere, il medico sorrise e Sharon si precipitò dentro la stanza. Andy stava respirando da solo. L'adrenalina che le aveva permesso di resistere fino a quel momento l'abbandonò improvvisamente, se non fosse stato per Paul sarebbe caduta a terra, il ragazzo l'aveva seguita insieme alla sorella.

Provenza sorrise, il suo amico non mollava. "Bene – disse intuendo il pensiero di tutti – credo proprio che si debba festeggiare, che ne dite ragazzi". Annuirono, la prima bella notizia da una settimana.

Paul e Ricky si offrirono per la notte con la promessa di chiamare se fosse successo qualcosa. Sharon non voleva lasciare Andy ma era veramente distrutta, la tensione accumulata in questa settimana si stava facendo sentire.

"Tenente Provenza ci vediamo domani al lavoro" . Sarebbe passata da Andy la mattina presto e poi avrebbe raggiunto la squadra. Dovevano seguire la pista trovata da Julio. Sapeva che erano in grado di farlo da soli, ma lei voleva esserci, voleva trovare quel bastardo.

Quando arrivarono a casa Emily si chiuse in camera sua. Non aveva detto una parola. Sharon fece per raggiungerla ma Rusty la bloccò "Vado io".

Emily era sdraiata sul letto, gli occhi fissi al soffitto, Rusty si sdraiò accanto a lei. "Sono cattiva – disse senza alcuna emozione nella voce – da quando è successo ho sempre voluto che in quel letto ci fosse mio padre invece di Andy … sono cattiva Rusty, quale figlio penserebbe questo di suo padre".

"Un figlio che ha sofferto e che soffre ancora. Sai mi sono chiesto più volte se dovessi scegliere tra la vita di mia madre e Sharon …. Come vedi non è cattiveria …".

Emily sorrise "Lo sai che sei maturo fratellino per la tua età, abbiamo fatto un bel affare a tenerti". Rusty alzò gli occhi la cielo.

"Pensi che se la caverà?" chiese Emily con un nodo in gola. "Flynn è forte, sono sicuro che non molla".

Emily si mise seduta "La mamma non ce la farà se lui …". Rusty la guardò preoccupato "Non pensarlo nemmeno, Andy si sveglierà e tutto andrà bene". Emily si appoggiò al fratello.

Sharon li trovo addormentati quando si affacciò alla porta. Poteva essere tutto perfetto i suoi figli avevano legato con Rusty, Nicole era come la seconda figlia che non aveva avuto ed ora anche Paul … ah se solo Andy fosse tornato da lei.

**Continua **

**Come sempre grazie a tutti, accetto suggerimenti o preferenze .-)**


	19. capitolo 19

Capitolo 19

Provenza sorrise quando sentì l'inconfondibile rumore di tacchi lungo il corridoio. Sapeva che le costava fatica, che avrebbe voluto essere con Andy, ma questo era un primo passo, stava reagendo ….

"Signori" disse con la voce ferma, ma un sorriso le incorniciava il viso. "Capitano" risposero all'unisono.

Il suo team aveva serrato le file intorno a lei dopo l'aggressione ad Andy, ed anche Provenza si era ammorbidito, questo lo aveva notato. "Gradirei essere aggiornata, fatemi il punto".

"Capitano – disse Provenza – come le ho già riferito abbiamo appurato che Chase ha incontrato questa donna 5 giorni prima di rilasciare la sua confessione, ora queste non sono coincidenze e … poi ci sono i soldi, guarda caso comparsi sul conto proprio quel giorno".

Sharon si passò una mano sulla fronte "Si queste non sono coincidenze. Tenente Tao, non si riesce a capire da dove provengano questi soldi?". Tao scosse la testa "No l'unica cosa che ho scoperto e che provengono da un conto criptato alle Cayman, però magari l'FBI potrebbe …".

"Devo sentire il capo Taylor per coinvolgere l'Fbi, su questa bionda cosa sappiano? Il locale ha delle telecamere?" chiese a Julio. "Si signora ma la donna è stata furba, ha nascosto il viso. Siamo riusciti solo a vedere il colore dei capelli e del cappotto che indossava …. rosa" disse, non amava quel colore, non gli era mai piaciuto nemmeno indosso al capo Johnson.

"Vorrei vedere il filmato, Buzz prepari tutto in sala registrazione" fece per dirigersi nel suo ufficio ma Tao la bloccò "Capitano, Flynn?".

"Ha passato una notte tranquilla, i medici sono fiduciosi, risponde alla terapia, dobbiamo solo aspettare - gli occhi annacquati – grazie … ora mettiamoci al lavoro, dobbiamo prendere quel …".

"Figlio di puttana" finì per lei Provenza. Sharon annuì.

E' vero, dal filmato non si vedeva molto, potevano esserci un migliaio di donne così, in giro per la città, anche più. Sharon si massaggiò le tempie, voleva andare da Andy. No doveva resistere ancora un po', c'erano i suoi figli con lui, sapeva che avevano bisogno di questo momento tutto loro. Andy ne aveva bisogno, era certa che lui percepiva la loro presenza. Sorrise, questa era la miglior medicina.

Suonò il cellulare, guardò il display, era Nicole, aveva paura "Si"disse flebilmente. "Sharon, corri i medici dicono che papà …". Sharon trattenne il respiro "Nicole cos …".

"Potrebbe svegliarsi, oh Sharon devi essere qui".

Si alzò dalla sedia, prese la borsa ed era già fuori dall'ufficio. "Andy" disse guardando Provenza.

"Capitano – disse Tao distogliendo gli occhi dal PC – Flynn è … ". Sharon si accorse solo ora che stava piangendo. "Oh no mio Dio, si sta svegliando io devo andare".

Provenza era già in piedi "Vengo con lei capitano, Tao avvisa Taylor, noi andiamo al Cedras". Sapevano che sarebbe stato il momento della verità, solo al suo risveglio si sarebbe potuto quantificare l'eventuale danno ipossico.

Il viaggio verso l'ospedale fu veloce, Provenza aveva acceso le sirene, Sharon non aveva detto nulla.

Entrò nella stanza ma si bloccò di colpo, due occhi nocciola la stavano fissando, si portò una mano alla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo. "Andy" riuscì solo a dire avvicinandosi a lui.

Sharon si sedette sul letto e gli prese la mano "Oh amore, sei tornato – disse incurante dei presenti – sei tornato da me" . Andy sorrise debolmente mentre una lacrima scendeva lungo la guancia. Sharon l'asciugò con un bacio.

Provenza era rimasto sulla porta, c'era tempo per lui, finalmente c'era tempo, si allontanò in attesa degli altri.

Andy cercò di muoversi ma era debole. Guardò Sharon, poteva vedere la stanchezza sul suo volto. "Tesoro quanto ho dormito …. cosa è successo, ricordo solo che venivano contro di me … ma poi il buio" disse a fatica.

Sharon sorrise tra le lacrime … mio Dio non aveva dormito …. "Amore – disse accarezzandolo dolcemente – non ora c'è tempo, adesso devi solo stare tranquillo – lo baciò – oh tu non immagini quanto ti amo".

Andy sorrise, era stanco, si sentiva come se gli fosse passato sopra un camion. Ricordava Rykers, la sua risata, i compagni di cella, ma poi niente solo il buio. Ed ora si risvegliava in un letto d'ospedale.

Sharon si sdraiò vicino a lui, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e quando poco dopo Paul rientrò nella stanza li trovò addormentati, sorrise …. Li lasciò soli.

"Allora?" chiese Ricky parlando per tutti. Da dopo la telefonata di Nicole era scoppiato il finimomdo, Emily aveva urlato dalla gioia, Marion e Charles si erano abbracciati e Rusty be lui era andato in camera sua, non piangeva mai davanti agli altri.

"Sta dormendo" disse Paul. "Mamma?" chiese Emily guardandosi attorno.

Paul guardò Nicole "Venite a vedere ma piano". Lo seguirono, aprì lentamente la porta. Ricky sorrise nel vedere sua madre riposare finalmente serena accanto ad Andy. "Tutto come sempre allora" ridacchiò Rusty, non era la prima volta che l'aveva vista così tra le braccia di Flynn.

Andy sentì un peso sul suo fianco, sorrise, Sharon dormiva accanto a lui, poteva sentire il suo respiro regolare, rilassato. Alzò lentamente la mano e le sfiorò il viso, era così bella anche dopo una notte trascorsa in ospedale.

"Mmm" fece stiracchiandosi contro di lui. "Ciao".

"Mi sei mancato – mise il viso nel suo collo, stava così bene – Andy ho avuto paura di …." La voce le tremava. "Lo so amore" era ancora debole. Il medico gli aveva raccontato dell'ultima settimana. Avevano asportato la milza ma per il resto era andato tutto bene, meglio di ogni previsione, _lassù qualcuno l'ama _gli aveva detto.

Doveva tornare a casa, ma non voleva lasciarlo, non ora che era ritornato da lei. Aveva paura, una stupida paura che se si fosse allontanata lui … ripensò per un attimo al sogno. "Tesoro cosa c'è?" le chiese sentendola tremare. "Devo andare ma non voglio, Andy non voglio andare via" sussurrò.

""Amore io sto meglio, hai bisogno di riposare e poi tra un po' arriva Nicole e … c'era anche Paul vero non ho sognato" .

Sharon gli sorrise, Dio quanto lo amava "No amore non hai sognato era lui, sai è rimasto qui con Ricky la notte scorsa, non ha voluto lasciarti" gli accarezzò la guancia, la sua pelle era così calda ora.

Non voleva che andasse via, aveva bisogno di sentirla accanto a lui, ma era stanca, poteva solo immaginare quanto doveva aver sofferto. Se fosse stato al posto suo sarebbe impazzito, la sola idea di perderla lo faceva morire.

"Tesoro adesso vai, è un ordine" rise piano. Sharon si alzò controvoglia "Torno presto, tu fai il bravo" lo baciò dolcemente.

Rimasto solo chiuse gli occhi e lentamente si addormentò.

Sapere che Flynn si era risvegliato dal coma aveva dato a tutti una carica in più. Taylor aveva deciso di coinvolgere l'FBI ed ora l'agente Howard e Tao stavano cercando di risalire al conto delle Cayman.

Provenza stava riesaminando il filmato del locale, qualcosa non gli tornava ma non sapeva cosa. Suonò il cellulare. "Provenza" rispose senza guardare il display. "Tenente sono il capitano".

"Capitano … Flynn tutto bene?" chiese preoccupato. "Si tutto bene, con lui adesso c'è Nicole. Sono casa ma tra un po' arrivo, ci sono novità?".

"Taylor ha chiamato la cavalleria, l'agente Howard è qui". Sharon sorrise poteva immaginare la sua gioia …. "Ok a dopo".

Aveva bisogno solo di una bella doccia, da quando i suoi occhi avevano incontrato nuovamente quelli di Andy, aveva ritrovato l'energia. Dovevano trovare quella donna, sentiva che era lei la chiave per arrivare al mandante. Aprì l'acqua e lasciò che avvolgesse il suo corpo, chiuse gli occhi, _Andy era li con lei ora, poteva sentire le sue mani accarezzarla delicatamente, poteva sentire le sue labbra sul suo collo, amava quando la baciava così …. _Il bussare alla porta la riportò alla realtà.

Marion le aveva preparato un the, sapeva che non si sarebbe fermata, l'aveva vista stanca ma finalmente aveva rivisto quella luce negli occhi, si era spenta dopo l'aggressione di Andy. Quelle parole, _io vengo con te, _le risuonavano ancora nella testa. "Sharon ti lasciò il the sul comodino".

Sharon sorrise, sua mamma diceva sempre che una buona tazza di the era un rimedio a tutti mali ….

Si vestì con cura, dopo il lavoro sarebbe andata in ospedale, era sciocco , lo sapeva, ma voleva essere bella per lui.

Emily bussò alla porta "Mamma posso entrare?" chiese piano. "Certo tesoro" le sorrise, era stata una settimana dura anche per lei. Si era sorpresa di quanto si fosse legata ad Andy.

"Mamma, ora sta bene, non è più in pericolo vero?" aveva gli occhi lucidi. Sharon la strinse forte a se "No piccola, sta meglio e … non è più in pericolo, puoi andare da lui nel pomeriggio, io sarò li per la notte" era sciocco ma dormivano bene solo insieme. Emily annuì, ora era più serena.

/

Non avevano fatto molti progressi ma Provenza era sicuro di trovare il collegamento tra Rykers e la bionda.

Dopo l'aggressione a Flynn il FID aveva sospeso temporaneamente l'inchiesta, sapevano che prima o poi sarebbe ripresa ma questo permetteva di avere più tempo. Appena Andy sarebbe stato in grado, Taylor aveva detto che lo si doveva sentire. Sharon era d'accordo ma solo quando il medico avrebbe dato l'ok, doveva stare tranquillo, non voleva che questo turbasse la sua guarigione.

Dal suo ufficiò osservò Provenza, era pensieroso ed era stato troppo silenzioso, non era da lui. "Tenente – disse affacciandosi alla porta – può venire". Provenza la raggiunse ma era come distante.

"Cosa succede – sorrise, questa era la frase che riservava a suo marito quando lo vedeva assorto nei suoi pensieri – non è d'accordo con Taylor?".

Provenza la guardò negli occhi " No capitano, Taylor non c'entra, è che pensavo alla bionda e … se fosse la stessa donna che ha telefonato a Nicole?".

Oddio lei non aveva pensato a questa possibilità, ma poteva essere, dovevano trovarla. Sanchez era tornato al locale, il barista forse era in grado di tracciarne un identikit e quando l'avrebbero trovata, perché era sicura che fosse solo questione di tempo, Nicole avrebbe potuto riconoscerne la voce.

Il suo cellulare vibrò era Nicole, Emily era arrivata in ospedale e lei pensava di andare un attimo a casa. Era passato il medico, visto il miglioramento verso sera lo avrebbero trasferito dalla rianimazione al reparto.

"Tenente Provenza – disse all'uomo mentre stava uscendo dal suo ufficio – portano Andy in reparto – poi si bloccò, un pensiero le attraversò la mente – e se chi lo voleva morto ci riprovasse?".

Nessuno di loro aveva pensato a questa eventualità. "Capitano mando una scorta in ospedale, sarà sorvegliato 24 ore su 24, fino a che non abbiamo preso il bastardo". Sharon annuì. Guardò l'ora aveva una riunione con Pope. Il capo voleva sapere come procedeva l'indagine e poi c'era anche il bugget su cui discutere. Non era il momento ma sapeva che non poteva rimandare.

Sanchez tornò con l'identikit della donna, non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto ma era il meglio che fosse riuscito ad ottenere.

Era tardi quando Sharon riuscì ad arrivare in ospedale, Provenza le aveva detto di andare, per questa sera non c'era molto che potessero fare. Le aveva detto di salutargli Flynn, lui sarebbe passato domani.

Stava riposando, si fermò ad osservarlo. Non si sarebbe mai stancata di farlo, era così bello, anche con i segni della sofferenza dipinti sul volto. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli sfiorò la guancia.

"Ciao" sussurrò aprendo gli occhi. "Scusami non volevo svegliarti" disse baciandolo dolcemente. Andy sorrise "Lo sai che senza di te non dormo amore." Lei ridacchiò, per lei era uguale.

Si sdraiò sul letto e prese ad accarezzargli il torace, da quella mattina non avevano avuto più un contatto così intimo. Andy girò il viso verso di lei e cercò la bocca, il bacio fu dolce, non c'era fretta, indugiarono assaporando il contatto delle loro labbra. Dio come avevano bisogno di questo.

Sharon sorrise quando ruppero il contatto "Mi sei mancato amore" disse perdendosi in quei profondi occhi marroni. "Tu di più. Sharon ho avuto paura, quando ho visto quegli uomini venire contro di me ho pensato _adesso è la fine _poi non ricordo più nulla".

Lei lo baciò nuovamente con delicatezza "Amore quegli uomini adesso sono in isolamento e Rykers be lui pagherà per quello che ha fatto". Andy la guardò perplesso "Shar non credo che dietro a questo ci sia lui è troppo stupido. Può aver colto l'occasione di avermi in prigione e deciso di farmela pagare per sua moglie, ma lui non c'entra con Chase".

Sharon si fermò a riflettere, avevano sempre creduto che dietro a tutto ci fosse lui ma forse Andy aveva ragione, forse stavano sbagliando tutto, la donna forse non aveva nulla a che fare con Rykers …. cosa sfuggiva ..

"Tesoro ho collezionato un po' di nemici in tutti questi anni, sia tra i colleghi che tra quelli che ho messo dietro le sbarre, non mi stupirei se qualcuno adesso mi chiedesse il conto. Ma adesso vieni qui voglio solo averti vicino a me, ti amo" sussurrò l'ultima parola sulle sue labbra. "Io di più".

Si accoccolò accanto a lui e lasciò che per questa notte i pensieri abbandonassero la sua testa. Quello che contava era che erano di nuovo insieme.

_**Continua**_


	20. capitolo 20

Capitolo 20

Erano trascorse due settimane da quando si era risvegliato dal coma ed oggi finalmente poteva lasciare l'ospedale. Sharon e ragazzi non lo avevano mai lasciato solo ed anche Provenza non si era risparmiato nel tenergli compagnia.

Sanchez era venuto a trovarlo insieme alla sua fidanzata, e così aveva fatto Tao con la moglie. Persino il capo Johnson gli aveva mandato i saluti tramite il marito.

Sapeva che da quando era stato arrestato e poi aggredito nessuno si era risparmiato nel cercare il colpevole.

Ma oggi l'unica cosa che gli importava e che sarebbe tornato a casa. Sharon aveva insistito, sarebbe venuto a stare al condominio, non doveva pensare nemmeno di rimanere da solo a casa sua. Ridendo gli aveva detto _"Tesoro adesso che sei tornato da me sperimenterai cosa vuol dire avere una moglie appiccicosa"_ poi lo aveva baciato con amore.

La borsa era pronta, la stava solo aspettando. Dopo circa un mese avrebbero dormito in un vero letto, stretti stretti, aveva bisogno di sentirla, di toccarla …. Gli era mancata da morire.

Si era fermata con lui quasi tutte le notti, aveva dovuto faticare il più delle volte per mandarla a casa.

"Ciao" gli disse con voce morbida osservandolo dalla porta. Lui sorrise era bellissima, aveva indossato la sua camicetta preferita … quella di seta color crema e quelle gambe … oddio lei lo voleva morto …

"Shar tesoro così mi uccidi" disse mangiandola con gli occhi. Lei non disse nulla gli si avvicinò e gli mordicchiò le labbra. Andy l'attirò a se e la baciò …. mmm erano così morbide le sue labbra, era così buono il suo profumo.

"Andiamo a casa amore" gli disse quando si staccarono. "Si a casa" disse lui.

Aveva sperato di poter stare solo con lei per un po' ma pareva proprio che i ragazzi non fossero dello stesso parere, e quando aprirono la porta ….. _Bentornato_ … urlarono in coro, c'erano proprio tutti, Provenza già con il bicchiere in mano.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a varcare la soglia che le sue ragazze si erano tuffate tra le sue braccia, Ricky e Rusty lo avevano abbracciato subito dopo. Si era accorto che Paul era rimasto in disparte aspettando il suo turno, Andy lo strinse forte a se.

"Ok ragazzi – disse Sharon ridendo – lasciatelo almeno respirare". "Mamma" sbuffò Emily.

Provenza ghignò, certo che era la degna figlia di sua madre, poveretto il suo amico non sapeva nemmeno in che guaio si fosse cacciato …. Due, non una … ma due uguali.

Andy si sedette sul divano, anche se non voleva ammetterlo era un po' stanco. Cercò con lo sguardo sua moglie ma lei sembrava molto occupata nella conversazione che aveva con Provenza vicino alla terrazza.

"Capitano so che questo non è il momento ma Sanchez ha scoperto …". Sharon si fece attenta "Cosa ha scoperto Sanchez?".

Avevano discusso a lungo al MCD se dirle la verità o tenerla, per il momento all'oscuro, ma poi avevano capito che era meglio parlarle.

"Sanchez ha scoperto che Jack si è incontrato in un Motel fuori Los Angeles con Chase e … ".

Sharon non lo ascoltava più, oddio era solo colpa sua se Andy era stato accusato, se era finito in prigione e se li era stato picchiato. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, guardò verso suo marito e poi corse in camera sua.

Andy aveva osservato la scena interessato ma quando aveva visto il viso di Sharon l'interesse aveva lasciato il posto alla preoccupazione. Che cosa aveva detto Louie per provocare una simile reazione in lei, era sconvolta. Si alzò e la seguì in camera.

Era sdraiata sul letto, la testa nel cuscino, dal sussultare delle spalle capì che stava piangendo. "Amore mio cosa succede" si sdraio accanto a lei , la girò attirandola tra le sue braccia.

Sharon si abbandonò sul suo petto, le mani aggrappate alla camicia, _non poteva dirglielo, come poteva rivelargli che Jack lo voleva morto _"Oh Andy,perdonami è solo colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia" disse tra i singhiozzi.

Le sfiorò dolcemente i capelli con le labbra. "Cosa sarebbe colpa tua tesoro?".

"Jack" disse nascondendo il viso sul torace. Andy le sollevo il mento, con le labbra le asciugò le lacrime "Jack cosa vuoi dire … colpa tua … io …".

"Potrebbe esserci lui dietro Chase, potevi morire e … Andy è solo colpa mia" riprese a piangere.

Andy contrasse la mascella avrebbe voluto avere quell'uomo tra le mani, in questo momento lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso per tutto il dolore che le stava procurando. Un tempo lo avrebbe cercato ed avrebbe risolto la faccenda a modo suo, non gli sarebbe importato molto se dopo si sarebbe dovuto dimettere. Ma ora non c'era solo lui, doveva pensare anche a Sharon a Ricky, Emily a Nicole.

"Amore – disse infine cercando nuovamente i suoi occhi – tu non hai nessuna colpa, Jack è un bastardo, ma non un assassino. Non lo credo capace di un omicidio, di procurare una falsa testimonianza si è il suo lavoro infondo, ma un omicidio, no Sharon non ne è capace. Per quel che conta per me l'indagine finisce qui, non mi interessa sapere, sono vivo ed ho te amore e questa è l'unica cosa che importa. Ho la nostra famiglia e non voglio che questo possa mettere in pericolo quello che abbiamo costruito in questi mesi".

Sharon si era messa in ginocchio, le lacrime continuavano a bagnarle le guancie. Gli mise le mani a coppa sul viso e lo attirò a se. "Ti amo … oddio … ti amo ogni giorno di più". Lo baciò.

Andy la rotolò sulla schiena e fu sopra di lei "Io di più signora Flynn" avvicinò nuovamente le labbra alle sue, con una leggera pressione della lingua la invitò a dischiuderle e quando Sharon le aprì la bacio intensamente.

L'esigenza d'aria li costrinse a separarsi. Sharon ansimava, se non ci fossero stati gli ospiti … lo desiderava come mai aveva desiderato un uomo in vita sua, le sue mani erano capaci di procurale delle emozioni che non credeva possibili, quando la baciava riusciva a farle dimenticare ogni cosa, quando la guardava la faceva sentire la donna più bella e desiderabile sulla faccia della terra.

"Sei bellissima - le disse, i capelli sparsi sul letto, il viso arrossato ed il respiro corto – ed io sono l'uomo più fortunato al mondo".

Sharon non disse niente ma lo attirò in un bacio colmo di desiderio. Bussarono alla porta.

"Mamma – disse Emily – tutto bene?". Sharon si mise seduta, si sistemò la camicetta "Si cara, un attimo ed arriviamo" la voce bassa.

Emily ridacchiò, poteva immaginare cosa stesse succedendo in quella stanza … oddio quei due erano peggio di due adolescenti.

"Shar adesso noi usciamo come se nulla fosse, parlo con Louie e vediamo di risolvere questa cosa senza fare chiasso, ti fidi di me amore?".

"Io…, oh va bene Andy ti prometto che faremo come vuoi tu".

Provenza lo stava ascoltando in silenzio. Si erano appartati lontano dagli sguardi e dalle orecchie dei presenti. Scuoteva il capo incredulo davanti alle parole che stavano uscendo dalla bocca del suo amico, questo non era il Flynn che conosceva, non poteva essere lui.

"No Louie, non accetto discussioni" disse infine davanti all'ennesima protesta dell'amico.

"Senti Flynn, qui non si tratta solo di te, è di un omicidio che stiamo parlando, se ha ucciso Chase non può farla franca solo perché c'è di mezzo il capitano."

"Va bene ma se non ha ucciso Chase, non voglio che venga fatto niente contro di lui, Sharon e i ragazzi hanno già sofferto abbastanza per colpa di quell'uomo, non posso permettergli di rovinare la mia famiglia".

Il colonnello sentì tutto, chiuse gli occhi e tornò in soggiorno.

Era tardi quando Provenza e Nicole lasciarono il condominio, Louie aveva assicurato ad Andy che l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa.

Sharon guardò suo padre era stato serio tutta la sera. "Papà vuoi parlare?" gli chiese sottovoce.

"Sospettate di Jack per quello che è successo ad Andy vero?" disse severamente. Sharon lo guardò basita, nessuno doveva sapere, tanto meno uno della sua famiglia.

"No, non serve che dici niente – continuò serio il colonnello – ho sentito Andy parlarne con Provenza, se dietro a tutto questo c'è Jack deve pagare Sharon, non può sempre farla franca".

"Papà ho promesso ad Andy che faremo a modo suo, glielo devo infondo è lui che stava per morire" un nodo le strinse la gola.

"Va bene ma non voglio che quel bastardo abbia più niente a che fare con te o con i miei nipoti". Sharon l'abbracciò, come poteva assicurargli questo erano i suoi figli …

Andy era già a letto quando lo raggiunse. Aveva acceso la luce sul comodino, era stanco ma la stava aspettando. Sharon si fece una doccia e poi si infilò sotto le lenzuola.

Si accoccolò tra le sue braccia "Lo sai che è la prima volta che dormi qui con i miei genitori nell'altra stanza ed i ragazzi in soggiorno?" gli disse sorridendo. "Mmm non vale al mare?".

"No amore il mare non vale – lo baciò – ora dormi". Andy sbuffò "Ma io non avevo voglia di dormire …"

"Tenente, è stata una lunga giornata, sei uscito oggi dall'ospedale e …".

Le afferrò il viso "Prima non mi sembrava ti preoccupassi di questo capitano" disse con voce roca. Sharon gemette al ricordo dei baci e del suo caldo corpo sopra di lei. "Si ma …. ".

La baciò con dolcezza "Va bene amore, è stata una lunga giornata. Ti amo" la strinse a se.

"Ti amo" poteva sentire il suo cuore battere, si accoccolò più stretta.

/

Jack, quella mattina, non si aspettava di esser convocato al MCD, e quando la segretaria gli riferì che un certo tenente Provenza aveva telefonato, lo aveva colto un moto di stizza.

Aveva dovuto disdire un appuntamento con un cliente ed ora mentre camminava a passo spedito nei corridoi dell' MCD non poteva nascondere la sua rabbia. Arrivato nella sala omicidi guardò verso l'ufficio della sua ex moglie ma era vuoto, le tende alzate ma completamente vuoto.

Il suo sguardo vagò per la sala, ma vide solo il detective Sanchez …. il mastino …. lo aveva soprannominato nei suoi pensieri.

Julio alzò lo sguardo appena si accorse della sua presenza. "Signor Raydor, prego la stavamo aspettando".

Si alzò e fece cenno all'avvocato di seguirlo nella sala interrogatori. Sharon era con Buzz e Sykes nella sala intercettazioni.

Quando Jack entrò capì subito che non si sarebbe trattato di un conversazione amichevole. Provenza e Tao erano seduti alla scrivania e l'anziano tenente aveva uno sguardo truce.

"Jack siediti – disse Provenza con voce dura – dobbiamo parlare".

Jack lo guardò con arroganza ma si sedette, aveva imparato negli anni che era meglio attendere e scoprire le carte dell'avversario. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa.

Tao si girò verso Provenza e poi guardò verso la telecamera. Sharon nell'altra stanza puntava gli occhi sul monitor, avevano deciso che lei non avrebbe partecipato all'interrogatorio.

"Jack è inutile che ci giriamo intorno, abbiamo le prove che ti sei incontrato con Chase in un Motel il primo Dicembre, lo hai pagato per falsa testimonianza?" disse Provenza fissandolo negli occhi.

Jack sorrise, ecco perché era li, come avevano fatto, forse quella cretina aveva parlato, vatti a fidare delle donne. Con la solita faccia da poker non distolse lo sguardo dal tenente "Sharon dov'è?" chiese invece.

"Il capitano non c'è, risponda alla domanda Raydor"disse Tao imperturbabile.

"Come sta il tenente Flynn, ho saputo che ultimamente è in cattive acque" cercava ancora di eludere la domanda.

Sykes guardò Sharon, solo un lieve tremore al labbro tradiva la tensione del capitano.

"Adesso basta – urlò Provenza – rispondi alla domanda. Hai incontrato Chase in un Motel e lo hai pagato per diffamare Flynn?".

Jack si mise a ridere. "E per quale motivo lo avrei fatto, ah si aspetate, per vendicarmi di mia moglie … cosa fa quella puttana non mi frega più, se vuole scoparsi il suo tenente lo faccia pure, per quel che mi riguarda Flynn si accorgerà presto che ha nel letto la Regina di ghiaccio. Ma comunque queste sono solo supposizioni non avete alcuna prova, altrimenti io sarei già in manette, quindi signori adesso mi alzo e me ne vado da uomo libero. Arrivederci".

Fece per alzarsi ma Tao lo bloccò alla sedia. Lo prese per il bavero della giacca e lo avvicinò al suo viso.

"Ringrazia che sono un tenente di polizia Jack Raydor altrimenti ti avrei già spaccato la faccia per quello che hai detto del capitano. Da questo momento avrai il nostro fiato sul collo, saremo sempre la tua ombra, ovunque tu sarai noi ci saremo" lo lasciò andare.

Sharon non riusciva più a vedere nulla sul monitor, gli occhi annacquati di lacrime, voleva alzarsi ma sapeva che le gambe non le avrebbero retto. Non importava se non aveva confessato … ne era certa, era stato lui a pagare Chase, era stato lui ad organizzare tutto. La odiava così tanto?.

Poi capì, o mio Dio, non lo aveva fatto per colpire lei, ma era Andy fin dall'inizio, era lui che odiava.

Si portò una mano alla bocca, le venne in mente quella conversazione che avevano avuto con Ricky. Jack aveva detto al figlio che era colpa di Flynn e di Rusty se sua madre voleva il divorzio.

Prima Andy e poi Rusty, questo era il suo piano.

Jack aveva lasciato l'edificio ed a passo veloce stava ritornando al suo ufficio. Quei bastardi, ma lui non avrebbe ceduto alle loro minacce, alle loro intimidazioni. Non avevano prove si disse, avrebbe parlato con quella stupida, doveva farle giurare di stare zitta ….

Sharon raggiunse i suoi tenenti. Le parole di Jack ancora nella testa - _se vuole scoparsi il suo tenente lo faccia pure, per quel che mi riguarda Flynn si accorgerà presto che ha nel letto la Regina di ghiaccio_.

"E' stato lui – disse Provenza urlando – quel bastardo e sa che non abbiamo prove, solo il fatto che si è incontrato in quel Motel ma questo non basta e lui lo sa figlio di …."

Sharon lo bloccò "Tenente, non una parola di quello che è successo con Andy, non voglio che si agiti. So che è stato Jack, voglio solo sapere chi lo ha aiutato, dobbiamo trovare quella donna – poi con la mano bloccò Sanchez – no Julio, non credo abbia ucciso Chase, concentriamo su questo adesso. Scusatemi ho bisogno di …." si diresse nel suo ufficio.

Chiuse le tende e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Adesso era uno di quei momenti in cui Andy l'avrebbe raggiunta, l'avrebbe stretta tra le braccia e le avrebbe sussurrato che andava tutto bene.

Si mise a piangere.

_**Continua**_

_**Scusate per il problema dell'altro capitolo è stato un mio errore … sorry, ho rimediato però … capitolo corretto. Spero che la storia vi piaccia , fatemi sapere grazie. Oggi finalmente un po' di tregua con la pioggia. Buon domenica a tutti. **___


	21. capitolo 21

Capitolo 21

L'unica cosa che voleva, quando rientrò a casa, era stare tra le braccia di Andy. L'interrogatorio di Jack l'aveva distrutta. Sapeva che non era il tipo da subire un affronto passivamente, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che il bersaglio della sua vendetta fosse Andy. Si era preparata a tutto ma non a questo.

Si tolse le scarpe, l'unica cosa che voleva era Andy, stare tra le sue braccia, sentire il suo corpo caldo contro il suo, sentire le sue mani, sentire la sua bocca.

Sentì delle voci provenire dalla cucina. Marion e Lizzy stavano discutendo sulla quantità di basilico da mettere nel sugo di pomodoro e Thomas le stava osservando divertito.

"Quando siete arrivati?" chiese Sharon sorridendo. "Ciao principessa – Thomas si girò verso di lei e la fece roteare tra le sue braccia – nel pomeriggio. Non ti abbiamo detto niente volevamo farti una sorpresa e poi ci siamo persi a parlare con Andy".

"Dov'è?" chiese liberandosi dell'abbraccio del fratello. "Credo che lo abbiamo stancato, sta riposando".

"Ho bisogno di andare da lui" si ritrovò a dire. Thomas non la trattenne, Andy era stato preoccupato tutto il pomeriggio anche se aveva cercato di non darlo a vedere ed ora sua sorella aveva quello sguardo così triste.

Lo trovò seduto sul letto, le braccia incrociate sul petto, fissava un punto sul muro ma lo sguardo era serio.

Come la vide si addolcì "Vieni qui amore mio". Sharon si lascio cadere tra le sue braccia, la testa sul suo torace mentre lui l'attirava a se.

"Va tutto bene" le sussurrò dolcemente. Tutti gli argini che aveva edificato nel corso della giornata si ruppero ed il fiume tracimò. Era scossa da singhiozzi che non poteva trattenere, doveva raccontargli tutto ma …

"Louie mi ha chiamato – le sussurrò – era preoccupato per te. Mi ha raccontato, Shar voglio che ci buttiamo tutto alle spalle, ne abbiamo già parlato, per me il caso è chiuso".

Sharon si sollevò, è vero ne avevano parlato la sera prima, lei aveva promesso ma non era giusto, Jack non poteva farla franca. "Voglio solo scoprire chi lo ha aiutato e poi prometto che è tutto finito ma – si fermò – ci resta ancora l'omicidio di Chase e poi anche il FID …"

Andy si era completamente dimenticato dell'inchiesta su di lui. "Va bene ma poi Jack non sarà più un nostro problema" disse asciugandole gli occhi con un bacio pieno d'amore.

"Ti amo Andrew Flynn, tu non immagini nemmeno quanto" cercò le sue labbra e lo trascinò in un bacio appassionato.

Andy la rotolò sulla schiena e fu sopra di lei, le mani vagabondavano lungo il suo corpo. "Andrew non siamo soli, di la …".

Lui non la lasciò finire, la bloccò in un bacio carico di desiderio. Sharon non oppose alcuna resistenza, il suo corpo rispondeva al tocco della bocca sulle sue labbra. Quando le mani di Andy sollevarono la camicetta il tocco delle sue dita sulla sua pelle nuda le procurò un sensazione di calore lungo tutto il corpo.

"Ti voglio" le disse con voce roca.

Era da troppo che non stavano insieme, era troppo tempo che non tornavano ad essere una cosa sola, gli era mancato tutto questo, Dio se gli era mancato.

Sharon gemette sulle sue labbra, avvolse il suo bacino con le gambe e lo attirò più stretto a se. Poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo attraverso gli strati di tessuto … _stavano indossando troppo pensò_.

Freneticamente gli slacciò la camicia, aveva la necessità di toccarlo, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua pelle sotto le sue dita. Al tocco delle sue mani Andy gemette, le mise le mani a coppa sul viso e la baciò avidamente. Quelle labbra erano così morbide e quella bocca era perfetta, mai aveva desiderato una donna così tanto in vita sua.

Il bacio fu duro, fu profondo, gli lasciò senza fiato. "Sharon ti amo" sussurrò. Le labbra gonfie di desiderio e gli occhi verdi che brillavano di passione "Ti prego Andy" disse con voce bassa.

Le tolse la gonna e la camicetta. "Sei bellissima" era li distesa, ansimante sotto lui, con solo la biancheria di pizzo nero. Cercò con le labbra il punto sensibile sul collo e le strappò un brivido. La baciò lentamente fino ad arrivare all'incavo dei seni. "Andy, è una tortura" disse infilandogli la mani tra i corti capelli.

Lo attirò al suo viso e posò le sue labbra sulle sue. "Adoro torturarti" riprese a baciarla dolcemente mentre con la mano le accarezzò l'interno della coscia, la senti sussultare al tocco delle sue dita.

Sharon si aggrappò a lui, oddio quest'uomo la rendeva pazza, folle, le faceva perdere ogni volontà. Era come argilla nelle sue mani, il suo corpo si lasciava modellare, trasformare. Sapeva che non poteva resistere ancora a lungo. Sentì le sue mani dietro la schiena slacciarle il reggiseno e poi farlo scivolare via da lei.

Il respiro accelerato, poteva avvertire il suo desiderio, anche lui non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.

Fece scivolare le mani lungo l'addome fino ad arrivare alle mutandine, le fece scivolare lungo le gambe … oddio quelle gambe lo facevano morire … si alzò sui gomiti sopra di lei cercando disperatamente la sua bocca. Le loro lingue si cercarono, si stuzzicarono, si rincorsero assaporando il gusto dell'altro.

Con una lieve pressione le dischiuse le gambe, Sharon si arcuò contro di lui, lo baciò sulla mascella per poi tornare alla bocca "Adesso tenente è un ordine". Andy ridacchiò "Adoro ubbidire a questi ordini capitano".

Con un movimento duro affondò dentro di lei, Sharon sussultò e lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, il dolore ed il piacere era sublimi.

Andy si ritrasse procurando in lei un gemito di rimpianto, poi tornò dentro di lei questa volta con dolcezza, lentamente … oddio era fantastico …

I loro respiri si fecero più accelerati, i movimenti più frenetici, i loro corpi madidi di sudore si cercavano e si e si respingevano in un ritmo sempre più intenso, fino a che Sharon avvisò.

Andy intensifico il ritmo fino a quando crollarono stremati. Lo strinse a se, non voleva lasciarlo andare. Restarono così sino a che scivolò via da lei lasciandole improvvisamente una sensazione di vuoto.

Si sdraiò sulla schiena e l'attirò contro di lui, poteva sentire ancora i suoi sussulti, adorava quando le faceva perdere il controllo. "Ti amo" le disse baciandola sulla fronte. "Ti amo troppo" rispose rannicchiandosi contro di lui. Scivolarono dolcemente nel sonno.

"Credi che abbiamo lasciato abbastanza tempo ai due fidanzatini?" disse Lizzy strizzando l'occhio al fratello.

"Elisabeth McNills" la fulminò sua madre. Thomas adesso rideva "Mamma non dirmi che anche tu non pensi che quei due …". Non lo lasciò finire "Quello che penso è che … dovremmo farci gli affari nostri, sono …." Si bloccò, oddio stava per dire sono marito e moglie.

Thomas si fece serio "Sono cosa ..". Marion cercò di riacquistare sicurezza. "Volevo solo dire che dopo quello che è successo hanno bisogno di stare soli e … non aggiungo altro".

Quando si svegliò trovò due occhi verdi che lo stavano fissando "Ciao" disse attirandola verso di se. "Ciao" gli sussurrò Sharon sulla labbra.

Avevano perso la cognizione del tempo. "Tesoro credi che fuori …" girandosi verso la porta. "Mmm credo proprio di si – arrossì – Andy c'è una cosa che devo dirti".

Adesso la stava osservando serio "Devo preoccuparmi?". Sharon sorrise "Dipende, ho dovuto dire a mia madre del nostro matrimonio, avevo la febbre lei ha visto la fede e poi …. le ho raccontato tutto, mi dispiace".

Andy rise e la strinse più forte a se "Amore mio, se fosse per me lo urlerei al mondo intero che sei mia moglie, bene almeno con Marion non dovrò fingere di essere un fidanzato modello" ridacchio.

"Sei terribile Andrew Flynn davvero terribile". Lui l'attirò a se con forza "Si ma tu sei mia".

"Si tua anima e corpo per sempre" e lo baciò intensamente. La mancanza d'aria li fece separare "Tesoro credo sia meglio raggiungere gli altri altrimenti io ….". Sharon ridacchiò "Oh certo" fece per alzarsi ma Andy la fermò "Dammi 5 minuti" disse indicando verso il basso. Lei sorrise "Tutto il tempo che vuoi" rise.

Bussarono alla porta. "Sharon la cena è pronta" disse Marion cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.

Tutti erano già a tavola quando entrarono in soggiorno. Sharon arrossì e nascose il viso nella spalla di Andy, poteva sentire gli sguardi maliziosi di sua sorella.

"Sai papà – disse Thomas tutto serio quando Andy e Sharon presero posto– se tu fossi stato a casa qualche ora fa avresti disapprovato il comportamento di Andy".

Marion si innervosì "Ora basta Thomas, ho già chiesto prima a tutti e due di piantarla" disse indicando anche Lizzy.

Emily e Rusty si guardarono mentre Ricky guardò Andy. Thomas cercò di nascondere un sorriso "Be mamma cosa ho detto di male – ghignò – non si comporta così un fidanzato". Il colonnello era tutto serio ed ascoltava.

Sharon era sempre più nervosa, Andy le prese la mano e la strinse forte cercando di calmarla.

"Posso sapere cos'è successo, Andy?" chiese il colonnello sempre più incuriosito. Thomas incalzò "Allora papà un fidanzato non fa s …".

"Adesso basta – tuonò Sharon alzandosi in piedi, non rendendosi conto che tutto fosse un gioco per il fratello – Andy non è il mio fidanzato, lui è mio marito".

Calò il silenzio.

"Lui è …. cosa? E quando pensavate di comunicarcelo?" chiese Ricky guardando sua madre scioccato. Emily era bocca aperta mentre Rusty fece l'occhiolino ad Andy e gli sussurrò "Auguri tenente".

Sharon si sedette e cercò la mano di Andy, lui la strinse forte baciandola sulla fronte. "Scusami - disse lei dimenticandosi dei presenti – non è in questo modo che volevo svelarlo, ma non sopporto che …". Andy sorrise "Lo so, va bene, almeno ora sarà tutto più semplice, almeno a casa". Sharon lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

"Ey voi due pensate di cavarvela così" disse Thomas ghignando. "Oh con te non parlo" sbuffò Sharon.

Andy non si era mai divertito così tanto.

"E quando sarebbe successo questo?" chiese serio il colonnello. Sharon alzò gli occhi la cielo, adesso sarebbe arrivato l'interrogatorio. "Il giorno prima del tuo compleanno papà".

"Siete sposati da cinque mesi e nessuno di voi ci ha detto niente" disse Emily fulminando la madre.

"Tesoro – ora era Andy a parlare- era troppo complicato, c'era appena stato il divorzio, abbiamo deciso insieme che fosse meglio aspettare, nemmeno i miei figli lo sanno, adesso credo che dovrò chiamare Nicole".

Sharon lo fermò "No Andy, li invitiamo a pranzo e parliamo con loro, non voglio che lo sappiano per telefono, e tu Ricky smettila di fissarci in quel modo, non volevamo escludervi è stato solo per prudenza" aveva visto di cosa fosse capace Jack, non osava immaginare se avesse saputo che Andy era suo marito.

Ricky comprese quello che la madre stava pensando "Scusa mamma è che ci sarebbe piaciuto essere presenti vero?" guardò i fratelli.

Poi tutto ad un tratto Emily si alzò dalla sedia ed abbracciò Andy "Oddio ma allora non devo più chiedere il permesso per dividerti con Nicole". Questo bastò per sciogliere la tensione sui volti di tutti.

"Bene – disse il colonnello – dobbiamo brindare agli sposi, anche se sto ancora pensando come farvela pagare … voi due siete …". Marion lo interruppe "Caro".

Rimasti soli, Andy prese Sharon per mano e si sedettero sul divano. "Tesoro tutto sommato è andato bene vero?". Lei alzò gli occhi verso di lui "Avrei voluto strozzare Thomas ma …. Oddio Provenza".

Andy ghignò "Amore credo che lui sarà più difficile da calmare, ha appena accettato il nostro fidanzamento, aspettiamo che questa faccenda si risolva e poi ne parliamo alla squadra".

Sharon annuì, sapeva che aveva ragione. Si accoccolò a lui "Che ne dici se andiamo a letto maritino mio?"

"Mmm pensavo non me lo chiedessi più – poi ridendo – hai visto la faccia di Ricky".

/

Tao stava osservando nuovamente i filmati del locale dove Chase si era incontrato con la donna misteriosa. Doveva essergli sfuggito qualcosa, doveva si disse. Come gli altri era certo che Jack Raydor avesse organizzato il complotto ai danni di Flynn ma non lo riteneva un omicida. Era più convinto che Chase avesse pestato i piedi a qualcuno del suo stesso ambiente.

Ne aveva parlato con Provenza ed anche lui era orientato verso questa soluzione. Qualcuno doveva aver visto, era fondamentale trovare la donna che ora sapevano essersi incontrata con Raydor.

"Buongiorno signori" disse Sharon entrando nella sala omicidi. La tensione e la stanchezza del giorno prima erano scomparsi, era raggiante penso tra se Provenza, quel vestito poi ….

"Capitano – bofonchiò l'anziano tenente – abbiamo avuto il permesso di controllare le carte di credito di Jack e …"

"E cosa tenente" chiese Sharon sedendosi alla scrivania di Andy. Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo e Julio non poté non trattenere una risata.

"Oltre ad aver incontrato Chase si è be … .accompagnato diverse volte ad una donna che guarda caso è .."

"Bionda – finì per lui Sharon – e dove si sono incontrati?" chiese immaginandosi già la risposta. "In un Motel signora" intervenne Sanchez.

Sharon si mise a ridere "Tipico di Jack, avevo sperato in qualcosa di meno squallido, credo sia meglio non fargli sapere cosa abbiamo scoperto, tenente Provenza può venire un attimo nel mio ufficio".

L'uomo la seguì.

"Tra due giorni è Natale e la mia famiglia è qui al completo come sa, pensavo che sarebbe bello se volesse unirsi ad Andy e me per il pranzo di Natale. Adesso Andy è a casa che prepara l'albero insieme ai ragazzi, be con mia madre che controlla ed il colonnello che da gli ordini. Pensavo di invitare anche Nicole e Paul. Che ne dice Louie è dei nostri?" sperava in un suo si.

"Chi cucina?" chiese, sapeva che non era un'abile cuoca. Sharon rise "Oddio … va be … mia madre ed Andy. Si sente più sicuro adesso?".

"Ok allora vengo – bofonchiò – c'è altro capitano?". Sharon lo fissò dritto negli occhi "Solo grazie, per aver accettato di Andy e di me".

"Capitano tutta la squadra ha accettato questo" sorrise.

**Continua**

**Le recensioni sono ben accette. Grazie per seguirmi. Mi scuso se ci sono errori di battitura.**


	22. capitolo 22

Capitolo 22

Seduta alla scrivania chiuse gli occhi.

_Si era alzata prima degli altri, Andy dormiva ancora, lo aveva baciato delicatamente per non svegliarlo, lui aveva borbottato qualcosa nel sonno ma poi il suo respiro era tornato lento e regolare. Era scivolata fuori piano piano. Aveva la necessità di un momento tutto suo dopo quello che era successo a cena. Come aveva potuto scivolare così stupidamente nella provocazione di suo fratello. Lo adorava ma volte era veramente insopportabile … C'era voluta tutta la loro pazienza per convincere i ragazzi a non far parola con nessuno del loro matrimonio tanto meno Jack, al lavoro doveva restare ancora top secret, su questa cosa erano stati irremovibili e niente allusioni durante il pranzo di Natale, Provenza non era uno sprovveduto._

_Solo quando era arrivata in cucina si era accorta di non essere l'unica mattiniera, aveva trovato Rusty tutto pensieroso davanti ad una tazza di latte. Si era fermata ad osservarlo, poteva immaginare i suoi pensieri, con tutto quello che era successo non avevano più parlato dell'adozione ed ora che era scoppiata la bomba del matrimonio, la testolina di Rusty stava lavorando …_

"_Tesoro, tutto bene?" gli aveva chiesto. "Mmm Sharon capisco perché non abbiate detto niente ma adesso come …". Lei aveva sorriso "Adesso Rusty non cambia niente solo che magari Rusty Flynn non suona così male come Rusty Raydor che ne dici?" aveva atteso in silenzio una sua risposta. _

"_No non è male, Rusty Flynn, si un suono perfetto". Lo aveva abbracciato._

La voce concitata del tenente Tao la riportò al presente. "Capitano allarme AMBER".

Ecco quella era la parola che più odiava e quelli erano i casi che più detestava. Era sempre molto difficile per lei affrontare i casi che vedevano coinvolti dei bambini, in quei momenti rimpiangeva di non essere più al FID. Poi non aveva nemmeno Andy li con lei.

Susan Sullivan una bambina di sei anni era stata vista alla fermata del pulmino, poco distante da casa sua ma sul quel pulmino non era mai salita. Quella mattina aveva supplicato la mamma di lasciarla andare da sola, la sua amica Kitty lo faceva. La signora Sullivan l'aveva seguita con lo sguardo fino in fondo alla via, la bimba l'aveva saluta e poi aveva girato l'angolo dove c'era il pulmino ad attenderla e li se ne erano perse le tracce.

Mancavano due giorni a Natale e questo si prospettava come un incubo.

Provenza stava interrogando la mamma della piccola, la povera donna era distrutta se solo avesse accompagnato Susan o mio Dio non doveva lasciarla andare da sola.

Fu solo verso sera che un agente di polizia trovò il corpicino in un cassonetto dei rifiuti , non lontano dalla fermata della scuolabus.

La rabbia di tutti fu tangibile. Sharon ascoltò senza battere ciglia il referto del dott. Morales, visibilmente sconvolto dopo aver esaminato il piccolo corpicino. Susan era stata violentata e …. non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo cosa le aveva fatto quel porco bastardo … cosa aveva dovuto subire quel piccolo angioletto.

Provenza, per tutto il tempo non staccò gli occhi dal capitano, sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe spezzata, che prima o poi sarebbe crollata. Prese il telefono.

Sharon aprì la porta di casa, vide l'albero, vide gli angioletti sul mobile accanto all'ingresso ma passo oltre.

Il dolore di quella giornata era troppo forte, troppo pesante, come poteva un uomo fare questo, ad un esserino così innocente. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime ma si fece forza ed andò in soggiorno.

La sua famiglia era tutta li, fece per salutarli ma la voce le morì in gola. Prese di corsa la porta della camera.

Marion fece per alzarsi ma Andy la bloccò "Chiamerà lei" disse fermo.

Provenza lo aveva avvisato del caso e del risvolto tremendo che aveva preso, gli aveva raccontato tutto quello che la piccola Susan aveva dovuto subire prima che quel porco la uccidesse. "Andy – gli aveva detto infine – il capitano sta male, stalle vicino, non ha versato una lacrima, non ha detto niente, ha ascoltato in silenzio tutto e poi ci ha detto di andare a casa che per oggi non potevamo fare più nulla".

Andy aveva capito ed ora stava aspettando. Non passò molto che il suo cellulare vibrò – _Ho bisogno di te_ – lesse. Si alzò e si diresse verso la camera.

"Oh non preoccupatevi è Sharon – disse Rusty guardando gli altri stupiti – fanno sempre così quando è sconvolta per qualcosa, lei va nel suo ufficio tira le tende e poi gli manda l'sms e lui la raggiunge. Vedrete che Sharon adesso starà bene".

Le si sedette accanto sul letto, Sharon aveva lo sguardo vuoto, l'abbracciò a la tirò verso di se. Lei si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia e in un attimo le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per tutta la giornata la colsero come un onda di piena. Il suo corpo era scosso da singhiozzi.

Andy la tenne stretta e la cullò dolcemente "Va tutto bene amore, tutto bene, non potevi fare altro, prenderai quel porco, lo prenderai per la piccola"

"Oh Andy – disse tra i singhiozzi – aveva solo sei anni, lui l'ha violentata e … oddio Andy non riesco nemmeno a dire quello che le ha fatto. Povera Susan chissà cosa avrà pensato mentre le veniva fatto tutto questo. Avrà chiamato la mamma e … " non riuscì a finire perché i singhiozzi si fecero più forti. Si aggrappò alla camicia del marito. "Perché – disse tra i sussulti – perché le ha fatto questo".

Andy non disse nulla, non c'era nulla che potesse dire, la cullò fino a che non la sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.

"Ora sto meglio, grazie amore, mi sei mancato oggi, ti cercavo ovunque, avevo bisogno di te ma .. "

"Lo so tesoro, Louie mi ha detto che sembravi un cucciolo, che guardavi verso la mia scrivania e che … oddio Sharon mi dispiace non ero li per te, ti ho lasciato .. ".

"Sss – fece lei – sei qui ora ed è tutto quello che conta per me adesso. Ti amo Andy e non so cosa farei senza di te. So che avevamo deciso di non parlarne più ma quando ho pensato di perderti io ….".

"A proposito di questo Marion mi ha raccontato di quello che mi sussurravi quando pensavi di essere sola. Sharon mi devi promettere che se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa tu sarai forte per i nostri figli. No – le mise un dito sulle labbra – tu non mi seguirai. Io ti amo più della mia vita e non posso pensare che se dovessi morire tu … oddio Sharon i nostri ragazzi hanno bisogno di te, io ho bisogno di sapere che ti prenderai cura di loro anche al posto mio, ho bisogno di saperti sicura".

Il colonnello, venuto per accertarsi che tutto stesse andando bene, li ascoltò in silenzio.

"Me lo prometti amore" proseguì Andy prendendole il viso tra le mani. "Ci proverò – disse perdendosi in quegli occhi marroni – posso solo prometterti che ci proverò ma tu non farmi altri scherzi per mettermi alla prova tenente" disse ricacciando indietro le lacrime. "Ci proverò capitano".

Il bacio fu dolce, carico d'amore e di promesse.

/

Sharon stava bevendo il caffè quando Andy le si avvicinò e le depositò un dolce bacio sulla testa "Giorno mogliettina mia" sussurrò facendola girare verso di lui. "Giorno" rispose lei catturandogli la bocca.

"Oddio, lo sapevo adesso sarà sempre così … ma avevamo detto niente PDA anche se siete sposati la regola vale ugualmente" disse Rusty coprendosi gli occhi.

Sharon arrossì staccandosi dal marito "E' solo un bacio" brontolò Andy. Rusty passò oltre "Niente PDA e quando pensate di parlare con Nicole e Paul della bella cosa che avete combinato" disse canzonandoli.

"Senti ragazzino noi non abbiamo combinato proprio nulla e se …" Sharon lo bloccò "Oggi a pranzo, se senti Nicole prima per favore non dire nulla".

Rusty la guardò stupito "Ey ho afferrato il messaggio ieri sera, non sono stupido, ma chiedo solo una cosa – adesso aveva attirato la loro attenzione – quando lo direte alla squadra voglio esserci, per niente al mondo voglio perdermi la faccia del tenente Provenza … vi prego" disse quasi supplicandoli.

"Va bene promesso" rispose Sharon che non riusciva più a smettere di ridere. "Puoi dirglielo tu io preferirei non esserci" disse Andy imitando Rusty.

"Andrew Flynn sei un vero vigliacco" lo fulminò Sharon. "Lo so ma è Provenza".

Furono distolti dal cellulare di Andy, si allontanò per rispondere.

"Era Nicole, le ho dato appuntamento per pranzo, avvisa lei Paul" disse appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolo.

"Auguri ragazzi" ridacchiò Rusty lasciando la stanza.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon e l'avvolse in un abbraccio "Credo proprio che il ragazzo abbia ragione" le baciò la fronte. "Mmm vedremo, ora amore devo prepararmi, ci vediamo per pranzo in quel ristorante italiano".

"Sharon lo sai l'accordo, sono bloccato a casa altrimenti torno …". Lei si fece seria, come poteva dimenticare che Pope aveva fatto in modo di lasciarlo a casa fino alla chiusura del caso Chase "Scusa vorrà dire che gli chiamerai e li farai venire qui, farò in modo che siamo soli, ora devo scappare".

La trattenne stretta a se e la baciò intensamente "Ti amo". "lo so" rispose lei.

Mentre camminava verso la sala omicidi si ricordò delle parole della mamma di Susan, sua figlia non dava confidenza agli estranei, lo sapeva che era pericoloso.

"Tenente – disse rivolta a Tao – cosa sappiamo sulla famiglia di Kitty?".

"Le due bambini erano molto legate e passavano parecchio tempo insieme. Kitty ha un fratellastro più grande ma pare che non andasse molto d'accordo con lui. Il ragazzo ha 17 anni e a quell'età hanno altre cose in mente" poi si bloccò di colpo.

Un campanello si accese nella testa di tutti, ma come avevano potuto non pensarci prima …

"Portate qui il fratello, tenente Provenza lo interrogherà insieme ad Amy, se è come pensiamo chiudiamo il caso entro stasera. Julio chiami DDA Hobbs, quel ragazzo non merita nessun accordo".

Era ora di pranzo quando finalmente il ragazzo crollò e confessò l'omicidio di Susan.

"Tenente – disse rivolta a Provenza – stenda il verbale, poi comunichi alla mamma di Susan che abbiamo trovato l'assassino di sua figlia, io devo andare da Andy gli ho promesso che avremmo pranzato insieme" se solo l'anziano tenente avesse saputo le ragioni di quel pranzo …

"Capitano pensavo volesse .-..". Lei alzò la mano "Oh tenente se la caverà benissimo senza di me, ora mi scusi devo scappare". Lasciò la sala nello stupore generale ma dietro di lei lo sentì pronunciare "Idioti".

Paul e Nicole erano già al condominio quando arrivò, Andy aveva cercato di restare calmo ma la tensione sul suo volto era palpabile e l'elettricità nell'aria era tangibile.

Paul non era ancora riuscito completamente a fidarsi di suo padre e sospettava che fosse successo qualcosa, temeva una sua ricaduta ed aveva la certezza che se ciò fosse accaduto questa volta non lo avrebbe più perdonato.

Quando finalmente fu svelato lo scopo di quella riunione non sapeva se essere sollevato o furioso con il padre per non avere detto nulla in tutti quei mesi.

Sharon spiegò ai ragazzi che la decisione di sposarsi era stata improvvisa per tutti e due ma non avevano potuto resistere e che era stata lei a voler mantenere il segreto con tutti, disse che era costato molto a tutti e due in quei cinque mesi dover fingere ma era stato necessario e quello che era accaduto ne era la prova.

"Bene – disse alla fine Nicole guardando il fratello – parlo per me ma immagino anche per Paul … oh papà siamo così felici per voi" ed abbracciò il padre.

"Sai – disse Andy mentre erano in cucina a preparare il caffè – mi aspetto una crisi isterica da parte dei miei ragazzi". Sharon gli cinse la vita "Quella amore l'avrai dalla tua fidanzata gelosa …. Provenza mi ha quasi incenerita quando gli ho comunicato che venivo a pranzo con te e lo lasciavo da solo a chiudere il caso".

Andy si girò e la prese tra le braccia "Lo hai preso, sapevo che lo avresti fatto era …" Sharon sorrise, anche se dentro di lei non riusciva a scacciare l'immagine di quel visino su quel freddo letto d'alluminio "Era il fratellastro, da anni molestava la sorella e quando Susan ha cercato di resistere be lui ha perso il controllo".

Si appoggiò a lui e lasciò che il corpo caldo di suo marito la riscaldasse fino in fondo al cuore.

"Ey voi due quando avete finito di controllarvi le tonsille potete portare il caffè è da un po' che dovrebbe essere pronto" urlò Paul ghignando.

"Noi no stava..." Ma Andy catturò le sue labbra in un bacio profondo.

_**Continua**_

_**Spero che la storia continui a piacervi, mi scuso per il ritardo ma sono stata un po' occupata in questa settimana. Aspetto sempre con gioia le vostre recensioni **___

_**PS: so che domani in USA andrà in onda l'undicesimo episodio della terza stagione, in Italia il primo episodio della terza stagione andrà in onda il 26 Dicembre, non vedo l'ora ….. finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


	23. Capitolo 23

Capitolo 23

"Ciao – le disse cingendole la vita da dietro – è tutto perfetto, sei felice?".

"Si – rispose appoggiando la schiena contro il suo torace – non potrei desiderare altro nella vita, ho te, i ragazzi, è Natale … si Andy sono la donna più felice al mondo".

Lui la girò verso di se, attirandola tra le sue braccia. Le sollevò il mento inclinando lentamente la testa e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce pieno di promesse e d'amore.

Da quando avevano detto alle loro famiglie del matrimonio erano stati in una trepida agitazione, era il loro primo Natale e Sharon voleva che tutto fosse perfetto. Di là in sala c'era la sua famiglia, anche Jessy era venuta nonostante negli anni passati avesse disertato le loro riunioni. Tra poco gli avrebbero raggiunti anche Nicole e Paul, si era tutto perfetto.

La sera della Vigilia Nicole aveva telefonato al padre, la mamma non aveva preso molto bene il matrimonio e quindi vista la situazione era stato in forse il loro arrivo, ma poi Paul era intervenuto e tutto si era risolto per il meglio.

Sharon sapeva che con Jack sarebbe stato tutto più difficile ma non voleva pensarci, non ora che era tra le braccia di suo marito e che i loro figli erano nell'altra stanza.

"Credi che li rivedremo quei due – disse Emily a Rusty guardando verso la cucina – o li abbiamo persi ….".

Rusty alzò gli occhi al cielo in modalità Provenza "Spero che non sarà sempre così, altrimenti chiedo asilo a Nicole".

Tra lui e Nicole si era instaurata una bella amicizia, la ragazza era così allegra, solare e poi aveva il tipico humor di casa Flynn e anche se non lo aveva detto a nessuno, lui adorava quell'uomo. Dopo le feste l'adozione sarebbe diventata ufficiale e lui aveva deciso di prendere il cognome Flynn. Andy era stato così felice quando lo aveva saputo, _avrebbero festeggiato solo loro tre_, aveva detto.

Ricky si diresse in cucina "Hmm, scusate se disturbo ma hanno suonato credo siano arrivati Nicole e Paul".

"Oh – arrossì Sharon, non era ancora abituata a farsi vedere così dai figli – scusa, andiamo Andy" intrecciò le sue dita a quelle del marito ed aprirono ai ragazzi.

Ora era tutto perfetto.

Sharon presentò Paul e Nicole a sua cognata, non si erano mai incontrati. Nicole cercò con lo sguardo Ricky ed un espressione di paura le si dipinse sul volto.

Con una scusa il ragazzo riuscì a portarla in cucina "Nicky cosa succede, stai bene?". Era terrorizzata, bianca come un cadavere, aveva le mani che sudavano ed il respiro affannato, per fortuna nessuno si era accorto di niente.

"Quella voce, Ricky, mio Dio …. Quella voce – balbettò – io l'ho già sentita è ….. è quella della donna che mi ha telefonato per avvisarmi di papà … oh Ricky" e scoppiò a piangere.

Ricky la strinse a se. La sua testa cominciava a lavorare, ritornò a quel pomeriggio quando aveva udito la telefonata della zia con suo padre, o mio Dio non poteva essere. "Nicole dobbiamo parlare con il tenente Provenza, tu resta qui, non devi dire nulla a nessuno, ti prego poi ti spiego tutto, ti fidi di me?". La ragazza annuì.

Provenza stava chiacchierando con il colonnello e dalle loro facce si trattava sicuramente di aneddoti che avevano come protagonista Andy .

Ricky si avvicinò al tenente e sottovoce gli disse di raggiungerlo in cucina. L'anziano tenente riuscì a liberarsi del colonnello e senza destare sospetti aggiunse il ragazzo.

"Sei sicura Nicole riconosci quella voce?" chiese sapendo che da questo poteva dipendere non solo la chiusura del caso ma anche la tranquillità del capitano.

"Tenente non dimenticherò mai quella voce, è stato un momento terribile, sono sicura è lei" disse serissima. "Va bene mi hai convinto, adesso cerchiamo di non tradirci con gli altri soprattutto con Andy ed il capitano, chiamerò Tao e metteremo tua zia sotto controllo- disse guardando Ricky – ma non una parola con nessuno, ci penso io a dare spiegazioni".

Sharon era seduta vicino ad Andy, stranamente Provenza era stato molto carino fino ad ora, ne era quasi stupita, si era aspettata le sue solite battute pungenti ma invece era stato un tesoro, tutto carinerie e gentilezza.

Mentre lo vide uscire dalla cucina seguito da suo figlio e Nicole non poté non pensare che fosse successo qualcosa, Nicole era molto pallida e Ricky le stava cingendo la vita come per sostenerla, era sicuramente accaduto qualcosa.

Provenza era al telefono ma non riusciva a capire con chi, doveva parlare con Ricky, ma non poteva farlo ora. "Andy – sussurrò - credo che la tua fidanzata stia tramando qualcosa – disse indicando Provenza – e non credo sia nulla di buono".

Andy si girò e guardò l'amico, non stava tramando, conosceva quell'espressione e quella ruga che gli si formava sulla fronte quando era preoccupato. "Tesoro sento odore di guai".

Fecero finta di nulla per tutta la sera ma quando Louie stava per lasciare, Andy gli si avvicinò "Vuoi dirmi cosa succede?".

"Non succede niente" disse tutto d'un fiato. "Louie, ti conosco, credo di poter sopportare tutto adesso".

Provenza si passò una mano sulla fronte, come poteva dire al suo migliore amico che la cognata della sua fidanzata aveva tramato con Jack per ucciderlo e come poteva dirlo al capitano, si fece forza.

"Nicole ha riconosciuto la voce della donna che le ha telefonato" ecco lo aveva detto. "Quando?" chiese Andy. "Questa sera è …. Jessy McNills".

"Oh mio Dio" disse una voce dietro di loro. Sharon era li in piedi immobile con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi ed uno sguardo carico di dolore. Andy la strinse a se mentre Provenza si malediceva per non aver tenuto a freno la lingua.

"Mia cognata – ripeté come un automa Sharon – Nicole ne è sicura?" disse liberandosi da Andy. Ora guardava fisso Provenza e non era più Sharon ma il capitano. "Tenente esigo che mi racconti tutto, lei non esce di qua senza prima avermi informato".

Andy chinò il capo, non aveva pensato di concludere la serata in quel modo.

Quando Provenza finì il resoconto, Sharon sapeva che era tutto vero. Aveva avuto il sospetto in passato che tra Jessy e Jack ci fosse più di una semplice amicizia, quei due erano uguali per certi aspetti, ma aveva sempre finito con rimuovere l'idea.

Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a suo fratello il coinvolgimento della moglie in quello che era successo ad Andy. Doveva riflettere se avesse reagito d'impulso l'avrebbe affrontata e sbattuta in prigione ma non poteva doveva stare calma …

Andy sapeva quello che stava affrontando, sapeva che il pensiero di sua moglie era rivolto al fratello "Sharon, questa sera non possiamo fare niente, come ha detto Louie, Tao le ha messo il telefono sotto controllo e Julio le starà appiccicato come una sanguisuga. Adesso torniamo di la e ci comportiamo come se non fosse accaduto niente, parlerò con Ricky e Nicole, ti fidi di me?".

Lei lo guardò negli occhi, si fidava ciecamente "Si".

Nicole era bravissima, passato il primo momento di panico, ora il suo viso era il ritratto dell'allegria, ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate verso il suo nuovo fratello ma tutto era sotto controllo.

/

Il telefono di Jessy McNills fu messo sotto controllo ed Amy ed Julio si alternarono nel pedinamento. Era tutto fin troppo semplice. Come avevano previsto la donna contattò Jack Raydor e gli diede appuntamento in un locale lungo la spiaggia.

Julio ed Amy gli osservavano da poco distante, non potevano sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma dalle espressioni del volto di Raydor potevano immaginare che quello che stava ascoltando lo scocciava terribilmente.

L'uomo era visibilmente alterato e la donna cercava di calmarlo, senza riuscirci.

Poco dopo si separarono, e fu allora che decisero di fermarla. Per Jessy fu un colpo vedersi portare al LAPD e poi all' MCD e quando si trovò di fronte Sharon iniziò a perdere l'autocontrollo che aveva cercato di mantenere durante tutto il viaggio in auto.

"Sharon è successo qualcosa a Thomas?" chiese non guardando la cognata negli occhi. "No Thomas sta bene – rispose con calma – abbiamo la necessità di porti qualche domanda, adesso il tenente Provenza che tu già conosci ti accompagnerà nella sala interrogatori e tu Jessy gli dirai tutto quello che sai". Non aveva bisogno di dirle in merito a cosa sapeva che l'aveva capita.

La donna seguì Provenza e Tao, Sharon si ritirò nel suo ufficio, non aveva voglia di sentire dalla bocca di sua cognata che aveva tramato con Jack.

Quando la rivide Jessy scoppiò a piangere. "Mi dispiace Sharon, non pensavo che potesse accadere questo, io volevo vederti solo un po' infelice come lo sono stata io in tutti questi anni e Jack odia Andy perché lo ritiene la causa del vostro divorzio, mi dispiace io …".

Sharon ascoltò in silenzio senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione, era troppo arrabbiata. "Jessy mi dispiace se non sei stata felice – disse infine con una voce piatta – l'unica cosa che mi interessa in questo momento è proteggere Andy e Thomas. Non preoccuparti ho promesso ad Andy che la cosa si chiude qui. Riferirai al mio superiore quello che hai visto la notte che Chase è morto e farai un identikit dell'uomo che lo ha ucciso dopo di che parlerai con mio fratello e sarà lui ha decidere cosa fare del vostro matrimonio, io mi adeguerò di conseguenza. Non preoccuparti non dirò a nessuno del ruolo che hai avuto nel ferimento di Andy a meno che non sia lui o Thomas a volerlo. Adesso scusami ho bisogno di stare sola. Tenente l'accompagni da Taylor, la sta aspettando con Pope" si diresse verso il suo ufficio, senza lasciarle la possibilità di replica.

Provenza avvisò Andy, il caso era concluso finalmente, in quel momento Jessy McNills stava fornendo l'identikit dell'uomo che aveva ucciso Chase, sarebbe stato solo questione di tempo, lo avrebbero preso.

Andy appoggiò il telefono al mobile e si sedette sul divano, voleva chiamare Sharon ma si trattenne, intuì che aveva bisogno di tempo, ormai conosceva sua moglie. Chiuse gli occhi, sapeva di non essere solo a casa, Emily era nella sua stanza ed il colonnello con Marion probabilmente stavano preparando le valige, avevano deciso di trascorrere qualche giorno in montagna. Suonarono alla porta. Controvoglia si alzò.

Tutto si aspettava ma non la faccia furiosa di Jack Raydor.

"Bastardo – gli disse l'uomo – se credi che ti lascio prendere il mio posto con i miei figli e nel suo letto, ti sbagli. So del matrimonio, avrei dovuto organizzare meglio la mia vendetta. Sapevo che ha sempre avuto un debole per te anche quando lavorava al FID. Sai quella sera che ti hanno ferito e l'hai chiamata ho potuto leggere sul suo viso la preoccupazione e la paura. Ero quasi riuscito a convincerla a riaccogliermi nel suo letto ma come ha sentito la tua voce non ho avuto più chance. Tu mi hai portato via mia moglie ed ora cerchi di prenderti anche i miei figli, anche se giochi all'uomo perfetto sei stato e lo sarai sempre un alcolizzato Flynn e …".

Andy era fermo sulla porta, lo stava ascoltando, quell'uomo era proprio pazzo, non si rendeva conto che aveva perso sua moglie da tempo e non per causa sua.

"Jack non sta a me giudicare che marito o padre sei stato, perché come mi hai fatto notare ora per gran parte della mia vita sono stato come te. Ho bevuto ed ho rovinato tutto quello che di più caro avevo. La vita mi ha dato una seconda possibilità e lo colta. Amo Sharon e i ragazzi, per me sono la cosa più importante al mondo. Se mi chiedi se darei la vita per loro lo farei. Sarebbe sicuramente più facile sbatterti in prigione, ma non sarebbe la cosa più giusta se penso a Ricky ed Emily, sei sempre il loro padre. Dai retta a me, cerca di ricucire il rapporto che hai con loro perché sono due ragazzi meravigliosi. Io posso dare loro il mio amore ma sei tu il loro padre ed anche se lo volessi, e lo sa Dio quanto lo vorrei, non potrò mai prendere il tuo posto. Non ho colpe come mi accusi tu, l'unica colpa, se di colpe si può parlare è che mi sono innamorato di Sharon, ma il vostro matrimonio era già finito prima che arrivassi sulla scena io e tu dovresti essere onesto con te stesso ed ammetterlo. Mi sono chiesto più volte, perché nonostante sia stato un'idiota per gran parte della mia vita, lei si sia innamorata di me. Jack puoi prendertela con me ma non ti permetterò di farla soffrire, di farle del male". Sospiro.

"Flynn – cercò di intervenire – lei sarà sempre mia e i miei figli …"

"Jack vedo che non hai ascoltato niente di quello che ti ho detto. Io per i tuoi figli ci sarò sempre ma sei tu che devi ricucire il rapporto con loro. Sharon è mia moglie e farò di tutto per proteggere il nostro matrimonio. So che sei intelligente e che in questo momento quello che ti fa parlare è la rabbia. Se Sharon mi dicesse che non è felice e che ti ama mi toglierei di torno, ma credimi non è così. Per il bene di tutti cogli la possibilità che ti viene offerta e cerca di parlare con i ragazzi ma Jack lascia stare mia moglie".

Chiuse la porta in faccia all'uomo, non si accorse ne della presenza di Emily ne del colonnello e di Marion. Si appoggio alla porta sfinito.

_**Continua**_

_**Spero vi piaccia aspetto le vostre opinioni, grazie a tutti**_


	24. capitolo 24

Capitolo 24

Emily cercò di trattenere le lacrime, aveva giurato a se stessa che non avrebbe più pianto per suo padre. Non avrebbe voluto sentire ma quando aveva udito la voce di Jack era dovuta uscire, e non era più riuscita ad allontanarsi. Era stato suo padre a mandare Andy in prigione, e per colpa sua era quasi morto. Tutto perché Andy gli amava, amava loro ed amava la mamma … cosa che suo padre non aveva mai fatto.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di ricucire i rapporti con Jack e se fosse stato per lei lo avrebbe sicuramente mandato in prigione, ma Andy non voleva denunciarlo per amore loro.

Poteva vedere quando fosse stanco, era li seduto sul divano, le braccia lungo i fianchi e la testa appoggiata al divano. Gli sedette accanto.

"Mi dispiace Andy – gli disse asciugandosi una lacrima – ti chiedo scusa per papà lui …". Lui la fissò "Oh piccola tu non hai colpa di nulla, a volte le persone agiscono senza riflettere e quello che ha fatto Jack be è perché vi vuole bene, a modo suo, ma vi vuole bene, non dimenticarlo mai. Lui è tuo padre, sai come avrai notato da sola noi padri facciamo tanti errori ed a volte non è semplice porvi rimedio".

"Non puoi giustificare quello che ha fatto, hai rischiato di morire, la mamma era così disperata e noi … no non possiamo fare come se non fosse successo niente".

"Emily ascoltami non voglio che questo rovini la nostra famiglia, quello che stiamo cercando di costruire, adesso siamo tutti arrabbiati, feriti, delusi ma se ci pensi bene, tu e Ricky avete bisogno di chiarirvi con lui. Sai alle riunioni di AA ti insegnano che nessuno di noi è infallibile che siamo solo esseri umani con le nostre debolezze e le nostre paure. Io sono stato fortunato ho trovato delle persone che mi hanno aiutato, ho avuto un amico che mi è stato vicino e poi tua madre che non so per quale motivo si è innamorata di me doveva essere pazza, non dirglielo ma prego ogni giorno che non rinsavisca" sorrise.

"Prometto che non le dirò niente – appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla – la mamma è fortunata ad averti, noi siamo fortunati. Sai spero anch'io di incontrare un uomo come te".

Sharon li stava osservando in silenzio ed il suo cuore era colmo d'amore per l'uomo che stringeva a se sua figlia. Lui pregava Dio ogni giorno che lei non rinsavisse , sorrise, e lei lo pregava che lui non smettesse mai d'amarla.

"Sai Emily – disse Andy – Louie mi ha detto che si è risolto tutto, domani rientro al lavoro, scrivania per un po', ma come vedi non devi preoccuparti di niente, promettimi solo che se Jack cercherà di contattare Ricky e te non gli farete trovare un muro, fidati magari potresti pentirti un domani di non averci provato, me lo prometti che ci penserai?" le spostò una ciocca di capelli … oddio come assomigliava a sua madre.

"Te lo prometto, ti voglio bene papà Andy".

Sharon non poté trattenere un singhiozzo all'udire sua figlia. Si girarono "Tesoro … oh …. – sia alzò e la presa tra le braccia – va tutto bene". Si ritrovò inginocchiato per terra, con Sharon stretta a lui che piangeva. Emily lasciò la stanza.

"Andy io …. Scusa è che quando Emily ti ha chiamato papà io …". Le baciò le palpebre chiuse "E' stato bellissimo adesso capisci perché voglio difendere tutto questo? Domani torno al lavoro, mi ha chiamato Taylor, la nostra vita deve ricominciare, ti amo Sharon, qualunque cosa accada in futuro non dimenticare mai che ti amo".

Le mise le mani a coppa sul viso e cercò le sue labbra. All'inizio fu un bacio dolce, languido ma quando Sharon si aggrappò alla sua camicia e dischiuse le labbra invitandolo ad osare di più, il bacio si fece più appassionato. Il bacio divenne più esigente, la lingua di lui l'assaporava a fondo. Qualsiasi pensiero sparì dalla testa di Sharon, c'era solo Andy, la sua bocca e le sue mani che le ricordavano le intimità brucianti che avevano condiviso. Era travolta da un desiderio impellente di strappargli di dosso i vestiti e poi fare lo stesso con i suoi, aveva bisogno di lui, dovevano ritrovarsi.

"Andy" genette inarcando il collo mentre la lingua di lui le percorreva la gola. Lui sollevò il viso e sorrise quando vide i suoi occhi verdi annebbiati dal desiderio. "Tu sei mia e non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male". Le passò un braccio intorno alla vita per alzarla e la condusse verso la camera da letto.

Chiuse la porta della stanza e si appoggiò allo stipite, percorse il corpo di Sharon con uno sguardo ricco d'intensità. Senti il desiderio esplodere dentro di lui. "Mi sei mancato" gli disse lei premendo il corpo snello contro di lui, alzandosi sulle punte per aderire completamente a lui.

Andy la spogliò con molta lentezza, fermandosi spesso per catturare la sua bocca con languidi baci. Quando finalmente finì di spogliarla Sharon si strinse a lui, era caldo la sua pelle era morbida. Sentì contro la sua pancia la pressione del suo desiderio, lo sfiorò delicatamente con la mano. "Mmm" mormorò Andy al solo tocco, con la voce carica di desiderio. Con la mano la guidò verso il punto più sensibile, Sharon sfiorò ed accarezzò, finché all'improvviso Andy non le afferrò il polso "Fermati amore" disse con voce rauca. "Perché" chiese lei divertita. "Perché altrimenti perdo il mio autocontrollo".

"E' quello che voglio" disse lei con voce maliziosa. La sollevò e la distese sul letto "Intendo farlo durare molto a lungo amore". Si chinò su di lei alitandole sul seno, le stuzzicò un capezzolo con la punta della lingua e Sharon si aggrappò a lui inarcandosi verso l'alto, supplicandolo. Andy le mordicchiò il capezzolo e poi dedicò la sua attenzione all'altro facendola fremere sotto di lui.

"Andy" sussurrò stravolta. "Si" chiese lui sopraffatto da desiderio. "Di più, ti prego di più …". Andy scivolò in basso percorrendole il corpo con una scia di baci, fino ad arrivare al centro del suo desiderio. La mano di lui le accarezzò la gamba, le sfiorò delicatamente il piccolo bocciolo pulsante. Sharon lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro con un gemito profondo. Tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre Andy la stava trasportando in Paradiso. Non riuscì a trattenere i movimenti del bacino, le mani di Andy scivolarono dietro le natiche aiutandola nel movimento mentre la sua lingua continuava a sfiorare, stuzzicare. Quando sembrò che tutto questo avesse fine Andy si sollevò e si distese su di lei. "Oh mio Dio … di più … di più .."

Andy la prese con una spinta profonda. Lei gemette mentre lo accoglieva dentro di se. Ogni spinta le strappava un gemito e si morse le labbra per non gridare.

Si mosse lentamente, sempre più profondo, Sharon si inarcò contro di lui per assecondare il movimento "Non essere gentile, più forte … ti prego".

Andy la catturò in un bacio soffocando le sue grida. Sharon sentì il proprio corpo contrarsi e fremere "Vengo" lo avvisò. I movimenti si fecero più profondi e veloci fino a che anche lui non emise un gemito e crollò sopra lei.

La strinse a se, la baciò nuovamente, sentendo la sua lingua ed avendolo ancora dentro di lei fu travolta nuovamente da un'ondata di piacere e venne una seconda volta.

Stettero così per un po', poi Andy si staccò e Sharon si accoccolò tra le sue braccia. Le baciò i morbidi capelli "Ti amo" le sussurrò. "Io di più". Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo i loro sogni furono sereni.

/

Non aveva pensato di sentirsi stanco così stanco, era quasi mezzogiorno ma a lui sembrava di essere al lavoro da tutto il giorno.

Quando gli avevano prospettato di stare ad una scrivania per una settimana, gli avevano detto che doveva iniziare con calma, si era quasi arrabbiato ma ora doveva ammettere che non aveva le forze per andare in giro tutto il giorno con il resto della squadra.

Sharon era al telefono da diversi minuti e dal suo volto poteva vedere che il caso in arrivo non era niente di buono. Provenza sbuffò vedendo entrare Tao tutto sorridente.

"Perché non elargisci il tuo buon umore anche a noi" disse sarcastico. Mike sorrise "E' una bella giornata, Flynn è di nuovo tra noi – sorrise al collega – e finora nessun omicidio …. Cosa vuoi di più".

"Hrr" grugnì l'anziano tenente. In quel momento Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio, guardo Andy, sorrise un secondo ma poi ritornò seria. "Il capo Taylor sta arrivando con dei colleghi di NY, pare che un loro caso adesso sia diventato anche nostro. Ne so quanto voi – disse prevenendo le domande di Provenza – ha detto che ci spiegheranno quando arrivano".

Sharon guardò nuovamente negli occhi Andy, era bello averlo di nuovo lì, si sentiva così sicura e dopo la notte scorsa ….

"Oh voi due basta farvi gli occhi da triglia" brontolò Provenza. Sharon arrossì mentre Andy "Geloso Louie" ghignò.

"Geloso di cosa tenente Flynn?" tuonò una voce dietro di lui. A Taylor non era sfuggito lo sguardo tra il capitano ed il tenente, _devo rimetterli a posto quei due sprigionano sesso da tutti i pori_ si disse tra se.

"Capitano – continuò – immagino avrà informato i suoi uomini dell'arrivo dei colleghi, quindi devo fare solo le presentazioni, sono i detective Odafin Tutuola e Amanda Rollins dell'Unità vittime speciali della polizia di NY".

L'SVU cosa volevano da loro, si chiese Sharon "Capitano – oddio ed ora, cercò l'approvazione di Andy, le sorrise, non c'era nessun problema per lui ad usare il nome dell'ex marito - Raydor, come possiamo esservi d'aiuto".

Il detective Tutuola si avvicinò e le tese la mano "Capitano, siamo grati che la vostra Divisione ci dia aiuto, so che siamo arrivati senza preavviso e – Sharon guardò Taylor – ci rendiamo conto che per voi non deve essere facile ma …".

Non lo lasciò finire "Detective Tutuola credo che sia meglio lasciar perdere questi convenevoli e dirci subito come possiamo esservi d'aiuto" disse secca, non le piaceva essere informata all'ultimo momento.

"D'accordo capitano, siamo sicuri che, Simon Holland, l'uomo che ha stuprato tre donne uccidendo i rispettivi mariti ora si trovi a LA e che …":

"Perché se conoscete l'identità non lo avete preso e cosa vi fa credere che ora sia qui?" chiese Provenza. "Non lo abbiamo ancora arrestato perché purtroppo non abbiamo prove, lo abbiamo interrogato ma niente il procuratore Barba non può procedere ed un nostro informatore ci ha riferito che adesso è qui in California proprio a Los Angeles, quindi il sergente Olivia Bbenson a capo della SVU ha pensato di attirarlo in una trappola. Naturalmente per fare questo ci serve il vostro aiuto ed il capo Taylor ha appoggiato la nostra richiesta".

"Va bene detective – disse seria Sharon – può illustrarci in cosa dovrebbe consistere il nostro aiuto".

"Si tratterebbe di un lavoro sotto copertura. Holland colpisce sempre coppie dei quartieri alti, sceglie le sue vittime ad aste o eventi benefici. Per farla breve capitano ci deve prestare uno dei suoi uomini, lavorerà in coppia con il detective Rollins".

Amanda Rollins che era rimasta in silenzio sino a quel momento guardò il capitano "Ci fingeremo marito e moglie, una oppia benestante e getteremo l'esca".

"Cosa vi fa credere che sceglierà proprio la vostra coppia" chiese Tao. "Ha un debole per le bionde e fidatevi di me so come far cadere un uomo nella rete" rispose Rollins ridendo.

"Capo Taylor posso parlarle nel mio ufficio" disse Sharon. L'uomo annuì.

Come la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle "Capo mi sembra tutto così confuso e mal organizzato, non metterò la vita di uno dei miei uomini a rischio".

"Capitano è già deciso, Pope è d'accordo, l'operazione avrà inizio domani mattina, adesso dobbiamo decidere solo chi".

Sharon guardò fuori dal vetro, poteva vedere il detective Rollins e non le piaceva, ma sapeva perché, solo perché era giovane e bionda, si era ripromessa di non far si che la sua vita interferisse con il lavoro ma non ci riuscì, avrebbe deciso per Sanchez.

Uscirono seri. "Julio, da questo momento lei lavorerà sotto copertura con il detective Rollins – disse scocciata – ma esigo di essere informata di ogni cosa".

"Capitano Raydor – le rispose Amanda – veramente con tutto il rispetto per il detective, non si presta molto al profilo delle vittime, mentre il tenente Flynn è perfetto".

Sharon strinse i pugni per restare calma, mentre Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stranamente Andy rimase in silenzio.

"Detective Rollins – rispose con voce bassa Sharon – il tenente Flynn è rientrato oggi dopo un periodo di malattia e deve restare alla scrivania ancora per una settima, immagino che voi non voliate aspettare una settimana quindi …"

"Capitano– intervenne Taylor – il tenente Flynn rientra operativo da ora, mi sembra che ero stato molto chiaro con lei vero" le scoccò un occhiata severa.

"Chiarissimo capitano, bene se questa è la sua decisione, ma voglio sapere ogni cosa altrimenti non si fa nulla".

"Ha ragione capitano. Abbiamo già predisposto una villetta, la zona è controllata e la casa è piena di telecamere, quindi potrà vedere ogni cosa. Per gli spostamenti esterni avremo sempre delle telecamere e saremo seguiti costantemente, quindi come vede non deve preoccuparsi, il suo tenente non corre alcun pericolo e naturalmente non potrete aver alcun contatto con lui nemmeno telefonico" rise Amanda.

Sharon annuì e si diresse nel suo ufficio senza guardare Andy. Chiuse le persiane e si appoggiò alla scrivania. Poco dopo Andy la raggiunse.

La circondò tra le sue braccia "Andrà tutto bene amore mio, avevo sperato in un po' di tempo per noi ma non possiamo dare a Taylor un motivo per un trasferimento che ne dici?" le baciò la fronte.

"Oh Andy non sono tranquilla, e poi non mi piace quella donna è ..". Lui sorrise "Shar non sarai mica gelosa, sai non è il mio tipo … io preferisco le rosse".

Tutuola si avvicinò a Tao "Cosa c'è tra quei due" chiese. "Sono fidanzati e non credo che al capitano piaccia molto l'idea che il suo fidanzato giochi a fare il marito con la tua collega anche se si tratta di un azione sotto copertura" rispose aveva osservato il detective Rollins e non gli piaceva molto.

"Capisco, farò in modo che non sorgano problemi" rispose serio.

"Sharon credo che stasera dovrò passare da casa mia a prendere un po' di vestiti, mi dai una mano amore". Lei piagnucolò un po' "Va bene ma promettimi che starai attento e che …"

"Prometto" le catturò la bocca in un languido bacio, quando l'esigenza d'aria si fece pressante si separarono. "Ora è meglio se usciamo" le prese la mano e raggiunsero i colleghi.

Sharon guardò Amanda "Detective domani il tenente Flynn la raggiungerà alla villetta, credo che per oggi abbiamo finito – sempre tenendosi per mano – Andy credo sia meglio preparare la borsa".

Lasciarono la sala.

_**Continua **_

_**E' un'idea che mi è venuta guardando le puntate di SVU trasmesse ora su Crime. Non so ancora cosa succederà quindi accetto suggerimenti. Grazie a tutti per seguirmi**_


	25. capitolo 25

Capitolo 25

Aveva pensato fosse semplice fissare il monitor e convincersi che era solo lavoro, ma non lo era, faceva male.

Faceva male vedere l'uomo che amava in casa con un'altra donna nella routine che di solito divideva con lei, non era preparata a questo. Non che Andy non fosse professionale ma vederlo li con quella donna …

La villetta che avevano scelta era veramente in un quartiere residenziale, su due piani ed una magnifica terrazza vista mare … la casa che avrebbe voluto dividere con Andy.

La realtà del monitor la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Adesso erano seduti sul divano, stavano guardando un film, lei aveva disteso le sue gambe su quelle di Andy e lui sembrava infastidito da questo.

Sospirò, non si accorse di averlo fatto forte.

"Capitano tutto bene?" chiese Buzz accanto a lei. "Si è solo che … lascia perdere Buzz, sono solo una sciocca".

"No non lo è ed immagino che il tenente Flynn si comporterebbe come lei se le parti fossero invertite – la vide arrossire, forse si era spinto troppo – mi scusi non volevo."

"No Buzz non scusarti hai ragione è che non pensavo facesse così male".

Li vide alzarsi e dirigersi verso le scale che portavano alle camere … no questo non l'avrebbe retto. Si alzò e lasciò la sala intercettazioni.

Buzz chinò il capo, questo aveva tutta l'aria di essere un caso difficile.

Andy sapeva che Sharon avrebbe visto tutto, ne avevano parlato la sera prima. Non era stato felice di accettare questo caso ma non poteva rifiutarsi, Taylor li teneva d'occhio ed aspettava un loro passo falso, non avrebbe messo a rischio la carriera di sua moglie per questo, era deciso ad andare fino in fondo … era solo un lavoro dopotutto.

Quando glielo aveva detto lei aveva annuito ma aveva visto che era tesa. Ora immaginandosela davanti al monitor si sentì triste, sapeva che stava soffrendo.

Se si fermava a riflettere se fosse stato al suo posto ora sarebbe roso dalla gelosia, immaginarsi Sharon con un altro anche solo per lavoro …. Oddio non lo avrebbe accettato.

Amanda Rollins era in bagno, lui si sedette sul letto, aveva una voglia spasmodica di chiamare Sharon, di sentire la sua voce, sapeva che non si sarebbe addormentata, non riuscivano a dormire separati. Prese il cellulare, lo fissò ma poi … niente non poteva, non erano permessi contatti tra di loro, chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente, non voleva essere in quella stanza, voleva essere a casa, nel suo letto con sua moglie.

La porta del bagno si aprì "Oh mio Dio" esclamò quando la vide uscire … indossava una camicia di seta nera che aderiva perfettamente alle linee del suo corpo. Pregò che Sharon non stesse guardando, odiava questo caso …

Nessuno le aveva creduto quella sera quando aveva raccontato che Andy aveva lasciato LA per problemi di famiglia, lo sapeva anche lei che era stata una bugia sciocca ma non aveva pensato a cosa dire ai ragazzi. E così fu costretta a raccontare tutto, stava lavorando sotto copertura e si, entrambi non erano contenti ma era il loro lavoro.

I ragazzi la stavano ascoltando senza battere ciglia. "Possibile che non abbiamo un attimo di pace" sbuffò Rusty quando Sharon finì di parlare. Lei si avvicinò e gli sfiorò il braccio, sapeva che non amava gli abbracci "Andrà tutto bene, Andy è un ottimo poliziotto e sa come …" disse cercando di rasserenare l'atmosfera.

"Allora perché sei così preoccupata mamma?" chiese Emily. Possibile che non riuscisse a nascondere nulla. "Non mi piace con chi lavora – ora sentiva su di lei sguardi perplessi – be è una collega bionda e giovane di NY ed io …"

"Evviva la mamma è gelosa – esplose Ricky – ma non devi esserlo Andy ti adora, lo sai che ti ama per lui non c'è nessuna".

Adesso era veramente imbarazzata. "Ricky insomma un po' di rispetto per tua madre" lo fulminò. "Scusa mamma".

/

Non successe nulla per tutta la settimana, come da programma si recavano ad ogni evento mondano e cercavano di farsi notare, ma niente sembrava che il loro uomo non abboccasse. Poi inaspettatamente era arrivata la chiamata che due corpi erano stati rinvenuti in una villa a Santa Monica, non molto lontani da dove Andy ed Amanda stavano soggiornando. Questo se da un lato accendeva un lume di speranza dall'altro non faceva che preoccupare tutti per i pericoli che ciò poteva comportare.

La coppia, gli Oleson, era stata uccisa in casa, la moglie Pamela era stata prima violentata e poi freddata con un colpo alla tempia, il marito Martin aveva dovuto assistere allo stupro della moglie e poi un colpo alla nuca aveva posto fine alla sua vita.

Sharon era preoccupata ed a nulla erano valse le rassicurazioni del collega di NY che tutto fosse sotto controllo. Non poteva parlare con Andy e si era rifiutata di recarsi in sala intercettazioni, non voleva vedere quello che succedeva in quella casa, per lei era troppo. Amava suo marito, si fidava di lui ma quel poco che aveva visto la prima sera le aveva fatto male.

La porta del suo ufficio si aprì ed entrarono Tutuola con Provenza. La informarono che quella sera ci sarebbe stato un party a casa di una ricca coppia, lui era un famoso chirurgo di fama internazionale e lei un ex modella, sembravano proprio la coppia perfetta, e come da copione Andy ed Amanda sarebbero stati tra gli invitati.

"Si capisco, continuate ripetermi che è tutto sotto controllo, ma Holland è un uomo pericoloso ed anche se abbiamo pianificato tutto non sono tranquilla" disse stringendo i pugni.

"Capitano la casa è sempre sotto controllo, Flynn e la Rollins sanno come devono comportarsi , adesso dobbiamo solo sperare che il nostro uomo abbocchi all'amo" disse Tutuola cercando di convincerla.

Provenza era rimasto in silenzio, era preoccupato, poteva sempre succedere l'imprevisto, è vero c'erano telecamere ovunque in quella casa ma se questa volta non avesse seguito subito il solito schema ed avesse ucciso prima. Sharon sembrò leggergli nella testa.

"Detective voglio degli uomini in casa, lei me lo deve" disse con voce bassa, solo Provenza capì che era veramente scocciata.

"Mi dispiace capitano, non posso, questo potrebbe compromettere tutta l'operazione" prese il telefono e chiamò il suo capo a NY.

Il party era uguale a tutti gli altri a cui avevano partecipato nelle ultime settimane. Andy cominciava a stufarsi, aveva sempre creduto che fosse un bel mondo, feste, denaro e donne … ma ora si era reso conto di quanto in realtà fosse un mondo vacuo. Non sembravano esserci veri rapporti tra le persone, l'amicizia non aveva lo stesso valore a cui era abituato lui, sembravano tutte coppie annoiate in cerca di sballo e divertimento. Si era accorto che girava coca ma loro non erano qui per questo. La sua collega aveva superato se stessa con quel vestito rosso, si era accorto degli sguardi che attirava … oddio doveva concentrarsi ma la sua mente era a Sharon, gli mancava terribilmente, gli mancava la sua voce, la sua risata, i suoi occhi, il suo corpo, la sua bocca, gli mancava terribilmente tutto di lei. Da quando era cominciata l'operazione non erano riusciti a sentirsi. Era in ansia per quello che avrebbe potuto fraintendere guardando i monitor. Ora non doveva pensarci, prima catturavano il bastardo prima sarebbe potuto tornare a casa.

Amanda era intenta a parlare con la padrona di casa e non si accorse degli sguardi che le lanciava il marito di questa. Andy poteva vederli e non gli piacquero per nulla.

La festa stava volgendo al termine quasi tutti gli invitati avevano lasciato. Amanda stava ancora parlando con la padrona di casa su quanto fosse difficile trovare un buon personale, discreto ed efficiente. Le stava raccontando che si erano trasferiti da poco da Boston ed il personale che avevano non aveva voluto seguirli. Per il momento stava utilizzando delle donne ad ore ma non era la stessa cosa.

Andy le si avvicinò "Cara – le disse cingendole la vita – si è fatto tardi e la nostra ospite sarà sicuramente stanca, ed anch'io … lo sai che domani devo alzarmi presto per andare a Boston".

"Oh si tesoro – squittì lei – certo, andiamo, grazie ancora per la bella serata – disse rivolta alla padrona di casa – la prossima volta sarete nostri ospiti". Lasciarono.

Tutto era come il solito quando entrarono in casa ma non sapeva nemmeno lui perché aveva addosso una strana sensazione, come se dovesse accadere qualcosa ….

Salirono le scale verso la loro stanza ma quando aprirono la porta Andy non vide più nulla. Amanda cercò di prendere la pistola ma successe tutto troppo veloce. Holland le fu sopra e con un pugno la rese inoffensiva.

Gli legò e pensò cosa doveva fare, la polizia pensava di essere intelligente ma lui lo era di più, rise tra se, gli aveva osservati dalla prima volta che avevano fatto la loro comparsa al party dei Lawrence, per tutti potevano sembrare una coppia come tante altre ma per lui …. fiutava l'odore di uno sbirro a mille miglia di distanza. Sapeva che non aveva più tempo, se ne era reso conto quella sera, quando aveva osservato l'uomo. Era troppo attento ad osservare l'ambiente, sapeva che lo stavano cercando. Aveva fatto bene ad offuscare le telecamere, doveva riflettere solo sul da frasi ….

Buzz era seriamente preoccupato, non riusciva più a vedere niente, l'esterno e l'interno della casa erano come scomparsi, sul monitor solo uno schermo nero. Doveva avvisare il capitano ma se si fosse trattato solo di un guasto momentaneo l'avrebbe preoccupata per nulla. Chiamò Tao.

Tao esaminò i monitor attentamente, controllò tutti collegamenti, non si trattava di un guasto disse alla fine le telecamere erano state offuscate.

"Capitano – urlò quando corsero in sala omicidi – non riceviamo più nessuna immagine dalla casa, qualcuno ha alterato le telecamere".

Sharon si girò furibonda verso il detective Tutuola "Se succede qualcosa a mio marito la riterrò personalmente responsabile" urlò rendendosi conto solo un attimo dopo di quello che aveva detto.

Provenza era immobile come una statua di marmo, _suo marito, _quelle due parolegli martellavano nella testa, Tao la stava fissando e Sanchez be … lui ed Amy abbassarono lo sguardo.

Sharon rendendosi conto di quello che era accaduto guardò i suoi uomini "Vi spiegherò tutto dopo, ora l'unica cosa che conta è che …".

Ma Provenza non poteva lasciar perdere "Suo marito capitano e da quando … ah no mi lasci indovinare, sono mesi che ci state prendendo in giro ma quando metto le mani su Flynn ah avrà finito di vivere hrr".

"Tenente capisco la sua collera ma ci sarà il luogo ed il momento anche per quella, ora voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo in quella casa , detective Tutuola preghi Dio che ad Andy non sia successo niente".

Si diresse nel suo ufficio e prese il cellulare, doveva avvisare casa che non rientrava.

/

Era tutto buio, si stavano muovendo, ma dov'era Amanda, si era risvegliato nel portabagagli ma si era accorto di essere solo della donna nessuna traccia. Aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena, non poteva muoversi. Sicuramente i suoi colleghi si erano già accorti di tutto, gli stavano già cercando. Sentiva dei rumori ma non riusciva a capirne la provenienza. Che sciocco che era stato non accorgersi di quell'uomo in fondo alla sala, si era reso conto che era un volto familiare, solo ora realizzò che era presente a tutte le feste.

Cercò di allentare la corda che gli stringeva i polsi ma fu inutile, la testa gli doleva, quel bastardo doveva averlo colpito appena entrati in camera, oddio dov'era Amanda. Non poteva vedere nulla, era buio, sentiva il rumore del suo respiro, percepiva quello del motore …. Dove lo stava portando … cercò di essere lucido, di solito uccideva il marito, ma lui era ancora vivo, perché questa volta aveva cambiato modus operandi? Se solo fosse riuscito a capire dove si trovasse Amanda e dove erano diretti.

Probabilmente era la fine per lui, oddio come voleva Sharon, come voleva essere tra le sue braccia ….

Basta si disse, doveva smetterla, non era ancora finita, lui era vivo, doveva escogitare qualcosa. Improvvisamente la macchina si fermò, sentì una portiera sbattere. Una luce accecante lo abbagliò …. Avvertì solo la fredda canna della pistola sulla sua fronte …..

_**Continua**_

_**Scusate se sono stata un po' lenta nell'aggiornamento, sono un po' in difficoltà … fatemi sapere se avete preferenze . grazie a tutti **_


	26. capitolo 26

Capitolo 26

Sharon si era chiusa nel suo ufficio, sapeva che doveva reagire, Andy ed il detective Rollins erano scomparsi e questo non prometteva niente di buono, mio Dio come aveva potuto fidarsi dei colleghi di NY. E come se non bastasse si era pure lasciata sfuggire del matrimonio. Aveva notato la reazione di tutti quando le era sfuggito -_Se succede qualcosa a mio marito la riterrò personalmente responsabile- _Provenza era diventato come una statua di marmo e Tao l'aveva fissata, persino Julio ed Amy avevano abbassato lo sguardo. Non doveva andare così, non era quello il modo per dirlo, ma mio Dio questo era tutto relativo ora, dov'era Andy. Bussarono alla porta.

"Capitano – disse Tao – l'agente Trevis era di pattuglia quando ha trovato una macchina e …". Sharon lo stava fissando, no in questo momento non avevano bisogno di un altro caso "Possono occuparsene quelli della Rapine Omicidi questa volta?" chiese stanca. "Capitano nella macchina è stata trovata la giacca di Flynn".

Sharon si alzò in piedi "Dov'è l'auto, avete detto di non toccare niente fino al nostro arrivo?" era già fuori dal suo ufficio. Avevano trovato la sua giacca, forse era ancora vivo. "Tenente Provenza lei viene con me, tenente Tao lei ci segue con Amy, ah Julio chiama Buzz, voglio che filmi ogni cosa e avvisate la scientifica" le riusciva bene impartire ordini. Aveva deciso di fare il tragitto con Provenza, avevano bisogno di parlare, dovevano chiarirsi, doveva fargli capire che tutto questo non aveva niente a che fare con la sua amicizia con Andy.

In macchina come aveva previsto era calato il silenzio. "Tenente avanti sputi tutti quello che ha da dirmi, non ho paura e non mi arrabbierò". Lui la guardò stupito "Non si arrabbierà capitano oh come è umana, lei non si arrabbierà … avrei mille cose da dire ma troviamo Flynn prima e poi le assicuro che lo strangolerò con le mie stesse mani, lui …..".

"Tenente mi dispiace non è così che avrei voluto che scopriste di noi ma cerchi di capire, Andy non c'entra, lui avrebbe voluto dire a tutti del nostro matrimonio ma sono stata io a chiedergli di non farlo, avevo paura che Jack …e non può darmi torto dopo quello che è successo quando ha saputo che eravamo fidanzati, pensi se avesse saputo del matrimonio".

Provenza strinse le mani sul volante, lo sguardo fisso alla strada "Voi non vi siete fidati di noi, e non importa se è stata lei a volerlo, avreste dovuto parlarci, insomma capitano dopo tre anni che lavoriamo insieme pensa che avremmo lasciato che Jack vi facesse del male? Ci conosce e ci stima così poco da non chiedere il nostro aiuto". Sharon capì che non era arrabbiato, molto peggio era deluso amareggiato e come lui anche gli altri.

"Mi dispiace tenente, chiedo venia, ma a mia discolpa sappia che non sono abituata a chiedere aiuto, ho sempre fatto tutto da sola, non voglio che questo mi giustifichi ma non è facile per me".

"Capitano concentriamoci su Flynn poi ne parleremo anche con gli altri e potrete spiegarvi, guardi siamo arrivati ecco l'auto" disse indicando la macchina sul ciglio della strada.

L'agente Trevis era vicino alla vettura, il bagagliaio era aperto, dentro si poteva distinguere la forma di una giacca, Sharon fece per toccarla ma Provenza le bloccò la mano. Che sciocca che era stata potevano esserci delle prove e lei avrebbe incasinato tutto, ma la tentazione di stringere la giacca di Andy, di sentire il suo odoro era stata più forte. Represse un singhiozzo e si concentrò sul luogo del ritrovamento.

Erano in collina, tutt'intorno bosco, c'erano molti posti dove Holland avrebbe potuto nascondersi, ma che senso aveva abbandonare la macchina, quando con questa poteva fuggire.

Un corpo era stato sicuramente trasportato nel bagagliaio e uno sul sedile posteriore, squadre di agenti stavano perlustrando la zona ma non c'erano tracce dei corpi e questo poteva essere sicuramente positivo.

"Capitano – disse Julio – ci sono tracce vicino all'auto, due persone e pare che una trasportasse qualcosa, le impronte sono più profonde, le tracce arrivano sino a qui, poi però svaniscono, come se fossero inghiottiti dal bosco".

Sharon annuì, ma potevano essere ovunque e mio Dio chi portava chi ….

/

Avevano camminato a lungo, Holland lo aveva costretta a trasportare il corpo privo di sensi di Amanda. Quando l'uomo gli aveva puntato la pistola alla fronte aveva pensato di essere arrivato alla fine. Non aveva paura per lui, il suo pensiero era andato subito a Sharon e ai ragazzi. La sua famiglia gli mancava terribilmente, erano settimane che non parlava più con Sharon, da quando avevano accettato questo caso. Gli mancava come l'aria per respirare, se solo avesse potuto sentire la sua voce. Sicuramente gli stavano cercando, Holland non l'avrebbe fatta franca, ma mio Dio cosa gliene importava se lo avessero preso, l'unica cosa era che non aveva potuto dire addio a sua moglie.

Arrivarono ad una capanna, sicuramente di qualche cacciatore, entrarono. Holland prese Amanda e la mise sulla branda a lato del piccolo locale, legò Andy alla sedia ed appoggiò la pistola sul tavolo.

"Bene adesso credo che avremmo tutto il tempo per conoscerci meglio, voi siete" disse colpendolo in volto. "Flynn, tenente Flynn" ringhiò Andy.

"Ah un tenente, ed immagino che questa sia una collega non tua moglie"disse indicando Amanda. "Si lei è una collega, sai penso che per quello che hai fatto nessuno ti può salvare dalla pena di morte" sapeva che era pericoloso provocarlo ma c'era la possibilità di guadagnare tempo e se gli stavano già cercando …

"Sei sposato tenente?". Non c'era solo curiosità nella sua voce notò Andy "No non più sono divorziato da anni ormai" non sapeva nemmeno lui perché avesse deciso di mentirgli ma una strana sensazione lo aveva avvolto, era meglio che non sapesse di Sharon, non sapeva perché fosse cosi ma era meglio.

"So che ti starai chiedendo perché …. Oh potrei raccontarti tante storie tenente ma la realtà è molto più semplice di quello che sembra. Non ti annoierò con la mia infanzia difficile, non elencherò finti maltrattamenti che ho avuto, no visto che state per morire penso che ti devo la verità. le mie prime vittime, Barbara e John Priut gli ho conosciuti ad un party dai miei datori di lavoro. Lei era così bella che non riuscivo a staccarle gli occhi di dosso e quando glielo dissi lei mi guardò con disprezzo … ma come un cameriere aveva osato farle un simile apprezzamento. Ecco da li è iniziato tutto, gli ho seguiti a casa, ho violentato lei sotto lo sguardo del marito e poi ho sparato. Poi sai dicono che ci prendi gusto".

Quell'uomo era freddo come il ghiaccio, gli ricordava Morse il suo peggior incubo. Aveva fatto bene a non parlargli del suo matrimonio, a non dirgli di Sharon, quell'uomo era capace di tutto. Ora l'unica cosa importante era liberarsi e riuscire ad immobilizzarlo, ma come, Amanda era ancora svenuta e lui …..

Era stanco aveva bisogno di andare al bagno, glielo disse, sembrava scocciato ma lo trascinò alla porta del piccolo servizio, era sporco ma non era il momento di fare gli schifiltosi.

Non sapeva dove fossero, tutta quell'operazione era stato un fiasco. Aveva notato che Sharon aveva avuto le sue perplessità ma Taylor come al solito aveva fatto valere il suo ruolo e anche lei aveva dovuto chinare il capo, sperava solo che non se ne sentisse responsabile. Non poteva soffrire l'idea che si colpevolizzasse.

Era buio, non avevano mangiato niente dalla sera prima, aveva dato loro un po' d'acqua ma nient'altro, sapeva che non sarebbero potuti sopravvivere a lungo così. Perché gli stava tenendo in vita se gli avesse uccisi subito a quest'ora sarebbe stato lontano …. Troppe domande ci sarebbe stato forse tempo dopo, adesso doveva escogitare la loro fuga, aveva bisogno di pensare, chiuse gli occhi.

/

Non potevano certo procedere con le ricerche, il buio era calato e sarebbe stato da incoscienti avventurarsi in luoghi sconosciuti.

Sharon era nel suo ufficio, stava guardando la cartina della zona in cerca di qualche luogo, di qualche capanno dove Holland avrebbe potuto nascondersi, ma la zona era troppo vasta, non potevano procedere a tentoni. Non si accorse dell'arrivo dei suoi figli, tutti e cinque avevano fatto il loro ingresso nella sala omicidi.

"Tenente Provenza – chiese Paul stringendo la mano di Emily e Nicole – avete notizie di papà?".

Provenza e Tao alzarono gli occhi dal PC "Ragazzi, voi non dovreste essere qui, il capitano lo sa che …".

"No, la mamma ci ha solo detto che stavano cercando papa Andy – disse Emily fra lo stupore di tutta la squadra – e ci ha detto che appena sapeva qualcosa ci avrebbe chiamati, lei dov'è tenente?".

Provenza cercò di riprendersi dalle parole della ragazza "Il capitano è nel suo ufficio ma non credo che abbia bisogno di …"

Non lo lasciarono finire si precipitarono da lei. Quando entrarono nel suo ufficio Sharon lasciò la cartina che stava consultando, si alzò, non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa stesse facendo ma in un attimo si ritrovò tra le braccia di Paul e si abbandonò in un pianto disperato. Paul la sostenne mentre le scivolava tra le braccia.

Attraverso il vetro la squadra non staccava gli occhi dalla scena.

"Tenente – disse Julio cercando di scollare gli occhi dal vetro – dobbiamo trovarli, non possono essere spariti nel nulla, quella è una zona di caccia ci sono molti capanni, secondo me non è andato molto lontano con due ostaggi"

Provenza non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dall'ufficio del capitano, era stato così duro con lei quando aveva appreso del matrimonio ed ora vederla così insieme ai figli mentre piangeva disperata tra le braccia di Paul, poteva sentirne i singhiozzi attraverso la porta, oddio, si passò una mano tra i capelli era troppo anche per lui. Questo però non toglieva niente al fatto che quando avrebbe avuto tra le mani quel grande idiota di Flynn lo avrebbe strozzato volentieri, si perché era sicuro di ritrovarlo vivo.

"Julio – si girò di scatto – organizza delle squadre di ricerca appena albeggia ricominciamo le ricerche, mi chiedo perché non abbia lasciato lo Stato, probabilmente qui ha qualcuno a cui è legato, un momento ecco perché è venuto a LA".

Perché non ci avevano pensato prima, Tao riprese in mano il file di Holland, a costo di passarci la notte avrebbe trovato quello che cercava.

Sharon si era calmata, Paul la fece sedere sul divano vicino a Nicole ed Emily. Rusty si inginocchiò accanto a lei "Sharon lo troveranno, tornerà a casa andrà tutto bene". Sharon sorrise tra le lacrime "Oh si perché sapete ho combinato un bel guaio e lui mi deve aiutare a risolverlo".

Ricky la guardò perplesso "Cosa hai …". Lei si passò una mano tra i capelli "Quando hanno detto che avevano perso i contatti con Andy e la Rollins be ho detto al detective Tutuola che succedeva qualcosa a mio marito l'avrei ritenuto responsabile di …".

"Oh mio Dio – disse Nicole – adesso vuoi dire che tutti sanno che siete sposati ?". Sharon annuì.

Rusty sghignazzò "Avrei voluto vedere la faccia del tenente Provenza, deve essere stato uno shock per lui".

"Shock è poco, ha giurato di strozzare Andy appena lo troviamo" rise, la tensione si era un po'allentata era bello avere i suoi ragazzi, tutti insieme li con lei.

Tao era immerso nella lettura, era sicuro che gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa, tutto era iniziato a NY ma perché doveva finire a LA?, dal fascicolo risultava che Holland fosse orfano di entrambi i genitori, era stato cresciuto fino ai 15 anni da uno zio paterno e poi alla morte di questo era passato da varie case famiglia, senza mai fermarsi troppo tempo. Poi per diversi anni non c'era più nulla, fino al primo arresto, aveva picchiato un uomo in un bar perché secondo lui lo aveva spinto. Dopo era tutto un susseguirsi di piccoli reati. Ma c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva … cosa …

Era quasi l'alba quando finalmente "Capitano – urlò Tao – ho un collegamento".

Sharon si alzò dal divano e corse alla scrivania del tenente. "Allora – disse Tao guardando i colleghi ed i ragazzi che si erano raggruppati intorno alla sua scrivania – Holland aveva uno zio che si è preso cura di lui dopo la morte dei suoi genitori fino all'età di 15 anni. Il ragazzo era molto attaccato all'uomo e da dopo che è morto sono cominciati i guai, ma ecco qui … lo zio aveva un capanno per la caccia proprio qui" e puntò il dito sulla mappa della zona.

"Bene – disse Provenza – muoviamoci".

Sharon controllò la sua pistola ma "No signora – le disse Julio appena capì le sue intenzioni – lei rimane qui, se le dovesse succedere qualcosa il tenente Flynn non ce lo perdonerebbe mai e …. Si fidi di noi almeno questa volta, glielo riporteremo".

Sharon voleva dire qualcosa ma _quel almeno questa_ volta le bruciava nella testa, annuì.

_**Continua**_

_**Mi scuso per il ritardo ma la puntata di lunedì è stata così bella che non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Chiedo venia per gli errori , spero continui a piacervi la storia **___

_**Grazie**_


	27. capitolo 27

Capitolo 27

Avevano lasciato le auto all'inizio del sentiero sterrato, il capanno distava 1 km. Non avevano idea se i colleghi fossero ancora vivi, il bastardo aveva cambiato modus operandi, nessuno quindi poteva garantire che non gli avesse già uccisi, ma non volevano che si accorgesse del loro arrivo, non volevano dargli la possibilità di reagire.

Erano ormai sicuri che Holland sapesse di aver preso due poliziotti e che li stesse usando come ostaggi.

Cavolo il loro piano si era sgretolato come un castello di sabbia, avevano fallito.

Procedevano in silenzio lungo il sentiero, se non fosse stato per lo scopo poteva essere una camminata anche piacevole. La posta in gioco era troppo alta non potevano permettersi di fallire.

Sanchez era in testa al gruppo, con Amy era l'esperto di queste situazioni. Sorrise tra se, questa sarebbe stata la terza volta che correvano in aiuto del tenente Flynn. Però questa volta non era come le altre.

Quando aveva appreso del matrimonio non era rimasto ne stupito ne sconvolto, solo amareggiato e deluso …. Come gli altri …. Era brutto credere di far parte di una famiglia e poi scoprire che non era così …. Poteva avvertire la tensione dei colleghi nell'aria.

Quella mattina, quando avevano lasciato l'MCD, era stato lui a dire al capitano di non partecipare all'operazione. Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuta era rimasta senza parole, non aveva voluto ferirla ma sapeva che sarebbe stata solo d'impiccio …. Avevano la necessità di restare lucidi e concentrati.

Era vero lei era il capitano ma adesso era anche una moglie. Doveva ammettere che in tutti questi mesi non aveva mai modificato il suo operato non aveva lasciato che i suoi sentimenti invadessero la sfera lavorativa ma questa era una situazione totalmente diversa. Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi le immagini di lei tra le braccia del figlio di Flynn, aveva nelle orecchie quel pianto disperato … accelerò il passo, doveva riportarglielo, qualunque cosa fosse successa doveva riportarglielo ….

Potevano vedere il capanno, era avvolto nel silenzio.

Si posizionarono tutt'intorno per coprire le possibili vie di fuga.

Dall'interno non proveniva alcun rumore, Amy si appoggiò alla finestra ma attraverso il vetro non riuscì a vedere nulla. Guardò Julio in attesa di un ok. Il collega fece cenno a Tao e Provenza e un attimo dopo sfondò la porta.

Julio fu il primo ad entrare seguito da Amy. Il locale era in disordine, sulla brandina accanto al muro giaceva il corpo di Amanda. Si precipitò dalla donna, era conciata male ma ancora viva, di Flynn e Holland nessuna traccia.

"Chiama i soccorsi – urlò Provenza rivolto a Tao – io chiamo il capitano" questa era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.

"Capisco – disse Sharon prima di chiudere la telefonata, poi rivolta ai ragazzi – hanno trovato Amanda Rollins ma – si fermò cercando di riacquistare la calma – Andy non era li" si appoggiò al braccio di Rusty.

"Come papà non c'era" chiese tremando Nicole. "Holland è scappato e lo sta usando come ostaggio credo – cercò con gli occhi Paul – sia meglio che tu vada a casa, i bambini si staranno chiedendo cosa accade e non mi sembra …"

"No resto fino a che non trovano papà, non chiedermi di lasciare". Sharon la raccolse in un abbraccio "Ok tesoro scusami".

Aveva sperato in tutt'altre notizie, ma non doveva perdere la speranza, Andy non era uno sprovveduto, non era la prima volta che si trovava in situazioni come questa. Si ritrovò a pregare, senza di lui la sua vita non aveva alcun senso.

Sanchez osservo la mappa della zona, non potevano essere andati lontani. Holland aveva bisogno di un auto se voleva scappare, quindi era probabile che si fosse diretto verso la statale.

"Sta cercando di rubare un auto – disse guardando i colleghi – si sta dirigendo verso la statale, avviso Taylor deve predisporre dei posti di blocco ed adesso ci serve l'elicottero". Provenza annuì.

Come Julio aveva previsto Holland rubò un auto e costrinse Andy alla guida, se aveva rapito un poliziotto adesso doveva sfruttarlo come lascia passare e chi meglio di un tenente gli avrebbe garantito la fuga.

La notizia che stavano cercando una Toyota Avensis confermò l'ipotesi di Sanchez. La caccia era aperta.

L'elicottero individuò il veicolo, Holland si stava dirigendo verso il confine con il Messico, dovevano bloccarlo prima.

"Ho bisogno di andare in bagno – disse Andy quando si accorse del movimento sopra di loro – non credo di potermi trattenere ancora".

"Ok accosta li, ma vedi di non fare scherzi o raggiungerai la tua collega" ringhiò l'uomo.

Si era accorto guardando nello specchietto che due auto lo stavano seguendo, finalmente erano arrivati, aveva sorriso. Adesso aveva bisogno solo di allontanarsi da quel bastardo per permettere ai ragazzi di fare il resto.

Mise la freccia per segnalare che accostava, per fortuna Holland non si accorse di niente, fermò l'auto e scese. Holland gli puntava la pistola alla schiena ma era ad una certa distanza non sospettando di essere seguito.

Fu tutto veloce, Andy si chinò a terra nel momento in cui Sanchez ed Amy accostarono. Poi non vide più niente ma sentì solo gli spari. Quando si rialzò Holland era terra.

"Finalmente ma quanto ci avete messo" disse per stemprare la tensione, l'adrenalina lo stava abbandonando. Provenza lo raggiunse "Chiedilo a tua moglie" ringhiò.

Andy lo guardò scioccato, poi spostò lo sguardo verso Julio ed Amy "Mia moglie?" ripete per guadagnare tempo e cercare di capire cosa fosse successo.

"Oh Flynn non fare il finto tonto, hai capito benissimo e prima che ti strozzi con le mie stesse mani, chiamala, quella donna si sta consumando dall'ansia" gli diede il cellulare.

"Si tenente" rispose Sharon appena senti la chiamata. "Tesoro sono io, sto be …" ma non riuscì a finire quando senti i singhiozzi di sua moglie gli si strinse lo stomaco. "Tesoro – riprese dopo un attimo – sto bene, almeno fino a quando non mi lasciano solo con Louie". Lei rise "Oddio amore è colpa mia, oh Andy pensavo di …" la frase le morì in gola. "Anch'io, ti amo piccola".

Provenza gli prese il cellulare "Capitano adesso che vi siete salutati portiamo il principino all'ospedale ci può raggiungere li".

"Tenente grazie, grazie a tutti" disse asciugandosi una lacrima. Come terminò la conversazione sentì puntati su di lei dieci occhi "Sta bene lo hanno trovato, ora andiamo all'ospedale". Nicole ed Emily si abbracciarono, finalmente era finita, era stato un incubo.

Erano davanti al bancone delle infermiere, Sharon si avvicinò all'infermiera più anziana "Mi scusi hanno portato qui mio marito Andy Flynn, può dirmi dove possiamo trovarlo?".

"Il tenente – rispose la donna – in questo momento il dottor Craig lo sta visitando, è in PS".

Si diressero verso il PS, dove videro anche il resto della squadra. Il dottor Craig uscì "Chi sono i parenti del tenente Flynn" chiese osservando la piccola folla intorno a lui.

"Sono la moglie - rispose Sharon facendosi avanti – mio marito come sta?". Craig le si avvicinò "Per quello che ha passato piuttosto bene. Ho intenzione di tenerlo in osservazione per questa notte, deve essere idratato e poi in questi giorni non ha preso la sua terapia e mi sentirei più sicuro se questa notte fosse collegato ad un monitor – notando lo sguardo preoccupato della donna – è solo un mio scrupolo, immagino che ora voglia andare da lui".

Sharon non gli rispose ma si precipitò nella stanza. Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del marito il tempo si fermò, Andy allargò le braccia e lei si tuffò nel caldo abbraccio.

Era felice ma non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, Andy le prese il viso tra le mani e con i pollici le asciugò le guance, poi posò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. In quelle settimane aveva sognato la sua bocca, così morbida, così dolce. Sharon dischiuse le labbra invitandolo ad approfondire il bacio. Avevano bisogno di ritrovarsi, di ricollegarsi. Gli mise la mano dietro la nuca attirandolo più vicino, il bacio si fece più intenso, più profondo. Si separarono solo per respirare "Mi sei mancata tesoro" disse ponendole baci sugli occhi, sulle guance, sul naso. "Tu di più" rispose lei cercando nuovamente la bocca. Tutto il resto non aveva più alcuna importanza, esistevano solo loro due. Le loro bocche si cercavano, si stuzzicavano, si assaporavano.

La necessità di respirare li separò nuovamente. Fronte contro fronte. "Adesso mi spieghi cosa è successo con tutti". Sharon sorrise, finalmente la tensione di tutti quei giorni si stava allontanando "Ho detto al detective Tutuola che lo avrei ritenuto personalmente responsabile se fosse successo qualcosa a mio marito".

"Hai detto al … oh mio Dio davanti a tutti … oh Sharon come avrei voluto esserci" rise. "E' la stessa cosa che ha detto Rusty" si unì alla risata del marito. "Tesoro io sto bene , tu sei stanchissima, adesso te ne vai a casa e domani torni e mi porti via di qua".

Lei lo guardò negli occhi, oddio si perdeva in quei caldi occhi marroni, "Amore mio, adesso che sei di nuovo con me non ho intenzione di perderti di vista nemmeno un momento, quindi ora faccio entrare i ragazzi e poi resto con te questa notte".

Andy sorrise, lo sapeva che per nulla al mondo sarebbe riuscito a mandarla a casa "Va bene, Shar come sta Amanda?". Holland l'aveva picchiata prima di scappare. "E' in terapia intensiva, ma i medici sono fiduciosi. Ora tesoro chiamo i ragazzi".

Quando aprì la porta le ragazze si precipitarono nella stanza. Sharon non riuscì a fermarle.

I ragazzi lasciarono l'ospedale che era molto tardi, Andy era stanco, Sharon si sedette sulla sedia accanto a lui e gli prese la mano e la baciò. Andy la tirò verso di se "Vieni qui, voglio dormire con te, ho bisogno di averti vicino a me" le fece posto accanto a lui. Sharon si accoccolò vicino posò la testa sul suo torace accarezzandolo delicatamente, chiuse gli occhi era così bello essere tra le sue braccia. Finalmente insieme, si addormentarono.

Non gli sembrava vero, era nuovamente a casa. Si sedette sul divano, Sharon lo raggiunse, la prese in braccio. "Che silenzio" le sussurrò nell'orecchio. "Credo che i ragazzi abbiano pensato che avremmo gradito un momento solo per noi" lo baciò delicatamente. "Mmm i nostri figli sono intelligenti e si …."

Quando era nel capanno c'erano stati dei momenti nei quali aveva pensato che non avrebbe più riavuto la sua vita. Aveva temuto di perdere tutto, chiuse gli occhi. Sharon era con lui e solo questo aveva senso, assaporò il suo profumo, non aveva mai amato tanto. Amava i suoi figli per loro avrebbe fatto tutto ma quello che provava per sua moglie era diverso, senza di lei niente aveva più senso, solo con lei si sentiva completo, aveva bisogno di lei come dell'aria per respirare. Lei gli riempiva la mente non riusciva a smettere di pensarla, era sempre nel suo cuore.

"Tesoro, perché non vai a riposare, ti porto la colazione a letto". Andy sorrise "Mi porti solo la colazione amore mio …." ridacchiò. "Mmm vedremo, ti raggiungo tra un po'".

Rimasta sola si appoggiò al tavolo, era stato tremendo, l'incertezza di non sapere, l'impossibilità di essere utile, niente era stato nelle sue mani dall'inizio di quel maledetto caso, aveva rischiato di perderlo. Fu scossa da brividi, era in momenti come quelli che aveva paura della forza del sentimento che li univa.

Lo trovò seduto sul letto, ancora vestito, gli sorrise, era così bello, ed era suo. Quel pensiero le procurò un brivido caldo in tutto il corpo. Posò la tazza sul comodino e si sdraiò accanto. Occhi negli occhi, avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo baciò dolcemente, voleva assaporare il suo profumo. Andy le mise una mano dietro la nuca e le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore invitandola ad aprirsi a lui.

Niente aveva più importanza, solo loro …. La distese sulla schiena e le fu sopra "Ti amo" le sussurrò tra il bacio. "Io di più" gemette lei ….

_**Continua**_

_**Mi scuso per il ritardo. Nel prossimo capitolo volevo affrontare la squadra, accetto consigli .-)**_


	28. capitolo 28

Capitolo 28

Era così morbida, così calda, così femminile. La sensazione della sua pelle sotto la camicetta fu sufficiente ad azzerargli il respiro. Cercò di controllarsi ma era così smanioso. Le mani di lei gli slacciarono i bottoni della camicia e tirarono la stoffa della camicia fino a farla uscire dai pantaloni. Gli accarezzò il torace con il palmo della mano mentre con l'altra gli slacciò la cintura e poi prese ad abbassare la cerniera.

"Oh Sharon, oh santo cielo" gemette era da troppo che la desiderava. Premette le labbra su quelle di lei affondando la lingua nella sua bocca. Impazzì di piacere. La baciò a lungo divorandola accarezzandola e succhiandola mentre le sue mani cercavano i bottoni della camicetta. Aveva il desiderio di sentire la sua pelle nuda, di toccarla, oddio era così morbida la sua pelle, come seta.

Si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni. Si sdraiò su di lei e con le mani prese ad accarezzarle la pelle chiara, mentre lei gli chiese di liberarla dei vestiti. Pelle contro pelle. Cercò ancora la bocca, fu un bacio duro, profondo, selvaggio. Lei gemette ed avvolse le gambe e le braccia attorno a lui invitandolo, aveva bisogno di lui ora "Andy ti prego non ce la faccio più" piagnucolò muovendo il bacino contro di lui.

Entrò dentro di lei fino a penetrarla del tutto, la baciò ed inizio a muoversi con impeto, prendendola con tutta l'energia che aveva dentro di se. Lei gli conficcò le unghie nella schiena spingendosi contro di lui. Andy accelerò il movimento. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per farlo con calma adesso era troppo che erano stati separati.

"Andy …. Andy …" disse con voce roca. Sapeva che tra un po' avrebbe perso il controllo. "Guardami – le sussurrò lui – apri gli occhi, voglio vederti venire". I movimenti si fecero più intensi più profondi, non voleva darle tregua, si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e spinse con un ultimo affondo. Sharon iniziò a tremare ed emise un grido di piacere che lui coprì con la bocca mentre veniva dentro di lei. Si mosse dentro di lei fino a che l'ultimo tremito non cessò.

Rimasero abbracciati, spossati ed appagati, Andy fece scorrere le dita sul corpo della moglie "Ti amo" le sussurrò sulle fronte. "Mmm - si accoccolò a lui posandogli una mano sul torace – mi sei mancato, ho creduto di perderti".

"Tu non mi perderai mai tesoro" le capovolse la testa e catturò le sue labbra. Nessuno l'aveva mai baciata come lui, la faceva sentire unica, desiderata.

Andy le accarezzò le cosce, la fece mettere sopra di lui "Oh Andy io credo che …." Ma lui non la lasciò finire, le fece allargare le gambe e le fece sentire tutto il suo desiderio. Sharon capì, allungò la mano e lo aiutò ad entrare nuovamente in lei. Si abbassò su di lui fino a che i suoi seni non arrivarono di fronte al suo viso. Entrò totalmente in lei strappandole un gemito di piacere. Prese uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra e lo mordicchiò. Lei si strinse a lui … oddio quanto lo desiderava.

Lui non la guidava voleva che fosse lei a dettare il ritmo fino a quando la sentì contrarsi le afferrò i fianchi ed intensificò gli affondi. A quel punto Sharon emise un gemito e crollò sopra di lui. Andy la penetrò più a fondo mentre esplodeva dentro di lei.

Rimasero abbracciati fino a che il loro respiro non tornò normale.

Sharon non si accorse se dormirono minuti, ore ma quando si svegliò sentì le mani di Andy su di lei, la percorrevano dolcemente. L'accarezzò fino a che non la sentì di nuovo pronta. La fece voltare di schiena, le sistemò un cuscino sotto i fianchi. "Shar ti voglio" le sussurrò. "Andy non credo che sia …." La prese da dietro senza lasciarle tempo di finire, le spinte le procurarono lunghi mugolii di piacere, sentì che la baciava sul collo …. O mio Dio non poteva resistere. Vennero insieme.

"Non voglio più uscire da questo letto" disse lei mentre si baciavano. "Tesoro temo che saremmo costretti a farlo, mi dispiace riportarti alla realtà amore mio". Le mordicchiò l'orecchio. "Uffi ancora un po'- si strinse a lui – oddio Andy dovevi riposare io ….". Lui rise "Va tutto bene, avevo bisogno di questo, è la miglior medicina credimi tesoro".

Quando i ragazzi rientrarono li trovarono che mangiavano omelette con la marmellata di mirtilli rossi.

Sharon aveva il viso arrossato e le labbra gonfie, Emily rise coprendosi la bocca, era inequivocabile quello che avevano appena fatto quei due …

"Non voglio sapere niente, io vado nella mia camera" disse Rusty lasciando la stanza. Ricky iniziò a ridere "Oh mamma avete sconvolto il piccolo".

"Ricky per favore niente commenti - dietro di lei poteva sentire Andy ghignare – e tu smettila, togliti quell'aria soddisfatta dal viso".

"Mia cara – la baciò – è la stessa aria che hai tu" rise prendendosi un bicchiere di succo.

Sharon arrossì portandosi le mani al viso, guardò il marito e colse nei suoi occhi un lampo di desiderio, distolse immediatamente lo sguardo ma una sensazione di calore la colse al basso ventre.

"Oh mamma – rise Emily – se vuoi vi lasciamo ancora soli".

"Emily Raydor sono tua madre e sono in grado di controllare i miei istinti" disse sorprendendosi anche lei.

"Ah si - ghignò Andy – adesso vediamo capitano" la sollevò dalla sedia e l'attirò a se cercando avidamente la sua bocca. La invitò a schiuderla e poi assaporò il suo sapore. Sharon gli appoggiò le mani al torace per allontanarlo, oddio c'erano i suoi figli, ma quando lui intensificò il bacio si abbandonò completamente, non sapeva resistere quando la baciava, non sapeva dire di no alle sue labbra. Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo spingendolo ad essere più duro. Non esisteva più nessuno, erano solo loro due. Si separarono quando la necessità d'aria si fece pressante.

"Oh mio Dio mamma – esclamò Ricky guardando la sorella – adesso capisco il piccolo quando dice niente PDA" rise notando il rossore della madre.

Sharon cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta di Andy ma lui non mollava "Hai visto capitano, controlli i tuoi istinti eh…." Rise baciandola dolcemente. "Tu …. Andy Flynn …. Io ti …" non la lasciò finire le prese ancora la bocca in un bacio languido mentre con la mano fece cenno ai ragazzi di lasciare.

La posò sul tavolo sempre baciandola "Andy non possiamo i ragazzi noi …." Ma non poteva resistere alle sue labbra. Si cercavano, si divoravano, esausti si separarono.

"Ti amo" le sussurrò sulle labbra. Sharon cercò i suoi occhi "Ti amo Andy Flynn con tutta me stessa".

Andy le accarezzò la guancia "Amore, credo che dovremmo decidere come comportarci con la squadra, sai il matrimonio, Louie la presa male".

"Lo so sono tutti delusi perché non abbiamo detto niente, ho cercato di far capire che era per paura di Jack ma …. Oh Andy ci sono rimasti così male, persino Julio che di solito non dice niente è stato …".

La strinse più forte "Domani vengo con te e vedrai che capiranno, sai per loro è stato uno shock sin dall'inizio, l'indisciplinato, irriverente Lt Flynn che perde la testa per Rulebook Raydor, la donna che fa del libro delle regole la sua Bibbia – Sharon rise stingendosi a lui – arrivando a sposarla, sicuramente pensano che mi hai fatto un incantesimo".

"Mmm, ma è perché non sanno che te lo chiesto io, sono io che ho perso la testa, e spero che l'incantesimo che ti ho fatto non finisca mai".

"Vedrai amore andrà tutto bene, sono la nostra famiglia, capiranno, adesso che ne dici se torniamo di la e … mi spieghi alcune delle tue regole capitano". Lei rise spostando il capo all'indietro "Oh Lt credo che mi ci vorrà molto tempo per spiegartele".

Lui la strinse a se con desiderio e la guardò con lussuria "Ho tutto il tempo che vuoi amore mio, tutto il tempo".

Uscirono dalla loro camera molte ore più tardi. Emily aveva preparato la cena.

/

Camminavano tenendosi per mano, Sharon stringeva la mano di Andy per farsi coraggio,era lei che aveva visto l'espressione sui volti di tutti quando avevano appreso del matrimonio, la loro delusione, l'amarezza.

Entrarono nella sala omicidi. Buzz fece cenno a Tao che si alzò subito in piedi e si diresse verso di loro. Sharon strinse ancora più forte la mano del marito.

"Capitano non era il caso che veniste oggi" disse guardando Andy. Provenza mugolò scocciato.

"Mike avevamo bisogno di parlare a tutti voi" si appoggiò ad Andy per cercare conforto.

"Si ragazzi – disse lui – non è facile per noi spiegarvi …".

"Oh al diavolo Flynn – urlò Provenza – da quanti anni ci conosciamo, bastavano due parole _siamo sposati, _ma no in tutti questi mesi ci avete fatto credere di essere fidanzati e dimmi quella sera a cena dalla Johnson eravate già sposati … no Flynn non rispondere, lo eravate e complimenti capitano per la scena dell'anello".

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo, si sentiva così mortificata, Andy venne in suo aiuto "Ok avete ragione ma è stata una scelta difficile, ma cosa credi che sia stato facile tenervi all'oscuro di tutto, ma mio Dio Louie sai anche tu quello che è successo con Jack, avevamo paura di …"

Julio che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio prese la parola "Capitano, Lt Flynn quello che il Lt Provenza cerca di dire è che non vi avremmo lasciati soli, non siamo arrabbiati ma solo delusi, pensavamo di essere amici, di essere …"

"Oh Julio mi dispiace tanto, ma rifarei la stessa scelta per proteggere Andy – guardò il marito negli occhi – sono stata io ad imporgli la mia decisone e be lui non è riuscito a dirmi di no, sono stata molto convincente – rise, Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo – poi non potevamo tornare indietro. Avevamo deciso di dirvi tutto dopo l'aggressione di Andy ma il nuovo caso, mi dispiace veramente, so di aver perso la vostra fiducia".

"Capitano – urlò Amy – sono così felice per voi, dai ragazzi ormai è successo, non ci hanno detto niente ma oddio Lt Flynn ha sposato il capitano è così romantico".

Sharon guardò la donna, non sapendo se ridere o piangere. Subito Tao si avvicinò a Flynn e "Vecchia volpe ci sei riuscito eh … bene adesso cacciate fuori i soldi ho vinto la scommessa".

"Quale scommessa"chiese Sharon guardando Andy perplessa. "Quella che vi sareste sposati entro l'anno" rispose Buzz per tutti.

Andy si avvicinò a Provenza "Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirtelo, non sai quante volte sono stato tentato ma cerca di capire avevo paura per lei – disse guardando verso Sharon attorniata dal resto della squadra – farei di tutto per lei, mi capisci".

"Sei un idiota Flynn, come hai potuto sposarla, lei è …"

"Lei è la donna che amo Louie, lei è la mia vita" guardò verso di lei ed in quel momento i loro occhi si incontrarono, e per un attimo nulla esistette più.

"Siete due idioti ed adesso chi lo sente Taylor, vedrai manderà uno dei due in pensione o lo farà trasferire".

"Ey ho sposato il libro delle regole non credi che mia moglie ci abbia già pensato, Pope ne è al corrente da mesi ed ha pensato lui ad informare Taylor, si ci farà vedere i sorci verdi ma non è quello che ha sempre fatto quel bastardo, quindi …"

"Oh non te la caverai così facilmente" brontolò.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon e l'avvolse da dietro in un abbraccio, lei appoggiò la schiena contro di lui, stringendogli le mani "Hai visto – le sussurrò – non è andata poi così male". Lei ridacchiò mentre aderiva perfettamente al corpo del marito "Si non male, ma penso che con la tua fidanzata – ed indicò Provenza – non sarà così facile, adesso mi odia".

Andy rise e la girò verso di lui "No non ti odia è solo geloso, io ho te" e la baciò.

"Oh mio Dio, adesso è questo che dovremmo aspettarci, no perché io … ditemelo che chiedo il trasferimento niente PDA al lavoro" ringhiò Provenza.

"Ha ragione Lt, sentite so che arriva un po' tardi ma vorremmo festeggiare il nostro matrimonio, che ne dite domani sera a casa nostra – cercò gli occhi di Andy – una cena sono invitati anche i rispettivi partner, sentitevi però liberi di rifiutare Andy ed io capiremo".

"E' fantastico capitano, Cooper ed io ci saremo e sono sicura anche gli altri vero ragazzi" esultò Amy.

"Perfetto, ora se mi scusate devo prendere dei documenti nel mio ufficio" aveva bisogno di un momento da sola.

**Continua**

**Grazie sempre a tutti, mi scuso per le descrizioni di alcune scene sorry, spero non diano fastidio. Attendo commenti **


	29. capitolo 29

Capitolo 29

Provenza aveva stupito tutti, alla cena non si era presentato solo ma accompagnato. Aveva raccolto gli sguardi scioccati dei presenti quando aveva presentato Patrice.

Andy lo fissava ammutolito, Sharon gli si avvicinò "Tu ne sapevi qualcosa?" chiese sorridendo. "No non pensavo si fossero frequentati dopo il caso ma se la porta qui deve essere una cosa seria …. Oh mio Dio - rise sottovoce – si è innamorato speriamo che …".

Sharon lo interruppe "Speriamo cosa amore?". Andy si girò verso di lei "Speriamo che non le chieda di sposarlo altrimenti rovina tutto". Risero non curandosi degli sguardi.

La cena fu perfetta. Stranamente Louie fu silenzioso, Andy ogni tanto gli lanciava delle occhiate ma niente, il volto dell'amico era illeggibile.

"Tutto bene?" gli chiese allontanandolo dal gruppo. "Cosa … ah si … no non va per niente bene"disse abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ne vuoi parlare, sai credo di essere in debito dopo quello che ti ho stressato con Sharon" rise colpendogli il braccio con il gomito.

Preso alla sprovvista "Non è facile ma non pensavo di provare dei sentimenti così forti alla mia età e non ridere non si tratta solo di attrazione fisica ma …".

Andy sorrise "Ma ti piace stare con lei, quando non c'è non sei completo, hai raddoppiato l'istinto di protezione e di proprietà – sghignazzò – solo a guardarla senti un formicolio, daresti il mondo per un suo sorriso e per vederla ridere … potrei continuare … benvenuto nel club, adesso sai finalmente cosa sento io per mia moglie. Vedi ne tu ne io avevamo messo in conto questo ma lo sai anche tu che la vita è una sorpresa … e l'amore è come una scatola di cioccolatini, non sai cosa ti riserva, ne apri uno lo assaggi poi un altro ed un altro ancora fino a che trovi quello perfetto, quello che ti si scioglie in bocca, quello al quale non puoi più resistere, quello che ti avvolge con il suo sapore ed allora vuoi e cerchi solo quello".

"Oh mio Dio Flynn, stare con quella donna ti ha rincitrullito" brontolò.

"Può darsi ma è il mio cioccolatino preferito" ridacchiò. Non si accorse che Sharon era dietro di lui "Sa tenente mi hanno descritta in tanto modi ma cioccolatino …. – cinse da dietro le braccia intorno al marito ed appoggiò il mento contro la sua spalla – stasera approfondiremo l'argomento mio caro sono proprio curiosa di scoprire cosa intendi dire". Lo baciò sul collo e si allontanò. Provenza roteò gli occhi "Ma siete sempre così?".

"Anche peggio, vieni credo che Cooper abbia bisogno del nostro aiuto, dobbiamo salvarlo da Tao e Julio".

Sharon stava preparando il caffè per tutti quando Patrice le si avvicinò "Sharon mi scusi avrei bisogno di un consiglio e …".

"Oh certo ma non so se … sa forse dovrebbe parlare con Andy lui e Louie sono amici io ….".

Patrice sorrise "Si so che lei e Louie non siete stati in passato amici ma quello che le devo chiedere non riguarda Louie e me almeno non proprio – adesso era riuscita a catturare tutta l'attenzione di Sharon – ieri sera ho sentito Louie che parlava al telefono, era molto nervoso. Quando gli ho chiesto chi fosse mi ha risposto solo un vecchio amico ma …."

"Ma lei non gli crede vero" disse Sharon. "No infatti, forse non dovrei preoccuparmi ma mentre era al telefono ho sentito che faceva il nome di Andy poi ha detto _devi smetterla,_non so cosa significhi …."

Sharon oramai non l'ascoltava più, nella sua testa solo le ultime parole il nome di Andy …

Era veramente stanca quando finalmente chiuse la porta dietro all'ultimo ospite. La serata era stata piacevole se non fosse per il particolare della telefonata.

Mentre si spazzolava i capelli si chiese se avesse fatto bene a non parlarne subito con Provenza. Andy uscì dal bagno e le deposito un bacio sulla spalla nuda.

"Mmm"mugolò lei di piacere il solo contatto delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle nuda le procurava sempre dei brividi. "Allora tesoro mio, vuoi dirmi cosa ti preoccupa" chiese tornando a poggiare le labbra sulla spalla per poi farle risalire lentamente dietro il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Oh Andy, se fai cosi non riesco a .. oh mio Dio …" si girò e cercò la sua bocca. Fu un bacio caldo, assaporarono lentamente la loro bocca gustando il contatto intimo.

"Era tutta la sera che desideravo farlo" le sussurrò sulle labbra. "Ed io non vedevo l'ora, ci hai messo così tanto" rise.

"Bene adesso amore dimmi cosa ti preoccupa" si sedette sul letto e l'attirò vicino a se.

Sharon gli racconto di quello che Patrice le aveva detto, non nascondendo la sua preoccupazione.

Andy ascoltò in silenzio, doveva parlare con Louie, perché non gli aveva detto niente?

/

Quando entrò nella sala omicidi, quella mattina si era ripromesso di affrontare l'argomento con calma ma adesso cominciava a perdere tutto il suo autocontrollo.

"Vieni – disse all'amico – dobbiamo parlare". Provenza lo guardò scocciato "Non vedi che sto lavorando" rispose piccato.

"Oh non credo che qualche minuto rubi del tempo alle tue parole crociate" gli disse ironico.

I due uomini si diressero verso la sala pausa. "Allora – esordì Andy – chi era al telefono, era lei vero?".

"Provenza abbassò lo sguardo "Si". Andy appoggiò le mani sul tavolo serrando i pugni "Cosa voleva dopo tutto questo tempo?".

"Ha detto che vuole parlarci ma – lo bloccò con la mano – quando deciderà lei".

Andy ora era preoccupato, cosa avrebbe detto a Sharon, perché sicuramente dovevano parlarle.

"Andiamo dal capitano, lei sa della telefonata, non possiamo più tenere nascosta la cosa" disse guardando Provenza.

Sharon ascoltò in silenzio "Sara Thompson vi ritiene responsabili della morte di suo marito?" chiese sapendo già la risposta.

"Si, eravamo colleghi ed amici prima di scoprire che si era venduto. Abbiamo cercato di aiutarlo, beveva e giocava ed è stato per colpa di questo che è caduto nella rete di John Elliot il proprietario di numerose case da gioco e night club. Sapevamo che il FID aveva qualche sospetto. Tutte le retate non avevano portato a niente era come se qualcuno avvisasse Elliot per tempo – si interruppe per prendere fiato e riordinare i pensieri – la sera che siamo andati a casa sua per parlargli lui prese la pistola e …" Andy si fermò.

"Fece per sparare ma Andy lo colpì. Morì prima d'arrivare all'ospedale. Sua moglie vide tutto e giurò che avremmo pagato noi e i nostri cari" concluse Provenza battendo un pugno sulla scrivania.

"Naturalmente voi avete fatto solo il vostro dovere ma perché si fa viva solo ora?" chiese Sharon avvertendo un brivido freddo, quella storia non le piaceva.

"E' quello che ci siamo chiesti pure noi ma …. – Andy guardò Provenza – oh mio Dio Sharon i ragazzi, tu ed ora Patrice nessuno di voi è al sicuro se quella donna …."

Sharon si alzò dalla seggiola e raggiunse il marito, gli accarezzò la guancia "Andrà tutto bene, penseremo ai ragazzi e Patrice, io tesoro so badare a me stessa" lo baciò dolcemente incurante del tenente.

Gli vide tornare alle loro scrivanie le spalle curve come se dovessero affrontare un peso enorme da soli, ma non sarebbero stati soli.

Decise che avrebbe chiesto informazioni ai suoi vecchi colleghi del FID, qualcuno le doveva ancora qualche favore, non le piaceva agire così ma questa era una faccenda personale.

/

Le due donne sedute al tavolo del bar parlavano fittamente non curandosi degli sguardi che attiravano. Quando aveva pensato di rivolgersi a Sara Thompson aveva sempre sospettato che fosse un'idea fantastica. Si sarebbe vendicata e nessuno l'avrebbe collegata a lei. Aveva già deciso cosa fare di quella stupida donna. Le serviva ancora per far cadere nella trappola Flynn, Provenza lo avrebbe seguito sicuramente.

Sorrideva mentre Sara le raccontava della telefonata, si la sua vendetta era pronta aveva aspettato già troppo tempo. Nessuno l'avrebbe fermata.

_**Continua**_

_**Aspetto commenti grazie**_


	30. Capitolo 30

Capitolo 30

Stretta tra le sue braccia dimenticava il mondo. Avvolta nel suo respiro chiuse gli occhi. Era pomeriggio il caso si era risolto velocemente e quando Andy le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio come avrebbe voluto trascorre le prossime ore, aveva dato gli ordini a Provenza di redigere il rapporto e poi aveva trascinato suo marito fuori dalla sala omicidi tra i sorrisini di Julio e di Tao. Andy sorrideva tra se notando quello che traspariva dal suo sguardo, il desiderio che le scuriva il verde luminoso dei suoi occhi, lo voleva, lo desiderava urgentemente come lui voleva lei.

Non erano riusciti ad entrare in casa che Andy l'aveva presa con forza tra le braccia appoggiandola contro il muro per catturala in un bacio pieno di possesso. Lei gli si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, si sentiva le ginocchia cederle, Andy lo percepì e l'attirò a se con più forza.

La sua bocca la cercava, la esplorava con forza e delicatezza la sua lingua la stuzzicava impedendole di interrompere il bacio.

Mio Dio riusciva sempre a portarla in Paradiso con il solo tocco delle labbra. Dopo quello che sembrò un'eternità si staccò dolcemente dalle sue labbra "Ti voglio – gli disse – ora, ti prego io …." Ma lui non la lasciò finire s'impadronì nuovamente della sua bocca, la sollevò tra le sue braccia e la condusse in camera.

Mai con Jack si era sentita così viva, sentiva il sangue pulsarle nelle vene. Andy sapeva risvegliare ogni parte del suo corpo, ogni parte della sua anima, del suo cuore.

Un brivido la percorse quando l'adagiò sul letto. Gli toccò il viso e sentì contro il palmo la barba che spuntava. Sollevò le braccia ed Andy le sfilò il vestito, doveva trattenersi per calmare la passione che lo divorava.

"Sei bellissima amore mio" le disse con voce arrochita. Si chinò a cercare nuovamente la sua bocca, fu un bacio intenso, profondo, erotico.

Poi la sua bocca scese lungo il collo per posarsi sul seno, prese un capezzolo tra le labbra stuzzicandolo, succhiandolo, ripeté il tutto con l'altro, giocando con le dita con il primo. Sharon si inarcò contro di lui.

Andy percorse il suo corpo con le labbra tracciandone un sentiero infuocato. Sharon si sollevò quando con la bocca le sfiorò le cosce fino a che la lingua trovò il punto più sensibile ed un intenso calore le divampò per tutto il corpo.

"Andy ti prego" lo supplicò, non riusciva più ad aspettare. Lui si spinse dentro di lei e lei si aprì per accoglierlo. Era tutto così naturale, così perfetto, così giusto.

Ondate di sensazioni la travolsero portandola sulle vette più alte. Fu scossa da un fremito incontrollabile e quando insieme raggiunsero l'apice si sentì in Paradiso … lo amava più della sua stessa vita e sapeva che per lui era uguale.

"Ti amo" gli sussurrò quando si staccò da lei. "Io di più" chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Andy la osservò dormire, era così bella con i capelli arruffati sul cuscino, le labbra rosse. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. "E' ora di svegliarsi amore, credo che la nostra piccola pausa sia finita" sorrise baciandole la tempia. "Mmm non voglio ancora un po'".

"Tesoro penso che non possiamo approfittare troppo della pazienza di Louie" disse ghignando.

"Oh Andy credi che abbia capito cosa …" disse portandosi le mani alle guancie, solo ora si era resa conto della loro precipitosa uscita dalla sala omicidi. "Sharon anche un cieco lo avrebbe capito". La passione lo colse e prima che lei potesse rispondere fu sopra di lei, la bocca sulla bocca, i loro corpi intrecciati, i respiri affannosi. Quando raggiunsero l'apice crollarono stremati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

Furono riportati alla realtà dal telefono. Era Provenza.

"Andy ha chiamato, vuole vederci tra un ora" disse asciutto senza nessuna emozione, era tanto che aspettavano questo confronto.

"Va bene passa a prendermi, abbiamo aspettato anche troppo".

Sharon lo guardò preoccupata "E' per quella donna?" chiese stringendosi a lui. "Si ci vuole vedere, devo prepararmi, Louie passa a prendermi".

Si alzò, aveva il tempo per una doccia, si diresse verso il bagno. Sharon lo guardò preoccupata, c'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva in tutta quella storia … ma cosa. Si sdraiò nuovamente a letto.

Erano in macchina in silenzio nessuno aveva voglia di parlare. Il luogo dell'incontro non era molto lontano da casa, perché aveva scelto un posto così vicino. Erano tutte domande alle quali Andy non sapeva rispondere.

Scersero dalla macchina ed aspettarono. Dopo 20 minuti erano ancora soli. Un brivido gli attraversò la spina dorsale, guardò Provenza. Oddio era stato uno stupido.

"Louie presto torniamo a casa, muoviti oh mio Dio dovevo capirlo".

La porta era aperta, sembrava tutto in ordine ma c'era un silenzio irreale. Si precipitò in camera da letto e l'urlo che gli uscì dalla gola fu disumano.

Provenza lo raggiunse. Andy era riverso sul letto e teneva tra le sue braccia il corpo di Sharon, un rivolo di sangue le scendeva lungo il collo. Il respiro era lieve ma era viva. Prese a cullarla "Amore mio perdonami – sussurrava tra le lacrime – io dovevo …." ma i singhiozzi lo percorsero.

Provenza come un automa chiamò l'ambulanza ed il resto della squadra. Doveva avvisare i figli ma mio Dio cosa poteva dire loro.

Andy non voleva staccarsi da lei nemmeno quando arrivarono gli infermieri con il medico. Louie riuscì ad allontanarlo. Tao e Julio arrivarono poco dopo sconvolti nel vedere il personale sanitario che prestava le prime cure al loro capitano.

Sharon era immobile mentre su di lei si affaccendavano frenetici. La ferita alla testa era leggera ma quella al fianco non smetteva di sanguinare.

"Deve averla sorpresa mentre era ancora a letto" disse Tao osservando la stanza. "Ma come ha fatto ad entrare?" chiese Amy arrivata in quel momento insieme a Buzz.

"Giuro su Dio che chiunque sia stato la pagherà cara, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio … se lei …" disse con voce strozzata dal dolore.

"Flynn – Tao gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sul braccio – ma tu non vuoi che questa sia l'ultima cosa che farai. Vai con lei noi aspettiamo la scientifica appena finito qui veniamo in ospedale".

Andy annuì troppo sconvolto per protestare "Devo avvisare i ragazzi". Provenza prese il cellulare dell'amico "Ci penso io, vai ora".

Sharon era sulla barella, il tubo della flebo le bloccava il braccio mentre la maschera dell'ossigeno l'aiutava a respirare.

La corsa all'ospedale fu eterna. Provenza aveva avvisato il PS del loro arrivo _un ufficiale di polizia è stato ferito_ aveva detto al telefono e non si stupì di vedere correre il personale quando l'ambulanza si fermò all'ingresso.

Sharon fu portata subito in sala emergenza lui doveva solo aspettare, da quando l'aveva trovata riversa sul letto, lei non aveva mai ripreso conoscenza. Si sentiva così impotente, doveva esserci lui su quel letto, si prese la testa tra le mani e pianse disperato.

Fu così che lo trovarono i ragazzi quando entrarono in sala d'attesa. Nessuno era più uscito da quella porta.

"Andy" gridò Emily gettandosi tra le sue braccia. "Piccola mi dispiace – disse Andy – non l'ho protetta, io non ero li" riprese a piangere insieme alla figlia.

Ricky serrava i pugni lungo il corpo, sapeva che il lavoro della madre era pericoloso ma questo era una cosa che non riusciva ad affrontare "Cosa è successo?" chiese, quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata gli avevano detto che era stata ferita e di andare subito all'ospedale.

Andy raccontò tutto, di come l'aveva lasciata per un problema di lavoro. Ricky vedeva sul volto dell'uomo la disperazione "Non è colpa tua è il vostro lavoro – disse con la voce resa dura dal dolore – come sta?" chiese infine.

Andy scosse il capo "E' dentro da circa un ora, non è ancora uscito nessuno, io …." Si accasciò sulla sedia Emily e Nicole gli presero le mani e si inginocchiarono vicino a lui.

Rusty era rimasto in disparte. Aveva sempre temuto che potesse accadere quando la minaccia di Stroh era presente ma adesso … qualcuno la odiava così tanto da volerla morta ….. chi …. Gli occhi gli inumidirono e per la prima volta lasciò che le lacrime gli rigassero il volto.

Sentì la mano sulla spalla, era Buzz. Erano arrivati, nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiedere notizie.

Provenza si avvicinò ad Andy. La porta della sala emergenza si spalancò ed uscì il medico "I parenti della signora Flynn?" chiese guardando i presenti.

Andy si riscosse "Eccomi sono il marito" disse avvicinandosi all'uomo. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fuggire, non sentire.

"La ferita alla testa è superficiale ma quella al fianco ... la lama non ha leso organi vitali ma ha perso molto sangue e non ha mai ripreso conoscenza. Ora è sedata. Preferisco tenerla in rianimazione per questa notte".

Andy sentiva la voce dell'uomo ma gli sembrava tutto cosi irreale, non stava succedendo a loro … era viva ma non aveva mai ripreso conoscenza ….

Qualche ora prima stavano facendo l'amore dimentichi del mondo che gli circondava della realtà intorno a loro ed ora quella realtà stava per strappargliela, per portargliela via.

"Posso vederla?" chiese riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. "Certo, solo lei però, ha bisogno di tranquillità".

Andy guardò i ragazzi, lesse nei loro occhi la stessa disperazione e lo stesso dolore che c'era nei suoi. Sharon era tutto il suo mondo non era niente senza di lei.

Era così piccola così indifesa in quel letto bianco. La goccia nella flebo scendeva lenta. La medicazione sulla tempia le copriva parte della fronte. Il suo respiro era lento. Sul monitor vedeva il battito del suo cuore, non capiva il tracciato ma il polso era bradicardico.

Le sfiorò delicatamente le dita con i polpastrelli della mano. Era fredda, voleva scaldarla voleva la sua Sharon ….

Le scostò una ciocca di capelli che le era scesa sulla fronte. Si ritrovò in ginocchio al letto stringendo la sua mano. Le lacrime la bagnavano ma lui non riusciva a smettere "Amore mio resta con me, ho bisogno di te, i ragazzi hanno bisogno di te …. Io, ti prego …"

L'infermiera entrò nella stanza, doveva cambiare la flebo. Andy lasciò la stanza sapeva che fuori i ragazzi aspettavano notizie, doveva rassicurarli, ma cosa poteva dire ….

Rusty fu il primo che gli andò incontro "Lei …" riuscì solo a dire il dolore che gli serrava la gola era troppo forte. "E' sotto sedativi, andate a casa, io resto con lei".

L'infermiera gli fece cenno che poteva rientrare. Si sedette accanto a lei e la sue dita cercarono immediatamente le sue e le intrecciarono. Sorrise ricordando la prima volta che era successo, lei era arrossita ma poi per loro era diventato così naturale.

Provenza gli aveva detto che non c'erano impronte nell'appartamento e questo non faceva altro che rafforzare l'idea che era il capitano la vittima designata. Lui ed Andy erano stati usati come pedine, dovevano trovare Sarah Thompson, sospettavano che anche lei fosse stata usata come una pedina ma da chi ….

Nel loro lavoro era facile farsi dei nemici.

Andy guardò Sharon il suo viso era così pallido, un dolore acuto gli attanagliò il cuore, non poteva perderla.

**Continua**


End file.
